A Vision of a West Coast Rose
by SsPrfan819-Raptor Ninja
Summary: Sequel to "A Vision of a Rose" Six months since the Avengers disbanded and all was well. No fighting, no missions, just relaxing for Rosalina and Vision. But when there's an increase of attacks on the west coast, the two have to jump into action with a new team to fight crime. New heroes and villains that will test their ability to work together, as a couple and with a team.
1. Agent File (Updated June 14th, 2017)

**Author's Note: If you haven't read it already, read "A Vision of a Rose" first. This is the second of three stories in this timeline.**

Date Updated: June 14th, 2017

Name: Agent Rosalina "Rose" Barton

Codename: Magemancer

Age: 26

Sex: Female

Description: 5'4'', 135 pounds, autumn red hair, emerald green eyes, part android

Place of Birth: Waverly, Iowa

Education: Some college

Found: Upstate New York

Date Found: June 14th, 2015

Family: Parents deceased. One older brother, current agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton. Husband: Vision

Relationship Status: Married: Vision

Powers: Magic-related, shapeshifter, control time, super strength

Weapons: Knife, gun, bow and arrow

Expertise: Stealth, thievery, weaponless combat, archery

Status: Stable

Team: Avengers Second Team (October 25th, 2015-January 10th, 2017), West Coast Avengers (June 14th, 2017-present)


	2. Vacation Cancelled

Chapter 1 Vacation Cancelled

"Rosie, guess what day it is!" Clint said, nudging my arm as I tried to read a book.

Vision and I had moved into a nice house in a small neighborhood, our dream house: two stories, a basement, a large backyard and front lawn, a balcony, a garden, and plenty of inside space, including a game room, library, office, and training room. Since our kids were both away at summer camp - their idea to go - and Laura had insisted Clint got out of the farm for a little bit, he was visiting us for part of the day before meeting up with Natasha later for lunch.

I was currently in the library, reading a book, while Vision was in the living room, Clint with me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You've been a SHIELD agent for two years," Clint replied. "Two years ago today is when we found you!"

"Two years already?" I questioned, looking at the date on my watch. "Huh, I guess you're right. Wow, time flies."

"You know if Tony found out about this-" Clint began.

"He'd throw a party," we both finished.

I chuckled. "Yea, I guess he would," I agreed.

We looked up as the phone rang.

"It's Tony," Vision called.

"I'm not home!" I answered. "I'm out taking a walk with Clint!"

Vision picked up the phone. "Hey Tony," he said. "No, she's not here. She's out with Clint, taking a walk. No, I don't know when she'll be back. Yes, I'm sure. No, she's not in the house. Yes, I know what today is. Two years, yea." He sighed. "I'll give her the message. Alright, bye." He walked into the library. "Tony's throwing a party for you and if you don't come, he'll come here, grab you, and take you with. No matter what. The other Avengers will be there."

I groaned, placing a bookmark in my book and setting it down. "How the heck did he remember what today was?" I said.

"He recreated JARVIS after we disbanded," Clint said. "So it must've been in the files before and just transferred over."

"Well, so much for a quiet evening," I said. "Vision and I were going out for the evening to celebrate."

"We can tomorrow," Vision said. "I promise."

I nodded. "Alright," I said.

Clint looked at the clock on the wall. "If I don't get going, I'm going to be late for lunch with Nat," he said, getting to his feet.

"You'll be there tonight, right?" I said as I also got up.

"Of course," Clint said. "Wouldn't miss a celebration involving my sister for anything." He gave me a hug, shook hands with Vision, and then left.

"I guess we have to dress up for the party, don't we?" I asked as Vision came to me, hugging me for no reason other than to just hug me.

"Yes," Vision said simply. "We do."

"Good thing I know where my dress is," I said. "But we have a few hours before we need to get ready. Us time."

Vision smiled and the two of us walked to the living room. "How does a movie sound?" he suggested.

"Great," I replied.

XXX

"Hey, two years in the books," Rhodey told me as we all gathered at Avengers Tower for the party. He caught me and Vision as we were walking inside. "How does it feel Agent?"

I shrugged. "Great to have the downtime we've gotten," I said. "After all, we don't know when we will be called into battle next."

"That's true," Rhodey said. "Time to recover."

The three of us went into the elevator that took us to the top floor.

"Let's see how big it is this time," Vision said as the elevator dinged on the top floor.

As soon as the doors opened, a wave of noise met us.

"Ah, maybe advanced hearing was something I shouldn't have let Tony upgrade so much," I commented, holding back my initial flinch from the noise.

"Hey, there's a guest of honor!" Tony said, walking to us as we stepped out of the elevator shaft.

"Hey Tony," I said. "I think this is the biggest party you've done yet."

"There's more people," Tony replied. "Scott, Hope, T'Challa, Peter, Logan, Carol, Simon, Tigra, Jennifer, Bobbi, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Ben, Luke, Daniel, Ororo, and so many others. Six months has seen an influx of heroes. I think it's safe to say that the Avengers won't be needed for awhile. Oh, by the way, Simon, Bobbi, and Tigra will be joining the West Coast Avengers."

"Yea, but aren't they all here in New York or around here?" Vision asked.

"They are, but we have bases set up around the world," Tony said. "If some place needs help, then a group will be sent there. The Avengers have expanded greatly. I tried to invite the people from STRIKE, but they were unable to come."

I tilted my head to the side slightly as I saw someone. "How'd you get Fury here?" I said.

"He came on his own," Tony remarked. "Two years ago, he wanted an agent part of the team. And he got that."

"Wow, so he came for me?" I said.

"Yep," Tony said. "All for you." He walked away, but not without ruffling up my hair.

"You know I hate that!" I exclaimed, being able to lay a gentle punch on his side before he was too far away.

With that, Vision and I walked into the crowd of people.

"Why don't you find Wanda and Pietro and I'll get us some drinks," Vision suggested.

"Alright," I said.

"Without alcohol," Vision added as he walked away.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Before I could walk too far, someone suddenly picked me up and I saw a blur before I found myself sitting next to Wanda.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked, sitting next to me.

I chuckled. "I was supposed to find you, not the other way around," I said.

"Too bad," Wanda said.

"So how was Europe?" I said. "How long have you been back?"

"It was amazing and we got back this morning," Pietro said.

"This morning?!" I exclaimed. "You two must be tired!"

"Yea, but we couldn't miss our sister's party," Wanda replied. "We'll be here for a few hours and then head to our room to rest."

"You could stay with me and Vision," I offered. "We have plenty of room, and Lucas and Lucy were asking about you two ever since you left."

"Where are the little rascals, anyways?" Pietro said. "Home alone?"

"They wanted to go to camp, so they'll be back the end of June," I said.

We talked for a little more until Vision found us, having me a drink.

"Thanks Vision," I said as he sat down with us.

"A safe trip?" Vision asked the siblings.

"Yes, definitely," Wanda said.

Vision joined in in our conversation, continuing as the close friends we are.

Suddenly, there was a power outage and everything went dark. Silence fell over everyone.

"JARVIS, report," Tony said.

"Sir, someone is tampering with-" JARVIS began but the AI suddenly stopped.

"An attack with this many superheroes around?" I whispered as the four of us got to our feet.

A single map glowed on a computer screen. The west coast was flashing red.

A moment later, the power came back on.

"A series of attacks are happening on the west coast," JARVIS said. "Launching the West Coast Avengers Initiative."

I looked at Vision before finding Clint, Rhodey, Simon, Bobbi, and Tigra among the party goers.

"You go," Wanda whispered in my ear. "Pietro and I will watch Lucas and Lucy for you."

I looked at Pietro and he nodded in agreement. "Go," he said.

I also nodded and looked back at Vision. "Let's go, Leader," I said.

"Alright," Vision said, setting forward, me following.

"Where to, first?" Clint asked as us two, Rhodey, Simon, Bobbi, and Tigra joined him by the computer screen.

"LA," JARVIS replied. "Once there you will receive more information."

"Well team, let's move," Clint said, turning to us six.

"I'll need a rain check for that date," I told Vision as we went to the roof where JARVIS was having a jet land.

"Once everything is settled," Vision promised.

"I will be assisting you in the Avengers Base in LA," JARVIS said once we were all aboard and we started to LA, the jet on autopilot. "You all will find files in your seats regarding this new mission and profiles of each other to help stop these attacks.

We sat down and a tablet came out of the back of the seats in front of us, showing us everything we needed to know.

Six months of peace was almost too good to be true. But now, we were back in action.


	3. Digging Out

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry this too so long for me to do! Usually it doesn't take long! But it just do happens that at the time of writing this chapter, I had a horrible case of writer's block, I was preparing for my road trip to college, I had limited wifi on the road, and had trouble with the wifi in my dorm so I couldn't do a lot of work on this! I hope future chapters won't take this long because I hated having to make you, my valuable, lovely, and beautiful readers, wait so long!**

Chapter 2 Digging Out

The first attack was not too big, just a small-time robber that had gotten his hands on a big-time piece of military equipment. With not too much work, we had completed our first mission as a team.

"Well, that was great for our first time," Clint said as we all walked into the base and sat down in the lounge.

"Definitely," Bobbi agreed, leaning back in her seat, hands laced up behind her head.

"I think it's time to get some rest," Simon said. "We've had a long night."

"And to think that earlier today we were at Tony's party," Vision said.

"Great way to celebrate two years, right?" Tigra asked me. "By putting someone in jail! Justice!"

I chuckled. "Sure, something like that," I replied. "Better than a party, that's for sure."

"Yep, she's not a big fan of parties," Rhodey said. "Tried to stop Tony from doing a birthday party for her. Of course, she failed."

"West Coast, you have an incoming message from the New York base," JARVIS said.

Everyone got on their feet and went to the computer.

"Alright, receive it, JARVIS," Clint said.

The screen came on, showing Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor. Behind them, everything was empty, meaning the party was over.

"How did you hold up on your first fight as a team?" Steve said.

"We nailed it!" Tigra exclaimed. "They never knew what was coming."

"Who was it?" Bruce said.

"Some low-life robber who didn't know how to work some high-tech machinery," Simon said.

"We took care of him easily," Vision added.

"And everyone's alright?" Thor said.

"Yes, everyone is fine," Rhodey said. "Jeez, you'd think they were our mothers."

"Well, West Coast is sort of a test, to see how well we can keep up with different places that takes time to get to," Tony said. "We've gotta keep close tabs on you."

"Tony, you realize who you're talking to, right?" I replied.

"Has some of my personality rubbed off on you by me doing all the upgrades?" Tony said.

"Maybe a tiny bit," I said.

"Alright, alright, we can continue this conversation in the morning," Clint said with a yawn. "My team needs rest. Long flight, boring fight."

"Contact Avengers Tower after breakfast," Steve said.

We nodded and broke connection, everyone getting ready for rest, including me and Vision.

In the morning, we had breakfast and contacted the tower, going over some stuff before signing off.

"So, who wants to explore the city?" Clint said to us. "After all, we've gotta know the good places to go to when we have some off time."

"And the food," Rhodey put in. "Can't forget the food."

"No you definitely can't," I put in. "Let's all go. Doesn't hurt to explore, right?"

The others agreed and we went out to explore LA.

When it started to get later, we began to walk back to the base.

"There's a disturbance a few blocks away from you in a park," JARVIS said in our earpieces.

"Thank you JARVIS, we're heading that way," Clint said.

We looked at each other, nodded, and ran to the park.

When we got there, we saw no people, but there was the look and smell of freshly tilled dirt.

"Where is everyone?" Rhodey asked.

"Scanning area for life forces," Vision said, looking around. "Life forces found. They are under the dirt."

"Then let's find them and then ask them what happened," Clint said.

We spread out, moving the dirt to find the people and helping them up.

Once we got everyone, we asked them what had happened.

A man who carried a shovel had came into the park. Next thing they knew, they were under the ground.

"This is strange," Tigra commented. "A man who buries people under the ground?"

"And the shovel might be his choice of weapon," added Simon.

"Why? Why do this?" I asked, totally confused. "It makes no sense."

"Trust me, you're not the only one thinking that," Bobbi agreed.

"JARVIS, do we have a visual on this location?" Clint said.

"Yes, I do," JARVIS replied.

"Let's get back to HQ and look at the recording," Clint said. "That should give us an idea about who this guy is and how he works."

We all nodded and went to the base. When we got there, JARVIS played back the video. We saw a man literally burying people alive under the ground, and they didn't even know what hit them.

"Man, that's some freaky stuff going on right now," Rhodey commented.

"Either way, we've gotta find a way to stop this guy," Clint said.

"If he buries me, I can phase through the dirt," Vision said.

"I can also turn into a gopher or something and dig out," I said. "Or just fly all the time."

"I can dig myself out," Tigra said.

"Same here," Simon said.

"I'll fly so he can't get me," Rhodey said.

"Well, that leaves you and me, Clint," Bobbi said. "Got any ideas?"

"Keep from being buried," Clint said. "Simple as that."

"So how do we go about this?" Simon asked. "How do we find the guy and how do we stop him?"

"Take his shovel away for starters," I said.

"Boy, I bet he won't be too happy about that," Vision commented. "Like Thor and his hammer."

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it," Rhodey said. "Might not be able to break it, but we can at least take away his favorite toy."

"So, how do we weed this guy out?" Bobbi asked. "Before we take the shovel away, we've gotta find him."

"We have to wait for JARVIS to alert us," Clint said. "That's all we can do. Everyone, get some rest. We might have a night battle, so make sure you're as rested up as possible."

The rest of us nodded and everyone but Vision and I went to bed.

I went to watch the computer for any signs of Digger while Vision walked around.

I was so intent in watching the screen that I didn't notice Vision was behind me until he started to tickle me.

"No fair," I pouted between laughs.

"Why's that?" Vision asked as he pulled his hands away.

"I'm ticklish but you're not," I said.

"Talk to Tony about that," Vision chuckled.

I laughed. "He'll just laugh and tell me to 'Man up, Kid'," I said.

Our enjoyment died away as the alarm sounded.

"Digger spotted," JARVIS said as the others ran into the room.

"Let's move," Clint said as we were given the location.

We nodded and ran out to the location JARVIS gave us.

"Hey, that's enough!" Vision called once we reached the location, shooting his optic beam at Digger, who was currently trying to bury some people.

"Who do you think you are?" Digger asked gruffly.

"Avengers West Coast," Clint said, an arrow trained on Digger. "And you're going down. Remember the plan, Avengers!"

Clint shot the arrow as the rest of us charged at Digger.

Digger caused a tidal wave of dirt to come at us.

Simon, Tigra, and Bobbi jumped back as Vision phased through the wall and Rhodey and I flew over it.

Vision punched Digger, which caused the man to stumble back, and gave the Rhodey and I the opportunity to go in and grab the shovel.

I tried to grab it but Digger swung at me when I wasn't expecting it and I was knocked into a tree.

Rhodey was able to grab the shovel and before he could get hit, he fired at Digger with his shoulder guns, causing him to let go and fall back. "Artifact secured!" he reported.

"Good, now fall back and keep it away from him!" Clint ordered as I recovered and shot a plasma ball at Digger.

"Hit me with a shovel," I muttered under my breath as Digger recovered, but I noticed the smirk that appeared on Vision's face as if he knew what I was saying.

"You've definitely gotten some of Tony's sass," Vision commented as he went to Digger as he tried to get back up. He held the man's arms behind his back. "Stop resisting. It is no use."

"You think you've won," Digger growled as the others came to us. "You're wrong."

"Keep talking," Clint said darkly. "It won't change where you are in prison."


	4. Firebird

Chapter 3 Firebird

"The desert?" I asked, frowning, as Clint and Vision told us of a distress call they received in the deserts of Arizona.

"The dry air makes my coat itchy," Tigra mumbled, rubbing her arms.

"I know, I prefer someplace not so hot, as well, but whoever this is requires assistance," Clint said. "We've planned a meetup time with her, at night, thankfully, because it is hot in the desert, especially during the day."

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?" Simon pointed out.

"The villains she told us about, Gila, Butte, Sunstroke, and Cactus, have all been in the record books for villainous activities," Vision said. "Our caller, Firebird, has been on our good side for awhile."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rhodey said.

"For evening," Clint stated simply. "We're meeting her tonight."

"And what's the situation?" Bobbi said.

"The four usually keep to themselves, but they've decided to team up," Vision said. "It is too much for Firebird to handle, so she's requested that the Avengers give her a hand."

"So we have a little bit of time to get ready," Simon said.

"We're mostly going to want to make sure to keep hydrated," Clint warned. "After all, none of us can fight without water."

"Even Rose and I," added Vision.

"Right, so bring lots of water," Rhodey said. "The villains will use that to our advantage if we don't bring enough."

We went about packing for our trip into the desert and once it was time, we boarded the jet and took off to the desert.

"How are we looking heat-wise?" Clint asked Vision.

"Cloud cover is holding the heat in, but there is the possibility of relief due to the chance of monsoon rains," Vision replied.

"Oh great, dry skin _and_ wet fur," Tigra mumbled, rubbing her arms.

"Come on, that's not the attitude we need," I said. "I could cast a spell that has an invisible umbrella over you so that you don't get wet if it starts to rain."

"You'd do that for me?" Tigra asked.

I nodded. "Always gotta help out the team when you can," I said.

"Thanks, Rose," Tigra said.

"How big of a chance of rain is there?" Rhodey said.

"Fifty percent," Vision said. "In two hours it will increase to eighty and in five hours it will decrease to thirty before the chance of rain is gone by sunrise."

"Let's hope we're done by sunrise," Simon said.

When we touched down, a woman was waiting for us as we came off the jet.

The heat was almost unbearable.

"Hello Firebird," Clint said to the woman.

"Avengers, thank you for coming on such short notice," Firebird said.

"We always help those that need it," Vision said.

"I have a base underground where we can talk," Firebird said. "It'll be better than being up here. Plus," she looked up at the sky as she heard thunder, "it's going to rain within the hour."

We followed her to her base, a cool relief compared to outside.

"So, what's the problem?" Clint said. "Has it escalated since we last talked?"

"It has," Firebird said. "They are starting to realize that they can use their powers together. It's making it harder for me to be able to fight them without getting hurt. Earlier today I had a run-in with them. I was forced to flee because I couldn't handle it." She went in depth on each of their powers, giving us an idea about what they could do and to what extent.

Before we could reply, an alarm went off.

Firebird went to a computer and brought up visual. "It's the Desert Quartet again," she said, the name she had given the four villains. "Causing destruction in a ghost town."

"Oh, yea, because ghost towns and destruction _totally_ go hand-in-hand," Rhodey said sarcastically.

We went with Firebird to the ghost town.

"Hey, cut it out!" Clint called, shooting an arrow at Cactus, slicing through his arm.

Cactus looked at the hole in his arm and then healed it back up.

"Ok, that's gonna be something to watch out for," Rhodey commented.

"Firebird, you brought some friends," Sunstroke said. "Are we really that strong that you need to get help?"

"At least it didn't take me as long to form a team as it took you goons," Firebird retorted.

"Touche," hissed Gila.

"Your reign of terror ends here!" Vision said.

"Enough talk," Butte said, slamming a fist into the palm of her hand. "Let's fight."

Sunstroke and Cactus immediately sent attacks at us, causing us to dodge to not get hit, while Butte and Gila charged at us.

"Watch the bite!" Firebird warned as Simon punched Gila in the face.

"No need to tell me twice!" Simon replied as he and Tigra kicked the giant reptile back.

"Increasing density," Vision said before he swung at Butte, hitting her and causing her to stumble back.

"Incoming!" Clint said after an explosive arrow had already gone off on Butte, causing her to fall back more.

"If you thrive in the heat, then you need to cool off!" I commented, casting ice spears at Cactus.

"Taste metal, you plant freak!" Rhodey exclaimed as he released a torrent of bullets at Cactus.

"You're slacking, Sol!" Firebird said as she blasted Sunstroke with fire.

"Maybe he needs a cool down!" Bobbi suggested, shooting some freezing arrows at Sunstroke.

We continued our team-up attack against the villains, but when we thought they were down, they suddenly retaliated with twice the force, causing us to go on defense.

"These guys don't give up, do they?" Tigra commented as it start to rain. She looked over at me as I cast a spell to keep her fur from getting wet.

"Oh no," Firebird said, looking up. "Rain. It makes them stronger, and it dampens my abilities."

Before we could respond, Sunstroke suddenly blasted all of us with energy, sending us flying back.

"Can't back down," Clint growled as we slowly got back to our feet.

"Don't you know when you've lost?" Gila asked, tail whipping from side-to-side.

"We're the Avengers, we never give up," I said, shooting a plasma ball at the four of them, but I had to hide behind my cape as Cactus sent needles at me. I collapsed as a few pierced my legs, biting back my cry of pain.

"Rose!" Clint and Vision exclaimed, coming to my side as I tried to get up again, but fell.

Gila crawled up to Simon and before he could attack, bit down into Simon's shoulder before retreating again.

"Simon!" Tigra cried as Simon immediately turned pale, falling to the ground.

Butte charged an attack up and struck Clint on the side of his head, causing the archer to fall into the sand, knocking him out.

"Clint!" I cried out, trying to go to him, but my legs still in pain.

Firebird sent an attack at Sunstroke but it didn't phase him as he struck Bobbi with an energy ray, causing her to collapse and making it hard for her to get back up.

"Bobbi!" she exclaimed, going to her side.

"We were supposed to lose?" Butte mocked as we tried to recover. "Don't make me laugh. You lose." She and the other three disappear.

"That was embarrassing," Rhodey mumbled as he checked on Clint.

"We need to get everyone back to my base," Firebird said. "There I can treat Simon for the poison and get everyone resting."

Those of us that were fine nodded and helped the rest of us back to Firebird's base.

"That was so bad," I sighed as Vision looked at the needles in my legs, beginning to remove them.

"Everyone feels the same way," Vision replied, trying his best not to hurt me. "It was a battle we weren't prepared for. We didn't know our enemies enough."

"Well, yea, we didn't, but there were other battles we fought where we knew nothing about the enemy going into it and we came out on top," I protested.

"With the old Avengers," Vision said. "We had already worked together a lot before, knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and understood each other. The West Coast, as we were told, is an experiment. Unless we have to, we'll keep this fight off their records. It was a considerably different atmosphere, and it was against enemies that we had underestimated. It won't happen again." He finished taking care of my legs and wrapped them up before taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. "Don't stress yourself out about it, Rosalina. It's not going to change the outcome of the battle."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll try not to worry about it," I said. "I just can't believe I got beat by a freaking plant."

"Your Stark is showing again," Vision teased, chuckling as I laughed. He smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"For asking me out to that party almost two years ago," Vision replied. "I don't think I would've ever gotten the nerve to ask you out, even if Natasha threatened to tell you that I liked you."

"Well, it was either Nat tell you for me or me get the courage to ask you myself, and I thought it would be best for me to tell you, especially since I knew her longer," I said. I hugged him. "Thank you."

"For doing what?" Vision questioned as he pulled away and looked me in my eyes.

"For saving me from Ultron when the others couldn't," I answered. "For when finding me after I had ran into you, you grabbed me and pulled me against as if you had to protect me from all the danger in the world, for helping me when I was first an android, for everything that has happened, and down the line, I'll thank you again for everything that will happen, and I'll continue that."

Vision's smile grew as he hugged me again, a little bit tighter than before. "I'm never going to let you go," he said.

"Please don't," I replied, also hugging him tightly. I didn't tell him this, but I was scared about how our future fights would go. If the enemies were going to be stronger than these recent four, then I wasn't sure how many more moments I would have with Vision like this.

And that scared me.


	5. Scythe Grim

Chapter 4 Scythe Grim

When we had recovered, we had round two with the Desert Quartet, this time getting them to run away.

"That should put them into hiding for awhile," Firebird commented as we made it back to her base.

"We want to ask you something, Bonita," Bobbi said.

"What is it?" Firebird asked, confused.

"Will you be an Avenger?" Bobbi said. "We've seen you fight, we know you have what it takes."

"West Coast?" Bonita clarified.

"For now, but when West Coast is over, it'll be wherever you're needed next," Bobbi said.

Bonita nodded. "Of course," she said. "I'll be an Avenger."

"Great," Clint said. "Welcome aboard."

XXX

A few days later, Vision and I had some time to ourselves as we walked around in LA. We were celebrating two years of knowing each other. At times, it felt like forever, but other times, it felt like it was only yesterday that he had saved me from Ultron.

"I'm glad Clint let us go out for the night," Vision said.

"Well, he is my brother and your step-brother," I said. "Family."

"That is true," Vision said.

We continued to walk, content to just be with each other, no need for conversation.

It was a peaceful night until we heard screams.

"Well, at least now you can see if your training with your new weapon has paid off," Vision sighed as we immediately took off in that direction.

I just nodded as we flew, placing a hand over where my newest weapon, a blue and gold fan that had pointed tips on the edge, was at my side. I don't know what made me decide to train with another weapon, but it had been easy for me to learn what to do, and I was able to add an extra flair with magic.

First, my teammates besides Clint and Vision were a bit skeptical of the new weapon, but after some simulations and training sessions, they knew that it wasn't a weapon to overlook.

"Plus," Clint had added one night after the two of us had a training session, "you can have it in plain sight and no one will tell you anything. So you can always have it with you and no one will care or think twice."

Vision and I sped up as we heard more screams. "This person appears to be moving quickly!" he commented.

"Just another reason for us to move faster!" I replied. We turned the corner but I suddenly stopped dead as I saw who the enemy was, a memory flashing in my mind.

"Rose?" Vision asked, looking back at me, worried and concerned. "What is it?"

"T-that man," I gasped, backing away slowly. "I-I know him. A long time ago. Before SHIELD found me."

The man turned to us and before I could move, he pulled out a laser and shot at me, causing me to collapse as it struck me in the chest.

The pain was worse than before.

"Rosalina!" Vision exclaimed, coming to my side and then standing between me and the man. "Who are you!?" he demanded.

"Your doom," the man replied as he shot a laser at Vision, but Vision moved out of the way.

As Vision moved, I was on my knees, throwing a plasma ball at the man and knocking him back.

"Vision, this is my fight," I whispered as I slowly got to my feet, a hand clutching where I was shot, a nasty burn visible that I knew only time could heal. "This is from my past and I've run from it. I have to stop running. I have to start fighting."

"You don't have to do this alone, Rose!" Vision protested. "We're partners, friends, lovers, teammates! We rely on each other for help!"

"You wanna help me?" I asked. "Contact the others, tell them there's a disturbance. Alert them in case backup is needed, which most likely it will be."

Vision nodded slowly as he backed up and contacted the base, reporting in what was going on.

"Finally going to stop running" the man mocked as I let my hand drop after whispering a healing spell to at least make it look not so bad. "I'll end what I should've ended all those years ago, when you were still a pathetic, little girl."

"Oh shut up, Scythe Grim!" I snapped, hovering in the air slightly as my eyes glowed. "You'll never admit it, but I, a nine year old at the time, and my friends beat you, when you were supposed to kill all of us at the shelter. And I didn't even have powers at the time! Didn't get as much money on your trip that time, did you? I'm going to end what was started a long time ago."

Scythe shot a laser at me but I blocked it and shot a stunning arrow at him.

He grabbed it before it hit him and threw it at Vision.

"Vision!" I exclaimed as it caught him unaware and he collapsed to the ground, dazed slightly as his systems rebooted. I moved in front of him to protect him. "Don't bring others into it!"

"He's close to you," Scythe replied. "You brought him into it."

I growled as I shot another plasma ball at him. "You're done hurting those I love," I said. "You are _not_ getting away this time."

"You're right," Scythe said, easily moving out of the way of the ball. "I'm not getting away because I will have your head for bounty money. And after you fall, I'll get all of your friends and family, too."

"It's not gonna happen," I said.

Scythe charged at me but I froze time and kicked him in the chest, time moving again as he went flying back. "You've gotten stronger," he commented as he got to his feet, unphased by the attack. "But so have I."

I was about to respond, both physically and verbally, when something suddenly grabbed my ankles and yanked be down to the ground. Looking down, I saw only shadows. "Shadow manipulation," I whispered, eyes growing wide as the shadows reached up and grabbed my arms, making me unable to fight. "The only thing I'm weak at." I looked up at Scythe as he walked to me, his sword drawn.

"Yes, I have studied you for years since you beat me," Scythe stated. "And I'm going to end this." He raised his sword when Vision suddenly tackled him to the ground, coming out of his reboot.

Concentration on the shadows gone, I was able to get back up and fight.

"You are wrong in thinking that I will let you hurt my wife!" Vision snapped, throwing Scythe into a wall and then punching him after increasing his density in his fist. "Shadows can do nothing to me! I can go through them!"

As a test, Scythe tried to get the shadows to pull Vision away from him, but like the android had said, he phased through them.

"Starting the party without us?" a female voice asked as an arrow came between Vision and Scythe. Bobbi appeared from around the corner, her bow in her hand.

"Got here as quickly as we could," Bonita said as the others came into view, her coming to help me up.

"I don't know who you are, but you're done hurting me team and my family," Clint said as Vision backed up next to the rest of us.

Scythe backed away, seeing the team now in front of him. He looked at me and pointed his sword at me. "Rosalina Barton, your blood _will_ coat my blade, and your head _will_ be presented to my leader for a great sum of money," he threatened. "You will not win." He turned and the shadows washed over him, causing him to disappear.

"That was some freaky stuff right there," Tigra commented.

"Rose, Vision, are you two alright?" Rhodey asked me and Vision.

"I'm fine," Vision replied, turning to me.

I didn't respond, only look at where Scythe had disappeared, half terrified, but half annoyed.

XXX

"Who is this guy?" Clint asked me the next morning as we all sat around the table in the conference room, a hologram of Scythe in the center of the table.

"An enemy from my past," I replied, leaning forward with my arms folded in front of my on the table. "One that I thought dead. One that had nearly killed me." The burn that was left from the laser was gone, but it had left a nasty scar behind, one to match the one on my arm that was from the same man and the same weapon.

"We're going to need more than that," Simon coaxed in a soft tone.

By my reaction going back to the base the night before, it was obvious that I wasn't taking the appearance of this new villain too lightly, and up to this point, I had avoided all conversations that even hinted at him, including with Vision.

I sighed silently as I leaned back in my seat, arms and legs crossed in front of me. "This was when I was still homeless, not too long after Clint left for his training," I began. "I had had a long day at school, and after that, I had to scavenge some food for us to eat, since it was my turn along with some others. No luck finding a lot, and it also started to rain really bad as I went to the shelter. I was walking when…"

 _I trudged along the sidewalk in the pouring rain, shivering, my hair and clothes plastered to my skin. Yet another unsuccessful round, and I could feel the hunger gnawing away at my stomach, making me even more snappy._

 _As I was walking, I was suddenly hit with some kind of laser, collapsing as it struck my arm, a hand covering my mouth to keep from crying out in pain._

 _Footsteps came to me and I looked up to see Scythe Grim approaching me, his sword in his hand._

 _My eyes widened and I quickly got to my feet and started running, trying to lose him, but he ran after me, quickly catching up to me._

 _He slammed a fist down on my shoulder and it caused me to drop to the ground, my arm throbbing._

" _W-who are you?" I whispered, terrified, as I slid back on the sidewalk until my back was against the wall. I no longer felt cold, but I was still shaking. "Wh-what do you w-want with me?"_

" _You won't have the chance to say my name," the man replied, the tip of his sword against my chest. "But so you know the name of the one who slain you, it's Scythe Grim. And my business with you," he paused, a malicious smirk on his face, "your head would be a nice bounty for my master." He raised his sword for a killing stroke but the moment it was gone, I bolted down the street and into an alleyway, ducking to avoid the lasers zooming past me._

" _You won't get away!" he called as I went behind a dumpster._

 _I took a few deep breaths to try to steady myself, knowing that I couldn't keep running from him._ "Come on, Rosie," _I thought._ "What would Clint do? He'd have a bow and arrow, but I don't have my weapons with me. He'd use stealth and cleverness to become victorious. I have to be like him. I have to be Clint."

 _Hearing footsteps approaching me, I looked around for anything I could use as makeshift weapons._

 _Lots of rocks, broken glass, sticks, and whatever I could find in the trash. Not a lot, but just what I needed._

 _I grabbed some rocks, a couple sticks, and shards of glass, holding my breath and ducking behind the dumpster as he reached the side I was on. I found a sticky substance that I could use as a kind of temporary glue on the sticks and stuck the glass onto it._

" _Where did you go, little girl?" Scythe mocked as he continued to walk down the alley._

 _I moved to the other end of the dumpster, hoping to finish my weapons before he found me._

 _When I was finished, I looked to see what I had to work with._

 _Makeshift knives and rocks._

 _Not ideal, but it was better than nothing._

 _I heard a stick breaking next to me and before I could react, something hard had slammed into my head and I fell back, gasping at the sudden dizziness I felt._

" _So much for hiding," Scythe commented boredly as he watched me roll onto my side, trying to recover. He saw what I had made and laughed. "You think these would actually_ hurt _me?! I have traveled the entire universe, and this is the most pathetic excuse of weapons I have ever seen!"_

 _While he was laughing, I recovered enough to grab one of the knives and sliced at him, cutting his arm._

 _The laugh quickly turned to a mix between a hiss and a growl._

" _You'll pay for that with your life," Scythe growled, raising his laser._

 _I was back on my feet, kicking the laser out of his hand and getting in close to elbow him, hard. I was still a bit dizzy, but I had learned a long time ago to deal with the dizziness and to not let it mess me up if possible. "Don't think me to be so weak," I said in a low tone._

 _Scythe went in for a stab but I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, bringing it down on my knee to snap it._

 _There was a scream of pain as he dropped the sword and backed away._

 _I threw a rock at him to daze him and then charged in with the knife, creating a second cut on his arm. I went in for a stab but he kneed me and pushed me away._

"I've got to get back to the shelter," _I thought. I grabbed some mud and threw it into his eyes, turning and running as he tried to regain his vision again, hearing him calling out names in a language I didn't understand._

 _I reached the shelter, breathing heavily as I tried to recover my wits. My mind was swimming and the dizziness was getting worse._

" _Rose? What's going on?" Clare asked as she saw me, confused._

" _Yea, you looked like you saw a ghost!" added Jenny._

 _I didn't respond right away, going to my space and finding my bow and arrows and knives. "I was attacked," I managed to say once I got my breath back._

" _By who?" Jenny said._

" _This guy, I don't think he's from this planet," I said. "Something about my head for a bounty. I don't understand. But he's most likely going to find me again, and I have to be ready to fight him."_

" _Rose, you must be talking crazy!" Clare exclaimed. "This makes no sense!"_

" _Explain this then," I replied, showing her my arm where I was shot._

 _Clare didn't have a response._

" _Get the kids out of here," I said. "Keep them safe. I'll protect the shelter."_

" _But-" began Jenny._

" _Now!" I snapped. "Trust me!"_

 _Jenny and Clare looked at each other but did what I said, getting the others away._

 _I pulled back an arrow on my bowstring, taking a deep breath once they were gone. "You can fight better now, Rosie," I whispered. "You've got this. Just remember what Clint taught you."_

 _I heard footsteps and immediately released my arrow without thinking._

 _Scythe grabbed the shaft before it hit him. "_ This _is supposed to hurt me?" he asked. He threw it back at me but I ducked behind a pillar. "Hiding will only delay your demise."_

 _I had noticed that his wrist looked like it had healed._ "A healing factor?" _I thought._ "This isn't good."

 _He stepped to the pillar I was behind and I used my bow as a weapon, jabbing at him before kicking him back. He stumbled back but right away retaliated with a punch and grabbed the bow, twisting it out of my hands and snapping it._

 _I cursed under my breath as he threw the two pieces aside._

" _Your weapon is broken," he said, kicking my side roughly._

 _I collapsed, feeling a searing pain where I was kicked. I was sure there was at least one broken rib. I slowly got to my feet but fell down again as the pain overwhelmed me. Something struck my face and I blacked out after seeing stars for a moment._

"...I woke up in my bed," I finished, looking at the ground. "Clare and Jen were around out they had taken the kids away and then came back and watched the fight. Clarissa, she was a martial artist, and Jennifer, she was a kickboxer. When I was down, they came in, was able to chase Scythe away. Since then, we haven't seen him. Until now, that is."

The others looked down, deep in thought, after I finished my story.

"That shadow manipulation, is that new?" asked Vision. "You struggled with it."

"If he had it before, he never used it," I replied. "That's something I've struggled with. I know that's a weakness for me. Always has been." I looked up at the others. "But this is my fight. I need to be the one to end this. It's from my past. I need to redeem myself."

"We understand that this is something you need to do," Clint said, "but you have us to help you. We can lay out the beginning and you can do the finisher."

I shake my head. "No, Clint, I can't allow that. It wouldn't feel right," I said. "I know you want to help me, as my brother and teammate, but you can help by staying back and encouraging me from the sidelines. You can intervene only if you see I absolutely need it."

"But what if he does that shadow manipulation again?" Tigra asked.

"I've gotta get through it," I said. "I've gotta learn to fight against it."

"Maybe have a light over you?" Bonita suggested.

I nodded. "I think that could work," I said. I glanced at my watch, wanting desperately to stop talking about this. "It's breakfast time. We've gotta eat."

The others stood up and left the room, but Vision and Clint stopped me from leaving.

"Rose," Clint said softly.

"Wait," Vision added.

I turned to face both of them, knowing right away that they knew why I brought up breakfast, since Vision and I weren't going to eat until tomorrow.

"We know you want to do this alone, but it won't end well for you," Clint said.

"Please, let us help you," Vision said as he walked forward, taking one of my hands in his. "We don't want to see you hurt."

I bit my lip, looking down at my hand in Vision's. "I don't want you hurt," I whispered. "You two, you're family, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that something bad happened to you, especially at the hands of Scythe."

"How do you think we would feel if Scythe hurt you?" Clint replied as he walked next to Vision, holding my other hand. "He hurt you bad before. And if I had been a better brother, brought you with me, you wouldn't have had to face any of that. This is my way to make it up to you."

"And you and I are partners, Rosalina," Vision said. "It's my job to help you out, and vice versa. Even in this new team, we're partners, and in Avengers AI, if it turns out we need it, we'll be partners."

I paused for a few moments, the two waiting patiently for my reply, and finally I nodded. "Only you two," I said. "No one else."


	6. Second Chance

Chapter 5 Second Chance

The next few weeks were quiet, nothing of too much importance going on. We checked in with the tower in New York every so often, gave updates, and focused on training, getting use to each other as a team in order to help us fight better.

There were no appearances of Scythe, which I was glad for because the simulations were proving to be difficult for me.

Then one morning after breakfast, before we went to train, Clint had me, Vision, and Rhodey come to the conference room with them.

"Tony contacted me last night before I went to sleep," said Clint. "He wanted to talk to the three of us in the morning. Something about needing to bring the original team back together."

"Did he say why?" Vision asked.

"Yes, but I can't remember," Clint said. "I was too tired to understand what he was saying fully."

We made to the conference room and had JARVIS contact the tower.

Tony came on the screen.

"Alright, what's this about, Tony?" Rhodey said.

"It's the Dark Avengers," Tony said. "They broke out of prison and they're planning something. We've tracked them to a school near Chicago, but they've gone undercover, and we can't track them further. We're bringing the team back together for one final mission: an undercover mission to find them. We'll explain the details more once you get here."

"Except us by tonight," Vision said.

Tony nodded and disconnected.

XXX

We told the others what was up and left Tigra and Simon in charge while we were gone, getting in the jet and taking off back to New York.

"So, why do you think they went to a school?" Clint said, setting the jet to autopilot and sitting down with the rest of us. "And why Chicago?"

"Chicago is highly populated, like LA and New York," Vision said. "If you want to do a powerful strike, that would be a place to aim for."

"As for a school, that is the place where America's future is," Rhodey added. "Education and the scientific advancements that are made in the labs will be something they're looking for."

"Still makes you wonder what they're up to," I commented.

We fell into silence as the jet continued to fly, in our own minds.

When we landed, JARVIS told us to go to the conference room, that everyone was already there.

We went into the room.

"Welcome back to New York," Steve said as we sat down. "Bet you're wondering what this mission is."

"We are," I said.

"We're going back to school," Bruce said. "We already talked with the school, got everything arranged."

"What school?" Rhodey.

"It's a small college called Lake Forest College," Tony said.

"So how are we supposed to juggle classes and being a superhero?" Wanda said. "College is a lot of work."

"We're all in classes that are easy to do," Steve said.

"I wonder how this will differ from the Asgardian education," Thor said.

"Well, only one way to find out I guess," Natasha said. "When do we leave?"

"Orientation and move in starts tomorrow," Steve said. "We pack tonight and leave in the morning. We all are going to be freshman."

"Guess even an old-timer like yourself can learn new tricks," Tony remarked, smirking.

Everyone laughed at Steve's expression.

"What's the dorming situation going to be like?" I questioned, remembering back when I started college that I didn't have the best of roommates and that made it even more difficult for me.

They read off who would be with who and what buildings.

I would be with Natasha in a building called Lois Durand while Vision and Clint were in a building called Blackstone, the others paired up around campus.

We also got our schedules for classes, seeing what we would have and when.

"Everyone has a language," Tony said when we brought it up. He added before Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, or I could ask, "No, there's no Russian. So you need to learn something else."

We just nodded, accepting that.

After any more questions, we were released to get ready to go.

Since I didn't have a lot to pack, I went to the roof, looking out, deep in thought. I had dropped out of college due to pressure, from multiple places, but the biggest was focus in classes, since I was still struggling with my powers. I hadn't told Vision or Clint, but my dream was to go back to school and earn a degree. In what, I wasn't sure, but I wanted to prove to myself I could do it. But the thought of actually going back to school now gave me anxiety.

I couldn't tell if Vision or Clint noticed it when we left the conference room, or if Vision saw it while we were packing or heard it in my voice.

After a while, someone wrapped their hands around my shoulders and they rested their head on top of mine.

I felt a bit of relief as I put my hands over theirs. "Finished packing, Vision?" I asked.

"Yes," Vision replied, kissing the top of my head. "Are you alright? You are not yourself."

"I'm nervous," I replied. "I'm a college dropout. I never completed first semester. I'm scared to go back, especially since this college is definitely more upper class than the college I went to."

"You'll do fine," Vision said. "You'll have all of us this time. And you're better than before. I know you dropped out, but that was then, and this is now."

I sighed, turning in Vision's arms to hug him. "I know," I said. "Before, I couldn't control my powers, I was still new to them. Now, I have complete control and I'm in a stable setting. I know I have friends I can turn to, family that cares about me, people I can rely on."

"What classes do you have?" Vision said. "Maybe we have a class or two together."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the classes. "Robots and the Brain, Beginning Japanese, Intro into Women's Studies, and Acting I," I said slowly. "You?"

"The robotics class, Japanese, Applied Statistics, and Intro to Econ," Vision replied. "So we have two classes together."

I smiled against him. "Fantastic," I said. "We get to do some stuff together."

"And I believe Clint told me he has Applied Statistics and Acting I," Vision said. "I'm not too sure about the others."

"Knowing Tony, he'd be in robots," I commented. "Cap would be in Econ. Maybe Wanda and Natasha would be in Women's Studies. Not too sure. Other than that, maybe language, maybe not."

"I guess we'll find out when classes start," Vision said. He kissed my lips gently. "Come on, we should join that others for dinner."

I nodded and we went down.

XXX

In the morning, we boarded the jet and ate on it, not having the time to eat beforehand. It was weird to be dressed in normal clothes, and Vision had to make the biggest change, having his skin turn a tan color and having brown hair cover up his mind gem.

It definitely was going to take time to get use to that.

"We've made a base near the college long before we knew about the Dark Avengers going there," Steve said. "We'll have the jet stored there, we'll be driven to campus for move-in. Of course, we'll be in different places, so we'll meet at lunch once everyone's ready."

"So, who's in Lois with me and Rose?" Natasha asked.

"Steve and I are third floor," Sam said.

"And Tony and I are first," added Rhodey.

"Thor and I are in Lois, basement," Bruce put in.

"Clint and I are in Blackstone," Vision said.

"Wanda and I are also in Blackstone," Pietro said. "Don't know how you did it, Stark."

"I have my ways," Tony replied.

"So eight of us in Lois and four in Blackstone," I commented. "How far are they apart?"

"One's north campus and the other's middle," Steve said. "Only about five minutes walking. So not too far."

"And how do we contact each other if there's an attack?" Wanda said.

"The communicators will be our source of communication," Thor said. "Keep them with you at all times. No matter what."

The rest of us nodded, getting our communicators as Tony pulled them out of a bag.

We talked about a plan while we flew, soon reaching the Avengers base.

With a switch from the jet to cars, we drove to the school, deciding that to make it easier, we'd help everyone move in before going to our separate rooms and setting up.

"Well, Kid, what do you think?" Natasha asked me as the two of us set up our dorm on the second floor.

"About?" I replied.

"In general," Natasha said. "I know you don't have a good experience with this in the past."

"Well, it's going to be different this time around," I said. "After all, I have an amazing roommate."

Natasha smiled and ruffled my hair, laughing at the look of my face, since she knew I wouldn't hurt her. "What classes do you have?" she said.

I handed her my schedule and she gave me her's.

The only class we shared was Acting I.

"Well, we're both going to be actresses," I said as we got our schedules back.

"That we are," Natasha said with a smirk.

We finished setting up our dorm and walked to lunch, meeting Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Steve, Bruce, and Thor outside the building.

"Wow, the girls beat us," Rhodey pointed out as we walked. "New record?"

"Well, unlike you guys, we can decide on what to do," I remarked.

"Ouch, burn," Natasha commented.

"Hey, race you to the quad," Steve said.

"Rose might be able to keep up," Sam said with a laugh. "Not us."

"Well, old man?" I said. "Race?"

"You're on," Steve said.

"The loser has to wear something tomorrow that the winner chooses, no matter how embarrassing," Bruce said.

"Deal," we both said, taking off running.

We kept a good pace throughout the race until we saw the quad, the twins, Clint, and Vision waiting for us there. We both did a final kick but I was the one to make it there first

"Yes! I win!" I cheered as Steve rolled his eyes.

"I let you win," he said.

"Uh-huh, sure," I replied, smirking as I gave Vision and hug.

"Alright, what do I wear?" Steve said.

"I'll decide and bring it to you tomorrow morning," I said. "After all, I know which room you're in."

"Who won?" Sam asked at the others reached us.

"I did!" I exclaimed.

"Slacking!" Tony said between coughs.

We found a table to sit at and Vision and I stayed there while the others went to get food, having ate on the jet.

Though to make sure that the other students didn't think it weird we weren't eating, we ate a little from what was brought to the table.

"So we have a lot of activities going on," Steve said as he pulled a schedule out of his pocket and put it on the table. "Here's what's going on."

"Wow, we have long days ahead of us," Clint commented.

"True, but we've had longer," Pietro said.

"At least now we have some downtime," Wanda said. "Until dinner."

"Then the action starts," I said.

We progressed through the day, the real stuff going on after the resident hall meetings.

Clint, Vision, Pietro, and Wanda met up with the rest of us as we walked to the sports center.

"So what is this exactly?" Pietro asked.

"It's playfair and it's awesome!" a forester guide exclaimed as he jumped by us. Before we could ask for further detail, he ran ahead.

"Playfair?" Bruce said.

"This should be good," Rhodey mumbled.

Playfair had lots of stuff going on that kept us active for most of the night until we were finally able to go get some rest.

We said our farewells to each other, promising to meet at breakfast minus me and Vision, who were going to just hand out in the student center while they ate, and went to our dorms.

"Well, first night over, and so far, nothing," Natasha said as she and I got ready for bed.

"Yea, but the sooner they pull something, the better off," I said. "We'll only get more work as classes progress."

"Don't worry about the work," Natasha said. "Tony's got that worked out."

"Yea...but I decided something," I said after a pause.

"What?" Natasha said, looking over at from the mirror where she was brushing her hair.

"I want to actually get a degree," I said slowly. "I want to do what I couldn't before. When I was asked what my intended major was and I said I wanted to be an art major, I wasn't kidding. I meant it."

"Does anyone else know?" Natasha said.

"Vision," I said. "No one else."

Natasha was quiet for a moment, and just when I thought she was going to stay silent or chastise me for my decision, said, "Proud of you, Kid."

"Really?" I asked, slightly surprised but not hiding it.

"You're trying to do better," Natasha said. "Of course. Plus, you're my sister. That means I need to help you in any way possible." She yawned. "Let's get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

I nodded and we got into our beds.

As I turned onto my side, I smiled.

Not only was I one step closer to accomplishing my dream, I at least had Natasha's and Vision's support.

This was my second chance.


	7. Class Time

Chapter 6 Class Time

Monday was our first class, a discussion about what we would do for the next day, a trip into Chicago.

I met with Vision outside of the right building and we walked up to class together, hands intertwined.

"How was your forester group meeting?" Vision asked, holding the door open for me and then the two of us going up the stairs.

"More name games," I replied. "I already got everyone's name down. How was your's?"

"Clint was being Clint again," Vision answered with a chuckle.

"How bad this time?" I said, smirking.

"He challenged us that he could climb to the top of a tree," Vision said. "They thought we was joking. Then when he came down, he called himself the Squirrel." He laughed as I did a face palm.

"Out of all the things he could've called himself, he decided on a freaking squirrel?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and I had to stop myself from laughing so hard," Vision replied. "It would've caused my disguise to slip."

"I'm going to have to talk to him about his choice of nicknames," I muttered.

We walked into the room and sat down next to each other, Tony and Bruce coming in a few minutes later, in deep discussion about science.

"Already here?" Tony asked as he walked by us, ruffling up my hair, but being rewarded with a punch in the arm. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Yes, we've been here for awhile already, talking," Vision replied.

"Heard about Clint," Bruce said as he and Tony sat behind us. "Rose, you've gotta talk to your brother about his choice of nicknames."

"How much caffeine did he have at breakfast?" I said.

"Five cups of coffee," Tony said.

I put my head on my desk almost immediately, mumbling something under my breath.

"Come again?" Bruce said.

"You let him have _five cups of coffee_?" I answered. "You know he gets crazy when he has three!"

"He looked really tired, so we let him get more," Tony said.

"He talked to Laura for a long time last night," Vision said. "Didn't get much sleep."

We fell silent as everyone else came into the room, but I made a mental note to talk to Clint about his coffee consumption and his choice of nicknames.

After class, we met with the others for lunch.

"So, Squirrel?" I asked Clint once everyone met outside after our forester guide meetings, him, Vision, and the twins being the last ones to show up.

"Blame the coffee," Clint said immediately as we walked inside. "And the others for not stopping me."

"I _did_ say to not have so much," Natasha protested with a smirk. She said to me, "I'm not going to let him have any caffeine during lunch. Don't worry."

"Thanks Nat," I said as the others went inside the cafeteria and me and Vision went to a table on the lower level in the student center.

"What do we have next?" Vision asked as I pulled out a schedule and looked at the events for the day.

"Advising appointments and major informational workshops," I said.

"Is there one for art?" Vision said.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "Nothing. So when I have my advising appointment, I'm just going to talk to the professor about it."

Vision nodded. "I'm proud you're going back to school," he said with a smile, taking my hand in his. "Doing what you couldn't before."

I smiled as he took my hand. "Thanks Vision," I said. "I'm glad you're there to help me."

"And if you ever need a critique, I will give you an honest one, with constructive criticism," Vision added.

"That is just what I need," I said.

Vision kissed the back of my hand. "You know I will always lend you a hand if you need one," he replied.

XXX

Soon, classes started and I was already doing better keeping up with the work compared to my first attempt. Of course, it helped that Natasha and Vision both kept check on me.

I still hadn't told the others I was actually doing this to get a degree, mostly because we were focused on keeping an eye out for the Dark Avengers.

When it came time for the sports and clubs to start recruiting, we were all encouraged to join at least one, to spread our search out more, even if it meant looking at sports that wouldn't start until winter or spring, since we didn't know how long we'd have to be undercover.

I had developed a schedule: my earliest class every day was Japanese, who I shared with Vision, the twins, and Thor, minus Tuesday when there was no class. On Mondays and Fridays, I had Acting I after Japanese, seeing Clint there. In the afternoon, I had my women's studies class, Natasha and Wanda with me, also being on Wednesday. And on Mondays and Wednesdays I had robots before women's studies. Tuesday was a complete free day for me, and Thursday was only one class.

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I would meet with Vision by the cafeteria, occasionally eating, but most of the time not. We would go to Japanese and after that go through our classes, only seeing each other in robots and not meeting again until at dinnertime. Tuesdays, he was busy with classes so I took the time to really do homework, even getting ahead in my classes, and Thursdays after Japanese, we studied together.

One day before the robot class started, it was just Tony, Vision, and I, Bruce going to come directly from chemistry and eat what Tony brought him, since he didn't have time to go grab some food.

We fell silent as Bruce ran into the room, out of breath.

"Bruce, what's up?" I asked as we walked to him.

"Th-there's something wrong with M-Magicseer's heart," Bruce panted. "They're tr-trying to make a new one."

"What's wrong with it?" Vision said, confused.

"Do-don't know," Bruce replied. He sunk into a chair, letting his backpack drop to the ground. "She and Osborn were talking in a chemistry lab. I didn't make myself known."

"What do we do, Tony?" I said to Tony as he gave Bruce his food. "If we fight them now, our cover is blown and there is the possibility of causing major damage to this whole school, since this is the science building."

"For now, we can't do much," Tony said. "For those exact reasons. They're in an enclosed space with possibly harmful chemicals if they mix in any way, shape, or form. All we can do is keep tabs on them and report to the others at dinner."

"I can check to see if they're still there, listen in," Vision offered. "Out of all of us, I look the most different, therefore most likely to not be recognized." When we nodded, he got the location from Bruce and walked out of the room.

Tony and I both sat down, deep in thought.

After awhile, I said, "Tony."

"Yea?" Tony asked.

"Do you think they might try to target me to get my heart for Magicseer?" I said slowly. "Since they know that this one works well?"

"They could," Tony said simply. "But I don't think they know that we're here."

"This means you can't be alone," Bruce said while eating his sandwich. "Always have someone with you."

I nodded. "Hopefully they're not in Lois," I said.

"You have most of us with you in there," Tony said. "You won't be alone."

"Plus Blackstone isn't too far away," Bruce added.

"They wouldn't dare attack you in the dorm," Tony put in. "Too many people around."

We turned as Vision came back into the room.

"What did you find out?" Tony said.

"Magicseer's heart has a defect," Vision reported as he sat down next to me. "It stops working for a moment, causing her to faint. And it's been happening more and more now. In fact, while I was there, she fainted. That gave me the opportunity to get out of there without making myself look suspicious. And they know we're here, but they don't know our schedules or dorms."

"Don't know if I should be glad or annoyed," I mumbled.

We ended the conversation as the other students started to come in, knowing that we would have to tell the others at dinner.

It was hard to focus during Robots and the Brain and Women's Studies, Wanda and Natasha seeing that I wasn't focused while taking notes and instead of pestering me about it, making sure to take detailed notes that I could copy down later.

The three of us went to dinner, this time me joining them even though I wasn't planning on eating, but grabbing a little bit of food anyways, and got a table for us to sit at, the two telling me that they normally were the first ones and the others came in a span of ten minutes to forty-five.

When the others were around and everyone was sitting down and eating, Bruce, Tony, Vision, and I told them what we found out before class.

"Well, the stakes are raised even more now," Steve commented.

"They must have a lot of science classes in order to have time to do what they're doing," Clint said.

"But then they would have no time," Pietro said. "Everyone who has a lot of science classes has no time for anything else."

"They wouldn't need science courses to be able to do this stuff," Rhodey said bitterly. "They'd just need time."

"Or they just need to find Rose," Vision said. "They talked about trying to locate her and take her heart."

"Great," was my sarcastic reply. "Classes, extracurriculars, _and_ the possibility of me losing my heart. What fun."

"They would have to get through us first," Natasha said. "And we're not going to move so easily."

"I'm wondering why they're only focusing on Rose," Steve said. "Wouldn't Vision be a worthy candidate as well?"

"Vision's bigger than Magicseer," Tony explained. "His heart is too big. He would be the match for Perception. It's only Rose for Magicseer, unless there's another android the size of her around here."

I perked up at the mention, the others knowing that it meant I had a plan. "Tony, you're a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I know I am, it all comes with being Iron Man," Tony replied. "But how exactly am I one in this case?"

"Another android the size of me," I said. "But also with a defective heart. We lead a false trail to her, they take her heart, thinking that it's me and it's fine, and they realize that it's also as bad, if not, worse. That'll give us more time to come up with a plan."

"That's a good plan, but I'd need my lab with JARVIS," Tony said.

"We could cover for you for a little bit," Bruce said. "You haven't been looking well the past few days. You should go home and rest."

Tony coughed as he got to his feet. "Well guys, it was nice having a meal with you, but I've gotta rest," he said, immediately catching on. "I think I'm gonna catch the train home."

We called our farewells to him as he walked off, acting semi-decent that he was sick.

"Now we got a diversion," Thor said.

XXX

A few weeks later, we had our plan to get the Dark Avengers to go to the fake me and get her. It was going to be tricky: it would start off by me talking to them to make sure they were the actual Dark Avengers, then I would freeze time if need be, thanks to an upgrade from Tony, I could hold it for up to a minute, and switch out with the clone, them taking the clone away instead of me.

It was a Saturday afternoon and I was out in the grass in front of Lois, reading a book under a tree. Even though I looked alone, the others were spread out around the area, keeping close watch.

"Magicseer is approaching," Bruce said in my communicator.

All I did in response was nod while reading to show that I heard him.

"Hey, don't I see you in my Women's Studies class?" a woman asked as she came by me.

I looked up, seeing through Magicseer's disguise but keeping it hidden. "Yea, I sit up front," I replied, getting to my feet. "Sorry, your name slipped my mind. You are..?"

"Jade," Magicseer said. "You're Rose, right?"

"Yea, Rose," I said.

"I was just wondering if you had gotten the notes from yesterday," Magicseer said. "I hasn't feeling well, didn't go to class, and with the test on Monday, I want to make sure I got the material."

"Yea, a friend is borrowing them in Lois," I said. "If you give me a moment, I could go see if she's done and bring them out here if she is."

"Sure, I'll wait here," Magicseer said.

I nodded and went to Lois, pretending that I don't have a key and needing to text someone to open the door, and walked to my dorm after Bruce let me in, where the clone was waiting. She went out instead of me.

"You're lucky that you have that amazing memory of your's," Natasha commented as we watched the clone approach Magicseer and the two walk into Deerpath, the dorm across from Lois.

I just nodded, watching them disappear. "Hopefully we fooled them," I said.

"Plus you came up with a good excuse to keep her from guessing that this is your dorm," Natasha said.

"Best thing I could think of," I replied. "I didn't want her knowing that I actually lived here. I even had Bruce open the door to let me in."

"Good," Natasha said. "Now Tony will let us know when the heart has been removed from the body."

"You know, if it wasn't for Bruce telling me that it was Magicseer, I wouldn't have recognized Magicseer," I said. "She looked so normal. Did you even know she was in our Women's Studies class?"

"She is?" Natasha replied, surprised. "Who is she?"

"Jade," I answered.

"Now I see it," Natasha said.

There was a knock on the door and Natasha went to answer it, opening the door to reveal Tony.

"They took the bait," Tony said. "The heart is gone."

"Now we have some more time, but still no idea," I said. "We've ruled out fighting unless they start it."

"Which will most likely happen once they realized that it was a clone, not the real Rose," Natasha said.

"I can change my appearance for a little bit, and I'm sure you and Wanda can cover for me for not being in class," I said. "A family emergency that I had to go back to Iowa for."

"We'll come up with something," Natasha promised.

I looked out at Deerpath, wondering just how much time we had before the Dark Avengers tried something.


	8. Time Away

Chapter 7 Time Away

The next day, I decided to lay low in my dorm, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

Natasha went to breakfast, telling Vision and Clint what my plan was.

Like I knew what would happen, Vision decided to come join me, not wanting me to be totally alone for the day.

Monday morning, I went through my classes, but had to go to Women's Studies due to a test. To bring less attention to myself and hopefully not get Magicseer's attention, I sat in the back corner, as far away from my usual seat as possible, giving the excuse when asked by the teacher when she came to me that I wasn't feeling too well and that I just wanted to get the test over with.

I did my test quickly but accurately, turning it in and then quickly going back to my dorm, usually waiting for Natasha and Wanda to finish, but this time just wanting to get out of there.

As I walked, I felt like someone was watching me. I glanced around every so often, trying to shake off the feeling.

Suddenly an arrow landed by my foot, exploding and sending me flying into a tree.

I groaned as I got to my feet slowly, looking up and seeing Bullseye on top of Young Hall.

"You tricked us," Bullseye said as he jumped down, the building being five stories tall yet him not getting hurt from the fall. "You aren't dead, and your 'heart' is giving my sister more problems than before."

I took a step back, knowing that I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, or who you think I am," I began innocently, pretending to be someone else, stepping away from him. "I'm sorry for your sister, but I can't do anything to help you." I began to walk away, planning on hanging out outside Vision's class until it finished in about twenty minutes, but Bullseye grabbed my wrist tightly, digging his nails into the skin enough to draw blood.

"Quit faking, _Rosalina_ ," Bullseye growled, tightening his grip slightly, causing me to wince. "I know you set up that trap. I tried to tell the others, but they didn't listen. I'll use you to show them that I'm not lying."

I looked down, knowing that the odds of me getting help right now was slim unless Natasha and Wanda finished their test quickly. "You're going to have a difficult time, then," I said softly.

"Oh, and why's that?" Bullseye asked in a daring voice.

I didn't reply, only turn to him and cast a stunning spell at him. As soon as he released my wrist, I took off running, not wanting a fight to happen.

" _I've gotta get into Young. By the time I get there, his class should be getting out."_

I ducked as an arrow flew by my head, casting a spell to protect me as it exploded.

"You won't get away that easily!" Bullseye called. "We'll find you again! Just wait!"

His words only made me run faster, darting into Young but not slowing down as I climbed up the steep stairs to the third floor. A couple times, I tripped, but I kept going, determined to not stop.

I reached the right floor, going to the bench and sitting down, waiting. I looked at my watch, seeing I still had five minutes.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my rapid pulse. I looked at my wrist where Bullseye had grabbed it, seeing that it was red and still had blood running down it. Gingerly, I covered the cuts with my hand, but I winced as I realized how tender the skin was.

" _What the heck was on Bullseye's fingernails when he grabbed me? Normally cuts don't feel this way. And I'm starting to not feel too well."_

I closed my eyes, taking a few slow breaths to calm myself down.

" _You're overreacting, Rosalina. You're high on adrenaline and you know that enhances your senses, especially now."_

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and jumped, opening my eyes and seeing that it was Vision. "Vision, you scared me," I said.

"Sorry," Vision said. "Are you alright? Your wrist is bleeding." He set his bag on the ground and sat down next to me, looking at my wrist.

"I'll tell you in the dorm," I said.

Vision nodded, getting to his feet and grabbing not only his bag, but my bag as well before I could get it, putting them both on.

"Vision, you don't have to do that," I sighed as I also go up.

"I know," Vision replied. "But I _want_ to."

I smiled as we held hands, going down the stairs once everything cleared up and walking to Lois, though I was constantly aware of my surroundings as I walked by where Bullseye had ambushed me.

When we reached my dorm room, Vision set my bag on my bed and turned to me.

"Bullseye knows that it was a fake," I said. "That we set them up and this is only making his sister worst. He ambushed me after my test. I tried to play it off that I didn't know who he was or what he meant, but before I could leave, he had grabbed my wrist, dug his nails into me." I looked at my wrist now, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it with the water from my water bottle before cleaning off the now-dried blood, the skin no longer tender and me no longer feeling sick. "He said he'll tell the others, and if he has my blood on his nails, then he can do a DNA analysis to prove that he did have an encounter with me. Which is only going to make it worst for our situation."

"How did he find out?" Vision said, confused.

I shook my head. "No idea," I replied. "All I know is that he knew it was fake. And now he's furious with us, mostly me. When it comes to the care of his sister, he's exactly like Clint. And that makes it all the worst for us." I started to grab a pair of gloves to put over the cuts but Vision walked to me and gently took the gloves from me.

"If you cover your hands, people would take notice," he said when I looked up at him. "And it could be the Dark Avengers taking notice as well. Besides, they're hardly noticeable. There's no need to have theses." He put them where I had gotten them from.

I looked at the cuts, see that they were, indeed, small, and nodded in agreement. "Alright," I said. "I'll keep them off."

"Good," Vision said, taking one of my hands. He kissed the back of it. "What should we do while the others are at dinner?"

"I was thinking about going into Lake Forest and walking around, seeing what there is," I said. "We haven't done that much."

"Then let's do that," Vision said. "Just the two of us. Away from the school for a couple hours."

For that night, it was quiet and peaceful, though I was constantly watching our backs since I didn't trust Bullseye to leave us alone.

Afterwards, Vision walked me up the steps to Lois. "You have homework to get done," he said. "Do it. I'll see you in the morning."

"I will," I promised. "Night Vision. I love you."

"Love you, too, Rose," Vision replied. He waited until I was inside before walking back to Blackstone.

I went to the stairwell to go up the stairs but paused as I saw a few people in the lounge, talking. I felt a chill come over me as I noticed two of them: Magicseer and Bullseye.

I hurried up the stairs, hoping they didn't notice me, and went into my room, where Natasha was working on an essay.

"Welcome back, Kid," she said without looking back. "How was your time out with Vision?"

"Fine, fine," I said, going to my bag and getting out a textbook to read, trying to take my mind off of seeing the brother-sister duo in the lounge and hoping that they didn't see me or actually live here, that a friend was having them over.

"You're rushed in talking," Natasha observed, turning to look at me. She immediately saw the red on my wrist and got to her feet, walking next to me and leaning on my bed slightly. "What happened? Those marks better not be from Vision."

"No, they're not," I said honestly. "He'd never do that to me."

"Then who do I have to beat up?" Natasha asked.

I smirked internally, glad that she always had my back. "Bullseye," I said.

"What?" Natasha said, confused.

As I opened my textbook to the right page, I told Natasha what had happened after I got out of the test.

"You should've waited in the lobby for me or Wanda," Natasha said.

"I know that now, but I didn't want to risk Magicseer seeing me, since I'm supposed to be dead," I said. "But now I'm really dead, because the game is up." I saw how badly my hands were shaking, placing them flat on the desk.

"Rosalina," Natasha said sternly. "You're not going to die. They're not going to get a hold of you. Trust me."

I nodded slowly, taking some deep breaths to stop my shaking, but to no avail.

"Don't think too much about it, Kid," Natasha said. "Just make sure that you aren't alone, like what you have been doing. Today, it was just a wrong place, wrong time situation. That's it. It won't happen again."

"I'll try not to worry," I said as I sat down in my chair.

Natasha patted my back and then continued her homework, occasionally glancing at me, worried.

XXX

The entire week saw me constantly dodging all interactions with anyone but the Avengers, them being the only ones I knew I could entirely trust.

I knew I was paranoid: everywhere I looked, I thought I saw Bullseye, watching me intently, but the others said that either no one was there or it wasn't him, a different student that looked nothing like him.

I was definitely glad that I shared all my classes with at least one person, or else I thought I would go insane, not that I was doing a good job at that, already.

It got to the point that Clint and Vision both suggested I take some time off of school, to head to the Avengers base nearby for a few days in order to settle myself down.

At first, I wasn't going to agree, thinking about how far behind I'd get in my classes and how stressed I would become, but when they said that they would make sure I got the notes needed for my classes and send any work my way, I decided to do so.

The only thing was that I would have to walk to the train station, a fifteen minute walk, and ride the train north to the right stop, a thirty minute ride, alone, and they worried that I might be followed and ambushed before I reached the station where an agent would meet me. And no one could go with me because they had to cover for me to say why I was gone, to make sure that no one got suspicious.

Natasha watched me as I packed for the few days I would be gone. "By the time you're back, everything will have settled down," she said.

"I hope," I replied, zipping my bag closed.

"And if you need help, contact us," Natasha added. "One of us, most likely Vision or Clint, will meet you when you come back."

I nodded, shouldering my bag. "I'm heading down," I said. "Tell me when it's all clear."

"Will do," Natasha said. She gave me a quick hug before I walked down the stairs and to the lobby where Clint and Vision were waiting.

"Be careful, alright?" Clint said as he came to me, hugging me. "I have only one sister, and I don't want to lose her.

"I'll be careful," I promised as I returned the hug before turning to Vision, who also hugged me.

"We'll make sure you don't fall behind," Vision said. "And we'll take off as much suspicion around you as possible."

"Thanks Vision," I said, pulling away after a moment. "I'll contact you when I'm at the station, and again once I'm at the other one."

"Good," the two said at the same time, as if they were twins.

I chuckled and waited for Natasha's signal before I went outside and started walking without looking back.

Once I was away from the school, I became more alert of my surroundings, glancing around me every so often.

I saw the park I needed to walk through to get to the train station and took a deep breath: there was houses all over the place. I'd be safe there.

Before I crossed the street to get there, however, someone suddenly grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth so that I couldn't scream.

A knife was pressed against my neck and a familiar voice growled in my ear, "Move and I'll make sure you suffer before we kill you."

I felt a chill pass over me as I forced myself to ease up, discretely pressing a button on my watch that I had upgraded to double as a communicator.

"You thought you could win," Magicseer hissed as she walked in front of me, giving me a dark look. "Thought your little 'trick' would work. I will admit, you had me fooled, but once I had woken up after they put 'your' heart in me, I knew right away that it wasn't the real you. Now, you'll pay. Brother, let's go. We have what we need."

"Stop!" a voice called and Magicseer was struck by a beam.

I elbowed Bullseye and pulled away from him before he could use the knife on him, stepping back as Vision came next to me.

"Run," Vision said. "I can hold them off until the others get here. Miss your train, we'll lose our chance."

I nodded and started running to the train station, ducking to avoid an arrow from Bullseye.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Magicseer was down for the count after receiving that hit.

Looking forward, I saw the train station, forcing myself to slow down and look calm.

I turned back to see if I could see the fight, but I couldn't, so I just hoped that Vision was alright.

Hearing a train horn, I saw my train coming into the station and rushed to board it, getting my ticket stamped and taking a seat the farthest away from everything as possible.

Once the train started moving, I took another deep breath, willing my pulse to go down and return to normal.

The walk was done, but the train ride would be the hardest part of the trip.

I listened to music during the ride, constantly watching the people walking down the aisle as I read a book, pretending to be engrossed in it.

When I got to the right station, I got off and looked around for the agent.

"Rosalina Barton," a familiar voice said behind me.

I gasped and spun around. "T'Challa!" I exclaimed softly, keeping my voice low to not draw attention. "I wasn't told I would be meeting you!"

"Indeed," T'Challa replied as we walked away from the station. "They didn't tell you who because if for some reason I couldn't be here, you wouldn't get suspicious. We have not talked since the incident between Tony and Steve, since the party was cut short."

I nodded. "Yea, it has been awhile," I agreed. "And a lot has happened since then."

"Indeed," T'Challa said.

"So who else is at this base?" I asked.

"Just agents, trainees," T'Challa said. "I oversee this one, make sure nothing goes wrong, and if we are expecting company, I go get them if possible. When you had came before, I was out on mission, so unfortunately, I wasn't able to meet you."

"Understandable," I said.

We continued to talk until we reached the base, going inside.

T'Challa showed me where I would stay and I contacted Vision to see how he was doing, since I assumed the fight would be over by now.

I was relieved when he answered, saying that he was fine.

Bullseye had gotten Magicseer and ran off as soon as Clint has arrived as backup, and since then, they haven't heard of them around campus.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or worried," I said.

"You don't worry about it," Vision said. "You left for a reason: to settle down and allow the stress to leave you. Worrying isn't going to do anything here."

"Alright, alright," I said. "I'll try not to worry about it."

"Good," Vision said. "You need a break. Put your feet up or something."

"I think I'm just going to train," I said. "That always helps me calm down, and at the school, we don't really have much of an opportunity to do so."

"That's true," Vision said. "Don't overexert yourself."

"I won't," I promise. I looked at the time. "You have class in ten minutes on south. If you're still on north, you better start heading over."

"I'm going now," Vision said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," I said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Vision said.

We cut connection and I got my fan from my bag, knowing that I still needed time to specialize on it.

I slid it into my belt and walked out, trying to find the training room.


	9. The Panther's Storm

Chapter 8 The Panther's Storm

Not wanting to get lost, I went to find T'Challa, who had told me the location of the control room and that was where he was when he wasn't training or resting.

"Rosalina, you're settled in?" T'Challa asked when I walked into the room.

"Yea, I am," I replied. "Where's the training room? I want to work on a new weapon."

"I will take you there, since I want to train, as well," T'Challa said, leading me out of the room. "What is this weapon you are working on?"

"The fan," I said, taking it out and snapping it open to show him the design that was painted on it. "I wanted to add something different, so I decided this. It's beautiful, the forms I've seen, but deadly."

"Indeed," T'Challa agreed. "Especially when the wielder is also a thing of beauty. Vision is very lucky to have you."

I smiled, glad that, even though it's been awhile and we've had next to no contact, T'Challa and I were still close friends. "Thanks T'Challa," I said.

"No need to thank me," T'Challa said. "I am only stating the truth." He paused. "If you want, after you do some more practice, we could do a sparring match. See how you're doing on the new weapon and also see if you remember the stuff I had shown you."

I nodded. "Sure," I said. "I've been practicing. Hopefully I've gotten better."

"I bet you have," T'Challa said.

We reached the training room and started to practice, him keeping to the side to give me room as I practiced, trying to perfect what he taught me along with teach myself the different forms of the fan.

Once I determined that I was ready to try actual hand-to-hand combat, I cast a dulling spell around the points so that I wouldn't accidentally cut T'Challa and told him that I was ready.

"Try to do a mix of what I had showed you along with the fan," T'Challa suggested. "Be creative."

"Alright," I said as I slid my fan into place on my belt.

We bowed to each other and got into our fighting stances, slowly circling each other, watching each other for a movement that they would attack first.

T'Challa took a step in to punch but I blocked it and countered with a kick, which he evaded and did a sweep kick.

I jumped over his foot and tried a snap kick at his head, but he had rolled to the side and was back on his feet, already aiming a strike at the pressure point on my shoulder.

As his attack came in, I drew my fan and smacked the inside of his wrist, knocking it out of the way as I spun into him and did a quick rap on the pressure point he had tried to hit on me.

He collapsed but hooked his foot around my ankle and pulled it out from under me, turning this into a wrestling match, which I knew was my weak point.

T'Challa managed to pin me down and hold me there, giving him the match point. "You've grown rusty with grappling," he commented as he got up and gave me a hand up.

"It's not something I've really practiced much recently," I said. "I've been so focused on the fan. And with classes, we don't have a really good time to train."

"Understandable," T'Challa said. "But now you have time to practice again. You seem like you've gotten the fan down from what I've seen."

"For the most part," I said. "There's still stuff that I'm trying to perfect that only time and practice will allow."

"Well, now that's time to practice, but don't overdo it. Afterall, don't you also have homework to do?"

I nodded. "Yea, I do," I replied. "But it's not hard for me to do."

We continued to do our sparring session, the beginning seeing T'Challa mostly being on top, but once I started to get back in the momentum, I started to get more match points.

After a bit, we called it quits.

"Now I've gotta test some new recruits," T'Challa said.

"And that others should've sent my work for the day by now along with notes," I said.

We went separate ways and I walked to my room, finding the notes and work on my desk.

I sat down and started to work on it in peace, understanding the work once I had read the notes.

After a while, I finished and laid down on my bed, unsure about what to do: I wasn't tired, I wasn't hungry, I didn't feel like training at the moment, I had just finished a lot of homework and reading so I didn't feel like reading my book, and T'Challa was busy with the recruits so I couldn't talk to him.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, opening the door to show an agent.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Black Panther sent me to bring you to dinner," the agent replied.

I nodded. "Alright," I said, coming out of the room and closing the door behind me.

The agent started walking but I got a weird feeling about him, added by the fact that he was going a different direction that I didn't know about. But then again, I didn't know this base very well. Maybe this was the way, or maybe even a shortcut.

I became more alert as there started to be less agents, but still appearing like everything was normal.

The agent opened a door and gestured for me to go in but I saw that it was empty.

"There's nothing in there," I stated as I watched the agent walk to me, taking a small step away from him.

"Why would I disobey an order from the Panther?" the agent questioned.

"Why would he not get me, himself?" I answered. "After all, he _does_ want to make sure that my stay here is pleasant."

The agent didn't reply, only quickly close the distance between us and shove me into the room, slamming it shut as I hit the ground.

I got to my feet as I heard the lock click and footsteps fade. "Oh, clever," I commented in a sarcastic voice. "I'm never going to get out of here with the all-mighty lock." I cast a spell that broke the lock but when I went to grab the doorknob, it shocked me, causing me to let out a yelp of pain and take a step away.

Sighing, I kicked the door open and stepped out, seeing that I was completely alone. "What was the point in that?" I asked as I started to try to retrace my steps to get to my room and then try to contact T'Challa from there.

But because this was a foreign environment to me, I found out I was going in circles, obvious by passing the door that I had broken out of a few times.

"Ok Rose, calm down, take a deep breath, and think," I whispered to myself. "It's alright. Just use your tracking signal to find your footsteps." I switched my vision to the tracking signal and found the aura I had left, following that, and then upon reaching my room, I saw that T'Challa's energy signal was there recently and following that to the control room. When I got there, I switched my vision back to normal.

T'Challa turned as he heard footsteps, ready to pounce. He eased when he saw it was me. "You finished your homework, Rose?" he asked.

"Uh, yea," I said, a tiny bit confused, since I hadn't told him that I was going to do homework. "I'm finished."

"That's good," T'Challa said. "I was there about ten minutes ago and you said that you were still busy."

"I wasn't in my room…" I began. "An agent had came about an hour ago and said that you had sent him to bring me to dinner. But he locked me up in this room."

"If you weren't there, then who was I talking to?" T'Challa said, confused.

"I don't know, but that means someone is in my room," I said. "And I have information on my mission in there."

"Come on," T'Challa said, already running out of the room.

I followed him and we reached my room, the door open but no one in there.

"Is anything missing?" T'Challa said as I looked through my bag.

"Homework, textbooks, notes," I mumbled under my breath. I looked through my folders that I kept the other information and muttered a curse, turning to T'Challa. "All the information regarding the mission to the college is gone. Our cover is blown. Whoever it is that got that, they know everything, from our classes to the dorms and what clubs we're going to join or are currently a part of. I was going to leave it at the dorm, but Natasha had persuaded me to bring them with so I could work on the paperwork a little bit."

"I'll contact the Avengers," T'Challa said. "You see if you can find any clues as to who got this. You know your room better than me. They can shape-shift, so we need to have a code word when we see each other to know that we are the actual person."

"Assemble," I said.

T'Challa nodded and left the room as I looked around, trying to see if there was anything that wasn't there before I left.

When I was about to give up, I happened to glance in the mirror and noticed something odd on my back the normally my hair covered except when I pull it back, which I had done when I started to work on my homework. I reached behind me and pulled a kind of device from my back.

"A tracker," I growled, using magic to see when it was placed. "Bullseye and Magicseer! Dang it!"

I ran to the control room once I realized who had planted it, where T'Challa was talking to Steve.

"Code word?" T'Challa asked as he turned to me.

"Assemble," I answered as I walked next to him.

"What did you find?" T'Challa said.

"A tracker," I replied, holding it up so that both T'Challa and Steve could see it. "Attached to my clothes. It was put on me when Bullseye and Magicseer ambushed me while coming here this morning."

"And once they got your location, they went in as agents and ransacked your room," Steve said.

I nodded. "But my question is, when I was brought away from my room, why didn't they corner me and kidnap me then? After all, it would've been a perfect time," I said. "Instead, they just locked me in a room, not even bothering to put some kind of magic seal or anything besides the door knob."

"Either way, they have valuable information," T'Challa said.

"What is the plan, Cap?" I said.

"For now, don't be too stressed about it," Steve said. "Keep on the lookout. They know the base's location, and we can't just pick it up and move. If you need help, contact us."

"And what of the mission?" I said.

"It'll still be going on," Steve said. "We haven't completed it yet. How filled out was your report before it was stolen?"

"Up-to-date to the point of leaving to come here," I said. "I was going to fill out the events of today this evening. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so quick when filling out paperwork."

"Don't let it get you down, Soldier," Steve said. "It's a good trait to have. And you didn't know that it was going to get stolen. It'll be a backtrack for us, but we'll make it work. We'll just need a new way to look at things."

I was about to respond when an alarm suddenly went off. "T'Challa?" I asked, looking at him as he raced to a computer and began to locate the source of the attack.

"Security breach," T'Challa replied. "Perception and Bullseye."

"Magicseer's most likely out of combat for awhile until they get the replacement heart," Steve commented. "Do you need our assistance?"

"We've got this one, Captain," T'Challa said. "They don't know the methods we have to deal with a security breach."

"Then let me know when this is settled," Steve said. "Rogers out."

The connection ended and I turned to T'Challa. "What's the plan?" I asked.

"The agents are alerted and are told to only engage if they absolutely have to," T'Challa said, bringing up a holographic map of the base. "I'm not going to have any casualties. Our defense is set up and ready to go. We're the last line of defense if they actually get this far."

I nodded, looking at the map, seeing the dots where we were and where Perception and Bullseye were, advancing our way, but stopping when something blocked them.

"Your weapons, where are they?" T'Challa asked as he pulled his mask over his face.

"My room," I said.

"We're going to get them," T'Challa said. "But we're going to return here. This is our base-within-the-base."

We went out of the control room and to my room, careful of everything going on around us.

When we reached my room, I went inside and grabbed my weapons.

"Clear," T'Challa said as I stepped out, notching an arrow on my bowstring.

We advanced to the control room, being watchful.

"They're gotten by the first two lines," T'Challa said when we returned, seeing that the two were closer than before.

"How many more lines are there?" I said.

"One," T'Challa answered, drawing two vibranium daggers.

I turned to the door, pulling back my bowstring. "Distress call?" I suggested.

"Not to the Avengers yet," T'Challa said. "First to Ororo."

"Storm?" I said.

"My partner and wife," T'Challa confirmed, pressing a button on the control panel. "She's keeping watch of the base near Detroit with Cyclops and Wolverine."

I nodded, keeping watch of the map. "How long should she be?" I said.

"As quick as the winds take her," T'Challa said. "Not too long."

The final defense fell and the two Dark Avengers advanced to our location.

"We know you're there, _Rosalina_ ," Bullseye called.

"Come out now," Perception said. "Chances at success are virtually impossible. Fighting will only lower those odds more."

T'Challa glanced at me as I tightened my grip on my bow.

I mouthed to him, " _I'll fight Perception. You get Bullseye._ "

He nodded, holding his daggers up, ready to strike.

An arrow flew into the room and landed on the ground, beeping.

"Get down!" I cried, tackling T'Challa to the ground as an explosion went off and smoke billowed around the room.

As we got to our feet, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me into a wall.

Before I could recover to fight back, something was suddenly sprayed in my eyes, causing me to let out a scream of pain and double over, hands covering my face.

"Rosalina!" T'Challa cried.

A wind swept around the room, clearing the smoke.

"Begone, Dark Avengers!" Ororo exclaimed, casting lightning at Bullseye and Perception.

"Our plan has already begun," Perception stated as the two ran to the door as T'Challa raced to my side. "Soon, everything will fall into place." Then the two were gone.

"Rose," T'Challa whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder as Ororo also came to my side. "What happened?"

"I-I can't see," I whispered, my voice shaking as I tried to keep the pain out of it. "They sp-sprayed something i-in my eyes."

"We're going to help you," Ororo said, resting her hand on my arm. "They will not get away with this. T'Challa, get her a chair."

T'Challa nodded, grabbing a chair from nearby and brought it to me, Ororo helping me to my feet and having me sit down, my hands still covering my eyes as it felt like they were on fire.

"I'm going to go get her some water," Ororo said.

"And bring a washcloth," T'Challa said. "She has some blood on her."

Ororo nodded and left the room.

"Is it getting any better, Rose?" T'Challa asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No," I said softly. "The pain, it's horrible. I-I think-"

I never got to finish the sentence as my self-repairs kicked in and I fainted.


	10. A World Without Vision

Chapter 9 A World Without Vision

When I woke up, I was able to make out very faint outlines of objects and walls.

Slowly I sat up, but a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder to keep me down.

"Careful, Rosalina," Ororo said. "Don't do anything too fast. How's your vision?"

"Hardly better," I replied, looking over at her but only seeing her outline, no features or colors. "I can see outlines but nothing else. How long have I been out?"

"Long enough to force T'Challa to contact the Avengers to tell them that you're taking a long time to recover," Ororo answered. "Almost twelve hours."

Usually, hearing that would make me jump up right away, but this time, it just caused me to sigh. "Is anyone coming?" I asked.

"Clint and Vision are already here," Ororo said. "They came-"

She was cut off when I heard Clint exclaim, "Rose!" Before I could react, he had came to me and hugged me tightly.

"Clint," I said, returning the hug. Faintly, I made out Ororo stepping back to let us have a sibling-bonding moment. "Mind letting me breath?"

Clint chuckled and let me go. "At least you still have your personality," he said.

"At least," I repeated, wishing that I could actually see him instead of just seeing his figure. "Where's Vision?"

"He's with T'Challa trying to figure out what happened to you and how to fix it," Clint replied. "I left to check on you."

"Any progress?" I questioned.

"No," Clint answered. "It would be easier if we knew what was sprayed on you."

"There could still be some left on my face and hair after I was sprayed," I said. "An analysis of the substances on my face could do that."

"We were waiting until you were awake before doing that," Clint said. "Vision and I had insisted you not be disturbed."

I nodded. "Do you need me to get up?" I said.

"No we can perform the scan here," Clint started, but he saw the look on my face and added quickly, "unless you want to get up, that is."

"Please?" I said. "That'll also not make Vision worry so much if he sees that I'm walking on my own and under my own strength, even if I need you to guide me."

"We can do that, if that's alright with Ororo, that is," Clint added, turning to where she was still by the wall.

"As long as she doesn't overexert herself, then I see no problems," Ororo said.

With that, Clint helped me to my feet and guided me to where T'Challa and Vision were, Ororo on my other side.

When we got to the room, immediately I was brought into a hug by Vision.

"Rosalina, thank goodness you're awake," Vision murmured in my ear.

"I'm just shaken up, Vision," I said as he pulled away from me, looking up at where I know his face was. "You can go ahead and do an analysis, see if you can pick up anything that the spray could've left behind."

Vision nodded and brought me to a chair, sitting me down.

"Rose, remain still for a few moments while the scan is being performed," T'Challa said, typing some stuff into the computer.

I kept from moving as I heard the buzz of a scanner in front of my face. It did a full circle before stopping in front of my face again. I relaxed when it beeped, signalling that it was done.

"The results are in," T'Challa said, bringing up a hologram of what was found.

"Remove the sweat and natural oils that the skin produces and we have the substance," Vision said, getting rid of both of those things from the hologram.

"Now we just need to pinpoint the chemicals in this and what they do to harm the body, or in this case, the eyes," T'Challa said, zooming in to get the chemical breakdown.

"It looks like it's bleach," Clint commented, frowning. "Rose, was the rest of your skin burning where you were sprayed?"

"I don't remember," I said. "I just remember a lot of pain, and darkness because I couldn't see."

"Now that you say that, her skin did look irritated when I came back into the room," Ororo commented, looking at T'Challa.

"So how do we fix this?" Clint asked.

"We have to scan to see if there's an bleach left and if there is, wash it out to start with and wait to see if there's any significant changes," Vision said, walking to me and placing a hand on my arm. "Rose, somehow, we're going to get your sight back."

I smiled slightly, reaching up and covering his hand with mine. "Thank you, Vision," I said.

They performed a test on my eyes to see if I had any leftover bleach, and even though I didn't, they had me wash it out just in case.

"Are her self repairs helping her vision?" Ororo said.

"Yes, slowly but surely," T'Challa said. "Hopefully it will speed up as it gets closer to a full recovery."

"Usually, my self repairs do exactly that," I said. "In fact, for the past hour I've been here, your outlines have gotten a little bit clearer. Not a lot, but enough for me to notice the change."

"My scanners show that by the weekend, you should have your eyesight back," Vision said. "So you'll be returning when you were going to before."

"But Vision and I are staying here to watch over you," Clint added.

I only nodded, knowing better than to argue.

XXX

The rest of the week progressed slowly for me.

I was able to persuade Vision, T'Challa, and Ororo to help me in training, since I took my lack of eyesight as an advantage to help me in combat, but it took Clint more effort to allow him to agree.

"Clint, think about it," I said as the two of us walked down the hall to the training room. He was going to practice archery and had said that it wouldn't be best if I did any training until my eyesight was back. "Yes, I can't see well, but that helps my other senses! I can hear better, detect movement by a gentle swish of clothing or the whisper of something cutting through the wind! Let me get better at this, and I'll certainly have an advantage over the others, especially when we're in a dark location that has even Vision and I struggle to see!"

"Rose," Clint said, turning to me. "I don't want to see you hurt. You've been through enough pain in your life. You shouldn't have any more!"

"I've gotten bumps and bruises all over my body, but it doesn't stop my fighting spirit," I replied. "I'm not ready to hang up my cape yet and retire, call it quits. There's too much fight left in me to do that, too much danger out there to _allow_ me to. I know what I'm doing, Clint. Please, don't you trust your sister?"

"I do trust you, with my life, but you can't see," Clint said. "And you can only do so much without sight. You can't even use your scanners to use thermal or infrared to see."

"You see that as a weakness, but I see it as an opportunity," I countered. "My whole life, I've had weaknesses. You know that. For once, I don't want to see the dark side of things. I want to see the bright! I want to be able to look up and say 'I can do this! I can use this!', not 'Everything is horrible and I'm just going to wait until it passes through, suffering the whole time.' Clinton, please." I take his hands in mine. "You're Hawkeye and I'm Magemancer. Use your wings to give me a lift, and my magic will be the wind underneath. I can't do this without you."

Clint was silent for a long time. Just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything and I began to turn to walk away, he said, "I'll be your wings, Magemancer."

I looked back at him as he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Hawkeye," I said with a smile.

Clint also smiled and kiss my forehead. "Come on, even if you're going to be training, you still can't do a lot," he said.

I nodded as the two of us continued our walk to the training room.

When we got there, the other three were already there, T'Challa and Ororo teaming up against Vision. We walked in just in time to see Vision phase into the ground as Ororo had sent a lightning bolt and T'Challa had sent a vibranium dagger, the two colliding where he had been moments before.

"Well, that was a close one," Clint commented as Vision phased up behind me, giving me a quick hug.

"You got Clint to agree, then?" T'Challa asked as he grabbed his dagger.

"Took a little bit of work, but I did," I answered.

"Then we start slow and easy," Ororo said.

I went to the center of the room, the others circling me, waiting for my cue to begin. I took a deep breath, calming myself down and allowing my mind to clear so I could focus easier. When I was ready, I nodded. "Go," I said.

I heard a bowstring from behind me on my left and the sound of an arrow from Clint cutting through the air. I stepped back, feeling the feathers brush against my arm as it zoomed by, hitting a wall and clattering to the ground.

Immediately after the arrow fell, I heard a rustle of cloth in front of me and to my right and ducked as one of T'Challa's daggers came at me, also hitting a wall and falling to the ground, this time a metallic ring as it fell.

A crackle of electricity next met my ears as a bolt of lightning, courtesy of Ororo, came at me from in front of me but to my left this time, but I sidestepped, feeling the heat coming off of the bolt as it flew by me and struck a wall.

Then I heard the sound of Vision phasing through the ground from behind me to my right. I listened closely for the sound of him coming back up and when it came in front of me, I quickly grabbed his arm before it had a chance to make contact with me and pushed him to the ground.

Before I had the chance to follow-through with an attack, I heard T'Challa and Clint both come at me and let Vision go, stepping away from him and doing a sweeping-kick in Clint's direction, the feeling of something hitting my leg followed by the sound of someone dropping to the ground, letting me know that it hit him and jumped to the side as T'Challa tried an attack, drawing my fan and knocking his wrist away before stepping in and imitating a hit to his temple. Had it been an actual hit, it would've knocked him out.

As T'Challa stepped out of the match, I heard Ororo fly into the air, me doing the same, along with Vision, who was behind me. It was harder for me to judge sound from here but I was confident that I could keep it going.

I first moved so that neither of them weren't behind me, knowing that in a real fight, that means I would lose real quick. I could make out the footsteps from Clint as he walked to by Ororo and Vision, hearing the tension as he pulled back his bowstring to shoot another arrow.

He was the first to send an attack. As his arrow came at me, I grabbed the shaft and threw it at Ororo, it catching her off guard and causing her to drop as it stunned her.

Vision shot an optic beam and while I did move out of the way, it still grazed my arm.

The blast of pain overwhelmed my senses for a couple seconds, just long enough to allow Vision to grab my arms and put them behind my back.

"Good first round, but you need work," he said as he released me and we went to the ground.

"How do you feel after that?" Clint asked as T'Challa gave Ororo a hand to get to her feet.

"It definitely gives me a new perspective when fighting," I said. "With more practice, then I definitely could use it in a fight."

"So, you ready for a round two?" Ororo questioned.

"Raise the challenge difficulty a little bit," I answered.

XXX

By the end of the week, I had made a huge improvement on training without sight, being able to make a huge mark on the four when they went their hardest, but I knew that in a real fight against real enemies, then I would definitely need help.

Also, every day I saw an improvement in my vision. By the time we boarded the train to head back to the college, my eyesight was almost back to normal, just a little bit of blurriness. I assumed that I would need glasses to be able to see without the blur, which I was fine with, since I didn't know if Tony would be able to fix it or not.

But even if he could, I would say not to unless it was absolutely necessary, since it was something that made me feel a little bit closer to human and not robot.

On the train ride back, I told that to Vision and Clint. Though they didn't fully understand my reasoning behind it, they didn't say anything in protest against it.

When we got to the Lake Forest station, Steve met us there.

"Anything change since last night?" Steve asked as we walked back to the school.

"Nope," Clint replied. "What have you done with the housing situation?"

"During the week, we moved everyone to Blackstone," Steve said. "You, Vision and the twins have moved a few rooms over. Nat and Rose are down the hall from the twins, Sam and I are on the second floor, and Tony and Rhodey are down the hall from you two. Close enough to keep in close contact with one-another."

"And classes?" Vision added.

"Unfortunately, there's not a lot we could do about that," Steve said. "We still all have the same classes as before."

"Even mine with Magicseer?" I asked.

"From what Nat and Wanda say, she's dropped out of that class," Steve said. "Or at least she hasn't been there for awhile. But we do know they're still here, planning something big."

"Well, at least we're all together," I commented.


	11. Aging Backwards

Chapter 10 Aging Backwards

When I got back to my room, Natasha was quick to pull me into a hug. "I heard what happened," she said.

"I'm fine, Nat," I replied, returning the hug. "Really, I am."

"Good," Natasha said, stepping back. "Is it completely better?"

I shook my head. "Not completely," I said, walking to my bed and setting my bag down. "I can see almost as good as before, but I suspect I'll have problems with reading the small-printed textbooks if I don't do something about that." I added quickly before she could say anything, "And what I mean by that is glasses. Tomorrow, Clint, Vision and I are going into town after class to where the eye doctor is and getting me looked at."

"Why not let Tony try something to help you?" Natasha asked.

I shrugged. "I just want to let this one go," I answered. "An imperfection that makes me feel more human."

"Well if you're sure, I'm not going to stop you," Natasha said.

"Thanks, Nat," I said with a smile, unpacking my stuff.

"Oh, and we found your report," Natasha added, going to her desk and pulling it out of a shelf.

"Where?!" I exclaimed, turning to her.

"Thrown in a trashcan outside or Roberts," Natasha replied, setting it down on my desk. "Stained but readable. Nothing taken but we assume they read through it a few times and took notes."

"At least it's back," I said, looking at it.

XXX

Around time for winter break, we got word that the Dark Avengers had left the school. We decided to at least finish finals and then we would go our separate ways.

During fall break, I had told the others about my plans to actually earn a degree. I had made sure to say that fighting crime came first and that I would come back to continue classes after everything was said and done and there was a time of peace.

I had gotten glasses and had an easy time adjusting to them, seeing that I saw slightly better than how I did before the attack that had left bleach in my eyes.

After we finish our examines, finding out that we did exceeding well in our classes, we returned to the tower for a debriefing.

Before we had left, the president of the college had talked to me, since Steve and Tony told him about me wanting to continue classes, and he had said that I would just have to tell him that I wanted to return and he would see to it that it would happen.

Once we were debriefed, Clint and Rhodey had gone ahead of me and Vision to LA since the West Coast said that they needed backup, and the two of us would be close behind, but I couldn't leave without Tony trying to persuade me to let him fix my vision.

"Tony, I know you want to help me, but I mean it: I'll be fine," I said as he walked with me to the roof where Vision was waiting.

"Just think about what could happen if you need to fight but for some reason can't get your glasses," Tony said.

"It's not like I'm totally blinded," I said. "I just need a small enhancement. And I _can_ fight without sight. I practiced when I had the opportunity to do it right."

"Still, I'm thinking about the problems that could come," Tony said.

"If I decide I absolutely need it fixed, I'll come back and let you know, alright?" I asked when we reached the roof as I turned to him.

Tony paused for a moment then gave in. "Fine," he said. "But don't delay it if it needs to be done."

"I won't," I promised.

"Safe flight and kick some villain butt," Tony said.

"Will do," Vision said as I came next to him.

We both took to the air and started back to LA as quickly as we could.

XXX

When we got into the outskirts of LA, we were suddenly shot at, causing us to quickly fly out of the way.

"Locating threat," Vision said, scanning the ground. "Threat found. Scythe."

"He picked the wrong day to mess with us," I commented. I said into my communicator, "Magemancer to Hawkeye, our arrival will be delayed: we have activity from Scythe Grim that needs to be put to an end."

"Hawkeye to Magemancer, make it quick," Clint replied. "We're barely holding this guy off."

"We'll do our best," I said. "Over and out."

Vision and I dived down to where Scythe was, Vision hitting him with an optic beam and me with a plasma ball.

"You know, you've never had good timing when it came to attacks," I commented as he recovered.

"This time, I'm a distraction," Scythe replied, shooting his laser gun at us.

"Since when do you work for others?" I demanded, holding my cape in front of me as Vision let the shots phase through him.

"Since when they promise me the head of the one I'm after," Scythe answered, stepping forward to kick me but Vision had already shot him with an optic beam.

"Rose, get to Clint and the others," Vision said. "I'll be right behind you."

I nodded and took off into the air, but a shadow grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. "Not going to be that easy," I said as more shadows tried to hold me down. I managed to cast a light above me that caused the shadows to disappear and raced into the air again before I could get caught.

A few moments later, Vision joined me. "He's currently trying to dig his way out of the dirt," he said.

"It won't hold him long, knowing him," I said. "JARVIS, what is the current location of the West Coast Avengers?"

"They arrived to the base a few minutes ago," JARVIS reported. "But all's not well."

"What is it?" Vision asked.

"It would be best if you saw for yourself," JARVIS said.

Vision and I looked at each other, knowing that if the AI wasn't telling us what was going on, then something bad definitely was happening.

We made it to the base and went inside, looking around for the others but not seeing them.

"JARVIS, where are they?" I said.

"I was able to keep them in the dining hall where they were waiting for you two before eating," JARVIS said.

We went to the dining hall and after a moment to mentally prepare ourselves for what we may see, we went inside...and was speechless.

Staring back at us was a bunch of teenagers in the clothes of what our friends wore. After a few moments, they grew disinterested in us and continued to eat the food in front of them, not even caring about how loud their voices got.

"Do I need new glasses already or am I seeing this correctly?" I asked.

"This is happening," Vision said.

"JARVIS, what exactly happened to them?" I said.

"They were hit with some kind of ray," JARVIS said. "The villain fled and they returned here, heading to the dining hall to eat, but they were going to wait for you. Not even a few minutes after their arrival, they started to age backwards until they landed on their current age. Before they could leave, I locked the door so that they were trapped in here."

"If Clint is _anything_ like how he was when he was a teenager before, he's going to be really rebellious," I groaned.

"We'll get them back to normal," Vision promised. "Let them finish eating. Time for us to do some research."

We slipped out of the room, JARVIS locking the door behind us, and we went to the conference room, watching the playback of the fight that JARVIS was able to capture.

It wasn't a lot: the team was on the ground, trying to recover, when a someone off camera shot a ray at them. They appeared untouched and Clint called for them to return to the base.

"Not a lot to work off of," I sighed as I sat in a chair. I took off my glasses and run a hand down my face, feeling mentally exhausted from a mix of finals and then this happening in such a short time span.

"We'll come up with something," Vision said, sitting down next to me. "I promised to you, and I still stand by that."

"I know," I said. "I know. We'll get them back to normal somehow, but it's just happening all so quickly, I'm struggling to wrap my mind around it."

"It is difficult to process," Vision agreed.

We looked up as we heard a banging on the dining hall door followed by a younger voice of Clint yell, "Hey! Let me out! All these guys are losers!"

I immediately did a facepalm as Vision gave me a sympathetic look.

"Better go let him out," I groaned as we got to our feet and walk to the dining hall. "JARVIS, excluding the training room, lock the doors to the rooms that they could either mess something up or get hurt. Only Vision and I can get inside those rooms."

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS replied.

"He was like that as a teenage?" Vision asked.

"Thankfully not to me," I said. "Mom and Dad knows I would've killed him if he talked to me like that, even if I wasn't even in double-digit-age yet. And I'm not joking."

"Well hopefully that gets us somewhere," Vision said.

"Let's hope," I agreed as we reached the dining hall. I opened the door and the others came into the hallway. Before they could go very far, I said in a stern but motherly voice, "Don't touch anything here unless myself or Vision tell you that you can. Don't try to open doors that are locked. They are like that for a reason. And if an alarm goes off, go to the training room and stay there until the all clear is given. Am I understood?"

When they gave me a confirmation, I let them go, but still a little bit hesitant to do so.

"We'll keep watch on the monitors," Vision said as we went back to the conference room.

We watched the playback when I noticed something.

"Rewind the video and play it again in slow motion, stop on my command," I said. I watched the video again. "Freeze." I got to my feet and looked at a part of the screen, blowing it up to see better.

"There's a man turning and running," Vision said. "JARVIS, run a face recognition against all criminal databases, both in SHIELD and the local area."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS replied. "It'll take all night. I suggest to get some rest. I will alert you if I find anything."

"Thank you," I said as we left the room, the door locking behind us.

"I'm not sure about you, Rose, but I'm tired," Vision said.

"I am, too," I replied. "You go ahead and get to bed. I'm going to make sure the others are going to bed."

"I'll join you," Vision insisted. "After all, I have helped you put Lucas and Lucy to sleep."

"Man, it's been forever since we last saw them," I said. "We weren't able to see them when we were in New York last because we were rushed back into action here. We've only been able to talk to them."

"Yea but Wanda and Pietro are taking care of them," Vision said.

I nodded and called out down the hallway, my voice echoing, "Children, time for bed!" When a chorus of groans and complains was returned, I added sharply, " _Now_!"

After murmurs of sarcastic remarks and more groans, everyone went to their rooms.

"Good job," Vision commented.

"Yea, but we actually have to make sure they're going to sleep and not goofing off," I said. "Clint would have comic books and video games stashed under his bed when he was younger. It wasn't uncommon to go into his room in the morning and to find a controller in one of his hands, comic books covering his bed, and his TV showing the current game he's playing paused, him fast asleep."

"Sometimes that's how I find him when I need to wake him up," Vision pointed out.

I chuckled. "Good thing to know that some things just don't change," I said.

After a few minutes, we went to make sure everyone was getting ready for bed, me having to tell Clint numerous times to go to bed, him finally doing that after I used magic to keep him from playing his games or reading his comics, and Vision and I went to our room to get some rest.

In the morning, the two of us were up before the others.

"I have finished the facial scan," JARVIS announced as the two of us came into the conference room.

"What did you find out?" I asked as we went to the table where the holograms still were.

"No match," JARVIS said. "I reran the search already to make sure I made no errors. But I can alert you when the same energy readings are detected in the city."

"Please do," Vision said.

"Come on, let's go check on the others," I said. "But not wake them up until breakfast is ready."

Vision nodded and we left the room.

The first person I checked on was Clint, quietly opening the door and peering in. I held back my gasp as I didn't see the teenager that went to bed last night: I saw a young boy.

When I closed the door, I turned to Vision, who had opened Tigra's door to see how she was doing, and saw him looking at me, also startled.

"Is Clint younger?" he asked.

I nodded. "Tigra?" I replied.

"Yes," Vision answered.

We checked on the others as well and saw that they were younger.

"This isn't good," I kept repeating as we sat down in the conference room after asking JARVIS to perform a scan for the energy signal in as big a radius as he could go. "We have to tell the other Avengers. We need help with this."

"What can they do to help us?" Vision said. "They know fighting. I doubt they could do much with the effects of whatever they were hit with. We need that ray. Reverse the effects and get them back to normal."

"Then we've gotta find this guy and fast," I said, starting to pace back and forth. "I don't wanna find out what happens when they age back completely. And right now, we need the team, and I need my brother. And how could Laura and the kids take it? I'd have to be the one to tell them what happened. And I can't bring myself to do that to them. They would be crushed. I can't hurt them like that. And-"

"Rosalina," Vision cut in gently, getting to his feet and stopping me, resting his hands on my arms. "We will find the guy who did this. If you continue like that, you're gonna make yourself sick. And then you definitely won't be able to fight."

"Alright, alright," I said, nodding absentmindedly as I looked down. "I-I'm trying to keep calm. Trying. I have to do it, though. Clint's depending on us. They all are. And I need to keep a clear head."

"Energy signal matched, location found," JARVIS announced. "Bringing up location now."

We both turned as a holographic map was brought up, a location blinking on it.

"Let's go," I said as I went to go get my weapons.

"Should we ask for backup?" Vision asked as he came after me.

"Who's the closest Avenger?" I replied, grabbing my quiver or arrows along with my bow.

"Antman and Wasp, Texas," Vision answered, hanging me my gun as I went to reach for it. "And Captain Marvel, Idaho."

I shook my head as I put on the cape. "We've got this," I said. "Bringing anyone else into this would risk them having the same consequences as what West Coast is going through right now."

Vision nodded as we went out.

"JARVIS, make sure they don't get into anything they're not supposed to!" I called as we quickly left.

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS said.


	12. Mr Misfortune

Chapter 11 Mr. Misfortune

"Do not engage in combat unless necessary," Vision said as we reached the location, landing on a building. We saw the man in the video, carrying something that looked like an upgraded laser gun with him as he walked down an alley, being watchful around him. "We just need to get the gun and get out of here."

I nodded, watching the man closely. "I can freeze time and get it away from him, but I don't know how long I can hold it," I said. "Tony's made it last longer, but by how much, I don't know."

"Try it," Vision said. "I'll be right behind you if you need help."

"Alright," I said. I took a deep breath and focused on freezing time, knowing that I needed a lot of concentration for that.

When everything froze around me, I put a hand on Vision's arm to let him move and I raced down to where the man was, aware that time was against me.

I pried his fingers away from the gun but right before I could get it, time moved again and he reacted right away with inhuman speed, pulling out a knife and being able to cut my arm before I could move to defend myself.

"Just who do you think you are?!" he demanded as I took a step back, a hand on my cut.

"I should ask you the same thing," I growled as I saw Vision silently come down behind the man.

"Oh, you're part of that team, what were they called, oh yeah the West Coast Avengers," the man mocked. "Pathetic excuse if you ask me. You're the last one not affected, aren't you? And you want to save them. How _sweet._ "

"She wants to save them, but she's not the only one," Vision said, making a grab for the laser, getting it and then phasing into the ground before he could get hit. He came up behind me. "Let's move!" He took off into the air.

"If you excuse me," I said as I flew into the air after Vision, "I have a team to save."

"Not if I can help it!" the man exclaimed. He threw his knife at me.

I saw it coming at the last minute and was able to move out of the way enough to keep it from hitting anything major, but it did create a good-sized cut along my arm.

I faltered as pain shot through me, giving the man the opportunity to grab the edge of my cape to pull me down to the ground.

"Rosalina!" Vision cried as he turned to me.

"Vision, go!" I exclaimed, casting a spell at the man. "Get the others back to normal! I'll follow as soon as I can!"

After a moment, Vision gave in, flying off back to the base.

I turned my full attention to the man, dodging an attack. "Scanners showing that you are not human," I commented. "So what are you then?"

"You don't need to know, Rosalina Barton!" the man snapped.

I took a step back as if he had slapped me. "How do you know my name?!" I exclaimed.

"That's for me to know," the man said. "And you're not human yourself. Android make, from a human life."

"My history is none of your business!" I hissed. I froze time and quickly flew away before he could attack me, too shaken up to be able to fight properly.

"Rose, what happened?" Vision asked when I walked into the conference room. He had the gun on the table and JARVIS performing a scan on it.

I just shook my head as I sat down in a chair, him coming to look at my arm to see how bad it was. "He knew who I was and what I was," I whispered as he wrapped it. "My full name and that I was an android. I don't know how. He's not human. But what, I don't know."

I looked up as there was a beep, showing that the scan was completed.

"Scanners indicate that by switching around a few wires, the effects of the ray would be reversed," JARVIS announced.

"It is what I found then," Vision said as he turned back to the ray. "This should only take a few minutes. Rose, go get everyone into the dining hall. Tell them something like breakfast is going to be made soon."

I nodded as I got to my feet, walking out of the conference room and to where the bedrooms were.

I went to the farthest door down, Rhodey's door. I took a breath and mentally prepared myself for any kind of shocks, wanting to make sure that when I got to Clint, I wouldn't be totally freaking out since, even at a kid, he was able to see past my lies when I had said I was fine when I wasn't.

I knocked on the door. "Rhodey, you've gotta get up," I said in a sweet motherly voice that I had used when I would wake up Lucas and Lucy. "I'm going to start breakfast in a few minutes."

"I'm up!" Rhodey exclaimed, and I felt relief that it didn't sound like a really young boy.

"Get dressed and go to the dining hall," I said.

"Ok!" Rhodey replied.

I went to wake up the others and ended with Clint, finding that he was being stubborn like what our parents told me when I had asked how he was when he was my age.

"Clint, do you want food or not?" I asked, unlike everyone else, having to actually go into his room and shake him awake.

"I want food but I don't wanna get up!" Clint pouted, turning onto his side and pulling his covers back over him.

"Not an option," I said, pulling the blankets off of him again. "Get up or I'll carry you."

"I hate being carried!" Clint cried.

"Those are your options," I said. "Your choice."

Clint was still for a moment and then got up. "Fine," he muttered, grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom to change.

I waited patiently for him to finish and then walked with him to the dining hall where the other were minus Vision. After telling them to sit down, I went to the kitchen and said into my communicator, "Vision, everyone's here. How close are you to being done?"

"I'm on the way," Vision said.

"Good," I said. "I'm cooking breakfast right now. So far, they're calm, but only because they're waking up. Once they're fully awake, then it'll be difficult to keep them under control."

"We won't have to worry about that," Vision said. "See you in a few."

"Alright," I said.

We broke connection and I start to make breakfast for everyone: pancakes and eggs.

As Vision came into the dining hall, an alarm went off.

"Security breach," JARVIS reported. "Heading your way. Energy readings the same as the man from earlier."

All the kids started screaming and running around the room as I quickly turned off the stove and came into the room. "Vision, quickly," I said. "We need them back to normal so that they can help us."

"They're moving too much!" Vision said. "I can't get a clear shot to any of them!"

I quickly moved to him and grabbed his arm, freezing time so that it was only the two of us moving.

Acting quickly but accurately, Vision shot a ray at each of them.

As soon as time went back into motion, the door was kicked open and Vision and I spun to the doorway, seeing the man.

"Thinking you can just barge in here like that?!" I demanded as we stood in front of the kids, the ray not yet taking effect, who were all huddled in a corner now.

"You have something that belongs to me," the man said. "And I want it back."

"I know who you are," Vision stated. "You tried to hide it from us, but when I scanned your weapon, I found out who you were, along with why you weren't in any criminal data bases."

"Don't you think you're smart?" the man remarked. "Well go on, what is it? If you know _so_ much about me. Prove it."

"Name: Marcus 'Misfortune' Morrell," Vision recited, as one would recite a list. "Status: special agent of SHIELD. You were removed from the force when you were severely injured while in the field. Shortly after recovery, you turned in your resignation, and ever since, you've been off the radar."

"They set me up for failure!" Marcus snapped. "And I plan on making them pay!"

Before Vision and I could react, he pulled out a small laser and shot at both of us.

Vision increased his density as I summoned a shield around me and the other Avengers, wishing that the ray would start to take effect already.

Marcus charged at us but I put up an invisible wall, keeping him from getting too far.

"Vision, hold this guy off," I said as Marcus started to attack the wall, draining me of precious energy. "If this wall breaks before they're back to normal, then we're in trouble."

Vision nodded and phased through the wall, punching Marcus and causing him to stumble back. "You have overstayed your welcome," he said, shooting an optic beam.

"'Welcome'?" Marcus repeated as he evaded the beam. "If I'm correct, I wasn't welcomed in the first place."

"Well, you are right about that," Vision replied, going in for a punch, but Marcus had beat him to the strike and sent him stumbling back, dazed.

Marcus fired three laser beams in my direction, the first one weakening the wall, the second one completely breaking it, and the third one striking me in the center of my chest as I collapsed.

As I fell to my knees, I heard the sound of a bowstring being released and a stunning arrow struck Marcus, causing him to fall.

"Rose!" an adult Bonita exclaimed as she came next to me.

"Nobody messes with my brother, sister, and team and gets away with it," Clint growled as he stepped in front of me.

Simon went to check on Vision as Clint, Rhodey, Tigra, and Bobbi attacked Marcus.

Without the help of his aging ray, it was easy for him to get overpowered and taken to the ground.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Clint commented as he brought him to a holding cell. "Now get in there and stay quiet."

"This won't be able to hold me!" Marcus exclaimed as Clint walked away. "Just you wait and see!"

"Good luck trying, buddy," Clint muttered, coming into the dining hall where Simon had gotten Vision to sit down and Bonita was helping me into a chair. He came next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rosie, are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, clutching where I was struck. "Yea, I think," I replied softly, trying to keep from letting tears appear on my face. "Why am I always getting shot in the chest?"

"Be glad it's not actual bullets," Clint replied before going to Vision. "Hey, Vision, report," he said, putting a hand on the android's arm.

"Reboot complete," Vision stated. He shook his head. "What happened?"

"A lot happened," Clint said. He nodded to where I was and added, "Our rose took a good hit in battle. She'll recover, though."

"Good," Vision said, but he still looked at me with concern.

"Clint," Bonita said, who was still next to me. "I'm gonna take her to the infirmary. She needs to take a break."

"No, no," I said, slowly raising my head. "I'll be fine. You don't need to do that."

"Rose, we should both go rest," Vision said. "I have a bit of a headache after that fight."

After a moment, I nodded. "Alright, fine," I said. "Let's take a break."

"And once you've recovered, you can tell us what happened, because after getting hit with that ray, I remember nothing," Clint said.

Vision came to me and helped me up. "We'll do that," he said before we left the room. "How bad were you hit?"

"Well, it definitely stings," I said. "But all lasers sting when you get hit. It was a direct hit, as well."

"At least it's not life threatening," Vision said.

I nodded.

We reached the lounge and sat down, taking a break and sitting in silence for a little bit, me leaning against him and his arms wrapped around me, but being careful to not put pressure on the wound from the laser.

Once we were rested, we walked to where JARVIS told us the others were: having lunch in the dining hall.

"Feeling better?" Clint asked as he looked up at us.

We nodded as we took our seats and began to eat, intending to have breakfast with them but with the incident with Marcus, not being able to.

"As I was resting, I realized what Marcus was," I said. "And he's not human, like I suspected."

"What is he?" Simon asked.

"A cyborg," I answered.

"I thought that was it, but I wasn't too sure," Vision said.

"So what do we do with him?" Bobbi asked.

"What we've already done," Clint answered. "Take him where we take the others."

"And after we get back, we can find out just what exactly happened to us," Rhodey added.

"We'll tell you," I promised. "Because it definitely was a trip."

After lunch, we took Marcus to prison, though it was a bit difficult considering he tried to escape several times, to no avail.

After we got back, we told the others what had happened.

"Wow, I'm going to have to try harder to be annoying next time that happens," Clint commented, causing everyone to laugh but me, me just shaking my head and chuckling. He smiled at me. "Just giving you a hard time, Rosie."

"I know," I replied. "But is sure is great to have you guys back."


	13. Sisterly Support

**Author's Note: I just want to make clear, the events that happen in this chapter are in no shape or form connected to the events in Paris. I started writing this chapter before that all happened and have had it done for a few days now, but waited to share it until everything has calmed down a bit.**

Chapter 12 Sisterly Support

For awhile, all was quiet. It gave us the chance to train and become closer as a team. We even were granted a week's vacation from West Coast, Vision and I heading back to be with Lucas and Lucy to let the twins have some time off, even though they were saying they were fine.

Plus Vision insisted I went to go see my niece and nephews in person while I had the chance, saying that he would be fine for a day without me. And when he told Clint, my brother definitely made sure that he got me to the farm, even if it involved him dragging me there.

As soon as I walked into the farm, Nathaniel came waddling out of the living room and to me, hugging my leg.

I laughed and picked him up. "How's little Nathan doing?" I asked him, kissing his forehead.

"Good!" Nathaniel exclaimed. He grabbed my glasses from my face and started playing with them.

"It's alright, Clint," I said as he went to grab them from him. "My glasses are practically indestructible."

"Alright, if you say so," Clint said as we walked to the living room where Laura, Cooper, and Lily were.

"He's started to show a little bit of signs of magic," Laura said when I put Nathaniel on the ground and snatched my glasses before he ran to play with this two older siblings.

"Really?" I asked as I cleaned my glasses off and put them back on.

"He's gotten his toys to float in the air," Laura replied. "On accident to start off, but now he can actually get them to do that."

"Well, I might have to start training earlier than I thought," I commented. "I thought he would be good until around ten, but I guess it's starting to take effect earlier. Hopefully we end quickly with West Coast because one thing's for sure: it's not safe for him to come with us."

"Definitely not," Clint agreed right away.

XXX

After our vacation, we were back in LA and doing our normal stuff again.

We received with a mission. There had been a recent influx of bank robberies, getting more and more elaborate, now definitely beyond the ability of what a normal robber could perform. Plus, we heard that Marcus had already broken out of prison and was off the radar again, JARVIS not even being able to locate him.

"Anyone think it suspicious that as soon as he escaped, these robberies started happening?" Bonita commented after an unsuccessful day of patrolling the city.

"Just a coincidence?" Rhodey asked. "Definitely not."

"Keep it up," Clint said encouragingly. "Sooner or later, we'll get the person responsible. Tomorrow's groupings will be Vision and Simon, Rhodey, Bonita, and Bobbi, and myself, Tigra, and Rose. Three new locations that haven't been attacked yet."

We all nodded and got ready for the next day.

While Vision and I were on the roof that night while everyone was asleep, he noticed I was distracted.

When he brought it up, I said, "Clint's overworking himself. I worry about him. I see the stress he's going through."

"It is taking a toll on all of us," Vision agreed. "I can feel the tension in my circuits. It really is difficult for me and Clint especially. Every missed attempt makes us especially look bad."

"It is difficult," I agreed. "Trust me, I know."

Vision took my hand and held it gently. "But we will get through this. Like always," he said.

I nodded, looking up at the cloudy sky. I didn't say anything, but I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

XXX

"It's almost closing time," Tigra reported as she came to where I was standing on a building. "Should we call it quits?"

"Not until Clint says to," I replied. "There's still ten minutes, but a lot can happen in ten minutes."

"I have a suspicious person advancing the front doors," Clint said, who was located just inside the building. "Black jacket, sunglasses, male, carrying a package."

"Target spotted," I replied. "Analyzing. Male unknown. Package hostility detected." I paused and gasped. "Clint, it's a bomb!"

"How is it supposed to go off?" Clint asked, advancing on the man.

"Cell phone activated," I answered. "We'll find the phone. You get the bomb."

"I was going to say the same thing," Clint said.

I analyzed the crowd around the bank and for the cell phone. "Tigra, woman, middle aged, wearing a pink cardigan by the coffee shop," I said.

"On it," Tigra said, jumping off the building. "Make sure she doesn't press any buttons!"

"Will do!" I replied, flying into the air and notching an arrow on my bowstring. I released the arrow, noticing the woman dialing a number on the phone. "Clint!" I exclaimed. "Get out of there!"

Before there was a reply, the explosion happened, with Clint still inside.

"Clint!" I scream, sinking to my knees. I felt a chill come over me as the flames came. I wanted to get over there and find my brother, but I found myself in a state of shock.

Tigra knocked the woman out and turned to the bank, eyes widening. "No!" she cried.

"Is everyone alright?!" Vision asked in our communicators. "JARVIS said that a bomb went off!"

I went to say something but a choked sob came out instead. Barely, Vision was able to make out my brother's name.

Tigra darted into bank as fire trucks pulled up onto the scene, putting out the fire.

Slowly, I got back up and flew down to see if I could do anything.

"Rose!" I heard Tigra call.

I turned and saw her carrying out Clint, who was unconscious and seriously hurt, mostly severe burns.

"No," I whispered, rushing to her to see how badly hurt Clint was. I felt relief that he had a pulse and was breathing, but his injuries made me almost feel sick. And it didn't help that he was constantly groaning in pain.

"We need to get him back to the base," Tigra said. "Can you do something to help him?"

I nodded, trying to keep from vomiting, glad that I hadn't eaten for awhile. "Yea," I said softly. "After I regain my mind, I can heal him."

"Then hurry," Tigra said. "I'm going to stay here, keep watch, make sure nothing else goes wrong. Send Simon and Bobbi my way for backup. Take Clint back."

I nodded again, taking Clint in my arms, feeling the heat radiating off of him from the burns. I took off into the sky, trying to be as quick as possible, and hoping that the air would give him some relief. I hated to see him in such agony. If his life wasn't in my hands, I knew I would've been in tears a long time ago.

When I got to the base, I immediately took Clint to the infirmary where the others were.

"Clint," Vision whispered, the others speechless.

"Bobbi, Simon, Tigra wants you on backup," I said without looking from my work as I quickly got bandages and started soaking rags in water.

Bobbi and Simon nodded, quickly leaving.

"Bonita, get the materials needed for his injuries," I said, looking at Bonita. When she nodded and ran out, I said to Rhodey, "Rhodey, send a report to Avengers Tower." Rhodey left to do that and I said to Vision, "Vision, I need you to make sure I don't have some kind of panic attack. I've been fighting one since the explosion."

"I'll help you in any way possible," Vision said. He took the rags I handed him and gently applied them to some of the burns.

I bit down on my lip as Clint let out a cry of pain, trying to move away, but gently holding him there. "We're trying to help you, Clinton," I said soothingly. "We're not trying to hurt you."

"R-Rosalina," Clint breathed, easing up slightly, but not a lot.

"Yes Clint, I'm here," I said, tears running down my face. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to take care of you, like how you took care of me."

Bonita rushed into the room. "I got everything," she said, placing it on a table.

"Keep the rags over his burns," I told Vision as I went to where Bonita had put the stuff, beginning to make a paste. "Bonita, help him out."

Bonita took my spot as she and Vision continued to put damp rags over Clint's burns, him trying not to move, but at the same time, causing serious agony.

"The tower is alerted," Rhodey said as he came into the room. "And Natasha and Steve are on the way from New York. There was no way I could stop them."

"Understandable," I replied, finishing the paste and then adding magic to it to help the burns heal faster. I grabbed the bowl and went back to Clint. "Clinton, this will sting at first, but then it'll soothe your skin, alright?"

"Do it," Clint mumbled.

I started to apply the paste, starting with the most serious burns and then going to the ones that weren't so bad.

Once all the paste was applied, Clint noticeable eased up.

"I'm going to let the paste sit for a little bit before I remove it and use magic to begin to heal you," I said. "It'll take a few days for me to be able to heal everything completely. I can't do everything at once because of the strain it'll put on my body."

"Don't hurt yourself trying to help me," Clint said.

"How close are Cap and Nat?" I asked JARVIS.

"They are an hour out," JARVIS reported. "And Tigra, Bobbi, and Simon have gotten the culprit behind the attacks and are currently escorting him to jail. Culprit identified as Marcus Morrell."

"So we were right," Rhodey whispered.

"He's not going to get away with it this time," Vision said. "Numerous civilians hurt, along with an Avenger. The system will not go easy on him. And now he's definitely going to be on SHIELD's radar as dangerous."

Once the paste had settled long enough, I began to partially heal Clint's burns.

Though they still looked pretty bad when I finished, we all knew he was better than before.

While I was in the middle of healing him, Tigra, Simon, and Bobbi had returned, the rest of the team staying back and watching silently as I did my work.

"Keep these rags on until I can get this looking better," I told Clint as I placed damp rags over his injuries again.

"Thank you, Rose," Clint said, hugging me gently, mostly because pressure could cause him a lot of pain.

"You're welcome, Brother," I replied.

"Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff have landed and are heading your way," JARVIS reported as I pulled away from the hug.

I looked at my clothes and saw that they were blood-stained. "I'm going to go change and then be back here," I said, quickly leaving before the others could say something.

"Vision, can you make sure she's alright?" Tigra asked the other android. "She was in a really bad condition once the explosion happened, and I could tell she was holding herself together for Clint's sake."

"I can do that," Vision said, going after me.

Once I had gotten to my room, I had quickly changed into a clean uniform and looked at my previous outfit. I hadn't noticed it before, but it smelt like blood and burning flesh. The smell made me feel nauseous, and knowing that it was from Clint made it even worse.

I put a hand to my forehead, leaning against the wall, trying my hardest not to hurl as everything seemed to spin around me. I slipped to my knees, my legs unable to hold my weight up no longer. Now that I wasn't needed immediately, all the emotions and stress from the events in the previous hours slammed into me at once.

A pair of arms came around me in a hug and I turned, silently crying on Vision's shoulder.

"He was nearly dead, Vision," I sobbed when I was finally able to make out words. "I almost lost my brother today. He's all I have left from my family."

"But he's not," Vision said gently. "And that's the point. You saved him."

"I'm the reason he got hurt in the first place!" I said. "I couldn't stop the bomb going off! I wasn't fast enough! It's all my fault, Vision!"

"No it's not," Vision replied sternly. "You know Clint doesn't blame you for this."

"But _I_ do," I said, looking up at him. " _I_ do. And I can't believe that I did that."

"You're talking as if you did something evil," Vision said. "You didn't purposely try to hurt him, did you?"

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Did you purposely not stop the bomb explosion?" Vision continued.

"I tried to stop it," I said.

"And didn't you just save his life?" Vision finished.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"You aren't evil, Rosalina," Vision said. He wiped my tears away. "You know that. I know that. We all know that. Don't think that just because one bad thing happened while you were there means that you are evil. It was something that could happen to any of us. And it's something we can't change now."

I looked down, nodding slowly. "You're right," I said. "And nothing can change what happened, even if I hate what happened."

"And we both know that Clint's going to be alright now," Vision added. "You're going to be treating him and then he'll be back on his feet before you know it."

I nodded again, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Now, do you think you can go back?" Vision asked, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to me. "Cap and Nat are here."

"I think I can go now," I said, taking his hand and being pulled to my feet. I felt dizzy for a moment, Vision grabbing me to keep me steady.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked.

"Got up too fast," I said lamely, but a smile touched my lips.

Vision chuckled and we walked back to the infirmary.

Clint was asleep when we got there and the others were quietly filling Steve and Natasha in on what had happened.

I hoped that I didn't look like I had been crying, but by the way Natasha immediately broke away from the conversation and came to me, hugging me, I knew that I still looked pretty shaken up.

"How you doing, Kid?" Natasha asked when she pulled away.

"Better now that I know Clint's healing and since letting out some steam," I replied.

"Good," Natasha said.

"You definitely look better than how you did in the field," Tigra said.

"You realize that while Clint's recovering, you're taking his place as leader, right?" Steve said.

I nodded. "I know," I said. "And I'll make sure he's also taken care of."

"Come, we should talk in the conference room," Vision suggested. "JARVIS will let us know how Clint's doing."

The rest of us agreed and walked there, picking up on where the conversation left off before Vision and I had gotten there.

"And this man,he once worked for SHIELD?" Steve said at the end of the explanation.

"Yes," Vision said. "But now he's totally different. For better or for worse, that part is unknown. But he has changed."

"Right now, it's for worse," Natasha said. She got to her feet. "I'll contact Director Fury and let him know what's going on and to make sure Morrell is placed on a high-watch list. This won't happen a second time." She walked out of the room.

"Steve, you are starting to regret the idea of the West Coast," Vision stated.

"Well, look what has happened," Steve said. "Our deadliest marksman almost lost his life today."

"Yes, but who could've predicted this would happen?" Bobbi protested.

"We don't have a way to look into the future," Simon added.

"How were we to know we'd have these villains to fight and these missions to do?" Rhodey put in.

"And it's not like you guys have been through this stuff before," Bonita said.

"We're superheroes; we knew the danger we could be in, especially if something went wrong," Tigra said.

"As Avengers, we have had battles that could've been extremely deadly," Vision agreed.

"Plus, Clint's not dead, and that's the main point in all this," I said. "Steve, like it or not, West Coast is going to continue to do what it has been doing, even if you say it's over. We'll find other ways to make it work. We won't stop until we know this place is protected."

"I realize that," Steve said. "West Coast will still run. But don't be surprised if every so often, someone will drop by to check up on your guys in person."

"Understood," Vision said.

Natasha came back into the room. "Fury has been notified," she said, sitting back down. "He put Morrell on the list as we spoke."

"So now we just need Clint to recover," Bonita said.

"What do you have laid out for him, treatment-wise, Rosalina?" Steve asked me.

"I can do a treatment a day," I said. "It'll be seven treatments in total, so a week starting tomorrow. During that time, he's not to be in any kind of combat, and I would hesitate to even let him shoot arrows until after the fourth treatment. He's definitely not going out on missions until I give him full medical clearance, which would be a day after the last treatment. The extra day will be for observations to make sure that nothing had gone wrong in my treatments, as a precaution more than anything. Even I could make a mistake unconsciously."

"I expect updates every day," Steve said. He got to his feet. "I have to return to New York tonight, but Natasha will stay for a few days to make sure everything's fine."

"Mostly I'm going to stay with Clint, not get in the way," Natasha added.

"You don't have to worry about getting in our way," Vision said. "You are welcome here, Natasha, as are the other Avengers."


	14. Back in Time

Chapter 13 Back in Time

I had just completed Clint's fourth treatment. Natasha had to return to New York after the third treatment but, like Steve, made sure that we would give daily updates.

Whenever the team had missions or fights to go do, I would stay behind for two reasons: one, to make sure Clint didn't go after them and get hurt more (it wasn't until after Natasha left that he started to be more insistent to join them) and two, the treatments sapped my energy, so me going out in the field would be a serious risk to myself and the team.

I had gone off my normal sleeping schedule and gotten rest every night, partly because Vision had insisted that I needed to make sure I had as much energy as possible when I was going to heal Clint, and partly because I wanted to make sure I was as alert as possible for when I did the treatments, for Clint's sake.

The others were out fighting the Enchantress, and it had taken all my willpower to not go out with them, since I had the best defense of the whole team against her due to me being able to use magic, as well.

Clint and I watched in the conference room, and despite being a bit tired before her appearance, I was now completely awake, alert to every single thing she did.

We both were on our feet when the others were thrown back from a spell.

"We could use some backup!" Bobbi exclaimed as they got up again.

"Let's move," Clint said, already going to get his bow and arrow.

I nodded, knowing that I couldn't stop him this time, and went to get my weapons, as well.

With Clint in my arms, we flew to where the battle was, Clint shooting an arrow as a distraction as we landed.

"Good, I've gotten the whole team here," the Enchantress said, a smile touching her lips. "Now the plan will be put into place."

"What plan!?" I demanded, getting ready to cast a defensive spell.

Without replying, the Enchantress summoned a portal behind us that began to suck us in. When she saw that we were trying to move away, she hit us with a spell that caused us to fall in. "Have fun in the past!" she said with a wicked chuckle before disappearing.

I landed in a town and looked around, dazed, my vision swimming.

Faintly, I saw the outlines of the others before I passed out.

XXX

When I came to, I realized that I was in a bed in an unfamiliar place. Immediately, I sat up and looked around.

There were white walls and wide windows. There were other beds, as well, and the other Avengers were there, slowly waking up, as well. They all wore different clothes than before, the women, including myself, wearing dresses, and the men wearing a kind of tunic. Also, War Machine was nowhere to be seen.

"Man, what happened?" Tigra asked, rubbing her head with a hand.

"We aren't in LA anymore, are we?" Bobbi said, looking around.

"Wherever this is, my scanners are showing low hostility threats," Vision said. "But they are very watchful people."

We took note that he now looked like a human, like what he did when he went undercover at the college.

"And where's War Machine?" Rhodey said, looking around the room.

The door opened and we were immediately on our feet, facing the door.

"Oh, you're awake!" a woman exclaimed. "Good! Good! And you're on your feet, as well! Even better!"

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Clint said.

"Oh, pardon my neglect," the woman said, doing a curtsy to us. "My name is Elesmira. But my friends call me Mira for short."

"And where are we, Mira?" Simon said.

"You are in the king's castle," Mira said. "We found you outside at the training grounds, passed out. After having our wizard, Pallon, examine you to make sure you weren't any threat, we brought you here for recovery." She looked at me and added, "King Delanor wanted to see you when you awoke."

"What does he want with my sister?" Clint demanded, he and Vision both taking a step to me.

"I do not know," Mira admitted. "He just said that he wanted to see her and her alone."

"I'll be fine," I said as I looked at the two. "I'll be back, I promise." I turned and walked to Mira. "Lead the way."

Mira led me down a few hallways and then up some stairs. She stopped in front of a couple large doors and knocked on them.

There was a pause and then we were given access inside.

Mira took me inside and stayed at the back of the room, motioning me to go forward.

I glanced back at her and then walked forward. My footsteps echoed in hall as I approached an empty throne. I heard my heart beating faster as I got closer.

Then a voice said, "Stop."

I stopped in front of the steps leading up to the throne and waited for something to happen.

I didn't know why, but I was scared.

Again, the voice, "State your name."

"Rosalina Barton," I replied.

I hear footsteps and a man came into view and walked to his throne.

"Mira," he said, "wait outside."

The door opened and closed and I was left alone with the king.

"Our wizard, Pallon, said that you were a magic user," Delanor said. "Care to elaborate?"

I was caught off guard, and I wasn't sure how to respond. "What do you mean, Sire?" I asked slowly.

"What I mean," Delanor said in a low, dangerous voice that made me wince internally, "is how you use your magic, and if you will be a threat to my kingdom."

"No! I definitely don't want to harm your kingdom in any way!" I replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," Delanor retorted. "I don't like the aura around you and your 'friends'. If you use anything that will make me think that you are planning something, I'll have you burned at the stake for witchcraft and the rest of your party executed! Now leave my presence!"

I quickly left the room, definitely feeling hostility in the air, and the sword gleaming at his side didn't make me feel any more comforted.

Mira was waiting outside when I came out. "Lady Rosalina," she said, concerned. "You look pale. Are you alright?"

"Yea, yea, fine," I lied. "I just want to talk to my brother and the others."

"Of course," Mira said.

She led me back to the others and left us alone, promising to return soon with food.

"Rose, what happened?" Vision asked as he came to me and brought me to my bed, sitting me down as the others came around me.

I told the others my brief encounter with Delanor.

"I'll teach him for threatening my sister," Clint growled.

"Don't do _anything_ to harm him, Clint," I warned. "He's watching us. Closely. You do anything, we're all dead."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Clint demanded.

"For one, I need to finish healing your wounds," I said. "That shouldn't do anything to set him off."

"But what if he thinks that you're doing that to get us stronger to fight him?" Tigra put in.

"Then I'll do it in secret," I said. "But I need to finish healing Clint. Right now, that is my top priority."

"And the rest of us is trying to get back to our time," Clint said. "We don't even know what year this is. But it's obvious this isn't 2018 anymore."

The others nodded.

"First we need to get discharged from here," Bobbi said. "When Mira gets back, we should ask her if we can leave."

"Maybe it would be wise to have Rose on the down-low," Rhodey suggested.

"That'll make Delanor suspicious, and then we're all done," Bonita pointed out.

"I'm not going to hide for his satisfaction," I said coldly. "As long as I don't do anything to draw his attention, then I'll be fine. I should talk to Pallon to see if he has any spells about going forward in time. That may be our only hope."

"But the use of magic-" Vision pointed out.

"There might not be another way," I replied.

"He could report to Delanor," added Simon.

"Then he does," I said. "I can make myself be hidden if I wanted to. And I would wait until I know I would be ready to send us back. But I won't ask him until after I finished with Clint."

Mira returned before the others could say anything, having food with her, stopping all other conversation on the subject for now.

"You must be hungry, so I brought you food," she said, setting the two trays she was balancing on a table. "Go ahead and eat."

"Lady Mira," Bobbi said before Mira left the room.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"Are we allowed to leave the infirmary yet?" Bobbi replied. "We are, by no means, the kind to sit idly for too long."

"Tomorrow morning the head healer will examine you to see if you are ready to leave or not," Mira said. "Until then, there is not much I am able to do for you." Then she was gone.

"I'm gonna eat first and then do the sixth treatment, Clint," I said as we all got food.

Clint nodded and we began to eat.

After we finished eating, the others blocked the view of the door in case someone came in while I was doing the treatment while I worked on healing Clint. I definitely was drained afterwards, but Clint had definitely improved since the last one, almost at his normal par.

"Hopefully that'll be enough to allow you to pass inspection tomorrow with the healer," I said as I sat down in a chair. "Two more and you'll be completely done."

"It should," Clint said. "My injuries are almost nothing now thanks to you."

"I've located War Machine's whereabouts," Vision said.

"Where is it?" Rhodey asked.

"It it being held in the wizard's tower," Vision said. "Along with that, I was able to get a time frame of where we are. 1360."

"658 years back," I calculated. "We're definitely not in LA anymore."

"Not true, actually," Vision stated. "This area is still LA, just it hasn't been formed yet. The environment is the same as how it is in the city and the layout beyond the kingdom is the same as LA."

"Ok, so we're in pre-LA," I corrected. "And we need to get War Machine or else Tony's going to be mad. I can see what I can do when I go talk to Pallon. If anything, I can at least get the exact location where it is being held."

"Hopefully they just think it's some seriously upgraded armor," Rhodey said. "But with those shoulder missiles, it might be hard to convince."

"It could be an upgraded crossbow," Tigra suggested. "Just instead of arrows, it's metal instead."

"Hopefully that'll work as an explanation," Rhodey said. "I'll go with you, Rose, and try to explain my way to the suit. If that doesn't work, then we'll come up with something."

"But for now, we just rest," Clint said. "We have nothing we can do currently. Tomorrow, at least you guys will get clearance. And if I don't get clearance, then I'll stay here for another day."

"Hopefully not," I said. "Tomorrow morning, I'll be up early and do the next treatment, before the healer comes in to examine us."

The others nodded and for the rest of the day, we relaxed.

The next morning, we woke up early in the morning.

As soon as I was awake enough to focus, I started to do the sixth treatment on Clint, the others keeping in front of me, like usual.

In the middle of the treatment, I heard the door open. "Move in front of me so it looks like I'm redoing your bandage," I mumbled to Clint without stopping my work. "I'm almost done."

Clint did a small nod and moved in front of me as the others looked to the door.

"Good morning," a man said as he walked inside. "It is nice to know that you all are awake. My name is Healer Hendron, and I will be examining you today. How are you all feeling?"

The others said that they were fine, trying to buy me time, knowing that I couldn't stop mid-way through the treatment or else Clint could have more harm than good done.

"That is definitely good to hear," Hendron said. "Who would like to be examined first to see if you have clearance?"

"I'll go first," Bonita immediately volunteered, the others moments after her.

"Alright, then please come with me," Hendron said, beginning to walk to the back of the room where Clint and I were.

Acting quickly, Bonita bumped into a nearby table that had a couple vials on it, causing them to fall to the ground and break. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as Hendron turned back. "I'm extremely clumsy! I've had it since I was born."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Hendron said with a light-hearted chuckle. "There was nothing in those anyways. I'll clean that up after I finish all of your examines. Come on."

Bonita passed a glance at the others and did a small gesture to do something as she followed Hendron.

"How close are you to done?" Clint asked in a very soft voice.

"I still need at least ten minutes," I murmured. "I can't stop at this point: the wounds will open back up and cause you to have an even longer recovery time than before."

"I don't care," Clint said. "Stop it. You're going to get caught."

I was about to reply when something suddenly grabbed me from behind, causing me to let out a startled scream.

"Pallon! Whatever are you doing here?!" Hendron demanded. "And why do you have her?!"

"I sensed magic being used from my tower two days in a row," Pallon, the man who had me, replied. "Yesterday, I thought it was just something wrong with my charms and by the time I checked them and found them fine, it was gone. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"She wasn't doing anything to hurt me!" Clint exclaimed, getting to his feet. I could see that his wounds were opening again.

"Clint, stop moving," I said as calmly as I could, even though my heart was racing. "You're only going to hurt yourself more."

"What are you going to do with her?!" Vision said, stepping in front of Pallon's path as he went to pull me out of the room.

"She is going to have a talk with the king, and then we'll see," Pallon growled darkly. "Now out of my way."

"Vision, please, move," I pleaded. "I don't want you hurt, as well."

"Better than you getting hurt, Rosalina," Vision replied, still glaring at Pallon.

"I'll just do this the quick way," Pallon said, teleporting out of the room.

"Rose," whispered Clint.


	15. War

Chapter 14 War

Knowing that Pallon was much more skilled than me in magic, I didn't put up any struggle as he took me to the throne room. Even though I knew I was definitely stronger and faster than him, he could track me down if I used any little bit of magic.

When we reached the throne room, he guided me inside and forced me to my knees in front of the stairs, Delanor on his feet.

"King Delanor, she was using magic to enhance the abilities one of the others," Pallon stated.

"He's my brother and he was hurt badly!" I protested. "I wasn't enhancing his abilities! I was only healing his-!"

"Silence!" Delanor roared, drawing his sword and resting the tip of it against my throat.

I fell silent, feeling the coolness of the blade every time I breathed.

"Now, I told you what would happen if you were caught using magic," Delanor said after a few moments of silence, sheathing his sword. "Pallon, take her to the dungeons and prepare for a witch burning."

"Sire," Pallon began, "even I see the burning of her to be a bit extreme!"

"Just do something to get rid of her!" Delanor exclaimed. "She is a threat to the kingdom. And should her friends try to free her, then stop them, as well!"

"Yes, your highness," Pallon muttered, bringing me out of the room. Thinking that he was speaking low enough so that I wouldn't hear him, he said, "Sometimes he is too extreme in what he does. Even I find myself getting annoyed with what is said sometimes. And I probably overreacted, myself. After all, it was just healing now that I really sense the energy type."

There was my chance: to reason with him and see if he would let me at least finish healing Clint. I didn't want to risk doing a few treatments in one, but if he would allow me to see my brother, then I would have to do that.

"Please, sir, I need to finish healing my brother," I said. "You, of all people, should know what happens when a spell is interrupted halfway through completion, especially if that spell is directly involving another person."

Pallon was silent for a moment before saying, "I will bring you to my tower and then fetch your brother. That is the only safe place you can do magic without Delanor finding out about it."

"Thank you," I said, relief obvious in my voice.

Pallon brought me to his tower and while he was gone again, that gave me the chance to look around for Rhodey's suit.

His suit was assembled in the corner, and I found no magical wards or enchantments around it. Nearby were the rest of our weapons, which I now realized we hadn't noticed they were gone.

I sat down in a chair and waited for Pallon to return with Clint, trying to get as much energy as possible so that I could try to heal him in one sitting.

The door opened and I looked up to see Pallon returning with my brother.

He immediately hugged me tightly. "Rosie, you scared us to death!" he said softly.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I was scared, myself. I'm going to finish healing you right now."

"In one sitting?" Clint clarified. "Rose, you'll lose all your energy doing that!"

"I have to Clint, if I want to make sure that you're fine, and I don't know the next time I'll be able to heal you," I said. "Please, trust me. I'm doing this because I love you."

"Rose," Clint whispered.

"I know what I'm doing," I said, having him sit down. "How bad did it get?"

"Like how it was right after Nat left," Clint answered as I looked at the wounds that had formed again.

"Alright," I whispered. "Time to work."

Aware that Pallon was watching me closely, I continued to heal Clint.

After what would be the sixth treatment, I really started to feel the strain of energy lose.

"Rose, you have to take a break," Clint said, seeing how pale I looked and how I had a small sway in my stance. "You're going to hurt yourself." He glanced at the wizard, wondering if he would do anything to help me or not.

"No, I'll be fine," I said in a soft voice. "I have to finish healing you. The last one doesn't-" My knees buckled before I finished the sentence, causing me to fall to the ground if both Clint and Pallon hadn't stepped forward to catch me.

"It is wise to listen to your brother," Pallon suggested. "He speaks the truth."

"I h-have to finish healing him," I said, not caring about my own health. "He needs it."

"If you insist on finishing this, then allow me to lend you some of my strength," Pallon said. "But don't use any more of your own."

"H-how?" I asked, my mind swimming. "That's something I didn't learn."

"Right now, I'll do it myself," Pallon said. "You're in no state to learn anything."

I only nodded, having some trouble staying awake.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt a wave of energy spike through me, causing me to perk up right away.

"Better?" Pallon asked.

I nodded again. "Thank you," I said.

"Are you sure you can do the final treatment?" Clint said to me.

"Yea, now I can," I said.

And with that, I did the final treatment.

"If only Vision knew how much you stretched yourself right there," Clint said. "You know he wouldn't have wanted that."

"Well, he wasn't here to stop me," I said.

"Who are you guys?" Pallon asked suddenly. "You have weaponry that are far beyond our current ability, and I have not seen you before around here." He gestured to where the suit and weapons were.

"We're not from here," Clint said. "Believe it or not, we're from the future."

"And we're a group of crime fighters, a team," I said, feeling tired again, but not as bad as before since Pallon let me use some of his strength. "We're the Avengers, West Coast division. A woman, who's call Amora the Enchantress, sent us back in time."

"You are definitely glad you didn't say any of that in front of Delanor," Pallon said, going to a bookshelf full of books, most of which were covered in dust. "I might have something, but it'll take time."

"You'd really go against what he said to do?" I asked. "Your king? He said that I need to be dealt with, for me to be killed."

"For the greater good, yes," Pallon said, skimming the titles and then pulling an extremely dusty book off the top shelf and placing it on the table. "I often find myself questioning what he is thinking, because in the end, it turns out the opposite was right. He thinks you are the enemy. I think not now. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I just hope I can get you out of here before the war." He leafed through the pages quickly.

"'War'?" Clint repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"As of recent, we have been getting numerous messages from the neighboring kingdoms," Pallon said, reading the pages as he talked. "First, they were requests, trades and alliances. Delanor didn't take too kindly to them and sent them back with messages that I shall not repeat because it should not be spoken in front of a lady, but they definitely were not in the best terms."

"Pardon me if this sounds rude, but why hasn't anything been done with his reign?" I asked.

"He's the last of his bloodline, he is unable to have an heir, and he wasn't a big fan of the way his parents ruled," Pallon said. "I have been the magician here for many generations. I have seen the kingdoms around us rise to their great power, and the royalty here live long and luxurious lives. It is only Delanor that hasn't acted as the others have. I fear the end of our kingdom is upon us."

Clint and I looked at each other, making a mental agreement.

"How can we help you?" Clint asked.

Pallon looked up at us, surprised. "I cannot ask you to partake in any events here," he said. "It is too dangerous."

"We've saved the world countless times while almost being killed in the process," I said. "Plus, our tech is much more advanced than here. You said that yourself. We have to help those in need. It is our duty, whether it's past, present, or future."

"There is nothing that can be done," Pallon insisted. "There is going to be a war, and all we can hope for is the best."

"You have a king that doesn't look out for his people," Clint said. "Surely the people must not like it!"

"Aye, they do not," Pallon said. "And Delanor is very paranoid about that. They do not want war. They need the resources that the other kingdoms are offering. And they are nearly in rebellion, themselves. It wasn't until Delanor took the throne that the citizens started to grow unhappy. Before, it wasn't like a monarchy: the king and queen treated everyone as equals. They enjoyed mingling with commoners. It helped them rule better. Now, Delanor wants nothing to do with them."

"Then we can help," Clint said. "Us and the others. We can come up with something."

"Without bringing harm to your name, nothing can be done," Pallon repeated. He found the page he was looking for and read it carefully. "I would need a drop of blood from each of your party's members. I would also need something that is only from your time. All the other ingredient I have."

"One of our arrows can be used for the item," I said. "The last upgrade on them was a couple weeks ago."

"And we'll talk to the others about a drop of blood," Clint said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"When you have them agreed, have everyone come here," Pallon said. "I will work on everything else."

We nodded and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed, I said, "We're not leaving until after the war, aren't we?"

"We have a good enough reason to help them," Clint said. "We all have medical clearance. Even you. But they all are waiting there, anyways."

I nodded. "Do you think it could mess up the future if we do anything here?" I said.

"I remember faintly about this kingdom specifically in my medieval times class," Clint said. "I can't remember the outcome of the king, but they did say that the kingdom itself survives and they had outside help."

"I guess we'll find out what happens then," I said. "You could say our fates are already laid out in front of us."

"Or to change history," Clint said.

When we reached where the others were, Vision immediately pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried, Rose," he whispered.

"I'm fine, Vision," I said, returning the hug.

"What happened?" Rhodey said. "That wizard came in, first took you away and the after a little bit came back for Clint saying that you wanted to see him and took him away."

"Long story short, we have a way to get home," Clint said.

Together, Clint and I told the others about what Pallon can do, but also about the impending war.

"Well if that war happens while we're still here, they can't keep us out of it," Bobbi said.

"They have no rule over us," added Simon.

"Right now, we're just going to play it by ear, see how it goes," Clint said. "I would prefer to help them, but if we don't get that opportunity, then so be it."

"So what do we do right now?" Bonita asked. "Just sit here and wait?"

"No, right now, we scope out the kingdom, see what we can use as an advantage should we be brought into a war," Clint replied.

"First we need to talk to Pallon, if everyone is agreed to give him a drop of blood," I said. "But after that, I'll stay behind. If Delanor sees me out, then he'll kill me on the spot."

"Why don't you turn into a cat or something that we can carry easily as we got?" Vision suggested.

I thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, I'll do that," I said.

"Well, everyone's agreed to help Pallon out," Simon said as we all looked at each other. "Clint, Rose, lead the way."

Clint and I nodded and we walked back to Pallon's tower.

After we had given him what we needed and we were outside the tower again, I turned into a cat and jumped into Vision's arms, purring contently.

Vision chuckle as he scratched my head. "Alright, let's walk around," he said.

We walked around the castle and then the kingdom itself for a while until it was dinner, when Vision and I went to see what we were going to do about sleeping arrangements and the others went to get something to eat from a tavern.

We found Mira but before Vision went to approach her, I turned back to normal.

"Lady Mira?" I asked as we stepped to her.

"Yes Lord Vision, Lady Rosalina?" Mira replied, turning to us.

"We were just wondering what we would be doing about staying here through the night," I said. "We haven't the resources to venture home yet and it might take awhile before we get them."

"Yes, I was going to find you in about an hour to show you where you all would be staying," Mira said. "Where are the others?"

"They are taking longer to eat than us two" Vision said. "We could show them where it is, though."

Mira nodded and led me and Vision down a few hallways until we reached a large common room. She pointed to a hallway on the other side. "There is where guests stay while they are here. You all can stay there," she said. "I must get going or else my parents would worry where I am."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Mira answered with a smile before walking off.

"Do you wanna wait here while I go to the others or come with?" Vision asked me.

I turned into a cat again and meowed as a response.

"Come it is," Vision said with a smile before picking me up and kissing my nose.

I purred as he walked to where the tavern was and joined the others at the table, careful to keep me hidden so that the bartender didn't yell at him for bringing animals inside and throw me outside.

I was particularly amused when Clint decided it would be funny to feed me tiny bits of chicken from his plate, eating them as he gave them to me and then rubbing up against his side, like an actual cat would do.

"Clint, quit feeding Kitty Rose," Bonita said with a chuckle when the others realized what he was doing.

Clint laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm done," he said.

After everyone was done eating, we went back to the castle and showed the others where we would be staying.

In the common room, we found Pallon waiting for us.

I was glad that moments before we turned the corner, I left the cat disguise.

"In case we do go into a war, I brought you all your weapons," Pallon said when we walked to him, handing us a bag. "Hopefully it will not come down to that, but we never know. Plus your armor," he pointed to Rhodey, since he had told the wizard that it was his, "is in the first room on the right. I assumed that was where you would be staying."

Rhodey nodded. "Thanks," he said.

Pallon nodded this time. "I must get back to the tower and continue to work on the potion," he said. He disappeared.

"Well, everyone, get some rest and in the morning, meet here," Clint said after we got our weapons.

We nodded and went to our rooms.

"This was certainly an eventful day," Vision commented as sat down on the bed.

I nodded. "Yea, it was," I agreed. I yawned. "Are you getting some sleep tonight?"

"Tonight, I am," Vision said.

"Alright, then my sleeping schedule wasn't messed up," I said.

"I purposely made sure to not sleep until the last treatment was finished," Vision said.

I nodded and the two of us fell asleep.

XXX

A horn rang out, waking us up early in the morning.

We both snapped awake and sat up quickly, wide awake and alert.

"Get your weapons," Vision told me as he went to the window.

I nodded and quickly put my weapons on, hearing the havoc that was going on outside. "What's happening, Vision?" I asked.

"The war has started," Vision said.

"Which side are we fighting for?" I said, sliding my fan into place at my side and then walking next to him.

"For the right side, whichever side that may be," Vision answered. "We need to meet the others."

We went outside to where the others were, already ready to fight. We had found our uniforms from before and had put them on, since we had better mobility and comfort in that.

"Time to fight," Rhodey said as his mask lifted from his face.

"What's the plan?" I said, turning to Clint, the others doing the same.

"Right now, stay back and observe," Clint said. "Stay in your pairs and don't get separated. Bonita and Rhodey, Bobbi and Simon, Vision and Rose, and Tigra and me. You all have your communicators again so make sure that if you see anything, tell the others. We will start by helping those who need it, the civilians who can't fight. Protect them before anything else. This will be our home base. If you have to fall back for whatever reason, it'll be here. Now," he notched an arrow on his bow string, "let's move."

Vision and I flew outside and took an aerial view of things, glad that the dark made it hard for us to be spotted.

"Rosalina, your three o'clock, my nine," Vision said. "I see a mother and her two daughters being chased by soldiers."

"Let's go," I said as we flew that way. "Stop!" Vision phased into the ground a little bit away for a surprise attack as I released an arrow at the soldiers and landed between them and the civilians. "Two choices: leave these people alone or die."

"How did you do that?!" a soldier demanded, he and the other two not phased. "And a woman in combat? Ha! I bet you can't even cook right!"

"If I were you," Vision said, phasing up through the ground between the three soldiers, "I would rethink that. And for the record, she is an _excellent_ cook." He slammed his fists into the ones on either side of him and then kicked the one in front of him, the blow being added by a relatively weak plasma ball, since I knew they wouldn't be able to withstand the power of one at full power.

"Run," I said as I turned to the mother and daughters. "Do you know someplace where you can be safe?"

"K-King Delanor has taken away our three safe houses," the mother whispered, terrified, the two girls hugging her tightly, also scared.

"We have nowhere to go," one girl said.

I looked back at Vision as he came to me. "We need to tell the others," I said. "I'll stay with them, protect them. You tell the others."

Vision nodded and walked away as I brought the three into the shadows.

"M'lady, w-who are you?" the second girl asked.

"My name is Rose, and I'm going to protect you," I said.

"How can you fight so well?" the mother said. "After Delanor took the throne, no woman has been able to learn how to fight, and the men just barely."

"I'm not from here," I said. "For a long time, I've been training. Fighting right now is all I know."

"Do you have a family?" the first girl asked.

I knew they were trying to distract themselves from the current disaster going on around them.

"Yes," I said. "My husband fights on my side, my partner. And we adopted a brother and sister. We can't have children, ourselves, unfortunately. And one of my brothers is also with me right now, in this fight, along with my other friends who are more like my family. My team. My other brother and sister are back home, watching over my son and daughter. And a sister-in-law, niece, and two nephews."

"What are their names?" the mother said. "I bet they're lovely like your's, Rose."

A smile touched my lips briefly. "My husband is Vision," I said. "My brother fighting is Clint. My brother and sister back home are Pietro and Wanda. Lucas and Lucy are my children. My sister-in-law is Laura. My niece is Lilly and my nephews are Cooper and Nathaniel. And my friends, there's too many to name at the moment."

"We have a makeshift safe house," Vision reported as he came to me.

I nodded. "Let's get them there and see who else needs help," I said.

"Your team, what do you call yourselves?" the mother said as we started to lead them to the location Clint told Vision.

I glanced back at them over my shoulder. "We're the Avengers," I replied.


	16. Final Showdown

Chapter 15 Final Showdown

"Their ability to fight and to be in a safe place is gone," Bonita said when we all were gathered in the common room. "Plus, they wouldn't be in this war had the king actually talked to the other kingdoms."

"But we can't directly do anything to attack him, especially since he has no heirs and without a king-" began Simon.

"They'd be better off," interrupted Vision. "I have thought long and hard about what would be best, and without a king, they can at least establish the kingdom how they want. And Pallon would be the advisor until there is a new king or queen."

"Yes, but we can't kill him!" exclaimed Bobbi. "Even talking about this, if someone heard us, we'd be in trouble!"

"We can play an indirect role," Rhodey pointed out. "Make it easier for them to get to him."

"He sealed away with heavy security," Clint said. "That's what the people said."

"Heavy security for their time," I said. "But this is nothing compared to security for our time. Crack a few locks without getting caught and we're good. I could do it. After all, he already hates my guts. And this time, I'm armed, so if he tries to fight me, well, I can claim self defense. Hopefully I won't have to do that. Only thing I can't have with me is my cape. It's too noticeable."

"But that's one of your main defenses," Tigra pointed out.

"I've fought without it before," I said. "I can do it again."

"Rosalina, are you sure about this?" Clint asked. "You get caught, or you get overpowered, then you could die."

"That's a risk we all take, is it not?" I replied. "I'm sure. We can't reason with him. He already distrusts you guys because of me. This is the only thing we can do."

"Can you take this on alone?" Vision said. "I could go with you, to watch your back."

"I'll be fine, Vision," I said. "You're needed here with the others."

After a moment, Vision nodded. "Alright, if you're sure," he said. "I just don't want you hurt."

"I know," I said. I looked at everyone. "If I'm jeopardize, then I'll let you guys know. If not, then I'll meet you all back here this evening. I want to give myself way more time than necessary."

"Be careful," Clint said.

"I will," I said. I removed my cape and then darted off into a hall.

"Clint, are you absolutely sure she would be going alone?" Tigra asked when I was gone.

"Before SHIELD found her, that was her life: sneaking and stealing," Clint said. "I have faith in her. Come on, we have work to do. Vision, you and Rose are the only two I trust to be alone without me worrying about you. You're going solo right now."

"Alright," he said.

As they went back into the battle, I found the entrance to the safe house for Delanor. It was heavily guarded, and I knew I wouldn't be able to just walk in. And I couldn't use magic, or else Pallon would be alerted and then my cover would be blown.

I turned into a fly, staying near the ceiling as I flew over the guards then dived down to the ground, seeing how much space there was between the door and floor.

There was enough for me to get under.

Before I turned back, I scoped at the room around me, seeing if there was any hidden guards. I started to pick the lock after turning normal, glad that I could pick locks with arrowheads.

When I heard the quiet click of the lock, I slid into the shadows and waited to see if anything would happen.

After a few minutes of silence, I glided down the corridor, constantly aware of my surroundings.

I saw a few guards talking and made sure I was hidden before attempting to listen in.

"...kingdom safe?" one guard said. "No. He's not. And everyone is having to pay for it."

"Quiet down, Joel!" a second guard said. "He's on the other side! And he might be able to hear what you're saying!"

"And then what?" Joel demanded. "He's gonna kill me? Better than our current state. But of course, I'd do nothing to hurt his majesty, but if someone were to try to get past us, then I wouldn't put up much of a fight."

" _So even the guards aren't a huge fan of Delanor,_ " I thought. " _I could use that to my advantage._ "

On the other side of the hall, from where I came, I heard fighting.

"They are here already!" exclaimed a third guard as they all drew their swords.

" _I need to get on the other side of that door. And depending on where Delanor is, I'll be able to unlock it without being seen. I've done well already, but every thief can mess up,_ " I thought, remembering the one time I had accidentally let myself be seen and it resulted in a huge police chase that I narrowly escaped from with my life.

I turned into a fly again and zoomed down below the door, going inside a large room.

When I saw what was in it, I felt irritation rise up in me: not only were there luxurious drapes and furniture in it, but there was also a table overflowing with freshly cooked food. Delanor sat alone at the table, eating to his heart's content, a single guard starting at attention by him. Even though there was the sound of metal ringing, Delanor took no notice, but the guard was at red alert.

I couldn't pick the door in a normal way. I had two choices: wait until the others broke through or try to fly into the lock and unlock it that way.

I didn't have a choice as the sound of the farthest door slamming open echoed into the room. I hid behind a pillar where they couldn't see me and turned back to normal, waiting for something to happen.

The guard moved in front of Delanor, his sword drawn. "Your highness, I suggest you stay back!" he said.

"Yes, yes, I'm doing that," Delanor replied in a snarky manner.

I silently growled. If there was one thing that bothered me the most in the world, it was disrespect. And he was definitely crossing the line that line.

The guards just on the other side of the door called for a rally but I knew they were only doing that to show that they were trying to fight, when in reality, they were most likely already giving up and putting their weapons down.

The doors burst open and several soldiers came into the room. Luckily, none of them looked at me as they charged at the guard, easily outnumbering him and surrounding the king, who was still calmly at his table. He didn't even look up at them as they raised their swords.

I sensed it mere seconds before it happened: there was a quick flash of light that blinded the soldiers and they quickly fell.

My eyes widened as I saw them drop so quickly. " _Impossible!_ " I thought. " _The only reason that would work is if-!_ " I cut my own thought off with another. " _Of course he would have such poor security: he wanted to look vulnerable while he has his most powerful warrior hidden away in the room. I have to get out of here before Pallon finds me, or else I'm as good as dead._ "

I was about to turn into a fly to fly out undetected when something suddenly grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth before I could make a sound. I did an inaudible gasp as Pallon came in front of me. He put a finger to his lips and purposely dropped a piece of paper on the ground in front of me as he walked out.

"All is clear, your highness," he said.

"Good," Delanor said. "And that girl?"

"Before I could decide what to do with her, they attacked," Pallon answered.

As they continued to talk, I picked up the paper and read it.

" _Story: they broke you out. If you want to help this kingdom, get rid of Delanor, permanently. Challenge him to a duel and say he can have no help at all, in any way, shape, or form. That will keep anyone, including myself, from helping him and using that to his advantage. You can do it, Rosalina. -Pallon"_

I nodded silently. That way, I knew I could win. He couldn't back down from a challenge, and Pallon would make sure he couldn't.

I turned into a fly and flew out of the room and down the hallway back to the entrance so that I could play off that I actually did get broken out of the dungeon.

I took a deep breath and started my walk down the corridor again, aware that my boots _clack_ ed and echoed with every step I took.

Delanor turned as I stopped in the doorway to the room. "You should be dead!" he exclaimed, rage burning in his eyes. "How?!"

"You were attacked before your _magnificent_ wizard could decide what to do with me," I sneered, casting a dark look at Pallon. "They came down, asked why I was down there, and when I said why, they broke me out. And now, I challenge you to a duel, Delanor! A fight to the death, one-on-one, with no outside help whatsoever."

"If it is a fight to the death you want, then a fight to the death is what you will get!" Delanor said. He turned to the wizard. "Pallon, ready my armor! And renew the charms on it!"

"No outside help, sire," Pallon said. "I can do the armor, but I cannot use any magic on it, unless you want to go without."

Delanor cursed under his breath and turned to me, saying with a snarl in his voice, "We will be dueling at noon in the courtyard. Don't be late."

"Oh don't worry, I won't," I replied, spinning on my heel and walking out of the room.

Behind me, I heard the draw of a blade and moved to the side as a dagger flew by me, embedding in the wall next to me. I spun back around to see Delanor had thrown it.

"I will remember that," I said darkly as I stormed out of the room.

Once I was walking to the common room, I put a hand to my communicator and said, "Everyone, I haven't been jeopardized. I've actually made great progress."

"What's going on?" Clint asked.

"At noon, a few hours from now, there will be a duel, a fight to the death," I said. "I will face off against Delanor. Either one of us can get no outside help at all. So that means he's basically defenseless because he only has weapons, and not only do I was the skills with my weapons, but I also have magic."

"Where?" Bonita said. "You know we're going to be there to back your side."

"The courtyard," I said.

"You're going to change history, literally," Simon said.

"I'm heading to the common room," I said. "There, I'm going to rest and prepare for the duel. Unless you guys need help."

"We're only on patrol," Vision said. "No action since the initial outbreak of battle. You rest, we got it covered."

"In fact, it looks like they are retreating for now," Bobbi reported.

"We'll be joining you in a few minutes," Tigra put in.

"Roger, over and out," I said.

I reached the common room and before I sat down, I went to where Vision had told me he left my cape and grabbed it, putting it back on. "It sure is strange not having it when you're so use to it," I mumbled, chuckling.

After a few minutes, the others came into the room and all sat down, asking me exactly what happened.

I told them what had happened, including showing them the note that Pallon had dropped for me to pick up.

"Well, luck has definitely shown on our side," Rhodey commented.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is me actually having to use a sword," I said. "I never used one before, so if I absolutely have to use that as my main weapon, then I'll have to improvise."

"In this area, a sword is not necessary," Vision said. "You can use your other weapons."

"Bow and arrow, throwing knives, and a fan," I said. "I'm not going to use my gun."

"I'll hold it for you," Bobbi offered.

I nodded and handed it to her, her clipping it onto her belt.

"Now, we wait," Bonita said.

"Now we wait," I repeated, sitting down again.

XXX

It was noon, and everyone was at the courtyard. The common people that were there, and most of the soldiers on Delanor's side, were silently rooting for me. I could tell by the looks they gave me.

Also, a few representatives from the the side that had started the war were there and requested to meet with me before the fight.

I went, but of course Clint and Vision had to join me to be my "guards", to make it look official.

"When I heard an outsider challenged Delanor, I wasn't expecting this," one captain said.

"Looks are deceiving," I replied. "While I carry no sword, and my armor isn't what you bare, I still am a mighty warrior. I have fought in many battles before, all for my life. This is no exception."

"We did not ask you to come here to criticize you," the general said. "If you have taken offensive, then we apologize."

"No offense taken," I said. "Why did you ask for me, then?"

"To give you our blessings for this fight," the general said. "We know you don't fight for us, but your own cause, we it still doesn't stop us from wishing those whom we share a common enemy with luck. What is your plan if you are successful in this duel?"

"Thank you," I said. "I do not wish to take the throne, but I will appoint someone to make sure that a fitful ruler is put in place. As soon as I can after this battle, my friends and I will leave this kingdom, to return to where we came from." I looked up as I heard a horn and got to my feet. "I thank you for the blessing, General. It will not go to waste."

The general nodded and extended a hand to shake mine. He smiled when I returned it. "A firm grip, something I expected," he said. "Go fight for what's right."

I nodded and turned to leave, Clint and Vision following out behind me.

"Are you going to do anything about enhancing your uniform to make it tougher?" Vision asked. "So it's a little bit like armor?"

"I've already done," I replied. "When I was waiting for you guys to come to the common room. And since Delanor knows I can do magic, he can't say anything against it."

"It's a good thing that I taught you how to make your own arrowheads," Clint said.

"It certainly is," I agreed.

We reached where the other Avengers were waiting.

"You ready for this?" Bonita asked.

"Definitely," I said.

"We're cheering you on," Rhodey said, clapping me on the back.

"Thanks guys," I replied.

We all looked up as a horn rang out.

"Well," I said as my teammates looked at me, "time to end this."

I walked to the circle where the duel would be taking place, the others coming behind me until they couldn't follow anymore.

Delanor came across from us, wearing armor the color of gold. He wore no helmet, seeing that I didn't wear one, either. "You're a fool to not have armor or even a shield," he remarked from across the circle.

"Looks can be deceiving," I replied, glad that I had the familiar weight of my cape on my shoulders.

"And what is that? A cape?" Delanor added in mockery. "So you can be dramatic when you die upon my blade?"

I just looked down, chuckling. "We shall see about that," I merely remarked.

When we were given the order, we both stepped into the circle and Pallon summoned a shield that kept us inside, so that we wouldn't be tempted to run.

"No sword or any blade visible," Delanor said. "You really are looking for death."

"Looks can be deceiving," I answered.

The horn sounded to begin and I immediately stepped back, not only to evade the initial attack from Delanor drawing his blade, but also pulling out my bow, an explosive-tipped arrow notched and ready to shoot.

Delanor held his shield in front of him, slowly advancing as I continued to step back, making a large circle. "Well go on, shoot it already!" he nagged.

"Fine," I replied, releasing it, it hitting the ground in front of him.

Delanor laughed. "You missed!" he exclaimed.

I only smirked. "Tick, tick, boom," I said.

The arrowhead exploded, causing Delanor to fly backwards.

"Good job, Rose!" Clint called as I notched another arrow.

Delanor got to his feet and charged at me.

I shot the arrow straight into the air above me and evaded the swinging sword, knocking the shield away and landing two quick strikes: one hitting his chest and the other his chin. I saw the arrow fall next to him and darted out of the way as another explosion happened, causing him to hit the wall again.

"Only cowards use arrows!" Delanor cried.

"You know what: you're right," I said, letting my bow drop and kicking it backwards, knowing that if I needed it for later, I could easily grab it. I drew my fan and charged forward, ducking under the slash to my head and jamming it in his inner elbow, causing him to drop his sword.

A shield slammed into my face and I stumbled back, though I wasn't dazed like a normal human being would be.

Delanor threw his shield back and drew his dagger with his other hand, obviously not his dominate one. He had removed my fan and hurled it as far away as possible.

I got a throwing knife in my hand, evading the dagger and grabbing his wrist, bringing it down on my knee so that he couldn't use it anymore.

"You know, that was a pathetic excuse of a fight," I commented, holding the knife up to Delanor's throat.

"W-who are you?" Delanor asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm an Avenger," I growled, doing the final strike and turning away as he fell.

The crowd was silent and then an eruption of cheers met me, causing me to hide a wince because of my advanced hearing.

The walls came down as I collected my weapons.

"That really was too easy," I told the others as I went to them, all of them giving me hugs.

"Well, we're not meant for this time," Clint said.

"Rose, I think they want a speech," Vision said.

I turned and saw everyone looking at me expectantly. "Public speaking," I muttered. "Surprisingly, something I'm not a huge fan of."

"Just make it quick," Bobbi said.

I started to speak, but I didn't know what to say. What was I _supposed_ to say?

Slowly, I felt a hand slip into mine. I glanced down, seeing that it was Vision's, and I felt relief wash over me, making it easier for me to think.

"You all are now free," I addressed to everyone. "But it is not I who will take the place of ruler. I will give that privilege to someone who knows the kingdom better than I." I looked over to where Pallon was standing. "Pallon, I give that to you."

"What do you ask in return for your selflessness?!" a woman asked.

"Nothing but the knowledge that you will be happy now," I replied.

More cheers came as I stepped back, turning to the other Avengers.

"Was that so bad?" Vision questioned, hugging me again.

"Yes," I answered, laughing it off now, the others laughing, too.

Pallon came to us. "I have finished everything to get you guys back home," he said. "If you come to my tower, I'll send you all back."

"Thank you," Clint said.

We followed Pallon up to his tower and he had us all stand in a circle, holding hands. He placed the arrow coated in a potion in the middle and had us recite a chant.

Without the opportunity to say goodbye, a portal suddenly came above us and sucked us up, taking us back, not to LA, but to New York. We landed in Central Park.

"This isn't New York," Clint said slowly as we all got up, looking around.

"Why is there a lot of Loki stuff around here?" Rhodey said.

"Loki won," I whispered.

"How?" Bonita asked. "It's not like the Avengers weren't made!"

"Scanning the internet for keywords 'Loki' and 'Avengers'," Vision stated. He paused. "Articles found. Many of them. Avengers Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, and Black Widow were unable to defeat Loki."

"Hold up, where am I!?" Clint demanded.

"Searching for the birth records of Clinton and Rosalina Barton," Vision said. There was a longer pause. "They are not here. You two weren't even born."


	17. Rewriting History

Chapter 16 Rewriting History

"What?!" we both exclaimed.

"Even the classified versions on SHIELD aren't found," Vision said. "Right now, they've never existed. You parents died a year before Clint was born."

"What did we do!?" Tigra whispered.

I looked up, hearing something. "Guys, we need to hide," I said, seeing the aliens. "We can't be out here. We'll be seen."

We raced to a building that looked rundown and abandoned, ducking inside.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I muttered when we were all inside.

"Vision, can you find out what exactly happened?" Bonita asked as Clint and I started to pace back and forth.

"Yes, but it will take time for my processors to download all the new events and headlines," Vision said. "It should take at least an hour to get to the information you are looking for. It began as soon as we came back here."

"Well one thing's obvious: without Hawkeye, then the Avengers aren't the same," Rhodey said.

"But that includes Loki not having control over me!" Clint cried out. "And he couldn't get some of the stuff he was looking for without me!"

"He would've gone to someone else, then," Bobbi said. "Maybe Coulson instead?"

"And how do we change what has happened in order to make it right?" added Simon said.

"Memory overload," Vision stated. "I must shut down in order to allow the download to complete. Expected completion time: eight hours."

"Do that, Vision," I said, suddenly sounding tired as I stopped pacing. "We should all try to get some sleep, as well. We'll need it for whatever we're going to be doing tomorrow."

We made some makeshift beds and everyone turned in for the night.

XXX

"Download complete."

Vision woke us all up as he turned back on.

We sat up and turned to him.

"Clint, Rose, your parents deaths were faked and you two were born," Vision said. "But it was under HYDRA. That is why I could not immediately access the information. I had to wait until I got SHIELD's in my memory banks. You are two of HYDRA's best brother-sister duos, next to the Maximoff twins. You two have your current powers. They refused to let Clint be experimented on for fear of him dying. Once they had Rose, they let the experiments take place. Since they already had a child, they knew there would be less pain if she did not survive. The experiments were to make you a supersoldier, yourself, in order to fight SHIELD's Steven Rogers. In your first confrontation with him, you succeeded, and after him, the others fell. There were no Avengers, and all other heroes went into hiding. And Loki used both of you to get the tesseract. With the combination of him and you two, Thor was no match. Magemancer and Hawkeye are both Level 10s as stated by Director Fury immediately after your fight with Captain America."

Clint and I both buried our heads in our hands.

"This can't be," Clint groaned.

"What the heck happened that changed history!?" I breathed, feeling overwhelmed.

"I can't tell exactly, but I got a last name: Mintela," Vision said.

Tigra's eyes widened. "I tried to save a boy with that last name!" she gasped. "He had tripped and fallen while running with his parents and I had gone in when I saw that a building was falling on him! I was a second too late."

"Plus David Mintela was a friend of our parents'," I said, lowering my hands. "What happened to him?"

"No record of a David Mintela," Vision answered.

"David mentioned once very briefly that he had talked our parents out of making a huge mistake," Clint said. "It must've been that. Without Dave, nothing stopped Mom and Dad from doing that."

"How do we fix this, then?" Bonita said.

"I have an idea, but it's really pushing it," I said slowly. "Wanda Maximoff. She can manipulate reality. Maybe she can go far enough back to make sure that Tigra saved that boy. Vision, can you tell if Clint and I are friends with the twins?"

"You all get along, but you get along better with the person who's your gender," Vision said. "It isn't unusual to see you and Wanda out doing missions together and Pietro and Clint to be doing stuff together."

"Perfect," I said. "Clint, if you can keep Pietro busy while I walk to Wanda, then we're good."

"What if the other Barton siblings walk in on you two?" Simon pointed out.

"That where you guys come in," I said, getting to my feet. I looked around the place and saw a newspaper that had Clint and I on the front cover. I picked it up, examining the outfits we wore, and looked through the rest of the paper to see if it was always the same outfit. "We have to get this uniform." I showed it to Clint and he nodded.

"Simple enough," Clint said. "It's very similar to our current uniforms. Just remove the SHIELD logo from it and replace it with a HYDRA one."

Bobbi walked over to where some moth-eaten cloth was and picked it up. "Will this do?" she asked, showing us the five logos repeated on it.

"Perfect," I replied as I walked over to her and took the fabric, taking out a throwing knife and carefully cutting out two of the logos. I then used magic to have them temporarily stick over the SHIELD logo. I then noticed the ring on my finger and turned to Vision, walking to him and taking it off. "Keep it safe," I told him, placing it in his hand. "If I wear it, they'll be suspicious."

"They'll be suspicious if you _don't_ have it," Vision replied, putting it back on my finger. "Both you and Clint are married."

"To?" Clint said, curious but also a bit hesitant.

"Rose and Pietro and Clint and Wanda," Vision said.

That definitely threw all of us off guard.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"To Wanda!?" Clint put in.

"Well, there was no Laura or myself," Vision said. "And it was no secret that the two pairs of siblings were into each other as more than friends."

"Ok, well, _that_ definitely is something I didn't see coming," Clint commented.

"How about we get onto the mission so it's done sooner and we don't have to think about it that way," Rhodey said.

"Alright, where to?" Clint asked.

"The next jet to Sokovia," Vision said. "Stark Industries still has one jet. Just a little bit of repair and it'll be working again."

"Taking from the great Tony Stark?" I questioned with a smirk. "Boy if only he knew."

"I should warn you, JARVIS is still active in the tower," Vision added. "And your voices are an automatic self-destruct if heard."

We both nodded.

"The two of us will go and get the jet," Clint said. "Meet us in the outskirts of town and we'll pick you up. Touch and go so be quick."

After confirmations, Clint and I walked out of the building and made our way to Stark Industries.

"So me and the weird one?" Clint said.

"And me and the fast one," I confirmed. "That...isn't right."

"Definitely not," Clint agreed. "But, that's how we know them. Not how it is for this time."

We reached Stark Industries and I picked up Clint, flying to the hanger where Tony kept the jets.

When I released Clint, he put a finger to his lips and I nodded.

We walked to where the lone jet was and I stayed on lookout while Clint worked on it.

Once it was done, Clint tapped my shoulder and I nodded, the two of us going into the jet.

Clint wrote down on a piece of paper, "You're better at disarming security than I am, so can you deactivate JARVIS form the jet itself?"

It wasn't something hard: one time Tony had wanted to test just how well I was at disarming security settings so he had me sneak into Avengers Tower and turn off the security, including JARVIS. He also added that Avengers Tower had more security features than Stark Industries, and that it wouldn't be a walk in the park. A few hours later, the whole tower's security was deactivated, JARVIS included in it.

Doing like what I had done before, I shut down JARVIS from the jet and we got it into the air.

"It's safe to talk now," I said once we were in the sky, stealth mode activated so that we wouldn't get shot down by any "enemies".

"Where are you guys?" Clint asked the others through the communicators.

"We're waiting for you," Vision said. "Sending you our coordinates."

"Got them," I said after a beep. "We'll be there in under a minute."

We made it to the others and landed before switching stealth mode off for just long enough for them to get on. Before any possible radars could pick up on us, it was switched on again and we began the trip to Sokovia in silence.

"How are you going to get a Stark jet into the base?" asked Rhodey. "Won't they shoot it down the moment they see it?"

"We're going to radio in before turning off stealth, say that we took this, and request for permission to land," Clint said. "Then we'll find the twins and do what needs to be done."

"For the time being, I can turn you guys invisible so you won't be detected," I added.

When the others agreed, I turned them invisible and Clint connected to HYDRA's radio. "This is Hawkeye and Magemancer, come in HYDRA base, Sokovia division," Clint said.

"HYDRA base to Hawkeye and Magemancer," a man replied. "You have contact."

"We stole Stark's last jet from Stark Industries," I said. "Requesting permission to touch down."

"You aren't coming up on the radar," the man said. "Are you in stealth mode right now?"

"Yes, to make sure we aren't hit by friendly fire," Clint said.

"Permission granted," the man said. "Turn off stealth mode and land. Hail HYDRA."

"Hail HYDRA," Clint and I both repeated. Though it didn't show in our voice, the others could tell that it pained us to say that.

Clint turned off stealth mode and we came in for landing.

"Welcome back, Barton Siblings," a crewmember greeted us as we left the jet.

We both just nodded to her as we entered the base, making sure that we kept the doors open long enough for the others to get in but not so long that people were suspicious.

As we walked down the hallway, HYDRA members stepped to the side and let us pass before continuing to walk.

"If you're looking for the twins," a man said as he passed by, "they're in the training room."

"Thanks," I said briefly as we started that way.

Sure enough, Wanda and Pietro were there, Pietro running laps and Wanda lifting up objects and throwing them at targets.

"Back from vacation already?" Wanda asked, walking to us and giving Clint a hug. "You said you would be gone a week."

"It's only been three days," Pietro added, running by me and picking me up, spinning me around in a circle before kissing my forehead and putting me back down.

"We would've been gone that long but SHIELD tried an attack on us and it just killed the vacation mood," Clint said.

"An easy fight, but of course, it had to happen when we were supposed to be relaxing," I added with a sigh. "Every time."

"Don't worry, the next strike upon SHIELD will blow them out of history," Pietro reassured, ruffling up my hair. I slapped his hand away and he just gave me an innocent look, which caused me to just roll my eyes.

"It better," Clint said. "I've had just about enough of them."

"Remember why they tried to recruit you two?" Wanda questioned. "Not only did the kidnap you, but they tried to turn you against us."

"I wonder what they thought they would gain, and how they thought the tactics they were using could possibly work," I said.

"Well, we're just glad you guys are back," Pietro said.

"Hey, Rose, I know something we could do to bring your spirits up," Wanda said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Let's go bother the people in Sokovia," Wanda answered. "Just you and me."

I smirked. "Let's go," I said.

"Come on, Old Man," Pietro said to Clint. "Bet you can't hit me with some of your paint arrows. I'll change into a white shirt just for the fun of it."

"How does being bathed in pink again sound?" Clint chuckled.

"Not pink again, Clint," I groaned. "You know I hate that."

"Fine, fine, purple," Clint said, going to ruffle up my hair, but I slapped it away before he could do that. He added, laughing, "Guess I'm not as fast as Pietro."

"You're on, Old man," Pietro laughed, running out of the room. "And no, you're not!"

"We'll see you guys at dinner," Wanda said as she and I left the room.

" _Perfect, now I can test her abilities,_ " I thought as we left the base.

"Test my abilities in what?" Wanda asked, reading my thoughts like I had a feeling she would be doing.

"You know how you claimed that you could change reality at your whim?" I said. "Well, do you wanna test out just how well it can be done?"

"I'm listening," Wanda said.

"I've done some research on history," I said. "There's this kid that died in a war a long time ago. Based on how his family was, his bloodline in the present day would be a highly skilled marksman, almost as good as Clint, and we could get him on our side to make ourselves an even more deadly threat."

"You want to see if I can save this kid?" Wanda clarified.

"Unless you think it's too hard," I challenged.

Wanda chuckled. "You always know how to have me test my abilities to the max," she said. "I can have it done. I'll need complete focus, though. No one can bother me."

"How long?" I said, curious.

"How far back in time are we talking about?" Wanda said.

"1360," I replied. "Yes, my research was extensive."

"It would be able five hours," Wanda said. "Tonight, after the evening training, I could do that. You just have to make sure no one bothers me, or else I could mess something up and all of this could be ruined."

"Don't worry, I'll do that," I promised. "We definitely don't want that to happen."

"You look better," Wanda pointed out. "Was that something that was on your mind?"

"Well, when faced with this possible outcome, wouldn't it weight down on your mind?" I replied.

"True," Wanda said.

We were out for a few hours, though it was mostly me keeping back as Wanda did stuff, and then we all met for dinner.

Wanda and I were already there when Clint walked into the room, a smug smirk on his face as he sat down between me and Wanda.

"What did you do?" we asked at the same time as Wanda took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Just wait," Clint replied after giving Wanda a quick kiss.

Pietro walked into the room as I was taking a drink of tea and I immediately spit it out as Wanda burst out into laughter. He was covered, head-to-toe, in purple.

"He got me when I wasn't moving," Pietro grumbled, sitting on my other side. "Come on, Rose, give me a hug." He held out his arms but I shook my head, chuckling.

"You didn't see that coming?" I said, causing the others to break into laughter more.

In response, Pietro gave me a hug and kiss, and I found out pretty quickly that some of the paint was still wet.

"Ack, Pietro!" I exclaimed, wiping the paint from my mouth with a napkin that Clint handed me.

"Bet you didn't see _that_ coming," Pietro said with a smile.

Some other HYDRA officials came into the room and the twins immediately turned serious, Clint and I doing the same so that we were suspected to be impostors.

"What happened to you?" Wolfgang Von Strucker directed at Pietro.

"Training exercise," Pietro replied.

"Do better next time," Strucker ordered. "You're a mess."

"Yes sir," Pietro muttered, but Clint, Wanda, and I could tell that he didn't take the order in a good way.

"And Barton Siblings, what are you two doing back so soon?" Strucker asked, turning to me and Clint. "Your vacation was authorized for a week."

"SHIELD sir," I said.

"They attacked us, and even though they were an easy opponent, it totally killed our mood," Clint added. "But we succeeded in taking the last jet from Stark Industries."

"Perfect, one less thing to worry about them using against us," Strucker said. "Well done."

We both nodded as everyone began to eat.

Dinner was silent and I made sure to eat what I thought was a normal amount, even though I wasn't hungry, since I knew that this version of me wasn't an android.

"Do your evening training," Strucker said and then left the room, the others following him so it was just us four again.

"You'd think we were five," Pietro commented as he got to his feet. "I'll meet you guys there. I've gotta change out of this before Strucker yells at me again." He ran out of the room without a reply.

"I wish he didn't take those comments so seriously," Wanda sighed as we went to the training room. "Rose, have you noticed since you two got married that he hasn't been taking those remarks so well."

"I have," I agreed, knowing that even the Pietro I knew would never be this way. "It worries me."

"Even I worry about the kid, and not just because he's my brother-in-law," Clint put in.

When we got there, Pietro was already there, cleaned up and in fresh clothes. "What took you?" he asked before running around all of us and picking me up, taking me across the room. "Let's see who's the best couple."

"Obviously the one with the best looks," Wanda replied, lifting up some different objects and levitating them in the air.

"Look no further than us, then," I said, forming a plasma ball.

"Oh please, we both know that our parents gave their good looks to me," Clint replied, an arrow on his bowstring.

We started a two-on-two training session, the twins definitely training much more intensely than what Clint and I were use, and while I was able to use my enhanced abilities to keep up, Clint I could tell was struggling a little bit.

In order to make him look better than he actually was doing, I purposely let his arrows hit me occasionally, and while they did hurt, it wasn't enough to stop me entirely so that I could also help Pietro with Wanda.

Once Pietro saw how much and often I was getting hit, whenever Clint would shoot an arrow, he would grab me and move me just far enough out of the way, but Wanda would move the arrows to still hit a target.

When the training session was over, even I felt tired, meaning that this was definitely different than what we were used to.

"We're gonna sleep good tonight," Pietro commented, stretching before wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, but before that, I need to steal Rose for a little bit," Wanda said.

"What for?" Clint asked, though he knew what it was for by the small smile that touched my lips.

"A challenge," I said as I released myself from Pietro's arms and walked to Wanda. "We'll explain after we see if it's a success or not."

"Fair enough," Pietro said. "I'm going to do my evening laps and then head to bed."

"And I'm going to shoot some arrows and then do the same," Clint put in, stretching his arms.

Pietro ran out of the room as Clint went to one of the ranges and Wanda and I walked out of the room.

As I walked past the doorway, I felt a hand reach out and hold mine for just a moment. I gripped it for just a moment before I continued walking with Wanda. The brief contact that I felt from Vision, since I could tell right away it was his hand, let me know that the others were still there and that nothing had happened to them yet, since I knew they would definitely be sticking together.

We went to a room and Wanda made sure no one knew about except for us and the guys and sat down in the middle of the room. "Alright, from now until I'm done, make sure no one disturbs me," she said. "That's a reason we're here."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "Do you want to rest a little bit first? You look a bit tired."

"I can rest when I'm done," Wanda replied.

With that, she fell silent, beginning to do what needs to be done.

I waited silently in another chair by the door, listening for anything that would mean someone is coming.

Despite trying to stay awake, my eyes grew weary and I fell asleep.

XXX

A hand gently shaking me woke me up.

"Rose, it worked," Vision said.

Immediately, I perked up, opening my eyes and jumping to my feet as I looked around.

We were back at the LA base, and Clint was currently filling Steve and the others in on what had happened after the Enchantress has attacked.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Clint asked as he looked over his shoulder at me as Vision and I walked into the room.

"Better," I said.

"Great thinking, Rose," Steve said. "Clint told me your plan."

"I'm just glad it actually worked," I said, feeling relieved.


	18. Family Reunion

Chapter 17 Family Reunion

"Wait, we were _what_?!"

Since the whole fiasco with the time jump, we had been given a week off in order to recover. Vision and I had returned home and we were making lunch for Pietro and Wanda, Lucas and Lucy gone at school. We told them what had happened.

"If you think you're weirded out, how do you think it felt playing the part?" I asked Pietro as we gave them each a plate of food. "I mean, I see you as a brother figure."

"And Clint is just a friend to me," Wanda said as they began to eat and we sat down at the table across from them. "That's it."

"Well, at least it's not the reality anymore," Vision said.

"I just wonder, does that mean I actually have those powers?" Wanda said. "Like as strong as they are? I can already do tiny things, but going back centuries and centuries?"

"Well, it was your first time going that far back," I said. "Maybe you can do that. It means that you are definitely very powerful. You can literally erase someone from existence."

"That's scary, knowing that I have that much power," Wanda said, looking at her hands. "I can change lives forever and no one will see it coming, ever expect it. Literally, another reality being made."

"That's how we got back to this time," I said.

The twins finished eating and Vision and I cleaned up.

"It's time for the bus to be coming," Pietro said.

"Let us finish up. You two go great the two at the corner," added Wanda.

Vision and I nodded and went to the corner where we waited with the other parents for the bus to come. A few that knew us greeted us, asking how we were doing and how we were doing protecting the world, since it was no secret we were Avengers.

When the bus arrived, Lucas, who sat by the window, saw us and gasped, basically shaking Lucy as she talked with a friend across the aisle to look at us. When they both saw us, they darted off the bus and ran to us, throwing themselves into our arms.

"You're back!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We are," I agreed.

"We're so happy!" Lucy cried, giving both of us a kiss.

We walked back to the house and went inside.

"Wanda! Pietro! Look who we found!" Lucas said as we went inside.

"Taking a break from your crime fighting finally, are we?" Wanda teased as Pietro put the last dish away and the two hugged the brother and sister.

"Just for a little bit," Vision said.

"We have a week's break before returning to LA," I said. "Time to relax by spending time at home with the family."

XXX

The week went by too fast and we were back in LA again.

"Well, at least the break came at a good time," I said when we were on the roof together, the others sleeping. It was about a week after we got back. "We got to see the play that they were in."

"Yea, when we told them we didn't know if we could come or not, they were definitely upset," Vision said.

"In the end, it worked out," I said. "And it definitely gave me time to think."

"About what?" Vision asked, curious.

"How one person can change the whole world," I said. "And it made me think about something that's...scary, I guess. David, he died when I was four. _After_ Clint and I were born. He saved the world, and he didn't even know it, because of what he did before Clint was even a thought. But, what if my parents faked their deaths after David's. It wasn't even three years after David's death and they died. I just can't help but think, what if they actually went to HYDRA, faked their deaths like what they did before? Faintly, I remember, between my screams, Strucker barking out orders, and all the scientists talking around me, a familiar voice. But I could never pinpoint it. I'm terrified to think that it was my parents who were part of the scientists. And by what you said in the reports that they only had me as an experiment and not Clint because they basically had one kid and didn't care about any others living or not, it makes me think that it could actually be them." I looked down at my hands. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, especially when I have so many other things to worry about right now, but I can't _not_ think about it."

"Now I know why you looked so deep in thought while we were home," Vision said. "I didn't wish to disturb you because I could tell you were really thinking. That is a lot to take in. I wish I could say I have an answer for you, but I haven't lied to you yet and I don't intend to start now. But if I had a way to tell you the truth, I would. Have you talked to Clint yet about this?"

I shook my head. "I haven't thought of a way to tell him. But next week we're going back to Iowa, well your first time, going back for me and Clint, for the reunion. I'm debating whether to tell him then or not. It's just I don't want him to take it the wrong way, make him hate them, especially if this is all wrong and just my mind overreacting."

"Rose," Vision said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's your brother. He loves you. And knowing him as well as I do, he'd want to look into that before making any huge judgements. Yes, he may be shocked initially, but he would then want to find the truth."

I nodded slowly. "Alright," I said. "I'll tell him."

"It never seemed to come up, if you were born in Iowa, how did you and Clint get to New York?" Vision said.

"Once our parents died, Clint brought me with him to New York," I said. "He told me at the time it was for a job but I know now it was for SHIELD. We had an apartment together but his work became too much that he actually had to live on the Helicarrier full-time with hardly any time to visit me. Even though I was young, I could take care of myself. He couldn't bring me with him. Too dangerous. And no one back home had the time, space, or money to take care of me. I lost contact with Clint, he was paying rent, and I had no choice but to become homeless. I don't hate him for it, even now. If not for that, then I wouldn't be here. The rest, you know."

"That is definitely something huge to happen at a young age," Vision said. "But, the past is the past. And I'm glad you're here now."

I smiled and hugged him. "Where would I be without you?"

"And where would I be without you?" Vision replied, pulling away just far enough to kiss me.

XXX

"Nervous?" Clint asked me and Vision as he piloted the jet to Iowa. I sat in the seat next to him, leaning back in the chair while reading a book, Vision the seat behind me, also reading. "Vision, this is your first time meeting the family."

"Not especially," Vision said.

I shook my head. "Not really," I said. "I mean, we don't have a big family, so I won't get overwhelmed with people. Where is it again?"

"Aunt Susan and Uncle Jerry's country house," Clint said. "They have more than enough space for everyone coming in. And they said we can land the jet in the field."

"Will Laura and the kids be joining us?" Vision said.

"They contacted me before we left, said they were there," Clint said. "Before they left, they got Lucas and Lucy, as well, giving the twins tomorrow to themselves. We'll be coming in time for dinner, expecting to me the last ones to arrive."

"You planned it that way, didn't you?" I questioned, turning the page in my book.

"Well, let's just say, I know how to make an entrance," Clint replied with a smirk.

Vision and I looked at each other and smiled.

Soon, we arrived at the country house and landed the jet outside.

"Well, time to go eat," Clint said switching off the jet. "I'm hungry."

We walked out of the jet and Clint switched it to stealth mode so it wouldn't be picked up on any unwanted radars before the three of us walked to the house, Laura waiting at the door for us.

"A safe flight you three?" she asked as she hugged all of us.

"It was," Clint said. "Where's everyone?"

"Setting the table," Laura said as we walked to the dining room. "We're just about to start eating. You are the last ones."

"Perfect, then I made an entrance everyone saw," Clint said.

I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Just wait until it's the family entertainment," I commented.

Before we entered the dining room, Vision and I were suddenly hugged by Lucas and Lucy.

"It's been only a week this time!" Lucy pointed out.

We laughed as we returned their hugs.

"Yep, only one week," I said.

"That's a new record!" Lucas added.

"Are you ready to eat?" Vision said.

"Yes!" the two exclaimed, pulling us into the room and making sure that we knew where they would be sitting at the kid's table.

"Hey, the Avengers are here!" a woman exclaimed, setting down a tray of banana nut muffins and coming to me and Clint, hugging us. "Rosalina, care to introduce us to this fine young man?" She gestured to Vision, giving him a warm smile.

"Sure, Aunt Susan," I said. "Everyone, this is my husband, Vision. Vision, this is my family."

"Hello everyone," Vision said with a smile.

The rest of the family introduced themselves and then we all sat down and started to eat.

"So, what's new in the crime fighting world?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing much," Clint said. "Just bad guys going down."

"Easy stuff," I added before taking a bite of a muffin. "Aunt Susan, you know these are my favorite!"

"I knew you would be coming," Susan replied. "Gotta make my niece's favorite."

I smiled as everyone continued to eat.

"So, Rose, Vision, how did you two meet?" Deborah, one of my cousins, said.

"I had gotten captured by Ultron and when I found an opportunity to escape, I took it," I said. "As I was running, I, literally, ran into him."

"And the other Avengers had sent me to find her and bring her back," Vision said. "Not too long after I brought her back, we were in our first fight, side-by-side."

"They are definitely a duo you don't want to mess with," Clint put in. "Let me just say that I'm glad they're on my side."

"We've seen just small clips of fights that have been released on the news," Jerry said. "All three of you definitely fight very well."

Clint got to his feet. "I'm going to go to the bathroom very quickly," he said, but he made quick eye-contact with me and Vision that we knew meant he was getting a message on his communicator. He excused himself from the room. After a few minutes he came back and sat down, mouthing that he would tell us after dinner.

After everyone ate and it was cleaned up, Clint came to me and Vision as the others went to the family room. "Steve picked up on strange energy readings in our area," he said softly so the others wouldn't hear. "He doesn't know what they are, and he admitted he's probably overreacting, but with this many civilians around us, he doesn't want to take any chances. We are to act normal but be alert."

We both nodded.

"I can perform a scan around the area to see if there are any immediate threats we should look out for," Vision offered.

"Please do," Clint said. "Like I said, better safe than sorry."

Vision performed a scan around the area. "No hostile threats at the moment," he said.

"Alright, that's good," I said. "We still should keep alert. Vision and I aren't sleeping tonight. We can keep watch." Vision nudged my arm without Clint noticing and I added, "And before you go to bed, I want to tell you something. Not now, though. Right now, we have family time to do."

"Right," Clint said. "Meet me on the front porch after everyone's heading to bed."

I nodded and the three of us joined the others before they noticed we weren't there.

Part of the time, we played games with everyone, and before everyone went to bed, they insisted that we tell them some stories about our fights, as a kind of bedtime story.

Clint started off by telling them about a mission that he and Natasha did a little bit before the West Coast was formed. Vision told them about his solo fight with Ultron. And I finished with a story about me fighting Magicseer solo, and barely coming out on top.

After everyone went to bed, Clint met me on the front porch.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Clint asked, nursing a mug of hot chocolate since it was still a tiny bit cold out.

"Yea, I did," I said, leaning on the railing and looking out at the fields around us. "Since the event with us being married to the twins and everything, it got me thinking." I looked up at him. "What if Mom and Dad were still alive?"

"You mean like after David died, they still went through with the plan?" Clint clarified, sitting down in a chair next to me.

I nodded as I turned to him, resting an arm on the railing. "And what if they still went to HYDRA?" I added. "Vision told us, they refused to allow experiments on you, but not me. They didn't care if I died. So, what if they did?"

"Rose," Clint said, confused, setting his cup down. "What do you mean?"

"My memory is very hazy of the event, but during my experiments, a couple familiar voices," I said. "I can't tell you if they actually are Mom and Dad, but it was something that I remembered. And it wasn't the twin's voices. They didn't have an accent like them."

"It could be," Clint said. "I thought about that after we got back. Many sleepless nights. And while I don't like the idea of saying it, but it is a possibility. I wish I could say not, but it could be the truth."

"I don't know if I want to find out the truth this time," I admitted. I looked up at the moon and sighed. "It might hurt me more than help."

Clint got to his feet and came to me, kissing my forehead and hugging me. "It'll be alright, Rosie," he said. "You and I, together, we'll get to the bottom of this. You won't have to face the truth alone. I'll be with you. And if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know I'll be there."

I smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Clint," I said. "You're the best brother anyone could ask for."

"And don't you forget it," Clint teased. He pulled away and grabbed his mug again, draining it in one gulp. "I'm gonna head to bed. Let me know if something happens. I'm keeping my communicator on."

"Alright, sleep well," I said, watching him go inside. I looked back up at the moon and stars once the door closed.

"How did it go?" Vision asked as he slipped outside after a few minutes, silently closing the door behind him.

"Pretty well," I answered. "You were right, about Clint's reaction. I mean, he wasn't shocked, but he did understand."

Vision smiled, placing his hand over mine. "I'm glad," he said.

The next morning, after breakfast, where Vision and I had to explain to everyone that we were androids and didn't need to eat at every meal, Clint and I went to go visit our parents. Laura and Vision stayed behind at the country house, Laura explaining to him that this was our time to be alone with each other.

Clint landed the jet near the cemetery and we walked the remainder of the way.

Clint let out a sigh when we were almost there. "The walk never gets easier," he said. "You think it would, after so many trips."

"It is with heavy hearts that we walk, knowing the destination and the emotions that lie there," I said, reaching out and talking Clint's hand in mine.

We reached the headstone where our parents were, falling to our knees as we quietly cried on each other's shoulders.

Once we were calmed partly down, we cleaned off the headstone from rocks and dust.

"It's your turn to put the picture down, Clint," I said softly after a few minutes of silence, taking a picture of the two of us out of my pocket and handing it to him.

Clint nodded and carefully placed the picture under the corner of the headstone, making sure that any wind didn't cause it to blow away.

"Alright," he said. "It's done." He hugged me, resting his chin on my head, as we both looked at the names in silence.

After awhile, we started to head back to the jet.

Usually, I didn't notice anyone passing by us, but when a couple passed us, their voices made me perk up. "Clint," I whispered softly, turning to the couple. "Wait."

The couple went to the headstone of our parents, looking at it.

Clint and I looked at each other, deciding whether to go to them or not. We didn't recognize them, or at least, we didn't think we knew them.

When the man when to pick up the picture, Clint said, "Excuse me, how do you know our parents?"

The two turned to us and we both gasped. I had a flashback to my time as an experiment, two faces standing out, watching me.

"How could you?" I whispered, taking a step back. "I'm your daughter."

"Rosalina, Clinton," our mother said, frowning.

"You hurt us," Clint said. "More than you two could ever imagine!"

"Let us explain what-" our father began, but Clint had already grabbed my arm and took off running without a look back.

We didn't stop until we reached the jet.

I fell onto a chair, shaking violently as I was reliving memories that I wished not to relive, the two faces of my parents now burning brightly in my mind. I buried my face in my hands, trying to stop having these flashbacks, but nothing working.

"Rosie," Clint whispered, sitting next to me.

"I was right," I muttered. "I was right."

Clint hugged me, aware of how bad I was shaking, but not understanding just how much pain and distress I was in.

I started to cry all over again, gripping Clint tightly. "Clinton," I breathed. "I can't stand it. I can't believe it."

"If I could somehow trade places with you, Rosalina, I would," Clint said, heartbroken by seeing how bad I was.

"No," I said, shaking my head quickly. "You shouldn't have to endure this pain. This torture."

"Better me than you," Clint said. "I'm not going back until I know you're at least somewhat better."

I didn't respond, aware of the pounding headache I was having while my emotions ran unchecked. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and do nothing. But at the same time, I wanted to talk to the twins, see if they knew my parents or not.

Once Clint deemed that I was at least somewhat calm, he started back to the country house, contacting Vision and telling him to meet the two of us at the jet when we landed.

I sat silently next to him, my cape wrapped around me like a blanket, still shaking slightly.

When we landed, Clint got to his feet. "Stay here, Rose," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. When I nodded, he walked out, talking to Vision quietly when he came to meet us.

After a few minutes, Vision came up next to me, sitting in the chair next to me. He silently took my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"How could they?" I asked quietly. "I guessed it, but guessing and finding out it's true are two totally different things."

"I know," Vision said. "Clint is calling Wanda and Pietro to see what they suggest."

I just nodded. "Do I stay here or what?" I said.

"Until you feel ready to go," Vision said.

"I might be here awhile then," I commented, looking down.

Vision frowned and kissed my head. "We love you, Rosalina," he said. "You know that, right?"

I nodded. "I know," I said.

"And you know we care for you, right?" Vision continued.

I nodded again.

"You don't have to tell the others what happened," Vision said. "They know you and Clint do this whenever you visit, and they know it isn't easy to do. They'll ask if you're alright, but they'll understand if you don't want to talk. Come on, I'll make you some tea, the way you like it." He got up, extending his hand to me.

After a moment, I took it and he pulled me to my feet, the two of us walking back to the house. There was a ghost of a smile that appeared very briefly on my lips but that was it.

We made it inside and Vision went to the kitchen while Laura came to sit next to me. She gave me a sympathetic smile when I looked at her.

Without a word, she pulled me into a hug. "Clint told me they're alive," she said. "He said that there's something else but it's personal for you. I may not have superpower like the Avengers, but you are my sister, and if you need someone to talk to, call me. I'll listen."

"Thank you, Laura," I murmured. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Rose," Laura replied.

Vision returned and gave me the tea he made. "The way you like it," he said, sitting on my other side.

"Thanks Vision," I said, taking a sip.

After a few minutes of silence, Clint came into the room.

"If you want to talk to the twins, they said to call them," Clint said. "They knew them, but didn't know your relationship. And even then, they didn't know them very well."

I only nodded, starting to feel slightly better, but not by much.

"The kids are playing in the garden," Laura offered. "Take your mind off of what happened for a little bit?"

"Come on, let's join them," Vision said encouragingly.

"You go on ahead," I said. "I want to call Wanda and Pietro."

"Alright," Vision said. He got to his feet and kissed my head before walking out.

Clint and Laura also went out and I walked to my room.

After taking a deep breath, I contacted the twins.

"Hello Rose," Wanda said when she picked up.

"Hey Wanda," I said. "I want to talk to both you and Pietro."

"Let me put it on speakerphone," Wanda said. There was a pause as she called for Pietro and she put the phone on speaker.

"Hey there, Old Man's Sister," Pietro said. He did that when he knew that I needed a cheering up, and like always, it brought a smile to my face, though brief.

"So does that make me Old Woman?" I asked.

"No. You're still Young Woman," Pietro said. "You're younger than us."

I chuckled. "I'll have to call you Old Man," I said.

Wanda laughed. "He has nothing to say in rebuttal," she said.

"I'm still young?" Pietro said slowly.

That made both me and Wanda laugh.

"You didn't see that coming?" I asked.

"No, I did not," Pietro admitted.

We talked for a little bit, the two knowing that they were my distraction right now and doing whatever they could to provide that. After a little bit, I said that I was going to play with the kids and we hung up, me going outside to where the others were.

Immediately, I was tackled by my kids.

"You're coming to play?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," I said as I got to my feet.

"Catch!" Clint called, throwing me a football.

I caught it and took off running, the kids chasing behind me for it. "Vision!" I exclaimed, passing it off to him as I went by him.

Right away, Vision backed up and sidestepped so he wouldn't be tackled, running to where Clint was. "Incoming!" he said, tossing it to him.

Before Clint could react, The kids had tackled him for the ball.

Vision and I laughed as we stopped next to each other.

"You didn't see that coming?" Vision asked.

"Not you, too," Clint whined as he got up. He gave the ball to Lucas and they started to run around, passing the ball to the other kids to try to keep it away from Clint, Vision, and I.

We played until it was time for dinner, Vision and I following slowly behind the others as they went to get ready to eat.

"I feel better after a little bit of time," I said.

"That's good," Vision said. He pulled me into a hug. "I don't like when you aren't yourself."

"I know," I said, returning the hug.

We joined the others inside as they started dinner.

Everything was peaceful until two people came into the room and all conversation stopped, Clint, Vision, and I getting to our feet quickly.

They looked exactly like me and Clint except for one thing: instead of the SHIELD logo on their shoulders, it was HYDRA.


	19. Battle of Reality

Chapter 18 Battle of Reality

"How is this possible?" I whispered. "The reality thing."

"I thought we lost them," Vision muttered.

"You're explaining later," Clint said.

"Who are you?" the other me demanded.

"And what are you doing here?" the other Clint asked.

"We should be asking you that question," I replied, slowly sliding my fan out of its place on my hip.

"And where are the twins?" Clint added. He slowly went to grab his knife at his side.

"We'll be asking the questions here, imposters," Rose growled. Suddenly, she was behind me and had pinned my arm behind my back, causing me to drop my fan.

"Don't be so quick to make assumptions," I retorted, elbowing her back. "Vision, get the others out of here! Clint and I will deal with this!"

Vision nodded, shooting the HYDRA Clint with an optic beam so he cleared a path for the others, getting them out of the room.

Clint and I were pushed back into each other by ourselves.

"Switch?" Clint asked me.

I nodded and I suddenly blasted HYDRA Clint with a plasma ball while Clint tackled HYDRA Rose, me knowing that magic was a weak point for him and him knowing that grappling wasn't my strongest point.

Vision phased through the wall behind HYDRA Clint and slammed a fist onto the side of his head, knocking him out. He then phased through the floor and came up under HYDRA Rose, holding her in place so that Clint could knock her out. He then released her and came up into the room fully.

"That's why you're on our side," I pointed out.

"Alright, what were you talking about?" Clint asked.

"SHIELD _did_ attack Rose and Clint and they _were_ coming back," Vision said. "She sensed us and they grabbed us but we got them to release us before making it to the base. And why did you ask where the twins were?"

"Pietro grabbed me," Clint said. "I had followed Rose and Wanda to make sure nothing happened to her. Wanda realized what she did right after she did it, with no time to correct what had been done. She grabbed Rose and told Pietro to get me, that she knew I was right outside. I had been able to shake him off of me and Wanda off of Rose before we made it to the base. I'm surprised she wasn't woken up. But you guys should've known that they were there! We had our task!"

"Clint," I cut in, but I was ignored.

"You're in just as much fault as the others," Vision said in a low, challenging voice.

"Vision!" I cried, him not hearing me.

"Are you blaming this mess on me?" Clint demanded, glaring at Vision as he stepped closer to the android. "Is there something you want to tell me? You sure didn't seem to hold back anything when you fought that Clint."

I just put a hand to my forehead, sighing. "This isn't helping any of us!" I commented.

"I would fight _anyone_ who tries to hurt my wife," Vision replied, looking down at the archery. "Doesn't matter their relationship to her. Surely you would know that. Or are others not allowed to do that?"

"You're crossing a _very_ thin line there, Vision," Clint growled, placing a hand where his knife was.

"Stop it, both of you!" I exclaimed, stepping between the two of them and pushing them away from each other, including grabbing Clint's knife as I pushed him away and storing it in my belt. "How do you expect us to sort this out if you two are at each other's throats?! We were disorganized before, and look what happened there! Or do I need to remind you?!"

After a few moments, the two turned from each other, mumbling that the other started it and it wasn't their fault.

"Magemancer to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, come in," I said in my communicator after scolding the both of them quietly, but making sure they both heard it clearly.

"Scarlet Witch here," Wanda replied. "What's up?"

"Be on the lookout," I said. "It's a long story that I'll explain later, but the HYDRA universe Maximoff twins and Barton siblings are in this reality. We had the siblings attack here. Luckily they're both knocked out. I need you two to come to West Coast so we can talk about this in person. We're going to have a code phrase to know it's really us."

"Like what?" Wanda said.

"Avengers assemble against evil," I said.

"Got it," Wanda said. "Pietro and I are on the way. We'll keep you updated on our location."

"Good," I said. "If you get there before us, tell the others something's going on." I glance at Vision and Clint, feeling the tension between the two. "Be careful. Magemancer out."

We broke connection.

"Well?" Clint asked.

"They're going to West Coast," I said. "We're meeting them there. Head to the jet. I'm going to check on the others and excuse ourselves early. And take them with you." I gestured to where the two were still unconscious. As I walked out of the room, I added back in a warning tone, "And no arguing!"

The others were at the agreed safe spot.

"Rose, what's going on?" Laura asked.

"Long story that I'll explain later," I said. "We have to depart early. Duty calls."

"Be careful," Susan said.

I nodded and flew back to where the jet was, suddenly getting tackled to the ground by a blur.

"Rose, I haven't seen you in awhile!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Pietro?" I said, trying to get up, but he had me pinned to the ground. "Code word."

"What?" Pietro asked, confused.

"Wrong answer," I responded, blasting him off of me with a plasma ball. I froze time and flew to the jet, letting time move again when I got there, only to find Wanda hugging a very confused Clint.

"Wanda, code word," I said. Already knowing the response based on her face, I blasted her with a plasma ball and rushed Clint into the jet, Vision already there and switching it on, the siblings tied up and to the side.

"How did they get here?" Clint said.

"No idea but Pietro had pinned me," I said, grabbing Clint's and Vision's shoulders. "Vision, get us out of here." I froze time again to give Vision time to get the jet at least away from the area before letting time move again, slumping into a chair, exhausted from using that power, since it always drained power from me quickly.

"So we definitely know the twins have came through, now," Vision said, passing a subtle glance at Clint.

Clint noticed it. "So it's my fault they both came here?" he asked.

I put a hand to my forehead, sighing again. "Guys," I said quietly.

"Well it appears to be completely our fault that we were taken by surprise," Vision commented. "At least you knew they were coming. Yet you didn't react in time."

"Oh, sorry I couldn't move faster than the fastest person alive," Clint apologized sarcastically. "I guess I just need more training. My bad."

"Boys, stop," I pleaded, getting to my feet. I sounded exhausted, and I didn't try to hide it, causing them to both take notice immediately. "This isn't the right time or place. Quit fighting. It's been a long day for all of us and we're all physically and emotionally drained."

"Fine, I'll stop, but only for your sake," Clint said.

"Same," Vision said.

"Thank you," I mumbled under my breath.

"We're on the way to LA now," Wanda told me in my communicator. "With Pietro running, it should only be a few minutes. He insisted."

"It's faster," Pietro said.

"We just left out of Iowa," I said. "We'll be there in a couple hours."

"See you soon," Wanda said.

We broke connection and I glanced up at the two, Vision silently piloting while Clint sat in the co-pilot seat, making more arrows. Then I looked at where the two siblings were, seeing that they were still knocked out.

It was strange seeing myself that wasn't a picture or reflection. I wondered if Clint thought the same.

After some silence, I said, "It's my fault the twins here."

Vision glanced at me but kept his focus on flying as Clint looked up from his work.

"What makes you say that?" Clint said.

"I fell asleep," I said. "Had I not done that, I could've stopped Wanda from grabbing me and contacting Pietro. Then we'd only have the siblings to deal with."

"Rose-" Vision began but I cut him off by saying, "Don't try doing the blame game between you two again. We are _not_ going to fight. Do you two understand?" When they were both silent, I repeated in a sterner tone, " _Do you understand?_ "

"Yes Rose," Vision answered.

"Yes _Mother_ ," Clint replied in a sassy tone.

"Clint, I mean it," I said, giving him a look.

"Alright, alright," Clint said. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"And I'm not giving you your knife back until we land," I added.

"Fine," Clint said, going back to making arrows.

"How far out are we?" I asked as I got to my feet and went behind Vision.

"Still about half an hour," Vision said.

I nodded, starting to walk around the cabin, unable to stay still for more than a few seconds.

I heard the siblings start to move and turned to where they were, motioning for Clint to get ready just in case.

HYDRA Rose and Clint slowly woke up.

"Ok, seriously, what kind of prank is this?" HYDRA Rose demanded.

"Did the twins put you guys up to this?" added HYDRA Clint.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," I said.

"What, you think we're stupid?" HYDRA Clint said.

"No, we don't think that, but we know you'd think we were just tricking you," Clint said as he got up.

"Where are you taking us?" HYDRA Rose asked.

"Someplace you thought was destroyed," I said.

"An Avengers base," Clint put in.

"That's impossible!" HYDRA Rose exclaimed. "They're all destroyed! We killed all the Avengers!"

"In _your_ reality," I said. "This is a different reality."

"Reality?" the siblings repeated.

"Yea, reality," I said.

"We're arriving at the base," Vision reported.

Clint and I picked up the siblings and when we landed, Vision went to find the twins and Clint and I took the siblings to the holding cells.

"Vision, where are they?" I asked in my communicator when we walked out of the room.

"The conference room, and the others want an explanation, as well," Vision said.

"We're on the way," I said.

As we walked, I gave Clint back his knife. "Don't try to use it against Vision again, got it?" I told him.

"I understand," Clint said, sheathing the blade. "I won't."

"Better not," I muttered.

We made it to the conference room.

"Code word," Wanda said as soon as we entered the room.

"Avengers assemble against evil," Clint and I said as we sat down, though I made sure to place myself between Clint and Vision, just in case.

"Alright, so, you guys got attacked by the other reality's siblings," Tigra said.

"And the twins," I added. "But they were more trying to hug us, saying they hadn't seen us in a long time."

"You've locked up the siblings, though," Rhodey said.

"And took away their weapons," added Clint.

"So, how do we fix this one?" Pietro said.

"It would be hard, but maybe I can stop the twins from attacking you and Clint?" Wanda asked me.

I shook my head. "No, because then the siblings would've grabbed the others still, unless you think you can stop SHIELD from attacking them while they were out of the base as well," I said.

"I would need a location of the attack," Wanda said.

"I heard them saying it was Waverly," Vision said. "That they were visiting family."

"Like we were," Clint said. "That's how they knew where to go. And since they're married to the twins, that means they would also know where to go, since they would've joined them to meet the family."

"At least something makes sense today," I muttered, running a hand down my face.

Clint looked at his watch. "It's late, and we're all tired," he said. "We should call it a night and continue this conversation in the morning unless there are any objections."

When no one objected, everyone, including me and Vision, went to bed and got some sleep.

"Rose, I'm sorry," Vision said when we were in our room. "For the way I acted with Clint. I don't know what came over me. I...was just really worried about you. And he wasn't making it easy for me."

"I forgive you, Vision," I said, kissing his cheek. "I know, tensions are high right now, there's a lot of emotional stress, and this is all just happening so fast. I'd actually be surprised if there wasn't some kind of tension."

Vision just nodded, pausing before saying, "Even I am struggling to keep understand all of this. I can't imagine what's going through your and Clint's minds."

"Come on, let's get some sleep," I said, getting in bed under the covers. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Alright," Vision said, getting into the bed next to me. He kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Rosalina."

A smile crossed my face. "Goodnight, Vision," I muttered before sleep overtook me.

XXX

An alarm blasted, waking me and Vision up not even two hours later.

Quickly, we got to our feet and I grabbed my weapons as we darted out of the room, going to the conference room.

"JARVIS, report," Clint said after he, Wanda, Pietro, and I gave the code word.

"The Maximoff twins are in the base," JARVIS replied. "They are approaching the holding cells."

"Not on our watch," I said. "Clint, Wanda, Pietro, we have to stay together. That's the only way we'll know it's really us. Come on."

The other three nodded.

"And us?" Bobbi asked.

"We need you on backup," Clint said. "Make sure to ask the code word first!"

"Before you guys go, put these on," Simon said, handing us bracelets with the Avengers logo on it. "I'll let us know it's really you if they somehow switch places with you and they know the code word."

"Thanks Simon," Wanda said as we put the bracelets on.

"You guys know the plan," Pietro said. "We have some twins to go fight."

The others also nodded and the four of us ran out of there, darting to the holding cells.

We saw the HYDRA twins there, going to unlock the cells the siblings were in.

"Not so fast!" Wanda called, throwing the two of them back with hex bolts.

"What is this!?" HYDRA Wanda exclaimed as they got back to their feet.

"I don't know, but I know how it's going to end!" HYDRA Pietro replied, running at us, but our Pietro also took off, the two of them going at a high-speed fight full of kicks and punches.

"I'll deal with this," Wanda said, opening an empty cell door and then firing a flurry of hex bolts at the HYDRA Wanda, causing her to back up into the cell. As soon as she was in it, the door slammed shut and locked. "Pietro, get him in there!" she called, opening another door.

"A little difficult here!" Pietro replied, not breaking his pace.

"Duck!" Clint said, getting an explosive arrow ready to shoot.

Pietro pushed the other one back and Clint shot the arrow, causing HYDRA Pietro to stumble back.

"Time to finish this!" I said, adding a plasma ball to the attack, throwing HYDRA Pietro into the cell.

The door slammed shut behind HYDRA Pietro and we made sure the siblings couldn't escape before we went back to the conference room.

"Code word," Vision said as soon as we were in view.

"Avengers assemble against evil," we all said, showing our bracelets as well.

"I won't be able to fall asleep now," Bonita said as we all sat down.

"Too much adrenaline," I agreed.

"So, I guess we'll start talking about how to solve this," Clint said.

"What about stopping the Enchantress from ever sending us back in time?" Bobbi suggested.

"No, then Delanor would still be king," Vision said. "And that wouldn't help us at all."

"We really are stuck between a rock and a hard place," Simon commented.

"Why must we always get the difficult situations?" I muttered under my breath.

"What about portals?" Pietro said. "Do we have that as a possibility?"

"I would need to talk to Stephen, but I think I could do that," I said. "But that would be different dimensions."

"If possible, I could try to add my reality manipulation to help," Wanda suggested.

I nodded slowly. "Yea, that could work," I said.

"In the morning, we'll contact him, see what he says," Clint said.

"We're getting somewhere," Rhodey said. "Better than nothing."

"Alright guys, try to get some more rest," Vision said. "We should feel better knowing there's at least one plan we have that actually sounds promising."

We all nodded and went to attempt to get some more sleep.

"Vision, do you think it could actually work?" I asked him as we got into bed.

"You know your abilities and Wanda knows her's," Vision said. "If you two think you could do it, then we have a chance. And as long as we have a chance, then I'm taking that."

I nodded. "I think I can do it," I said. "With Stephen's help, I definitely can."

"Good," Vision said. He kissed my forehead. "Try to get some more sleep, Rose."

"Night Vision," I said.

"Night Rose," Vision said.

We were able to get a few more hours sleep before we were up like normal, eating breakfast with the others.

After breakfast, Wanda and I contacted Dr. Strange, explaining to him what was going on and our plan.

We were both glad when he said that it was possible, and he told us what to do.

"Alright, let's get what we need," I told Wanda when we were done.

"And end this," Wanda agreed.

We got what we needed and went through with the others what we were going to do before we performed it.

"What do you need from us?" Clint asked.

"You guys have to make sure they don't escape or pull a switcheroo before we open the portal," Wanda said. "They will do whatever they can to make sure they aren't the ones going through the portal. Make sure that doesn't happen. It would be best if Clint and Pietro stay behind us so they can't do that."

"When do you want us to get them?" Vision said.

"Now," I said. "We'll tell you when you guys need to push them through the portal. But we can't delay because it wastes a lot of energy. Holding for more than need be can not only seriously hurt us, but it can also allow other stuff to pass through and while they are the most dangerous, I'd prefer to not let anything else reality jump."

The others nodded and Clint and Pietro stayed back while the others went.

"Don't hurt yourselves," Pietro warned.

"We still need our sisters," Clint added.

"Yea, because you guys do stupid stuff that we have to stop you from doing," Wanda said.

"Like climbing trees while running on a caffeine high," I added.

"That was one time!" Clint protested.

I just raised an eyebrow. "Really, Squirrel?" I said.

"Ok, it happened more than three times," Clint admitted.

The twins laughed.

"We'll need to hear that," Pietro said. "The Old Man pretending to be a kid again."

We grew serious as the others returned with the struggling HYDRA Maximoff twins and Barton siblings.

Without a word, Wanda and I opened the portal, making sure we could hold it before giving them the signal to push them in.

Before HYDRA Pietro could get pushed, he ran from Rhodey's grip, grabbing our Pietro and fighting him.

"Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed as the others went through the portal, leaving the Maximoff brother left.

"Clint, help him! The rest of you, make sure they don't get back through!" I cried, feeling the strain. If I fell, Wanda would be able to hold it open for only moments before she also fell. If Wanda fell, then the portal would close right away.

Clint shot an explosive arrow between the two, knocking the two Pietros away from each other. He grabbed one Pietro. "Code word," he said.

That Pietro showed him his wrist, showing the bracelet. "I say it, he will know," he said softly.

Clint grabbed the other Pietro and shoved him into the portal.

HYDRA Pietro was able to grasp his wrist, pulling him along with.

"Clinton!" Vision exclaimed, flying forward and grabbing my brother, but they both went through the portal.

"No!" we all screamed.

"I can't hold it anymore," Wanda whispered. "Rose, I'm sorry." She suddenly collapsed to the ground, the portal closing before the two could get out.

I fell to my knees, my eyes wide as I looked at where the portal was. "Clint, Vision," I whispered.


	20. Hopping Realities

Chapter 19 Hopping Realities

"We have to open the portals again!" Tigra said. "We have to get them back!"

"Wanda's in no condition to do that again so soon," Pietro said as he sat her up, letting her lean against him.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Rhodey asked me as he came to me.

I just stared blankly ahead, my mind not processing what was happening right now. The event mixed with my exhaustion made me struggle with what was going on. I wasn't use to both Clint and Vision being gone, even with no contact. I was having a difficult time with accepting that fact right now.

"Rose," Wanda breathed, weakly pulling herself to me. She hugged me gently. "I'm sorry. I held it as long as I could."

"It's alright, Wanda," I said, my face still blank.

"No, it's not alright," Wanda said. "I'm the reason your brother and husband are gone. It's definitely not alright."

"Wanda, right now, neither of you are in the right mind to talk about this," Pietro said as he helped us up. "You both are fatigued and need rest."

"But they're gone," I said lamely, the realization finally beginning to set in. "How can I rest not knowing if they're alright?"

"Picture it as just a...mission," Bonita suggested as she came to me, putting one of my arms around her shoulders to keep me up. "We hardly ever get contact with people on missions. And the information is always classified until they get back. That's it. They're performing a mission."

"A mission," I repeated softly. "They're just on a mission. They'll come back. They always do."

"That's the spirit," Bobbi said encouragingly. "Come on, you two better get some sleep."

As Pietro and Bonita took us to our rooms, I felt a cold emptiness begin to wrap around me, something I hadn't felt in a very long time, since SHIELD found me all those years back.

XXX

Vision wrapped a makeshift bandage around Clint's leg from where it had gotten hit by one of HYDRA Rose's throwing knives as they were fleeing.

"Why does she have such good accuracy?" Clint mumbled, leaning back against the wall.

"She's been taught by the best," Vision replied, pulling the bandage tight before tying it. "Sorry," he apologized as Clint made a noticeable wince.

"How do we get back?" Clint asked, slowly getting to his feet. "The portal's closed and we tried contacting the base. No use."

"We have to trust the others," Vision said. "I for one know Rose won't leave us here. After they rest, we will get us back."

Clint nodded, looking around.

They had taken refuge in the abandoned West Coast base. Vision had hacked into the computers and got JARVIS out of the system, the hacking leaving him unconscious for a few minutes, but now he was up and running again.

"How do you think Rose is reacting?" Clint said. "It's been a long time since not even one of us have been around her. She's not used to both of us being gone."

"I don't know," Vision admitted. "But it does worry me. There is a lot of stuff out there that has faced, but a lot of it was with at least one of us with her."

"She has the others with her," Clint said. "And the twins wouldn't leave her like this, with this situation. They're going to rest, yes, but they're going to help her however they can."

They both fell silent and melted into the shadows as a couple HYDRA soldiers came by. They glanced at each other, but with Clint's leg, it was obvious that he couldn't fight well.

"They said that they were here," one soldier said.

"And who are we to doubt them?" the other one stated.

"We've searched everywhere," the first said. "Nothing."

"We're just not looking hard enough," the second said replied.

Clint nodded to Vision and Vision returned the nod, phasing below the ground and coming up behind the two soldiers. He slammed their heads together and lowered them to the ground so their falling wouldn't make a sound.

"Come on, let's move before they find them," Vision said, going to Clint and putting an arm around his shoulder to held the archer walk.

"We have to find a different place to stay," Clint said. "They'll expect us to stay here."

"They'll expect us to leave, and have a greeting party to escort us to HYDRA," Vision said. "Plus, if they are going to open a portal, it will be here. This is where we came, and this is where we will leave."

"Alright, alright," Clint said. "Let's find a place to stay for the night."

Vision nodded. "I don't need rest," he said. "I'll take watch."

XXX

I was having a hard time getting some rest. I couldn't stay will for more than five minutes, pacing back and forth in my room.

Pietro had came to check on me a few times and when he saw that I wasn't resting, he made me get back into bed and didn't leave the room until he thought I was asleep. The moment he left, I was back on my feet again.

It wasn't my fault that I was restless.

A few times, I had tried to contact Clint and Vision, but I was unable to.

After awhile I heard a knock on my door, like all the times before when Pietro came to check on me.

Before I could get into my bed to pretend I was still sleeping, the door opened and Pietro came in, sighing. "Rose, you know they'd want you to rest," he said.

"I know," I replied. "But I can't. I'm too worried about them."

"We all are," Pietro said, coming to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "But how can you expect to help them if you don't have the energy? You looked a little pale after the portal closed."

"That was more out of fear than anything," I admitted.

Pietro frowned and hugged me. "We'll get them back," he said.

I only nodded, looking down at my bracelet. "Why did that Pietro have to mess everything up?" I muttered. "We had it. But the moment that he was released, he took the split second opportunity to mess everything up."

"I was just trying to protect you," Pietro said.

Immediately, I had pushed Pietro away from me. "You're from the other reality!" I exclaimed. "The bracelet! You grabbed it from his wrist!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Rosalina," Pietro said, looking hurt. "I did what I did to protect you."

"By getting my brother and husband out of the picture!?" I replied. "This reality isn't the one you think it is! My relationship with you is only as a brother, not as a lover!"

"I realize that now," Pietro replied darkly. "But what are you going to do? You don't have the strength."

"Oh, there's something about his reality me that is totally different than the other reality me, something that gives me a _huge_ advantage over everyone else," I said.

"And what's that?" Pietro asked.

My eyes glowed as I said, "I'm not all flesh and bone." I shot a plasma ball at him and said in my communicator to the others, "Pietro's an imposture. He grabbed the bracelet off of our Pietro and put it on."

"That explains a lot now," Rhodey said. "Where is he?"

"My room," I said, moving out of the way as Pietro recovered and charged at me. "He came to check on me."

"We're on our way," Tigra said.

"He's already down," Wanda said, hitting Pietro from behind with a hex bolt, knocking him out. "I knew there was something different."

"Wanda, how are you feeling?" I said as I went to her as she slumped against the wall.

"I still need time to recover," Wanda said as I guided her to the edge of my bed and having her sit down. "But I could tell something wasn't right. He wasn't the same since the portal."

"That would explain why he grabbed Clint," I said, sitting down next to her. "He wasn't trying to pull Clint in, he was trying to get back out."

Wanda nodded. "I just hope Clint and Vision realize that the Pietro on their side is our's," she said.

XXX

"Clint, wake up," Vision said softly, shaking Clint awake.

Clint was immediately up, getting an arrow on his bowstring. "What is it?" he asked.

"They're coming," Vision replied. "HYDRA."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by HYDRA troops.

The two went back-to-back.

"What are the numbers?" Clint said.

"We're outnumbered twenty-to-one," Vision said.

Pietro walked in front of the troops and raised a hand. "I will handle it from here," he said. "Go make sure there's no one else hiding."

"But sir-!" started one.

"I did not ask for advice!" Pietro snapped. "Go!"

The others back off and spaced out.

Pietro looked at the two and stepped to them.

"Come any closer and you'll be a shish-kabob," Clint warned.

Pietro stopped. "Avengers assemble against evil," he said.

Both Clint and Vision were speechless.

"He took the bracelet," Pietro explained. "And he knew that we had a codeword, but also knew we kept it hidden from him. Clint, when I grabbed you, I didn't mean to pull you in."

"You wanted us to pull you out," Vision clarified.

Pietro nodded. "And as soon as the portal closed, I knew I couldn't say anything because the others were there. I had to act like I was on their side," he added. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't want to break cover," Clint said. "Understandable."

"Do you think the others know?" Vision asked.

"Wanda would know if it's not me," Pietro said. "Even if it's the HYDRA version. She would know right away."

"Plus, if Pietro gets too comfortable with Rose, then she'll know, as well," Clint said. "And the two of them will warn the others."

"Alright, now, how do we get back?" Pietro said.

"Rose and Wanda will have to open the portal," Vision said. "Until then, we'll have to lay low and wait. And we have to stay here because that's where the portal will open."

"Then let's wait," Pietro said.

XXX

"We have an idea," Tigra said when we were eating lunch together.

"We have a device that, when pressed, will turn a light on," Rhodey said, holding up two small cubes, one with a button, one with a light. "We'll take the button, you guys will open the portal and let us in. You guys can let it close. When we press the button to light it up, then you open it again and we'll come back through."

"Have you made sure it would work across the reality field?" Wanda said.

"JARVIS has tested it several times and claims it works," Simon said.

"That's all we have to work with," Bobbi added.

"And right now, it's better than nothing," Bonita put in.

Wanda and I nodded.

"When are you starting?" I said.

"When you two are ready," Rhodey said. "Rose, you and I leaders now with both of them out. But I'm not making a call that will harm you and Wanda."

"I'm ready," Wanda said. "The portals will be open for only a few moments each time. I have enough energy to do that."

I nodded. "I'm ready, too," I said. "Let's get the other Pietro and get our friends back."

The others also nodded and Wanda and I went to the conference room, getting ready.

"Do you think it'll work? The light?" Wanda asked.

"If JARVIS says it will work, then I'm confident it will," I said. "It's JARVIS I owe my life to above all."

The others came into the room and Rhodey gave me the light. "It might not work, but we might also be able to talk through this with Morse code," he said. "We'll just have to see."

"Alright," I said. "We'll tell you when."

Wanda and I opened the portal and gave the others the cue to go in. Once the last one was through, we closed it again.

"And so it begins," Wanda said. "The wait."

We both heard a tapping and looked at the cube.

"They've gotten through without a problem," I said once the tapping stopped. "We have communication." I returned the tapping with the message " _Understood._ "

XXX

"Guys, let's move from here," Vision said, shaking the two awake. "I sense HYDRA soldiers nearby. If we stay here, then we'll get caught."

Pietro jumped to his feet. "Where should we wait?" he said.

"I saw the dining hall looked like a good place to sit tight," Clint suggested as he got to his feet, though he still had a limp in his step. A noticeable one.

"Let's head there," Vision said, giving Clint a hand. "It's not too far."

The three started walking, Pietro ahead of the other two since if he was spotted, it was less likely to cause suspicion.

"Wait, stop," Pietro said quietly, holding a hand out to stop the two. "I hear something. Footsteps."

XXX

"Fantastic, we can contact them," Simon said once they heard the tapping.

"Now let's look for them," Rhodey said. "Don't get separated. It would be faster, but right now, we don't have the luxury of splitting up."

They started to walk, keeping alert to what was around them.

"What are you going to do with me?" Pietro piped up. "Just gonna hold me hostage the whole time?"

"We can't trust you," Bonita said. "You'll be free soon enough."

Something suddenly rushed past them, knocking all of them, including Pietro, down. Before they could recover, an arrow suddenly exploded above them.

They ducked as the arrow exploded.

"Clint! Hold up! It's us!" Bobbi exclaimed.

Vision came into view, Clint a step behind him, Pietro standing opposite of them.

"How did you guys get here?" Clint asked.

"Rose and Wanda," Rhodey said, sending a message to us that they had found the three.

"How did you find out about him?" Pietro asked, gesturing to HYDRA Pietro.

"Rose was the one who told us, but Wanda had her suspicions," Simon said. "Come on, we're getting you guys back to the right reality."

They started walking back, Pietro continuously watching his HYDRA version as they went so he didn't pull another switch.

When they reached the spot that they had came, Rhodey was about to press the button when he was suddenly struck from behind, falling forward, the cube tumbling to the ground.

"Not so fast," HYDRA Rose said as she and HYDRA Wanda flew down.

"Give us back Pietro and we might let you go," HYDRA Clint said as he stepped out from behind a fallen wall.

"Fine, we'll give him back to you," Rhodey said as he got to a knee, nodding to Simon to let him go.

Simon shoved HYDRA Pietro to HYDRA Rose, who grabbed him before he could fall. She looked up at HYDRA Wanda and nodded to her, her returning the nod.

"Now you all will be under our control," HYDRA Wanda said, going around the Avengers and using her mind control on them.

XXX

"It's been an hour," I said, pacing back and forth. "What's taking them? How long does it take to find them and press the button?"

"Something must've happened," Wanda said, watching me as I pace.

"We have to help them," I said, turning to Wanda. "We have to find them."

"How?" Wanda asked.

"As long as we keep together, then we can still open the portal," I said. "We're going to open one and go through."

"That's going to be dangerous," Wanda said. "What if they were ambushed?"

"Then we better change into something else, shouldn't we?" I replied.

"But if they are ambushed, then time is not on our side," Wanda pointed out.

"You forget, I can freeze time," I said. "I've been able to make it last longer with more training, and help from Tony." Before she could respond, I placed a hand on her shoulder and froze time. "Come on, we have a few minutes before I have to do that again."

Wanda nodded and we darted out of there to go change. I grabbed my clothes and went to her room so that when I needed to freeze time again, I wouldn't waste time going to her. When the few minutes were up, I would just put a hand on her arm and freeze it again, though I knew that it was taking a toll on my energy.

When we both were changed, her wearing the outfit that the Avengers first saw her in and me wearing a different style uniform that was black and white instead of blue and gold, we rushed back to the conference room, first checking to see if the light was on after I let time move again.

Seeing that it was still off and there was no tapping, we opened the portal and jumped through.


	21. On the Mend

Chapter 20 On the Mend

The portal closed behind us as Wanda and I fell to the ground, looking around as we got up.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked me as she noticed I was slow to get up.

I nodded. "Yea, I'm fine," I replied, when in reality I was trying to keep my energy levels up. In order to give me a little boost, I decreased the energy usage in the thermal area and redirected it to the storage energy. It was temporary, but it was better than nothing.

We started to look around for the others, finding the cube on the ground from where Rhodey had dropped it.

"Something _did_ happen," I whispered as I picked it up. "Switching to thermal energy readings to find the trail of the others."

I saw a trail appear of the thermal energy.

"What do you see?" Wanda said.

"They were here recently," I reported. "Come on."

We followed the trail until we saw Vision, who was slowly following the thermal trail, but he looked seriously injured.

"Vision!" I exclaimed, racing to him and catching him as he stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Rose, is that the real you?" Vision asked dazedly, looking up at me and then at Wanda. "Wanda? You both look different."

"We had to change to make sure to not be mistaken," I said. "What happened to the others?"

"Wanda, she messed with their minds," Vision said. "It didn't work on me and when I tried to free them, she had them all gang up on me. I've been trying to follow them, but I'm having difficulties doing that."

"We'll go, Vision," Wanda said. "You rest. You need it."

Vision shook his head. "No," he said. "I have to get to them. You two won't be able to take them all on alone."

"We won't be going in alone," I said. "Wanda's gonna help us out."

"Clint realized something before she took his mind over," Vision said. "This Rose, she's older than you, and she knows her powers more than you do. Even though she's not an android, she's stronger than all of us. She's the reason I'm hurt so bad."

"How did he found out that?" I asked.

"He noticed that she looked older, closer to his age, way older than you would look even if you aged," Vision replied. "I was able to perform a quick scan before they attacked. It's true. There's only two years difference between them."

"We'll be careful," I said. "Why haven't your self repairs kicked in yet? Have you been forcing it away?"

Vision nodded, and I could tell he struggling more and more to keep awake.

"Stop fighting it," I said. "It'll only take longer for it to finish."

"Rose! Vision!" Wanda suddenly exclaimed, tackling me and Vision to the ground as an arrow exploded above us.

We turned and saw our Clint standing there, another arrow notched and ready to shoot.

"Look who finally decided to join the party," he commented. "A bit late, Rosalina? Wanda? Vision?"

"I'll distract him," I said.

Wanda stayed back while I shot a stunning arrow. When Clint moved out of the way, I flew to him and grabbed his bow, pulling it out of his grasp and letting it fall to the ground.

Clint threw a punch at me, catching me off guard and causing me to take a step back. He came in for an elbow but I ducked and threw a punch into his side, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back.

"Wanda, do it!" I said.

Wanda came forward and removed the control from his mind, causing him to ease up.

"Rose? Wanda?" he asked after a groan. "What happened? And why do you have me, Rose?"

"You were under mind control," I said as I let him go. "You attacked us and I had to make sure you wouldn't do that while Wanda freed you."

"I _hate_ mind control," Clint growled, picking up his bow. Then he remembered something. "They sent others after me. I saw them."

"Who?" Wanda said.

"Rhodey, Simon, our Pietro, and Bonita," Clint said.

Something suddenly sped past us, knocking us down.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked. He was about to run off when I jumped at him, grabbing his legs and knocking him down.

Clint jumped up and placed his foot on Pietro's chest so that he couldn't get me. "You didn't see that coming?" he mocked.

Pietro glared at the two of us, not noticing Wanda as she went to his blind side and broke the hold over him. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

I motioned to Clint to step back as I let go of his legs.

"Never again," Pietro said, rolling onto his side and getting to his feet.

"There's still three others coming," I said. "We have to get ready for them."

"Vision's out," Wanda said.

I turned and saw that he had let his self repairs take over, laying on the ground. I went to him and placed him in a comfortable position, kissing his forehead.

"I remember him getting hit with a plasma ball and hex bolt before my mind was taken over," Pietro said.

We heard footsteps and got ready to fight.

"Who's there?!" I called, an arrow ready to shoot, since I had to keep from using too much magic or else I wouldn't be able to open the portal to get us through.

Missiles suddenly shot out at us but Wanda put up a shield to keep us from getting hit.

Clint shot an arrow that short-circuited Rhodey's armor as he came into view, causing the armored Avenger to fall to the ground.

Wanda rushed to him as Simon and Bonita came into view.

Pietro ran to Simon, hitting him with a flurry of fists as I shot a water-tipped arrow at Bonita before she could use fire, causing water to explode all over her, drenching her.

Wanda went to Simon next, Pietro racing to Bonita to grab her arms, locking them behind her back, as I went to check on Rhodey.

When Wanda moved to Bonita, Pietro went to go check out Simon.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side, Wanda," Rhodey commented as he, Simon, and Bonita came out of the mind control.

"We still have Tigra and Bobbi left," I said. "They must be with the others. One of you, make sure they don't get to Vision. Take him back to where we were going to open the portal. We'll return with the others."

"Bonita and I will watch over him," Simon said as he went to Vision, picking him up.

"You guys go," Bonita added. "Let us know when you're on the way if possible."

The rest of us nodded and continued to follow the trail to where the others were.

We went behind some rocks as we saw a HYDRA jet.

"Guys, act like you've captured us," I said quietly. "Then we'll spring an attack."

"Don't go easy on us," Wanda added. "We can take a few hits."

Clint grabbed me as Pietro got Wanda, they and Rhodey taking us onto the jet.

"We found these two," Clint said, he and Pietro shoving the two of us to the ground roughly.

"And the android?" HYDRA Pietro asked.

"We couldn't find him," Rhodey said.

"You tried to save your precious friends?" HYDRA Rose taunted as she walked to me, grabbing my chin and lifting my head to lock eyes with her.

I jerked my head from her grasp and looked down.

"You two failed terribly," HYDRA Wanda commented, stepping up to Wanda.

Wanda didn't reply, looking away from her.

"Why do you not say anything? Too embarrassed?" HYDRA Rose said.

A moment too late for me to react, she had slapped me, causing me to wince but bite down on my tongue to keep from making any noise. I glared up at her, a hand on where my cheek was now starting to bruise.

Next to me, I heard Wanda let out a gasp of pain, seeing that HYDRA Wanda had kicked her in the stomach. She clutched her stomach, doubling over.

Behind me, I saw that even though they kept straight faces, Clint, Pietro, and Rhodey wanted to help us so bad.

"Wanda," I whispered, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going to heal her," Clint growled, kicking at me and nailing my wrist.

I let out a quick cry of pain, pulling my arm away, gripping my wrist.

"Tigra, Bobbi, tie them up," HYDRA Clint said.

Tigra and Bobbi came to us but Wanda and I were suddenly on our feet, Wanda immediately turning to Bobbi and freeing her mind before having me shove Tigra to her and doing the same to her.

Rhodey shot his missiles at the four as Clint and Pietro grabbed the two and pulled them out of the jet, the rest of us following.

"Go" Clint exclaimed as we ran, shooting a smoke arrow behind us at they tried to follow us.

"Simon, Bonita, we're on the way," I said in my communicator.

"We're here," Simon said.

"Vision is still knocked out," Bonita added.

"We'll get him treated once we're back," I said before breaking connection.

"They're gaining on us!" Bobbi said.

"Everyone grab hands!" I ordered, grabbing Wanda's and Clint's hands. As soon as everyone had done that, I froze time and we continued to run.

I let time move again once we made it to the ruins of the conference room.

Wanda and I opened the portal.

"Hurry!" Wanda said, breathing heavily.

The others went through the portal and Wanda and I followed, quickly closing it behind us.

We all took a deep breath.

"Please tell me that's over with," Rhodey said, slumping into a chair.

"You all are on our side, right?" Bonita asked to Clint, Wanda, Pietro, and I.

"Avengers assemble against evil," we all said, meaning that we were the real ones.

"I'm going to take Vision to the infirmary," Simon said, who still had Vision in his arms.

"I'm coming with," I said, walking with him to the infirmary.

Simon laid Vision on one of the beds. "He hasn't moved at all since you guys left," he said as I started to attend to Vision's injuries, even though I knew I needed to rest.

"He was seriously hurt," I said, starting to clean his wounds that hadn't closed yet.

"Do you need any help?" Simon asked. "You look pretty fatigued, yourself."

I shook my head slowly. "No, no, I'm-" I began, but my energy usage caught up to me and I passed out.

XXX

When I woke up, I was in one of the beds. In a bed next to me, Vision was still sleeping, his wounds healed. In a bed on me other side was Wanda, a hand over where she was kicked. I was able to tell that she had a wrap around her, making me think that she had a broken rib.

Slowly, I sat up, but Clint was right there, gently pushing me down.

"Easy there," he said softly. "You used up a lot of energy in the past couple days. You have to rest." He grabbed an ice bag that was next to my bed and placed it on my cheek over the bruise. "I know, I know, it's cold," he added when I winced. "There's not much I can do about that."

I noticed my wrist was wrapped up. "A bit too much, maybe," I commented.

"I realized that as soon as I hit you," Clint replied. "I felt the bone give slightly."

"That part is metal," I said. "The joints."

"Then that makes me feel even worse," Clint said, frowning.

"It's alright, Clint," I said. "You had to do that to make it look believable." I hug him. "It'll heal. If you not doing that resorted in them killing us, then it wouldn't have been alright."

Clint returned the hug. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling bad," he said. "I made a promise to you to keep you safe, and I was the one inflicting pain."

"By doing that, you saved all of us," I protested, pulling away and taking the ice bag from him, placing it on my bruise. Wanting to change the subject, I said, "What happened with Wanda?"

"Rib kicked in, bruising her lung," Clint said. "Any harder and it would've punctured her lung. She was complaining to Pietro after you and Simon left that it was painful to breath. She couldn't get any sleep after we wrapped her so we had to choice but to sedate her for a little bit in order to let her rest."

"How long will the twins be staying?" I said.

"As long as it takes for her to recover," Clint said. "Then they'll head back to take care of Lucas and Lucy."

I nodded, starting to feel the ache from my wrist but not saying anything because I didn't want Clint to feel even worse than he already was.

"Are you hungry?" Clint said. "I could get you some food."

"I wouldn't be able to stomach it," I said. "But could you get me my book from my nightstand?"

"Sure," Clint said. "I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

A couple minutes after he was gone, Wanda started to wake up, groaning and her face contorted in pain. She rolled onto her side that wasn't so bad, seeing that I was awake. "Rose?" she said. "Are you" she paused, wincing as she adjusted slightly, "alright? When I came in, Simon was putting you into a bed and Clint was working on you."

"For the most part, yea," I replied, moving some hair from my face, but by habit, I used the one with the bad wrist.

"Your wrist," Wanda said immediately, sitting up quickly but gasping in pain as she falls down again.

"Don't move," I said. "You'll only hurt yourself. And this was when Clint kicked me when I was reaching out to you."

"That bad?" Wanda said.

I nodded. "Yea, but it'll heal," I said. "I've forgiven him. We could've died if he didn't do that."

"That's true," Wanda said.

"How are you feeling?" I said.

"Like I can't breath well," Wanda said. "If I want more rest, they'll have to sedate me again."

I nodded.

"That bruise looks pretty bad," Wanda pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure she used magic to make that stronger," I said. "Because I'm pretty sure that was on par to Vision's strength, though he always goes easy on me in training despite me saying he doesn't need to do that."

"And Vision _is_ strong," Wanda added, looking past me to him. "You're the only one he goes completely easy on. Even for Clint, he holds back only about half-way. Has he woken up yet?"

"Not that I know of," I replied, looking over at him.

Pietro came into the room. "I thought I heard your voices," he said, coming to me and Wanda. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged while Wanda said, "Horrible."

Pietro frowned and kissed her forehead. "It's expecting to be a long recovery time," he said. "There's not much we can do except to give you painkillers and sedate you so that you can rest."

"Can you do that please?" Wanda said. "I need to get more rest. I don't even wanna try eating until I feel at least part-way better."

"Alright," Pietro said, helping Wanda roll onto her back and then giving the two medications to her.

Slowly, Wanda started to doze off again and she looked at peace again.

"I hate that I couldn't do anything to help her," Pietro sighed, turning to me. "Or for you. Do you need anything?"

"I didn't want to tell Clint because I didn't want to make him feel worse, but my wrist is really starting to hurt now," I said. "Tony and Bruce created a special serum that needs to be added to whatever you'll give me that'll work for me and Vision, since we can't use a regular medicine like you guys."

"Already have the medicine ready," Pietro said, also giving me the medicine. "It'll take a little bit to kick in."

I nodded. "Thanks Pietro," I said.

"He felt really bad about hitting you," Pietro said. "When I brought Wanda in, Simon had already told Clint that you fainted and he was in, wrapping your wrist. He looked close to tears, even."

"He said that he felt really bad," I said. "And knowing him, I don't doubt it. He's never been the one to lie to me."

Clint walked back into the room, my book in his hand. "Here's your book, Rosie," he said, handing it to me. "How's Wanda?" he added to Pietro.

"She was awake and talking, but she's still in a lot of pain," Pietro replied. "I sedated her again."

Clint nodded.

"Has Vision woken up at all?" I said.

The two shook their heads.

"He's resting peacefully, though," Clint added when I looked over at him. "We've been checking on him, always getting better, always resting."

"He didn't rest at all while we were there," Pietro put in. "While we were sleeping, he was taking watch. And he took some really strong hits. It doesn't surprise me that he's still asleep."

"I just hope he wakes up soon," I said. "It'll make me feel so much better."

"We know, Rosie," Clint said. "We'll leave you in peace." He and Pietro gave me a quick hug and then left…

I opened my book and started to read, occasionally glancing at Wanda and Vision.

After awhile, when I was beginning to doze off, I heard Vision finally begin to stir.

Immediately, my drowsiness was gone as I looked at him.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw me. "Rose? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit battered from getting the others," I said, making sure that for the moment, he didn't see my wrist.

"I can see that," Vision said, noticing my cheek.

"I'm going to recover," I promised. "I just wasted a lot of energy today so I just need some extra down-time."

Vision nodded slowly. "Alright," he said, though I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced.

"How are you feeling, Vision?" I said.

"I'm definitely better," Vision said. "Other than a bit of soreness, I'm back to normal."

"That's great," I said.

"You look like you haven't had something to eat for awhile," Vision said. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"Now that you're awake, I think I could eat," I said.

Vision slowly got to his feet, making sure he wasn't dizzy or anything before attempting to walk. He came to me and hugged me, me careful to make sure that he can't feel the brace around my wrist. "I'll get you something to eat," he said, giving me a quick kiss before leaving the room.

I smiled as he left, sighing contently. "What did I do to deserve you?" I whispered, continuing to read.

When Vision returned, he handed me a plate of food, but he noticed my wrist. "What happened?" he said, placing a gentle hand on it.

"It's nothing major," I said. "I got hit while getting the others. It'll take a little bit for it to recover."

"Does it hurt?" Vision said.

"It did, but I took something for the pain," I said. "It isn't serious, Vision. I swear."

"I'll take your word for it," Vision said after a pause. "Go ahead and eat. You need it."

"Aren't you going to eat, as well?" I said.

"I will in a little bit," Vision promised me. "I need to check my circuits and processors to make sure the stuff that wasn't working was only because it was damaged temporarily and not permanently."

"Let me know what's going on," I said.

"I will," Vision said. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I set my book down and started to eat, deep in thought.

When I finished, I felt my eyelids grow heavy again and before I knew it, I was asleep again.

XXX

First thing I was aware of when I was awake again was that Vision was hugging me. I didn't know how long he had been there, but I wasn't complaining. Also, I wasn't in the infirmary, but in our room.

He was asleep, his arms around me in a protective manner.

A smile touched me lips as I slowly turned around in his arms so that I was facing him, one arm draping over him and the other resting against his chest, gently resting my forehead on his.

I was quite content to stay like this, closing my eyes as I silently let out a joyful sigh.

I didn't go back to sleep, but I stayed in my position, deep in thought, until he started to wake up.

When he started to move, I opened my eyes, my emerald eyes locking with his cyber-blue eyes.

Vision smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Feeling better?" he asked, neither of us feeling any motivation at the moment to actually get up.

"I am," I said. "Are you?"

"Luckily, everything that was damaged was temporary, so yes, I am feeling better," Vision said.

"Good," I said.

Vision rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so that I was halfway on him, halfway off, one arm curled against my back and the other resting on his chest. "Can we just stay like this for awhile?" he said.

"I see no reason why we can't," I said. "After all, we're recovering right now."

We did just that, staying in our positions, listening to each other's breathing, the music playing softly in the hallway, and the occasional footsteps.

In all the chaos that had gone on the past few days, I was glad to finally get some peace.


	22. Real or Fake

Chapter 21 Real or Fake

After a few weeks, Wanda was up moving again, but she still wasn't healed enough to do anything too serious. She got winded easily and if she did anything too extraneous, which could sometimes be as little as stretching or reaching for something, then she would become sore again.

My wrist was mostly healed, but I still needed a little bit more time before I could say I was officially in the picture again.

The others were out doing a mission, Pietro filling in for me for the time being.

Wanda was in one of the lounges talking to someone I couldn't hear and I was walking around the base.

I passed by the lounge she was in and saw she was talking to Dr. Strange, both of them smiling as they talked.

A smirk crossed my face as I continued to walk, not wanting to intrude on their conversation.

Once I heard that they were done, I went into the room she was in, sitting down next to her. "How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" Wanda replied, setting down her phone on the table in front of her.

"Oh come on, don't try hiding it from me," I teased. "You and Stephen."

"A couple weeks after West Coast was formed," Wanda admitted, but adding quickly, "And don't tell anyone yet! Especially Pietro! No one knows! I'll tell him when the time's right."

"I won't, I won't," I promised. "But my husband and brother don't count."

Wanda did a small chuckle. "Fine, but they better not tell anyone," she said.

"Trust me, they won't," I said. "And if they do, well, I have a tongue-twister spell that would make it pretty difficult to speak around."

"You sure do know how to treat a sister," Wanda pointed out with a smile.

"Hey, sisters before misters is the saying," I responded.

Her smile growing, Wanda gave me a gentle hug. "How is your wrist?" she questioned, pulling away.

I looked at the wrap. "A few more days and I'll be back in action," I answered. "And how's your side and lung?"

"My lung is almost healed, but I still can't breath too deeply or laugh too hard or anything like that," Wanda said. "My side on the other hand, it's still gonna need a lot of recover. My rib has mostly healed but all around it is still very tender to the touch. I can't lay on that side or reach too far without causing it to hurt. But the bruising is all gone." She added with a chuckle, "So I can't say I got battle scars from a street fight."

"Well at least it's getting better," I said, glad that she was getting her sense of humor back while healing. Ever since she got hurt, she was definitely taking everything more seriously, but we all knew it was because she wasn't in a joking mood because she was in pain. "That's definitely a good thing."

"It is," Wanda agreed. "How's the mission going with the others?"

"No response so I have to assume everything's going fine," I said. "No news is good news in some cases, right? Plus, JARVIS would alert me if something happened."

Wanda nodded. "I'm surprised Pietro has actually joined the others and isn't around babying me," she said.

"He told me it's because he knows I'll keep you from doing anything stupid," I said. "So he's actually having me as your babysitter."

"The baby sister is the babysitter," Wanda joked, causing me to laugh.

"Apparently so," I said. "You wanna do something while we wait for the others to come back?"

"What did you have in mind?" Wanda said.

I shrugged. "Watch a movie or something," I said.

"How about-?" Wanda began but an alarm cut her off.

"Security alert," JARVIS reported, the two of us getting to our feet. "Detecting unknown energy readings entering the base."

"Where?" I asked.

"The air vents," JARVIS replied. "There is some kind of vapor in the air. I have kept the conference room from being exposed. If you get there, you will not be affected by it."

The two of us pulled our sleeves over our noses and went as quickly as possible to the conference room, though we couldn't go too fast because of Wanda's injury, and I wasn't about to leave her behind.

I started to feel a bit dizzy, putting my free hand on the wall to keep me up. Wanda was having a hard time staying on her two feet, stumbling and bumping into me.

"JARVIS, alert the others," I gasped, falling to a knee, Wanda collapsing next to me, unconscious.

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS replied.

"Rose, what's going on!?" I heard Clint say in my communicator.

I never got to reply: everything spun around me and I blacked out.

XXX

When I came to, I was in a cell. I looked around, seeing Wanda on the ground next to me.

"Wanda," I whispered, going to her and shaking her gently, glad that she wasn't on her bruised side, and being careful to keep away from the area in question.

"One of them's awake," a voice said, footsteps coming our way.

"Awake so fast?" a second voice asked. "Is she not human? It's never worn off so quickly before."

"That's something we're going to find out real quick," the first voice said. "I'm already curious as to why it took longer for her to be affected by it, compared to her friend."

I got to my feet, seeing that Wanda was still asleep, as two hooded figures came into view. "Who are you? And what do you want with us?" I demanded.

"We heard of some people who have powerful abilities," the first person said. "And we want to test it out for ourselves."

"Why?" I said.

"Because we have a plan, and if you have the right abilities, then you'll be helping us," the second person replied.

"Whether you like it or not," the first person added before I could respond.

"We'll do nothing of the sort," I spat darkly

"We got another one," a third voice called, dragging behind them the unconscious form of Dr. Strange.

"Stephen!" I mumbled as they opened the door just long enough to have him thrown in with us.

"Like I said, you have no choice," the first person said as I went to go check on him. "We'll return when all of our experiments are awake."

They turned and walked away.

A shiver ran down my spine at the word "experiment." I definitely didn't have any fond memories of that word.

I heard Wanda begin to move and kneeled down next to her. "Wanda?"

"What happened?" Wanda muttered, looking at me in a daze.

"The air, it put us to sleep," I said. "They're going to test our powers. For what, I don't know. They also got Stephen."

"What!?" Wanda exclaimed, sitting up too quickly and gasping as she fell back down, her hands wrapped around her side, her teeth clenched together as she hisses out in pain.

"Easy Wanda," I said, frowning from the pain on her face, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Behind me, I heard Strange wake up with a start at the sound of Wanda's pain.

He opened his eyes immediately and sat up. "Wanda," he whispered, coming next to her and taking one of her hands. "What happened?"

"Sat up too quickly," Wanda breathed.

Strange and I helped her sit up without hurting herself.

"How did they get you, Stephen?" I asked him.

"They put something in the air, something my wards couldn't stop," Strange replied.

"It was the same for us," Wanda said.

"What do they want from us?" Strange questioned.

"They want our powers," I answered. "I was the first awake and when I went to wake Wanda, they came, said they wanted to test us and see what our abilities are. If they're good enough, then they'll use them. Then they brought you in. They plan to use us as experiments."

Wanda gave a noticeable shiver. "Not again," she said, shaking her head. "I can't go through that again. Especially without Pietro."

"I know, I don't want to go through it again, either," I said. "This would be my third time going through something like this."

"Third?" Strange repeated. "I don't mean to intrude, but what are the first two times?"

"HYDRA's the first, the Dark Avengers the second," I said. "Whoever these guys are, I'm not letting them become the third."

"That's why you have those three big game powers," Strange said. "I always wondered, but I wasn't going to go prying into your life to find out how you got them."

"It's not something I talk openly about," I said, rubbing my wrist, feeling all the sudden action and tension making it sore. Luckily, the bone was healed: it was only the muscles that had to heal in order for it to stop hurting.

"Have you tried contacting the others?" Wanda said to me.

"I haven't had time yet," I admitted, getting to my feet and stepping away from the two. I put a hand to my communicator. "Magemancer to base, come in." I paused and when I got no answer, I said, "JARVIS, come in."

"Interference...the...attempting...failure," was all I got out of JARVIS between static.

I shook my head. "Something's interfering with the connection," I said. "We're underground. Deep underground. That's all I can tell you."

Wanda nodded slowly. "So we have to break out of here and get to the surface," she said.

"Easier said than done," Strange pointed out.

We heard footsteps and we helped Wanda to her feet as the hooded figures came back into view.

"Good, our experiments are awake," the first one said, clapping their gloved hands together. "Now we can begin the tests."

Before we could respond, we were surrounded by people dressed in hoods.

"We're outnumbered," Strange reported as we all moved closer together.

"I can't fight them," Wanda mumbled. "I'd hurt myself More than them."

"And if they hit my wrist or I punch and they grab it, game over for me," I added. "Right now, we have no choice. We need to let them take us. When we see the right opportunity, we'll strike."

The people approached us and when we raised our hands in the air, they quickly grabbed them and put them behind our backs.

I bit back a cry of pain as they put a bit too much pressure on my wrist, luckily not making a sound, but the two seeing that it did hurt me.

The figures took us out of the cell and before we went anywhere, they forced bags onto our heads so that we couldn't see, which ruined my idea of trying to analyze them as they took us to wherever they were taking us.

We walked blindly down several hallways and up a couple flights of stairs before the bags were removed from our heads and we were pushed into a room, the door slamming shut behind us.

Strange caught Wanda before she fell and hurt herself again while I rolled to land on my back instead of my side with the bad wrist.

"Where are we now?" he asked me as I got to my feet.

"Closer to the surface," I reported. I tried my communicator again and was able to connect to JARVIS for a few brief seconds, just long enough for him to get our location, before there was interference again.

"Did you get the base?" Wanda said when I turned to them.

"JARVIS has our location," I said. "It's only a matter of time before the others get here and free us."

"Wherever 'here' is," Strange pointed out.

The room around us suddenly changed from musty and gross to the middle of a grassy plain.

"Ok, this is definitely something similar to the simulations," Wanda observed as we looked around.

"Rose, right now, whatever happens, our main concern is keeping Wanda safe," Strange said.

"Agreed," I said, knowing that I could deal with my wrist, but she couldn't deal with her side yet.

Something suddenly shook the ground, the three of us levitating slightly in the air so that we weren't at a disadvantage.

Then there was a roar, a very familiar one to me and Wanda.

"Bruce," we both whispered.

Hulk jumped into view, landing in front of us. "Hulk smash!" he roared, swinging his fists down at us.

We moved back from him.

"Wait, don't attack!" I exclaimed as Strange was ready to fire a mystic bolt at him. "Let me try something first."

Strange nodded and I approached Hulk, slowly extending a hand. "Hey there Big Guy," I said in a calm voice. "The sun's getting real low. It's time to get some rest."

Hulk looked at me and for a moment, I thought he was going to reach his hand out to me, but I suddenly saw a green fist coming at me and slamming into me, throwing me back.

"Rose!" Wanda exclaimed as she came next to me, Strange now attacking Hulk. "Are you alright!?"

"Y-yea, I think," I groaned, slowly getting to my feet. "That's definitely stronger than I remember."

"This is definitely not what we're used to," Wanda said, helping me up.

"Well, they are testing us," I said. I then lowered my voice and said to her, "Tell Stephen to not use full force. They want results. We don't want them to know our full abilities. That'll be detrimental to us."

Wanda nodded and as I flew to Hulk, she went into Strange's mind and relayed my message to him.

By the way he didn't put up as much of a fight now, I could tell that he understood and was going through with it.

" _How much are they going to have us get hurt before they stop it?_ " Wanda asked me.

" _I don't know,_ " I replied honestly. " _But they don't want us killed. I can tell that. If we die, it defeats their purpose._ "

" _Oh great, so this_ is _HYDRA again,_ " Wanda groaned before leaving my mind so I had an easier time focusing.

"Ok, let's think, what's something that can take down the Incredible Hulk?" Strange said as we kept dodging attacks.

"Maybe a strong enough animal?" I suggested.

"He can lift a hundred tons at his angriest, and we're just making him angrier," Strange said. "We need to soothe him, not fight him."

"Let's see, maybe something fragile," I said. "A baby animal?"

"Better than nothing," Strange said.

I nodded and turned into a kitten, walking up to Hulk and rubbing against his leg, purring, but in the back of my mind, I was ready to freeze time to move if need be. I meowed as he looked down at me, staring up at him with kitten eyes.

There was a moment when I was scared that he would crunch me as he reached down, but instead he picked me up in careful fingers and held me on his palm, using a finger to pet me.

Getting the result I wanted, I continued to purr, rubbing up against his finger when he pulled again.

Hulk let out a chuckle. "Cute kitty," he said.

I laid down in his hand, curled up into a ball, continuing to purr.

"Don't fall asleep!" Hulk said.

I snapped my head up immediately as I looked at him, meowing as a way of saying, "Please?"

Hulk let out a smile and slowly, he turned back into Bruce Banner, holding me in his arms.

The simulation suddenly changed and I dropped to the ground, turning back into an android before I hit the ground.

"Ok, we're in a volcano," Wanda said, wiping sweat from her brow as the heat began to get to us.

Without a word, I started to use magic to create an ice wall around us, to see if that could help us, give us at least a little bit of relief.

"That's better than nothing," Strange said, nodding his thanks to me.

I returned the nod but a fireball suddenly broke through the wall and struck me, causing me to fall back with a scream of pain, quickly using water to put out the fire that was starting to burn my skin and metal, since my chest had the highest mixture of metal and flesh.

"We need a damp cloth," Strange said to Wanda as he came to me, seeing how bad the burn left behind us. "Third degree burns."

Wanda took off her jacket and pressed it against the water that the fireball had created before tossing it to Strange.

Strange pressed the jacket over my burn. "I know, I know, it hurts," he said as I let out an involuntary hiss of pain. "It's just one of those things."

I nodded slowly, feeling my sensors being overwhelmed by the pain and also the heat.

"Stephen, we need to get her out of here," Wanda said as she saw this. "With a mix of the heat and the burn, she's going to have an overload of information."

Strange nodded and picked me up. "Come on, we need to fly out of here," he said.

The two of them flew up the volcano and reached the outside, but not stopping their immediately since I was able to tell them that this was still highly active.

They reached a few rocks that, should there be an eruption, the lava wouldn't touch us.

"Alright, Rose, I need you to try to calm yourself down," Strange said, setting me down. "Your blood pressure is skyrocketing due to pain. Now that we're not in the direct heat, you should find it easier to do."

"Should I do my self repairs?" I asked.

"I need you to be responsive," Strange replied.

"I could connect the two of you together to talk through the mind," Wanda offered. "Then when it's done, Rose will know when to wake up again."

After a moment, Strange nodded. "That'll work," he said.

"Shutting down for self repairs," I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

" _I know the area you were hit is mostly metal, and it's been melted,_ " Strange said. " _Can your self repairs reform the metal?_ "

" _Yes, the metal is reforming as we speak,_ " I said. " _Estimated recovery time, thirty minutes. That includes healing the skin._ "

" _Good,_ " Strange said. " _Right now, there's no problems. We're still in the same environment. But we will let you know if we changed environments._ "

" _Thank you,_ " I said.

When I had only five minutes left, Wanda said in a panicked voice, " _They changed locations!_ "

" _Where?_ " I said.

" _The HYDRA Sokovia base,_ " Wanda reported.

That was enough to bring me out of my self repairs instantly, sitting bolt upright and looking around.

Memories washed up into my mind, overwhelming me by reminding me of loneliness, pain, torment, depression, and betrayal. Old wounds suddenly burned viciously, as if I was getting them all over again.

I doubled over, my face buried in my hands, beginning to shake violently.

"Rose," Wanda whispered, coming to my side and hugging me.

I could feel she was also shaking.

"Not again," I kept repeating, trying not to have a mental breakdown.

"Come on, we're going to get out of here," Strange said, pulling me and Wanda to our feet and pulling us behind him.

We followed blindly, trying our hardest to not completely freak out and leave him alone to navigate this house of terror.

HYDRA soldiers suddenly flooded the halls in front of us and behind us, trapping us.

"Get down!" Strange exclaimed, pushing us down and then firing mystic bolts in either direction, causing the soldiers to fall, but more came in their place.

A flame suddenly lit up inside of me and my eyes glowed blue as I got to my feet, shooting a plasma bolt at the soldiers behind us. "Enough!" I exclaimed. "You are through playing with our emotions! We are done being experiments! Now, we fight back!"

Hearing my words, Wanda became rallied, ignoring her current injuries as she also got to her feet, a scarlet aura around her as she shot hex bolts to the soldiers in front of us. "You have messed with us one too many times," she growled, a fiery passion lighting up in her eyes.

Despite the passion that we both held, we still found ourselves being forced back until I was back-to-back with Strange and Wanda.

That's when they shot their stunning bullets at us.

We all summoned shields to not get hit, but with the amount of bullets being fired, it quickly weakened and shattered them, causing us to get hit multiple times and collapsing to the ground, being shocked severely from the bullets and losing consciousness.

XXX

When I woke up, I found myself strapped down to a table and fear immediately kicked in. I pulled against my restraints, desperate to get out.

More flashbacks flew into my mind and I couldn't help but let out a scream.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement and looked, seeing Wanda frantically trying to get out of her bonds. There was a wild and panicked look in her eyes and she thrashed around, no longer concerned about her side and hurting it.

On her other side, I saw Strange also trying to get out, but also being unsuccessful.

I heard footsteps but I couldn't see anything, since they were in my blind point.

Then a gloved hand touched my forehead and I froze, my eyes wide with terror as I stared at the ceiling. I let out a whimper, Wanda and Strange only being able to watch helplessly.

"Now I know why you were less affected by the gas than the others," the person who was still out of my eyesight said. "You're not completely human. You're an android. An interesting subject. Now, I will find out how that happened exactly."

Right before they dove into my mind, I felt Wanda enter it, forming a shield around the stuff that she knew would be the most devastating for me if they knew, even though that meant having to find out some stuff herself that I had kept a secret from everyone, including Clint and Vision.

There was a growl and I felt something cold being pressed against my neck.

"Quit trying to hide," the person hissed, making sure the knife they held had enough pressure to draw blood.

I shut my eyes tight, trying to lift my head away from the blade.

After a mental apology to me, Wanda withdrew from my mind, knowing that if she continued, then there would bees riots problems on my part.

The person didn't hesitate as soon as she was gone, exploring everything, from the meaningless stuff like me having conversations with people that I haven't talk to in a while to the important stuff like how I got my powers, SHIELD finding me, my wedding with Vision, and the huge battles I was a part of.

After what seemed like a long time, they withdrew from my mind and stepped away from me, turning and leaving the room.

I was just staring at the ceiling, breathing quickly, feeling a new sense of vulnerability that I had never felt before. By the way my friends whispered my name, I knew I didn't look well.

"They know everything," I whispered finally after a long time of silence. "Everything. Even stuff I can't remember now."

Wanda looked ready to burst into tears, not only from what she saw in my mind that she knew could possibly be detrimental, but also by my current state. "Rose, I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice shaking. "I tried to help. But I think I made it worse. I made it so much worse."

"They would've found out," I said simply. "One way or another. They would've found out everything. My strengths. My weaknesses. What helps me. What hinders me. There was no stopping it."

"Could that mean that they know weaknesses that you didn't realize you had?" Strange said.

I nodded slowly, repeating softly, "Everything."

"We're next," Wanda said, looking at Strange, not even trying to hide her tears or tear. "They're going to know everything about us. And we can't stop them."

"We can try," Strange said. "Rose, if need be, can you fight?"

"I think," I said. "I honestly don't know how, what use it would be to even try."

"Don't say that," Strange scolded. "There's a reason for weaknesses: to overcome them. Wanda, can you fight?"

"If it means getting out of here, yes," Wanda said.

"Then when we have the first opportunity, we're going to get out of here," Strange said. "Without hesitation."

Before I could reply, a memory suddenly flashed into my mind, making me unresponsive to the two as it played out.

 _I stumbled in the rain, weak, hungry, and tired as I walked back to the shelter with empty hands, embarrassment and shame easily visible._

 _That's when I noticed a new cafe that had opened. The smells of fresh bread, crisp bacon, and a number of different soups made my stomach growl._

 _Sometimes, new shop owners took pity on those who were down on their luck, and as a ten-year-old girl who was thin and looked incredibly upset, they showed more remorse._

 _And this was the case luckily._

 _The rain plastered my clothes to my body as I slowly walked up to the cafe. Some eaters gave me a distasteful look. Others didn't even acknowledge me._

 _The store owner, an elderly lady, looked down upon me, a frown pasted on her face._

" _E-excuse me, ma'am," I said, my voice and body shaking from the cold and sadness I felt. "I was have n-no money and I h-haven't eaten since yesterday m-morning. Is it possible f-for me to eat s-something?"_

 _The woman guided me to a table and sat me down before going to get some food. "Eat as much as you want," she said, patting my back. "If you need more, I will definitely get you some. And when you finish, I'll give you food to take back."_

 _I nearly burst into tears from her kindness, starting to eat the food she brought me. I didn't care if it was stuff that I normally didn't eat: when you didn't know when and where your next meal was coming from, you ate whatever there was to eat._

 _When I was finished, like promised, she brought me some food to take back to the shelter._

" _If you need more, then just come back here," she said. "Alright?"_

" _T-thank you," I whispered before hugging her._

 _She definitely was one of the nicest women I had met while I was homeless._

 _Unfortunately, she didn't get a lot of business, and after about a year, she had to close, but that year was one of the better ones I had, because she always made sure to help out those who needed it most._

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Wanda's screams as I came out of my memory.

I turned to look at her. "What?" I asked.

"You were completely unresponsive!" Wanda replied. "You didn't even look like you were breathing!"

"Are you alright?" Strange said, also looking at me with concern.

I nodded slowly. "Yea, I think I am," I answered.

"What happened?" Wanda said, who was still obviously very concerned about me.

"I had a memory play in my mind," I said.

Before the others could say anything, the door opened and two people came into the room, one going to Wanda and the other going to Strange.

"Wanda! Stephen!" I cried as the people put their hands on their foreheads.

The two grew still like what happened with me, just staring at the ceiling as they looked through every single memory they had.

After a long time, the two people left without a word and it was Wanda's and Strange's turns to have the look of complete vulnerability on their faces.

"I never want to face that again," Strange said after a long silence.

Wanda only nodded her agreement, swallowing hard.

Then the two of them froze completely, looking very much like they were dead, and I understood very quickly why Wanda was screaming my name the way she did.

After another few minutes, they both started to move again, looking stunned.

"I wanted to forget that memory," Wanda said.

"Mine was just a random one," Strange said.

We all fell into silence, occasionally looking at each other to make sure that we were actually still awake and alive.

Then the door opened and tons of the people came into the room, pushing heavily equipment and carrying materials in their hands.

Wanda and I exchanged horrified looks with each other, not liking the look of those instruments. Even Strange had a look of fear pass over his face briefly.

"Now, if you try to shut yourself off," one of them said, turning to me, several needles on the tray he was holding, "then we'll just cause you more pain. So just make this easy for us and go along with it."

A crazy idea suddenly sprang into my mind, and I had no idea if it would work or not, but I had to try, for all of our sake's.

When none of the hooded people were looking in my direction, I turned into a cat.

I was surprised that I was free, since I thought they would do something to protect against that.

I jumped from my table onto Wanda's stomach and then slashed the restraints from her arms and legs before jumping over to Strange's table and doing the same to him.

The two quickly got to their feet as I jumped to the ground, turning into an android again.

"Huge mistake," we all said, Strange shooting a mystic bolt, Wanda a hex bolt, and me a plasma ball at them.

Then we took off running down the hall, not knowing exactly where we were going, but knowing that we had to keep moving to not get caught.

We suddenly pushed ourselves into the shadows as a group rushed past us.

It took awhile, but we made it outside, the sunlight blinding us temporarily.

"Yes, we made it," Strange breathed as we all sank to our knees, exhausted.

"We need to take a break," Wanda panted.

I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes…

I opened them again to find myself back in the room, still strapped to the table, the three of us the only ones there.

"No!" I screamed, hearing the other two also let out cries of disapproval.

Obliviously we all had the same dream.

I felt something in my arm and looked to see that blood had been drawn, a small wrap neatly around it.

"Guys, they took a blood sample from me," I reported, looking at the other two, seeing that they also had blood samples taken from them.

"This isn't good," Wanda said.

"And how do we know what is real or not?" Strange added. "We thought we escaped."

"We'll have to start naming off things we know is real and expand from there," I said.

"Like what?" Wanda said.

"Real or not real?" I asked. "You have a twin brother named Pietro Maximoff."

"Real," Wanda said.

In order to make sure we weren't dreaming again, we started asking each other "real or not real" questions. It was cheesy, we knew, but it was the only thing that kept us from going insane right now.

We were able to determine that them taking the blood samples were real, unfortunately, since that gave them a lot of power over us.

In the middle of the whole thing, we heard several pairs of footsteps coming our way.

We looked at each other, wondering, and fearing, what was going to happen next.

The door suddenly burst open, sending it flying and hitting the wall.

"Simon!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Guys, in here!" Simon called, coming into the room and freeing Strange.

Pietro was right behind, immediately going to Wanda.

Vision followed, undoing my restraints. "Rosalina, are you alright?" he asked as he got them undone.

I sat up and hugged him. "Vision, is this real?" I whispered as he returned my hug.

"Yes, this is real," Vision said, confused. He began to ask what I exactly meant but shook his head. "Questions later. Can you stand?"

"I think," I replied, getting to my feet but stumbling, Vision steadying me. That led to him scooping me into his arms, me knowing that right now, we just had to get out of there before we did anything.

"This doesn't feel right," Strange said but they pulled us out of the room without a response.

Even I felt Vision was a bit off, not acting like his normal self.

"Vision, this isn't real," I said as I looked up at him.

"What do you mean? This is real!" Vision said.

"I love you, but it's not," I said. "Please, forgive me." I give him a kiss and then pushed myself away from him, using enough force to cause him to take a few steps back...

As I hit the ground, my eyes opened again, and I found myself on the floor in our cell.

"What is this!?" Strange exclaimed as we all sat up. "They're messing with us! Giving us a false sense of freedom!"

"That felt so real for a moment," Wanda muttered. "Like we would actually be free. But no, it wasn't real."

"Wanda, real or not real," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You believe in the others."

Wanda looked up at me and was silent for a moment. Then, she said, "Real."


	23. Cockatrice

Chapter 22 Cockatrice

"These coordinates JARVIS got from Rose make no sense," Vision said as he looked on the map. "I've scanned the area several times. There's no sign of life forms, even below ground."

"Could it be that one of the numbers are off?" Bobbi suggested.

"Negative," Vision replied. "This is just what he picked up, number-for-number."

"Moved locations?" Pietro said.

"We have the tower looking in on this," Clint said as he walked into the room. "Tony and Banner are making a personal visit to help us out. Cap and Tasha are scanning from the tower."

"Strange isn't answering," Simon said as he came in after a few minutes.

"Do you think they could've gotten him, as well?" Bonita said.

"If he's not answering, then we have to have that as a possibility," Rhodey said. "Did you contact T'Challa?"

"Yes, and he wants to help, but he won't be able to lend a hand until he ends a couple disputes," Simon said. "He's expecting to be done by tomorrow afternoon, but he can't make any promises."

"We might need to wait until we get the help of the Wakandan technology," Tigra said. "They're even more advanced than the base, and this is the newest technology from Tony."

"I just am trying to understand _why_ they're doing this," Vision said.

"Magic, reality manipulation, time control, those are huge powers," Clint pointed out. "They could be trying to create a better super soldier than Rose and Steve."

"But it's not HYDRA, we already decided," Simon pointed out.

"It's not just HYDRA we're fighting," Pietro said. "While Wanda and I were exploring, more often than not, we found ourselves having to fight our way out of situations where people wanted to use our powers for evil. It was a real nuisance."

"Do you remember anyone in particular that could've targeted them," Clint said.

"I kept a record," Pietro said. "I can read through it."

"Where is it?" Clint said.

"Back in New York, but it shouldn't take too long for me to get it and be back," Pietro said. "Thirty minutes at most."

"Let us know what state you're in," Clint said, handing the older Maximoff twin a communicator. "If we don't hear from you, then we'll assume they've captured you as well and add you to the list of who we need to rescue. After all, super speed is huge, as well."

Pietro nodded and he put the communicator in. "I'll be back," he said, running out of the room.

The others looked at each other.

"Let's keep track of him just in case," Clint said. "If we lose our speedster, then we'll really struggle to get them back."

Vision brought up Pietro's location on a different map so that he could continue to look at the location I sent to JARVIS, deep in thought.

"Do you think there's a way you could hack into the equipment of whoever got them?" Rhodey said to the android.

"If I was there or they contacted us, yes," Vision said. "Until then, my hacking skills are not much help."

They fell into silence, the only noise being Pietro announcing what state he was in and Clint confirming that they had received it.

"I've gotten the book," Pietro said, the sound of papers shuffling in the background.

"Good, now get back here before something happens to you," Clint said.

"On it, Old Man," Pietro said, beginning his run back.

A hint of a smile appeared briefly on Clint's face before it disappeared.

When Pietro made it back to the base, he sat down in a chair and started to read through the book quickly.

As he was reading, a message appeared over the map Vision was looking at.

"Incoming transmission," Vision said, looking at Clint as he came up next to him.

"Location?" Clint said as the others got to their feet.

"The location Rose gave JARVIS," Vision reported, the others now on their feet. "I will begin hacking as soon as you accept it."

Clint nodded and made sure everyone was ready before accepting the transmission.

The screen showed three hooded figures.

"Ah, we were beginning to think you'd never pick up," one of the people said.

"Who are you?" Clint asked as Vision, who was off screen, begin to work diligently to get the exact location down.

"I'm surprised your little speedster hasn't realized yet," the person said.

At that Pietro began to put the pieces together. "You!" he exclaimed. "You tried to get my sister and I in Greece!"

"And now, not only have we gotten her, but also have your dear Rosalina and Stephen," the person replied, all three of them move aside to show Strange, Wanda, and I tied up before them, tape over our mouths so that we couldn't speak.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clint saw Vision slump back, a look of exhaustion on his face but a thumb's up meaning that he succeeded.

"If you do anything to hurt them, I swear, you're going to regret it," Clint threatened, seeing that we weren't moving much, barely evening processing what was going on around us.

"Now that's not something that's in your power, now is it?" the person said.

"Is this the only reason you've contacted us?" Clint demanded. "Just to rub in our faces that you have them?"

"That, and to also show you our plan being put into place," the person said.

From below the screen, the three of them each pulled up a vial of blood, our names on them. A bowl that already had some ingredients in it was lifted up. They uncapped the vials and poured the blood into the bowl. They stepped back as it started to bubble and fizz, hissing as steam started to pour out of it.

"What's going on?" Bonita whispered the the bowl broke and a creature started to grow rather quickly.

"Our creation, to bring the world to their knees," the person said. "And it'll start by feeding off the ones that so generously donated some of their powers to."

The three left the room as the creature continued to grow, stopping only to tear the tape off our mouths.

"No!" the team exclaimed as the creature started to come to us.

I raised my head and a confused look crossed my face. "This isn't real," I said. "A cockatrice is only a myth. This isn't real. They're messing with us again."

"Rose, it's real!" Pietro said. "Try to fight back!"

"They're messing with us again by showing you guys again," I said. "Mind tricks. I'll just open my eyes again and this will all be gone."

"What is she talking about?" Rhodey said. "She's never been this way before."

"They play mind tricks with you," Pietro said. "False security over and over again to make you think that you're finally out of the nightmare. We never found out their names, so because they always wore that, we just called them Hoods."

The cockatrice came near Wanda but Strange was able to get to his feet and run into her to knock her away from it.

"Real or not," he said, "we shouldn't let it hurt us."

"Rose, can you break out of the bonds?" Wanda said.

"I think I can," I said. To test it out, I turned into a gorilla, luckily being able to rip the rope apart.

"I got their location," Vision said as he got to his feet. "We need to get there quickly."

The others nodded.

"I'll stay back and report to you what's going on," Pietro said. "It's better if I don't go, since they might find a way to capture me."

"No, we need your speed," Simon said. "I'll stay back. You guys will still have enough strength without me."

"Come on, we're wasting time," Clint said as I freed the other two.

They quickly left the base and took Vision's lead as he led them to us.

XXX

The three of us stayed as far away from the cockatrice as possible, the creature staring us down but us not meeting its eye.

"If it has the blood from all three of us, then does that mean that our attacks barely affect it?" Wanda asked.

"There's only one way to find out," I said, charging up a plasma ball and sending it at the cockatrice.

The cockatrice absorbed the spell, causing it to grow a little bit.

"Ok, that definitely isn't good," Strange said.

"Guys, just stay out of the way," Simon advised. "The others are on the way. They're almost there."

"You're not real!" I said. "It's just them messing with us again, trying to get us to hope for a miracle that's never going to happen."

"Pietro was right," Simon muttered. "They've lost all hope. They'll think it's just some kind of sick joke again." He stepped out of view of the camera momentarily to report that to the others.

The cockatrice ran at us but we all flew away from us.

"It's a good thing chickens can't fly," Wanda commented.

"No, but this one may be able to jump," Strange advised.

"Oh, where are my weapons when I need them?" I groaned. "If I had my bow, I could definitely be making a kabob out of this."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury," Strange said. "We will have to keep out of harm's way while we wait for our quote 'rescue' to be free of this vile beast."

We placed a shield between us and the cockatrice, but it easily broke the wall, since it could counter our powers.

"And we can't touch it because that could mean certain death," I muttered as we continued to stay back.

While we continued to avoid the cockatrice, we heard the sounds of a battle going on outside the door.

Suddenly, the door bursted open and a couple arrows flew to the cockatrice, which had continued to grow while we were trying not to get near it. The arrows pierced the skin but did nothing in slowing it down as it backed the three of us in a corner.

Right before it could get close enough to finish us, Vision phased up in front of us and shot his optic beam at it, causing it to let out a screech of pain and back off.

Pietro raced in, grabbed Wanda, and ran out of the room while Vision pulled me and Strange along behind him quickly.

I don't know how, but there was a tiny part in my mind that said that to trust this, that it was real, that this was the real deal. But that was only a little bit. Everything else was screaming at that part saying that that was false.

They didn't stop until we were back on the surface, Wanda, Strange, and I having to cover our eyes because of how long it had been since we had seen the sun.

The others stopped to see how we were doing.

"I-is this real?" Wanda asked hesitantly.

"It seems too good to be true," I said.

"Guys, they're sending the cockatrice your way!" Simon said. "Don't stop! Get out of there!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Clint said, ushering us forward.

Since the three of us couldn't see well, they guided us forward to where they said the jet was.

We saw the familiar jet as we ran, getting onto it and Clint quickly getting into the pilot seat and taking off.

"Wait, even if this is real, we can't guide that thing directly to the West Coast base," Strange said. "They would find out the location and attack the base directly."

"Leave that to me," a voice said and Tony flew up next to the jet. "You have the three of them?"

"Yes, but they're doubting that this is real," Vision reported.

"There's not much I can do with that, but what I can do is distract that thing and take it elsewhere," Tony said.

Before Clint or Vision could reply, Tony had already flown back to where the cockatrice emerged from the hideout, blasting it with his repulsor rays.

I looked over at where Wanda and Strange were. "Is this really happening?" I asked them. "I don't want to get my hopes up only to open my eyes again and find myself back down there."

"Real or not real, we are in one of the jets," Strange said.

"Real, I think," Wanda said. "Real or not real, they summoned a cockatrice using our blood."

"Real," I said. "Real or not real, the West Coast Avengers freed us."

"Real," Strange and Wanda said at the same time.

"How are you guys feeling?" Pietro asked as he walked to where we were sitting, sitting between me and Wanda.

"We have our doubts," I admitted. "How do we know this isn't fake?"

"Trust me, it isn't," Pietro said.

"That's what has been said the other times," Strange pointed out.

"I know right now, you aren't so trusting of us," Pietro said. "But we will find a way to prove to you that this is real."

"My side hurts, and before, I couldn't have pain," Wanda said slowly. "Is that something?"

"Yes, it is," Pietro said. "They can't cause pain with a physical injury in dreams."

I looked at my wrist, massaging it as I noticed that it actually was sore. I had to remove the wrap from it a long time ago because it had gotten torn multiple times. "My wrist hurts, too," I said.

"And I'm starting to notice a mild headache," added Strange.

"Then that's already progress showing you that this is real," Pietro said. "When we get to the base, we'll get that stuff treated. I promise."

We nodded slowly.

When Tony gave us the ok that he had the cockatrice fully distracted, Clint stopped circling the city and dived down to the location of the base.

As soon as we were off, they took us to the infirmary.

Slowly, as we continued to adjust to the base again, we began to feel that this was really where we belonged, that this wasn't another trick.

But I was still waiting for the moment where I would open my eyes and find myself back in that grimy cell, awaiting another round of false hope.


	24. Fighting Myth with Myth

Chapter 23 Fighting Myth with Myth

"Yea, this giant chicken isn't going down so easily," Tony reported to the base.

"It's a cockatrice and I wouldn't suspect it would be easy," Clint said, his patience worn thin. "After all, we're talking about Rose's, Wanda's, and Stephen's powers being mixed together."

"Sir, there is an incoming call from T'Challa," JARVIS said.

"Vision, can you take it?" Clint said. "I need to help Tony at least make a dent on this."

Vision nodded as he went into a separate room to take T'Challa's call.

"Vision, what is the update on the others?" T'Challa asked. "I am currently on my way to LA."

"We have them safe and sound, but we have a bigger problem on our hands now," Vision replied.

"Enlighten me," T'Challa said.

Vision told him what had happened and the current situation.

"This is definitely a problem," T'Challa agreed. "Have you contacted Thor? He might be able to do some damage."

"The tower is trying to get an answer out of him," Vision said. "So far, nothing, so we have to make due with what we have."

"I know you possess the mind gem," T'Challa said. "Would that be something we could use?"

"All three of their powers trump it in some way," Vision said. "And I cannot touch it without the risk of serious, and possibly deadly, consequences."

"Understandable," T'Challa said. "I am about an hour out. I pray Tony do something without getting himself hurt. I have some tech that might work, but with what you told me, it may not be very helpful."

"Better than nothing," Vision said. "We may be able to scan the creature for weak spots."

"That's my thought exactly," T'Challa said. He paused before saying, "How's Rosalina?"

"She's struggling," Vision said. "They twisted all their minds, and she has a past of not trusting so easily. For me and Clint, it isn't be as bad, but even for us, it might take awhile."

T'Challa nodded. "I would be the same way," he said. "I will arrive in about an hour."

"We'll see you then," Vision said.

They broke connection and Vision returned to the conference room. "T'Challa's an hour out," he said.

"Good," Clint said. "Tony was able to stun it to buy us a little bit of time and is coming back."

"Wanda and Stephen are recovering a bit faster than Rose," Bonita said as she came into the room. "I can't get much out of her but the other two are able to."

"That would be her past coming into play," Clint said. "She still remembers everything we've done as a team, but her mind isn't the same as how it was before this happened. It's nothing against you, Bonita."

"I understand," Bonita said.

"If you don't need me for anything at the moment, Clint, then I'm going to go talk to Rose until T'Challa arrives," Vision said.

Clint nodded. "Go ahead," he said. "We are the only two she's going to partly trust right now until things start to calm down. I need to wait for Tony to get back before doing anything else."

Vision also nodded and walked out of the room and to the infirmary.

When he got there, he saw that Wanda was talking to Pietro, Strange was reading a book about magic spells, and I was looking at our wedding pictures, not saying anything, even if the others said something in my direction. The room was unusually dark, but that was because we were still adjusting to the light. Slowly, they would add more light to the room and wait until they know our eyes had adjusted before adding more. It was better for them to take more time than need be compared to rushing it.

He came and sat down in an empty chair next to me. "Do you remember that day?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Both the good and the bad," I replied. "Though I wish not the bad."

"I do, too," Vision said. He kissed the side of my head. "Are you hungry? I'll get us both something to eat."

I shook my head. "I'm not that hungry," I said.

"Alright," Vision said. "Do you want to do a few rounds of 'real or not real'? You've been improving greatly since we started that."

"Sure," I said, knowing that it helped my recovery process. He always focused on stuff going on with me and my past while I asked questions about us, since it wasn't uncommon for them to do stuff that messed with our relationship. "Real or not real, we're partners."

"Real," Vision said. "Real or not real, you are a SHIELD agent."

"Real," I said after a pause, since in one of the things we had gone through, it was Fury somehow coming and taking away my special agent status and basically firing me. "Real or not real, we met because of Ultron."

"Real," Vision said. "Real or not real, you aren't fully human."

"Real," I said. I hesitated before saying the next one. "Real or not real, you love me."

Vision looked at me, seeing that I really meant it and wanted and needed to know. He pulled me into a hug. "Real, _always_ real, Rosalina," he said. "And please, if you need that reassurance, don't hesitate to ask me."

I nodded, returning the hug.

XXX

"Incoming jet from Wakanda," JARVIS said.

"Let it come in," Clint said, heading to the hanger to greet T'Challa. He stopped by Tony's work station as he worked on some upgrades for his newest Iron Man suit. "Tony, how's it looking?"

"So far not so good," Tony replied. "I can't do much of an upgrade without being in my lab. Has T'Challa arrived? He said he was willing to put a little bit of tech into my suit to help it out in battle."

"Coming in for a landing," Clint replied. "Come on, let's go greet him."

Tony got to his feet and he and Clint walked to the hanger where T'Challa was landing. They waited to approach the jet until it had been turned off and the hatch opened.

"T'Challa, welcome to the base," Clint said as the king of Wakanda walked out of the jet.

"Greetings Clint and Tony," T'Challa said. "I came as soon as my schedule allowed, and I can stay for as long as need be."

"That's good because we don't know how long this may take," Clint said as they walked to the conference room. "This isn't just a normal villain that we've faced before."

"And we've still no word on Thor," Tony added.

"Has the cockatrice been contained?" T'Challa said.

"Yes, and so far, it's been relatively quiet," Tony said. "Too quiet in my mind."

"It's stopped growing, but if it starts using any of the powers that were used to create it, then we're going to be really challenged," Clint said. "Surprising, a giant electric fence can stop it." He added when he saw T'Challa's confused look, "Don't ask where we found it. Long story."

T'Challa nodded. "Tony, while I was coming here, I made a couple different plans for the upgrades to your armor, both of which would be beneficial for this immediate situation," he said.

"That would be great," Tony said. "We can do that after we fill you in on our current situation."

They reached the conference room where the others were.

"It's still contained," Tigra said when they walked in.

"Good," Clint said. "Anything on these Hoods?"

"Nothing," Rhodey said. "Since we don't know an actual name for them, it's hard to try searching for information in SHIELD's databases. I will keep trying."

"Have you also looked at STRIKE's databases?" T'Challa suggested.

"We sent them the pictures we got and they are looking at what they have," Rhodey said. "They'll contact us when their search is complete. They're definitely looking at what they have in Greece, since that's where Pietro and Wanda met them first."

After T'Challa was brought up-to-date on what was going on, he and Tony went to go work on Tony's suit.

"Clint, take a break," Bonita advised.

"Yea, we'll let you know if we find anything," added Bobbi.

After a moment Clint nodded. "I'm going to check on the others," he said, walking out of the room.

He walked past Pietro as he was leaving the room. "How's Wanda doing?" he asked him.

"She wants to trust you guys," Pietro said. "But she's having a hard time. I don't know what they made them see, but I do know that they try to ruin all trust you have with whoever you know. It makes it easier for them to break your will."

"What happened with you and Wanda?" Clint said. "You know so much, but even when you came back, you weren't that way with any of us."

"They underestimated us," Pietro said. "They got us and there was another person there. It was a hard time communicating, but she told us what was going on. We didn't stay long enough to let them do that to us. At the first opportunity, even though it was small, we bolted. I was too fast for them."

Clint nodded. "Go get some rest," he said. "They're still searching. T'Challa arrived and is working with Tony."

"Don't try to get too stressed out, Clint," Pietro advised. "That's another way they get to you if it's not you they got."

"I'm trying," Clint said. He watched as Pietro left and then came into the room.

Wanda and Strange were next to each other, talking quietly. Vision had left because he had to go to his patrol, so I was alone, still looking at the pictures. The room was dimly lit, making Clint have to pause to allow his eyes to adjust before be walked to me.

"Hey Rose," Clint said, taking the seat that Vision had occupied about half an hour ago.

"Hey Clint," I said as I looked up at him. "Vision went on patrol."

"He told me as he was leaving," Clint said. "Soon you'll be back in the rotation."

"How soon?" I said.

"When you feel that you're ready," Clint said. "If you think you can do it, we're not going to stop you."

I nodded, looking at the pictures again.

Clint looked at it and saw that it was a picture of the two of us as he walked me down the aisle. "That day, you were more than my sister," he said. "You were a princess, ready for her crowning as queen."

A ghost of a smile touched my face. "And you reminded me so much of Dad, I thought you were him," I said.

"And if I ever saw Mom when she was your age, I might mistake you two," Clint said.

I set the pictures down on my bedside table. "A lot has happened since then," I said. "Both good and bad."

"And as a family, we've gotten through it," Clint said. "Of course," he added with a smirk, "we all know who did the heavy lifting."

"Clint does heavy lifting?" Wanda asked, having heard the last part of Clint's sentence.

I let out a burst of laughter, Wanda being one of the last people I expected to make a sarcastic comment.

"Nice one, Wanda," Clint muttered, though he was still smirking, glad that I was actually laughing. "Oh quiet down, you," he said to me, starting to tickle me like he did when we were younger and I would be laughing at him.

"Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" I exclaimed between laughs, but not helping but smiling.

"I know you are," Clint said. "That's why."

I caught my breath when he pulled his hands away, my sides hurting from laughing so hard.

Wanda and Strange both had a smile on their face, also glad to see me enjoying myself, since they both knew that when we were rescued, I was the one who had been hurt the most mentally.

"I was going to say Vision," I said when I was able to speak.

"That works, too," Wanda said.

"Wanda, how's your side?" Clint said to her.

"It's healing much better now," Wanda said. "A bit longer recovery time than before, but nothing major happened, luckily."

"Vision said T'Challa was coming," I said. "Is that true?"

"He's working with Tony on an upgrade on his suit," Clint said.

I nodded.

"What about the current situation concerning the cockatrice?" Strange said.

"We found a giant electric fence," Clint said.

"Where did you find one big enough to contain that beast?" Wanda said, confused.

" _Long_ story," Clint said. "Let's just say that SHIELD has ways. You three don't worry about it. We'll handle it."

"Is it because it's using our powers?" Wanda said. "And we would only be hurting the team if we go out?"

"No," Clint said, keeping his face the same even though it was a lie. If he agreed, he knew that it would make it harder for Wanda to trust him and the team again. "You three have just been through an unthinkable torture, where ever though it wasn't physical pain, it'll take time for you to adjust again. Plus, your eyes are still adjusting to the sun, so you won't be able to see well until you recover from that."

Wanda nodded, not fully believing that but accepting it for the time being.

"It's better this way, Wanda," Strange said, sensing her distrust.

"I know, I know, Stephen," Wanda said.

"When are we free to at least walk around the base?" Strange said to Clint.

"I'll tell you what I told Rose," Clint said. "This isn't something we can say it'll take this much time to recover from. It's not like it's a physical injury. So whenever you think you're ready, we won't stop you. Just say the word and we'll give you medical clearance. And when you think you'll be able to return to New York, we'll even give you an escort back if you want it."

The other two nodded.

"An escort from the mighty Avengers, don't I feel special," Wanda said in a teasing way.

"Two for two," I said after another burst of laughter.

"Clint, Vision's reporting in," Tigra said in Clint's communicator.

"I'll be there in a moment, Tigra," Clint said in his communicator. He said to us, "I have to go. If you need anything, tell us," he said. He left the room, leaving the three of us in there.

"The cockatrice has escaped," Vision said on one of the screens when Clint walked into the room. "I don't know how, but it's heading to LA."

"Any word on Thor from the tower?" Tony said as he and T'Challa came into the room, both suited up and ready to fight, Tony's suit showing a couple new upgrades.

"Nothing yet," Simon said. "We're on our own here for the time being."

"Great time to test out the new upgrades," T'Challa said.

"Let's move," Clint said. "We don't have much time. If it reaches the city, game over."

The others nodded and quickly left to where the cockatrice was.

Vision was keeping it at bay with his optic beam, but as he told T'Challa, it wasn't doing a lot when it came to damage.

"JARVIS, scan for weaknesses and weak spots," Tony said.

"Yes sir," JARVIS replied, performing a scan and bringing up several details for Tony. "There are very little weaknesses. What I am finding for one thing is countered by something else. Two things I found, however, are dark magic and lightning. As for weak spots, the eyes are the weakest spot, followed by the legs. Once is it unable to see and walk, then it would be easy to do a killing strike, since without eyesight and mobility, then there are no powers it can do. I would suggest aiming for the eyes first. Many of it's powers come from there."

"Guys, aim for the eyes!" Tony called. "Take that out, then we're looking good!"

Before the others could do anything, thunder sounded even though it was a cloudless day. Lightning suddenly struck down on the ground and Thor came out of it.

"Just in time, Thor!" Clint said.

"I would've gotten here sooner, but there was business in Asgard that I couldn't put off," Thor said. "I couldn't even contact Captain Rogers to inform him."

"Thor, lightning is one of it's weaknesses," Tony said. "If we hit it's eyes and legs, then we have it pretty much under control."

"They don't call me the God of Thunder for nothing!" Thor said, charging up him hammer with lightning and then flying into the air, shooting it at the cockatrice's face.

The cockatrice screeched as it was struck, running around blindly.

Clint shot a net arrow at it's feet, tangling it up and making it unable to move.

"Now let's roast this giant chicken!" Tony said, everyone that could shooting something at the creature.

"The three magicians, are they alright?" Thor said once they were sure the cockatrice was dead.

"It'll take time for them to fully recover, but in a way, they are alright," Vision said.

Thor nodded. "May I see them? As a confirmation for myself," he said.

"You may," Clint said. "They're at the base."

"The West Coast division, it is holding well, then?" Thor said as they started to the base.

"It definitely is," Clint said. "We have made a huge impact on the west coast of the US. There have been a few things that, if escalated enough, could've impacted the world, bringing the other Avengers into it as well, but we were able to calm it down."

"Enlighten me on these situations," Thor said. "I heard of the Enchantress in LA, but that was it."

"You'd probably won't believe us if we told you," Rhodey commented. "It gets really crazy. The Enchantress was only a little part in it."

"It must've been quite big, then," Thor said.

"We'll explain further once we get back," Vision said. "T'Challa, you are welcome to stay and listen, if you like."

"For a couple days I'll stay here," T'Challa said. "Wakanda can make do without me for a little bit."

"There is a security breach at the base," JARVIS announced.

The others looked at each other and started to race back.


	25. The Digital Age

Chapter 24 The Digital Age

When they got back to the base, they found that a few of the Hoods had tried to take Strange, Wanda, and I again, but they laid knocked out on the ground in front of the three of us near the conference room.

"I went through that whole thing," I said. "Not a fan."

"Now we know this is real," Strange said.

"If it was fake, then we would've opened our eyes and been back there, not finding them trying to kidnap us," Wanda said.

The others looked at each other, amazed, both in how quick we were to take them out and that we all agreed that this was our reality.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "Isn't there a war going on in Asgard?"

"A lot has happened since we last talked," Thor said. "The war ended long ago, with the Asgardians coming out as victors. I came to defeat that joke of a beast that was summoned."

"How did you guys defeat it?!" Wanda exclaimed, surprised.

"Lightning," Tony said. "One of you has a weakness to lightning."

"That would be me," I said. "I found that out a long time ago when Thor and I had a sparring match with no limitations to our powers."

"It was still a formidable battle," Thor said. "And I was barely holding back. A rematch should be called. You have improved much since then."

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe I might actually be able to get a victory against you."

Since it was obvious that Wanda, Strange, and I didn't need to be cooped up in the infirmary anymore, we joined that others as they went for dinner.

XXX

Since he was there and it had been awhile since my last upgrade, Tony upgraded mine and Vision's programs, also adding a little bit of Wakandan tech with T'Challa's approval and watchful eye during installation. Along with the normal increase of strength, speed, and stamina, this one made it easier and faster for us to perform scans on enemies, and like his suit, we were able to find weaknesses and weak points.

A couple days later, both Thor and T'Challa returned to their kingdoms. A day after they they left, Tony returned to New York, Wanda, Pietro, and Strange a few weeks after him.

And for the next few months, we didn't have anything to do besides busting small-time criminals.

Everything was peaceful.

Until we got another surprise visit from the Enchantress.

"Ok, first she sends us back in time, how much do you wanna bet we'll be sent to the future?" Rhodey said.

"We know her tricks this time," Clint said. "And this time, no one's staying back. We'll head out as team and put an end to her quickly."

"Should we at least contact Thor?" I asked. "He did say that if she made a second trip to notify him."

"JARVIS, contact Thor," Clint said. "We're going out."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS said.

"Time to see just how good these upgrades are," Vision told me as we left.

"Hopefully they can actually show an Asgardian's weaknesses," I said. "I didn't think to try with Thor."

"Neither did I," Vision agreed.

We reached the Enchantress' location and I shot a plasma bolt at her to distract her.

"Here for round two?" she asked.

"Enough Amora," I said. "Whatever you're planning, it isn't going to work."

"Says you," the Enchantress replied. "You don't even know what it is."

Before we could reply, she sent a flurry of spells at us, causing us to have to take cover in order to not be hit.

"I'm going in at the next opportunity," I said to the others. "I'll force her to take a break to give you guys the chance to attack."

The others nodded and I positioned myself to be ready to break cover at a moment's notice.

As soon as I found an opening, I broke cover, charging at her with a plasma ball in my hands. I kicked her squarely in the chest and released the plasma ball as she stumbled back, causing her to go flying back into a tree.

The others came out of hiding as soon as I laid the kick, all coming in for an attack against her, forcing her to go into defense.

We could tell that she was starting to get really annoyed by the air around her, becoming more aware, but not letting up on our attacks.

She suddenly sent a pulse of pure energy at us that sent us all flying back.

"Ok, new tactic," I said as we slowly got back to our feet.

"Oh you won't have an option for a new plan," the Enchantress said. She cast a spell at Tigra and Simon as they went to charge at her but they suddenly disappeared.

"Simon! Tigra!" we exclaimed.

"What did you do to them!?" Bonita demanded, shooting fire at the Enchantress.

"The same thing I'll be doing to the rest of you," the Enchantress replied, blocking the fire and sending a spell at Bonita and then at Bobbi as she charged forward with her staff.

They disappeared as well.

"Ok, it's only us four now," Rhodey said.

"We have to be careful," Vision said.

"Where did you send my team?" Clint said.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" the Enchantress answered, shooting the spells at us but I put up a shield that blocked it.

"How about you just give us our team back!?" I retorted, shooting a plasma ball at her.

"Oh, but that would be too easy!" she said, starting to shoot a flurry of spells at us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rhodey get hit and disappear, Clint after him.

Vision phased into the ground and the came up behind the Enchantress, but before he could hit her, she spun to him and used the spell at point-blank range, causing him to disappear.

"One on one," I growled.

"And this will be easy," the Enchantress said. She disappeared and I immediately looked around my area, trying to find her.

I heard her behind me but before I could spin to her, she struck me from behind with a spell and I found myself in a place that looked like LA, but everything seemed more... _technical_. There were still the buildings and streets, but everywhere I looked, there was something that used technology, like self-driving cars, robots the cleaned the streets, or people that walked around with jet packs or hover boards.

I put a hand to my communicator, walking down the street. "Avengers, come in," I said.

"Rose, where are you?" Clint asked.

"Just left Lincoln Park, heading south on Soto," I said. "Where are you guys?"

"I'm at the Civic Center," Clint said. "But we're all split up."

"Why did I have to land in the water?" Tigra pouted. "I'm at Echo Park."

"Tigra, I'm at the cathedral that's right there," Simon said.

"I'm by city hall," Bonita said.

"Bonita, I'm coming your way," Clint said.

"Rose, go back to the park," Vision said. "I'm heading your way from Ascot Hills Park."

"Will do," I said, starting to walk back.

"I already found Bobbi, and we're all the way by LAX," Rhodey said.

"Where should we all meet up?" Bobbi said.

"Everyone get to the base, we know that's a secure location," Clint said. "We have to figure out what exactly happened and how far ahead in the future we are."

We all started to the base once we made it to who we were looking for.

"Are you hurt?" I asked Vision once we were in the air.

"No, are you?" Vision replied.

I shook my head. "Just confused," I said.

"I am, too," Vision said.

We made it to the base where the others were except Rhodey and Bobbi.

"They're close by," Clint said when I asked.

Once the two arrived, we sat down in the conference room.

"Ok, so what time are we in?" Simon said.

"I saw a newspaper while waiting for Clint," Bonita said. "The year 3019."

"So 1000 years ahead of our current time," Rhodey said.

"I highly doubt we will be able to find Wanda this time," Clint commented.

"So right now, we're stuck," Vision said.

I thought of something. "No, we still have a possible solution," I said.

"What's that?" Tigra asked.

"I promised Wanda I wouldn't say, but right now, there's no choice," I said. "If nothing changed, then Wanda and Stephen married and would have a , the manipulation gene transferred through the bloodline."

"So, how do we find this descendant?" Clint asked.

Before we could give ideas, JARVIS suddenly said, "You are trespassing. The police are on the way. Leave now or you will be arrested."

We all looked at each other, confused.

"JARVIS, it's us, the West Coast Avengers," Vision said.

"Databases show nothing of the West Coast branch of the Avenger team," JARVIS said.

"Overrule voice-confirmation Rosalina Barton," I said.

"Voice confirmation denied," JARVIS said. "Last warning. Leave or be prosecuted."

"Guys, let's try to not get in trouble with the law," Bobbi said. "Let's get out of here, find another place to talk."

The rest of us nodded, not in the mood to be dealing with this right now.

We began to leave but we were suddenly fired at.

"Do not engage!" Clint called as we all took shelter where we could to keep from getting hit.

"We'll call peace!" Vision exclaimed.

"Hold fire!" a woman's voice called that sounded a bit familiar to us.

The gunfire stopped.

"If you do mean peace, come out with your hands up," a man's voice said, who also sounded familiar.

Our hands raised above our heads, we walked out into view.

We hid our surprised reactions as we saw two people who looked a little bit like the twins. The woman had Pietro's hair and the man Wanda's eyes and Strange's build.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"You look like the people in the pictures that have been passed down the generations," the man added.

"We're the West Coast Avengers," Vision said. "We working along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff and Stephen Strange. We were sent forward in time."

"That's a thousand years ago," the man said. "Our ancestors had to struggle to stop what had happened when you disappeared."

"There was a giant war that broke out," the woman added when she saw our confused faces. "After the West Coast Avengers disappeared, everything grew difficult. Like my cousin said, it was a difficult fight, but they did turn out on top. Since then, when they couldn't get you back, they erased all information on the West Coast division from every single file possible, including everything JARVIS had and all the news articles, the good and the bad. The only thing that remains is the base."

We looked at each other, surprised.

"Is anyone from the team that is still alive?" Clint asked. "I know it's been a thousand years."

"Thor, but he hardly ever comes to Earth anymore," the woman said.

"Plus Banner has a lab," the man added. "Hulk doesn't die, meaning the Banner can't die. He hasn't aged much."

"Everyone else died a really long time ago," the woman said. "Some died in battle, others died peacefully with their families."

Even though I knew that it was something that had to happen, it still struck me like a pile of bricks, making me feel weak.

By the way the others looked, I could tell that they felt the same way.

The cousins looked at each other, knowing that we were hurt, but also knowing that they had to take us from the base.

"We're really sorry that we have to do this, but we have to arrest you guys," the man said.

We only nodded, not resisting as they came to us and handcuffed us, leading us to the back of the van.

We were completely silent as they drove, trying to wrap our minds around the fact that our friends, who we basically called family and were around every day, performed perilous missions with, went into battles that could've meant our deaths, and just in general became close to, were actually gone. We all knew it had to have been the truth, but it still didn't make it any easier.

I stared at the floor blankly, not even processing the van stopping or the cousins and other guards coming into the van and bringing us out. I just let them guide me with the others to the holding cell, where they removed our handcuffs and left us alone.

Finally, I whispered, "Gone."

"I don't care, before we leave, we need to visit them," Rhodey said. "We have to."

"They are our family," Vision confirmed.

Clint sighed, sitting up and wiping his face. "No, we can't talk about this now," he said. "We can't let the grief get to us. We have to keep focused, starting with being here. We're going to have to defend ourselves in trial before we do anything else to get out of here."

"Do you think they'd listen to us?" Bonita said. "They might think we abandoned them."

"They know the Enchantress sent us away," Tigra said. "We had no choice. Surely they would know that."

"Actually, our team doesn't exist in their minds," Simon corrected. "So to them, besides Clint, Vision, Rose, and Rhodey, who are Avengers, and Bobbi, who's a SHIELD agent, we don't exist."

I looked at Vision. "Do you think AI ever went through?" I said to him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Vision said. "We were supposed to lead them. I would assume that if it did go through, then it would've broken up a long time ago."

"Avengers AI was a go," said a voice and we turned to find a woman standing there. "We were successful in defeating our enemies. I was one of them."

"Alexis," Vision stated. "Protector."

"Correct," Alexis said. "Myself, Victor Mancha, Scott, and Doombot were the defenders."

"How did you get a Doombot on your side?" I asked.

"If I said that, then when you guys are sent back to your time and Avengers AI is formed, it may not be the same," Alexis said. "I see disastrous consequences proceeding with the team if I tell you that information."

The two of us nodded, accepting that.

"But I have come to say that you are released," Alexis said, opening the door. We filed out but before Vision could step out, she added, "Except you, Vision."

"Why?" Vision said, confused.

"Because you are not human and humans can learn from their mistakes," Alexis said, though we could tell she struggled to say that. "You have to go to trial to prove that you can also learn from your mistakes. Robots, unless proven otherwise, are not sentient. You need to show that you are."

"Then how come I'm not being held back?" I said. "I'm an android like him."

"Wrong," Alexis replied. "You were once a human and made into an android. Vision has been an android his whole life."

"Then I will be his defense," I said.

"I am not the one you have to persuade," Alexis said. "I wish I am not the one who has to say this, because I believe that Vision is like us."

"Rose, go work on how to get us back to our time," Vision said. "I will be fine. I know what I can do."

I shook my head. "It won't be enough, Vision," I said. "You can't do this alone. They won't believe what you're saying. You _need_ help."

"We'll all going to help you," Clint said. "We'll be your witnesses, your defense."

Vision nodded after a moment. "Alright," he said. "Thank you."

"You're our teammate, our family," Simon said.

"We have to stick up for you," Bobbi added. "It's our job."

"Do you know when the trial will be?" I said, turning to Alexis.

"Tomorrow morning," Alexis said. "I suggest you find something appropriate to wear. That will help you tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave you," I said to Vision.

"I'll be fine on my own for a little bit," Vision said. "Trust me." He grabbed my hand through the bars and gently squeezed it. "I trust you. I know you'll get me out of here, safe and sound."

"I'll be back in a few hours," I said. "We'll have a plan made. We won't leave you hanging."

"And I'll be waiting," Vision said.


	26. What is Sentient?

Chapter 25 What is Sentient?

We found a place to get the clothes we needed since all of our stuff was in the past, and we highly doubted that it would've withstood a thousand years.

Then we went to see Vision before the visiting hours ended and we wouldn't be able to see him until right before the trial.

It really was difficult to see him behind bars, especially when I knew he didn't deserve to be there. He looked really miserable, and it tore at my heart.

After that we went to a restaurant and started to talk while everyone but me began to eat.

"Before we go too far, we have to know what they expect robots to be like," Tigra said.

"Luckily, I saw a book and picked it up," I said as I pulled a book out of my bag. It was thick but it was titled _Robots and Law_. I opened to the page where I left off and continued to read it as I talked. "I scanned it while waiting in line. I already have a good idea."

"Enlighten us," Rhodey said.

"Robots can't feel," I said. "They're metallic, no emotions, no feelings. In this sense, even Ultron wasn't a robot, because there were times, even small, that he showed emotion, like him telling Wanda that she should leave when Sokovia was falling. Robots can respond and mimic human emotion, though. That's the difficult part. We have to show that Vision isn't mimicking us, but that it's his own mind. Impulses that usually humans would do, like running a hand through their hair, rubbing their eyes, and stuff like that, is something a robot wouldn't do."

"Maybe we could get pointers for him showing you affection, Rose," Bonita pointed out. "If robots can't show emotion, then love should definitely be out of the question, even if it's just a hug."

"And when we were disagreeing with each other, almost got into those couple of fights," Clint added.

"Protection, as well," I said. "One of you could do something to hurt me, like maybe trip me, and they'll see him helping me back up."

"Basically anything robots can't do," Simon said. "We definitely have our options open."

"What if they say that he's doing all these things because he's been around us so much?" Bobbi asked. "Like if we did harm you, Rose, and he came to see if you're alright. That would be something that he would get from watching and mimicking. Arguing, it may be because of the change in the atmosphere that could be detected."

"The last two, they could make that argument, but the first one, no one, not even Clint or the twins, have shown the affection he has for me," I said. "One, it would be really weird if my brothers or sister did that and two, it would never be in the public's eye, even if it was just in the base. There's no way they can argue against that."

"So we can always fall back to that," Clint said. "Let's just hope that Vision is making a plan of his own and that plan involves him giving you a kiss or something."

"We could also bring up sadness," I said, almost at the end of the book. "Robots cannot cry. Sadness is an emotion robots cannot compute. They'd break down if they felt an overwhelming sense of that emotion. And I've seen Vision cry before. So I know he won't shut down if that happens."

"Well, the death of our friends are definitely something that brings grief to all of us," Rhodey pointed out.

I closed the book, finished reading it. "I hope this is enough to help us win," I said.

"What do they define as sentient?" Simon asked.

"Self-aware, self-conscious, and intelligent," I said. "Intelligent we obviously already know. Self-aware, well, if he can say where he is and what is going on, he's self-aware. The only difficult thing is if he's self-conscious. And that's because we don't have a solid definition of self-conscious. It's very ambiguous. Even at this day and age, there is nothing that classifies us as being conscious. It's just something that we know we have. So we have to have an approach to that. I'm going down the road that in order to be conscious, you need to experience emotions, and you won't have the exact same reaction to an event as someone else. For instance, if we saw that it was raining, Tigra would think that it's annoying wouldn't enjoy it, but I would think that it's a beautiful thing that refreshes the environment."

"Well, you're definitely right about that," Tigra agreed, shivering at the thought.

"When it comes to that, we'll leave the explanation to you," Bobbi said to me. "You can have us answer questions, but when it comes to the real explaining, you know better than all of us what to do."

"I bet you're glad you took that class when we went undercover," Clint said to me.

I nodded. "Definitely," I said.

XXX

We found a hotel that we could stay at for the night and got ready in the morning.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I was done, my red hair in curls framing my face, very light makeup, a black pencil skirt with a thin gold belt, a dark blue blouse, and a black jacket, black heels on my feet. For awhile, I had been wearing contacts, but for today, I wore my glasses instead, one: because my contacts were for a day only and two: it looked more professional.

When the others said that they were ready, we met in the lobby, turned in our keys, and walked to where the trial was going to be held.

We were greeted by the Maximoff cousins, who led us to the courtroom and allowed me a few minutes with Vision before we began.

"Vision, how are you feeling?" I asked him once the door was closed and it was just us.

"Not too well," Vision replied. "But it's getting better knowing that you're alright. I can't stand you being away, even on missions."

"I know, and it's the same for me," I said. "We have a plan. A good plan. I can't explain it really because then we'd be losing an edge, but I will give you this tip: usually you hide your expressions. Don't."

Vision nodded. "I won't," he said. "I didn't plan on it. I have a plan, as well. If I sense your's is failing, then I'm going to do mine."

"Alright," I said. I looked at the time. "I've gotta get back in there and sort through my notes one final time. I love you."

"I love you, Rosalina," Vision said, hugging me tightly before letting me go.

I gently kissed his cheek and then went to my place in the courtroom. In the section where the public could sit, I saw Alexis along with some others that I assumed were the other AI Avengers, the cousins, and other faces that looked like descendants of rest of the Avengers. I was surprised to see Bruce and Thor in the back.

Seeing that I had time, I went to where they were. "Bruce, Thor, I didn't think I'd be seeing you two," I said when I reached them. "Especially since this is far from New York."

"This _is_ Vision we're talking about," Thor said.

"And we know that this is all just a simple misunderstanding," added Bruce. "I was able to contact Thor. The Maximoff cousins contacted me. I got on the next plane to come here."

"I came as soon as Banner said that he was here," Thor said. "It has been quite awhile. Amora the Enchantress has paid for what she has done."

Before I could reply, the clock rang to signify the start of the hour, and the start of the trial.

"Go," Bruce said, giving me a gentle push forward. "Win."

I nodded and went back to the front at my desk, the West Coast Avengers at the bench right behind me.

They brought in Vision and had him stand next to me as the judge came into the room, everyone else getting to their feet.

I glanced at the jury, seeing that they were all human, not even androids, and felt a small flame of hope ignite in me. I learned long ago how to twist people's emotions to make it in my favor.

But when I saw judge, I realized just how difficult it might be for me: he was an android.

I heard the others behind me let out a soft gasp as they realized by the way he first began to speak that he wasn't fully human.

Next to me, Vision unconsciously reached out and grasped my hand gently, as a way to calm himself down slightly.

The prosecution had grins on their faces, knowing that this was a disadvantage for us.

I took a deep breath, hoping that this didn't affect the jury's decision. But by the way I saw them shift uneasily, I knew that that wasn't going to be the case.

"Judge Droid," I heard Simon behind me whisper, reading the nameplate that was placed in front of the judge's chair. "Makes sense now."

"Time is ten o'clock and the trial against Vision is in," Droid said as we all sat down, banging his gavel on the table. "Prosecution may begin."

"Thank you, Your Honor," a man said as he got to his feet and walked to the empty floor, not even passing a glance at me or Vision. He faced the jury. "Members of the jury, we are not here to see whether the the crime of trespassing was committed or not. It has already been well established. That is not why we are here. We are here in order to see if this robot is sentient."

"I would ask you to address him either by his name or the correct term: 'android'," I politely interrupted, not looking up from my taking notes on the man's way of speech and the way he holds himself.

The man paused briefly, looking over at me, seeing that I was only being respectful. "Fine," he said. He turned to the jury again. "We know the definition of sentient. Self-aware, self-conscious, and intelligent. They must have all three of those in order to be sentient. Lacking even one of the three would mean that it would be classified as not sentient and therefore be sent to the scrap heap. And it also has to be proved that, if it is sentient, there isn't a defect in it's programming that caused it to break the rule of law. I will prove that it isn't sentient and that it has defective programming, starting with the fact that it is, indeed, not human. We all know that if you aren't human, then you don't have consciousness. This is what is being taught in all our country's schools. No one has been able to prove it differently. It is naturally what everyone has accepted. An android cannot function as a human can. They don't need to eat or sleep like us. I've never seen that, have you? How could they think like us, too? They have computers for brains, computers that could get viruses, malware, and other faulty programming. If we were to examine the Vision's mind, this is what we would see. Thank you." He turned and walked back to his seat.

"The defense may now present their opening statement," Droid said.

"Thank you, Your Honor," I said as I got to my feet, walking in front of the jury. I had my head held high, already giving the appearance that I was someone to not overlook so quickly and that I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "If you look at the android sitting at table, you will see that he does not look like you. I will admit, he looks different, but that doesn't mean the inside is that much different from us. He still keeps to a schedule, though it may not be as repetitive as your's may be. Once a week, he requires sleep. Every three days, he requires food. He thinks and feels as you would. Emotions such as happiness, despair, hate, and even love, he experiences. He may look like he is emotionless and static, but from knowing him for years, I can assure you, he is definitely not like that. In a sense, he is still a child, learning about the world around him. Something as simple as a tulip blooming in the spring brings him wonder and curiosity. And those emotions, are what makes him sentient. It is no argument that he is intelligent, and if you were to ask him where he was, he would be able to give you a clear and informative answer. The only thing left unanswered, a question that has baffled scientists for centuries, is self-consciousness. Emotions are a huge part in what makes someone self-conscious. That and having a different experience than someone else while witnessing the same event makes someone self-conscious. Therefore, Vision is sentient. And as for his programs being buggy, he most recent upgrade was two days ago, and part of the upgrades is a scan for any defects. None were found. I am not just fighting for the right of one who is innocent, but also for who the one who I call my husband. Thank you." I went back to my chair and sat down, getting ready to take notes on the direct examination of the prosecution.

Murmurs went through the crowd.

"Silence," Droid ordered, banging his gavel to bring silence to the courtroom. "Prosecution please begin your direct examination."

The second man got to his feet, walking out from behind the table. "I would like to call the Vision to the stand," he said.

Vision glanced at me and I nodded, meaning for him to go. He returned the nod and got to his feet, walking to the witness stand and sitting down their.

"Vision, the records show that you were made by Ultron, the robot responsible for the destruction of Sokovia," the man said. "Is this true?"

"It is," Vision said slowly.

"And the original reason for your creation was so that he could live in your body, correct?" the man continued.

"That is also true, but it did not happen," Vision said.

"Objection," I called. "Your Honor, Vision's creation has nothing to do with this trial!"

"Prosecution, elaborate on what you're trying to say before I dismiss this evidence," Droid said.

"I will, Your Honor, after I get one last question answered," the man promised. He directed to Vision, "Was there any programming that was inputted into your system between Ultron and the Avengers?"

"JARVIS, Tony Stark's AI, was," Vision answered. "Tony and Bruce Banner uploaded him into me. But Ultron never was able to successfully download any information into me. It was always interrupted."

"Thank you," the man said. He turned to Droid, the jury, and I and said, "The Vision's programming didn't come from it's own learning capabilities. It was from an already created artificial intelligence. Everything that it has experienced outside of the JARVIS mainframe is just adding to that storage of information." He went to sit down and Vision was going to get up to walk back but I motioned for him to stay as I got to my feet.

"Yes, it is true that Vision got most of his information from JARVIS," I said. "But when he's making new observations, it's like our brain, storing it away for future use. And there is something else playing a factor that you did not keep in mind. And that comes from the Mind Gem. That's what makes him different from most androids. He's not JARVIS, but something else. Literally, the vision of the future. Vision, what did you tell the Avengers when Captain Steven Rogers asked why you sounded like JARVIS?"

"That I was not him," Vision replied simply.

"And how are you different from the AI created by Tony Stark?" I said.

"I can experience more," Vision said. "I am not just one who sits on the sidelines making calculations and advising people on what to do and what not to do. I have a way to fight now, as a physical form, to make a bigger impact. Yes, I can still do what JARVIS can do, but I have so much more uses now."

"One last question and then you can sit down," I said. "Where are you right now?"

"I am in a courtroom in Los Angeles, in the middle of a trial to see if I am sentient or not, and if my systems aren't compromised," Vision said. "If they are, then I would be decommissioned."

I nodded. "Thank you, you may have a seat," I said, gesturing him to the table.

Vision also nodded and walked to the table again before sitting down.

"I would like to call to the stand Clinton Barton," I said, looking over at where Clint sat.

Clint came to the witness stand, taking Vision's place.

"How long have you known Vision?" I asked him.

"I was there for his birth, so basically his whole life," Clint said.

"And during that time, what has been your interactions with him?" I continued.

"There's been a lot of interactions," Clint said. "He's my step-brother, and I've done a lot of stuff with him. Missions, guy's night outs, just hanging, tons of stuff. I've even gotten him to play a couple video games and to start reading some comic books."

"Would you say that since the time you first met him and now, you've seen a change in him?" I said.

"Definitely," Clint said. "Like you said before, he is like a child, learning new things every day and growing because of that."

"And as for emotions, what have you seen from him?" I said.

"Basically every emotion that we can experience," Clint said.

"Can you share some examples?" I said.

"Well, there was the one time we got into a really heated argument and there was definitely a lot of tension between the two of us, but the only reason we stopped was because of you, because we both care about you and love you," Clint said. "There are times where I have to remind myself that he isn't human because he acts so much like one."

I nodded and turned to the jury. "As you can see, Vision does experience emotions like you or me," I said. "Intelligence, self-awareness, and self-consciousness. Thank you."

As I went to sit down, the first man got to his feet to do a cross-examination on Clint.

"You said that you got into an argument with the android," the man said. "Who started it?"

"Well, I did, but Vision could've just ignored it. Instead, he shot back at me," Clint said. "Isn't that something you would do?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions here," the man said dryly.

Both Vision and I looked at each other, shocked that he would say something like that in that tone to Clint.

Even Clint looked a little bit surprised, but didn't say anything else.

"You said that the reason you stopped your argument was because you both cared for Rosalina?" the man said.

Clint nodded. "Yea, we did," he said.

"You can speak for yourself, but how do you know that the Vision's word was true?" the man said.

"He wants to care for her, to protect her at all costs," Clint said. "And he saw that because we were arguing, it was stressing her out, which was obvious by how exhausted she sounded."

"How do you know that it wasn't just mimicking what you said in order to make peace?" the man questioned.

I could tell that, like myself and the other Avengers, Clint was becoming annoyed with Vision being constantly referred to as "it."

"You weren't there when the argument was going on," Clint said. "You don't know the context. _He_ could've easily continued talking back to me, despite Rosalina being there. But _he_ didn't. _He_ said that _he_ would stop, and _he_ did. And later, _he_ even apologized to her, saying that _he_ didn't want her hurt and it was _his_ instincts kicking in to protect her. My wanting to protect my sister isn't the same as _his_ wanting to protect _his_ wife."

I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from bursting out laughing, knowing that his sassy side was definitely coming out, and he didn't care if it was or not. I was able to cover the laugh by coughing a few times and getting a drink of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vision had an amused smirk on his face, knowing that when Clint meant business, there was no stopping him.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get information out of Clint that he could use against him, the man said that he was finished with his cross examination and Clint returned to his seat. "I would like to call to the stand Rosalina Barton," he announced.

Confused, I got to my feet and walked over to the witness stand, sitting down there, seeing that the others were watching the man suspiciously.

"You claim you are married to the android, correct?" the man said.

"Yes, because it's true," I said, unconsciously touching my wedding ring.

"Who was it that initiated the relationship?" the man said.

"Well, I was the one who asked him out first, but he knew I was going to do it," I said. "But he proposed to me, and he said that it was one of the most difficult things he could ever do. And I saw it in his eyes, the relief after I said yes."

"How do you know that it's affection to you is true, that it isn't artificial and just going based off of what it has seen by how you interact with those around you?" the man said.

"Well, my own brother certainly doesn't do some of the things with me that Vision and I have done," I said. "That would just be plain wrong and disturbing to think about."

"Going off of movies?" the man continued.

"Like we have time for movies while fighting crime," I remarked. "And whenever we have had time, we've only seen kids movies with our son and daughter."

"It can reproduce then?" the man said.

"We're both infertile, but that means that we can adopt," I said. I sensed his next comment and before he could open his mouth, I added quickly, "And before you say that being infertile means you aren't sentient, there are many men and women who are like that."

"You claim that the Vision can experience emotions," the man said, annoyed that I had said that. "Besides the argument between it and your brother, what else have you seen?"

"Happiness, like on our wedding day," I said. "Curiosity whenever he finds something new. Worry when I would have to go off on missions without him. Fear and pain when we were being tortured by the Dark Avengers. Sadness, including him crying, when we thought that we would never be rescued." I glanced at Vision and saw that he was looking at the table, remembering the stuff as I was listing them. "Despair when we found out that our teammates who we considered our family had died, and we were unable to attend their services."

Vision looked up at me, quickly wiping a tear from his eye, but making sure some of the jury members saw his motion.

The other man saw it and motioned for the other man to stop with the questions and to come back.

"Thank you," the first man said to me and walked back. "We request a quick break."

I got to my feet as Droid said, "Granted. There will be a ten minute break. We will resume at 10:50."

The two prosecution immediately left the room to discuss elsewhere.

I went back to the table and sat down. "Sorry about doing that out of the blue," I told Vision. "But I needed the jury to see real emotions."

"I understand," Vision said.

"Rose," a man said. I turned and saw it was the Maximoff cousin.

He gestured me over and I walked to him.

"Call me as a witness," he said. "I can raise some of the dead to talk on Vision's behalf. I can help you out."

I nodded. "Alright, thanks," I said.

"Is there anyone in particular who you want called?" the man said.

I thought for a moment, thinking about who would know Vision the best to help us out here. "Wanda and Pietro," I said. "They both know Vision very well."

"I will do that," he said.

"You know, I never got your and your cousin's names," I said.

"I'm Frederick and she's Matilda," he said.

I nodded again. "Thanks Frederick. That really is much appreciated," I said.

"Gotta help out family," Frederick said.

He went back to his seat and I returned to the table.

"What did he say?" Vision asked.

"Call him up to the witness stand," I said. "I'm going to have you up there, too."

"You have a plan, I know that look in your eyes," Vision said.

"Definitely I do," I said.

"I won't ask what that is, because I know you well enough to trust that what you're doing is for the greater good," Vision said. He kissed my forehead. "Thank you for doing this."

"You think I'd leave you here?" I replied.

Droid called the trial to resume as the prosecution to come back into the room. "Defense, do you have another witness to call up?" he said as I got to my feet.

"I do, Your Honor," I said. "I call to the stand Frederick Maximoff."

Frederick walked to the stand and sat down.

"I heard that you were able to summon spirits, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," Frederick said.

"Could I ask you to summon a couple spirits to speak on Vision's behalf?" I said.

"I can do that," Frederick said. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I have two," I said. "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

Frederick nodded and started to summon them. While he was doing that, I gestured for Vision to come join me.

Two ghostly figures appeared in front of Frederick. After a moment, they turned into an older form of the twins.

Seeing how much older they looked compared to they they were when we last saw them rattled both me and Vision, but we knew we had to keep it together to allow the trial to continue.

"Rose? Vision? You two are alright?" Wanda asked.

We both nodded.

"We thought you died," Pietro said.

"Wanda, Pietro, we need your help," I said.

"What is it?" Wanda said.

"We are currently in a trial," I said. "This trial is to prove whether Vision is sentient or not. If they say that, then he would be sent to the scrap heap."

"How could they say a lie such as that!?" Wanda exclaimed. "Not sentient. They know nothing about him!"

"It's because he's an android," I said.

"Well so are you, and they aren't saying this stuff about you," Pietro said. "Is there a difference between being made an android and being born one? You both have metal parts but you both can act and think as a functional human being, interacting in everyday life and the unexpected situations. What more could there be to prove that Vision is sentient?"

"They believe that I cannot experience emotions, that I am only going off of what the rest of you are displaying," Vision said. "Therefore, I cannot be sentient."

"We've seen you kiss Rose before," Wanda said. "That should be enough."

"They claim he's seen movies," I said, trying to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"What movies?" both the twins asked at the same time.

"At what time?" Pietro added.

"Every single one of us literally had next to no time for a social life outside of who was at the base," Wanda said. "That's how little free time we had."

"Or they attacked while we were out doing something in our free time," added Pietro.

"Like attacking at your wedding," Wanda said.

"We know," I said. "We didn't have a lot of time to do anything. They don't seem to understand that. We've been trying to tell them that the only reason we saw movies was when we were at home with Lucas and Lucy. That was the only time we successfully watched full movie without being interrupted."

"And we've seen the movies you guys have for them," Pietro said. "All kids movies. Nothing too over the top."

"Somebody who gets it," Vision commented.

"Because we've been in your shoes before," Wanda said. "They haven't. They don't know to the full extent what you guys have been through. Not even we know everything. I'm pretty sure if Vision wasn't sentient, he would've broken down almost immediately after his birth."

"Wanda, you've touched my mind before," Vision said. "You know what it's like."

"It's more human than some minds I've seen," Wanda said. "Some minds are demented, with the intent to cause destruction to all those around them. Your's is quite the opposite."

"Is there a way you could describe it for the jury?" I asked.

Wanda shook her head. "But the fact that I could feel his mind in comparison to say, Ultron, who's mind I couldn't even find because he didn't possess one, already proves that Vision is, indeed sentient," she said.

I nodded. "Unless you have anything else to say, or the prosecution wants to do a cross examination, then we're done here," I said, looking from the twins to the two prosecutors.

"We have no questions," the first man said. I could tell that they had ran out of arguments.

"Very well then," I said. "Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, thank you."

The two nodded and Frederick let the two fade.

"Frederick, thank you, as well," I said.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Frederick said, going back to his seat.

As Vision and I went to sit down, Droid said, "You both have one minute to prepare your closing statements."

I quickly ran over what happened in the trial and wrote down a few notes to make sure I remembered to go over them.

The first man for the prosecution got up when Droid called time, coming to the jury. Despite having a huge blow dealt to him, he still spoke with the same attitude as when he started the trial. He didn't have much to say, still trying to lamely fall back to what the education system taught and that to rule against Vision would be to rule against what America thought was right.

"Defense, your closing statements," Droid said.

I got to my feet and walked to the jury. "I have presented to you the reasons why Vision is sentient," I said. "He experiences emotions that a normal robot would shut down if they felt. And as Wanda Maximoff said, he does have a mind. He is not a robot, but an android. There is a huge difference between the two. And as Pietro Maximoff stated, I, myself, am an android, yet you aren't having a trial for me. Our origin of how we became an android is different, but that doesn't mean that we should be looked at differently because of this. I can assure you, if Vision wasn't sentient, then the Avengers would've had made him a part of the team. And to address the education system, even that has flaws when thought to be perfect. Thank you." I walked back to the table.

"The jury will now leave to discuss what they have been presented with," Droid said as the jury went into a back room.

I took a deep breath, knowing that now Vision's fate rested in the hands of the jury, but feeling confident that it was going to be in our favor.

"Rose, whatever happens, I just want to let you know, thank you for all the work you did to help me," Vision said.

"It wasn't a lot, honestly," I said. "I was simply stating the truth."

Vision smiled and moved a few stray hair strands behind my ears. "Still, you had to come up with a way to present it," he said.

"Just out of curiosity, what was your plan if we were failing?" I asked.

"It was to kiss you in front of everyone here," Vision said. "While you were completely unaware and off guard, preferably in mid-sentence. Because it would show that I do feel affection to you, and that I wasn't going based off of stuff I had observed or anything like that."

A smile tugged at my lips. "We aren't the ones to show public displays of affection," I commented. "Hugging, holding hands, that's it."

"I know, that's why," Vision said. "It would've been another reason why you would've been caught off guard."

"Well, we didn't need to resort to that," I said. I added with a chuckle. "Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Vision chuckled, as well. "One more kiss for later, then," he said.

I looked back at where the other Avengers were and saw that Clint and Rhodey were talking to Thor and Bruce where they were sitting in the back of the room. The others were talking among themselves.

"Rosalina," one of the prosecution said, having walked to our table.

"Yes?" I said, looking at him. It was the first man.

"I just wanted to let you know that the whole time, my partner and I knew Vision was sentient," he said. "You know how law goes. You aren't always representing the side you believe. We grew up with all the Avengers stuff that was coming out: cartoons, action figures, movies, comics. It was an honor to see so many Avengers in one place, even if we had to be arguing against you. Normally, I don't take defeat well, but this time, I'm glad it happened." He held his hand out to shake both of our's.

I shook his hand and then Vision did. "I'm glad there will be no hard feelings about this," I said.

"And I'm sorry about having to refer to you as 'it' instead of 'him'," the man added to Vision. "It was honestly very difficult for me to do. I don't know how I it without slipping once."

Vision nodded. "I understand it was to try to make your case appear more real," he said. "I could tell when you stood up that neither you or your partner liked this trial, though I did not understand why. Now I do."

"When we had called for the break, we basically both agreed that we should stop even trying," the man said. "Too much evidence stacked against us, all that we knew was true." He added with a smirk, "And there's also the all-too-well-known sass from Clint."

We both chuckled.

"That's my brother for you," I said.

The man returned to his table as the jury came back into the room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Droid asked.

"We have, Your Honor," the first chair said.

Even though the outcome was obvious, I couldn't help but grab Vision's hand under the table, and by the way he squeezed mine, I knew it was also an unconscious reaction.

"We the jury have found Vision both sentient and without any programming defects," the first chair said.

A relieved sigh escaped Vision and I as we hugged each other and the supporters behind us let loose a cry of approval.

"Rose, thank you," Vision said.

"Don't thank me," I replied. "You did it all yourself."


	27. Old Friends

Chapter 26 Old Friends

Now that the trial was over, we were able to focus on the matter at hand: getting back to our time.

But we didn't forget our promise we made to each other to visit the graves of the others.

After the trial, Frederick and Matilda offered to take us to New York in one of their jets where the graves were, knowing the location because they had been there before on multiple occasions. Even Bruce and Thor decided to join us, for old time's sake.

"It's been so long since I've been able to gaze upon the resting places of my fallen teammates," Thor said as we boarded the jet. "Even the span of almost a thousand years hasn't made it easier."

"Nothing really does," Bruce said. "Especially when you know you, yourself, are never going to die."

Vision and I passed a glance at each other, knowing that we would be experiencing the same thing.

Was it really going to be as hard as they claim it is?

"Frederick, Matilda, what is going on with SHIELD and the Avenger Initiative at this point?" Clint asked the cousins, trying to get the subject changed.

"SHIELD is still up and running," Frederick said. "It is run by a descendant of Nick Fury, Jarrod Fury."

"And the Avenger Initiative is still going on strong," Matilda added. "All new superheroes, some with ancestors who bore the Avenger name when you were a part of the team, but many who you would not know."

"There's still a few different organizations that are running today, like HYDRA, AIM, and the Hand, but many more have popped up since your battle with the Enchantress that have caused both SHIELD and the Avengers a lot of problems," Frederick put in. "But it's nothing they can't handle."

"We had been told that Thanos was closing in for an attack," I said. "We didn't know when it was going to happen or how big it was going to be."

"Many Avengers lost their lives in that fight, but in the end, despite the losses, they were successful," Matilda said.

"So much we've missed," Bonita whispered.

"It is not hard to tell that a lot has definitely happened between the time you left and now," Matilda said. "But some stuff remains the same: Avengers Base is still being used, along with Avengers Tower, the Helicarrier has some upgrades, but the layout is still the same, and the same fight for justice remains."

"Approaching Avengers Base," JARVIS reported.

"JARVIS still works?" Vision said.

"Tony adopted a son and based all his knowledge to him, and thus Iron Man continued to thrive as time went on," Frederick said. "The line of Iron Mans, and occasional Iron Woman, kept the base and tower up-to-date, including making sure JARVIS didn't have any programming also made sure that they could update an android as well, thinking that you, Rose and Vision, might pop up in the future and that if you had no way to go back, they could continue what he did."

"JARVIS, send a request to land," Matilda said. "Coming from quinjet 001."

"Request sent," JARVIS replied. After a few moments, he said, "Request granted from Falcon."

"So are you two Avengers?" Rhodey asked.

"We are, assigned to the LA branch with our last day being yesterday," Frederick said. "But we told the others we had to stay an extra day in order to help you."

"West Coast, as well," Bobbi said.

The cousins nodded as the jet landed.

"Landing success," Matilda said. "I will warn you, you might be bombarded with questions from the others here."

"Nothing new there," Clint commented with a smirk.

Matilda and Frederick led us off the jet and out of the hanger.

Several different Avengers came up to greet the cousins but fell silent when they saw us.

"You're some of the original Avengers!" a man said who had a striking resemblance to Sam.

"We are," Clint said.

"We were told that you were sent forward in time by Amora the Enchantress, but we didn't know how far ahead," another man said. "We finally got the right time."

"Bruce and Thor, whenever they dropped by, always reminded us that you were not lost," a woman added.

"And we were right," Bruce said.

"How is he doing?" Thor asked, obviously not wanting to say who "he" was in front of the rest of us.

"He's still alive and kicking," the second man said. "We're surprised that he's still going on, but time has definitely taken its toll."

"Who's 'he'?" Simon questioned.

The others looked at each other.

"You didn't tell them about him?" the woman directed to the cousins.

"We didn't have much time to bring them up-to-date," Frederick said. "Plus we didn't know his condition, so we didn't want to give them false hope."

"Who are you talking about?" Tigra said.

"Captain America," the first man said. "He's on his last days, but he's alive."

"With him being in ice and the super soldier serum, it's expended his life for longer than even the creators thought it would go," the woman explained. "He's fought for centuries with the Avengers, but in the recent years, the age has definitely caught up to him."

"We want to see him," Clint said immediately.

"And we're not going to stop you," Matilda said. "We just warn you that he has aged a lot, much more than the twins from what you saw in the trial. He's in his room. He's been bedridden for months."

We looked at each other and started that way, Thor and Bruce leading the way, even though we all knew where to go.

"Let us go in first," Bruce said when we reached the room. "It probably would be best to not go in all at once."

"We'll split up into pairs then," Clint said. "Go in two at a time. Tigra and Simon, Bobbi and Bonita, Vision and Rose, and Rhodey and myself."

Bruce and Thor nodded and they knocked on the door, waiting for the call to come in before entering and closing the door behind them.

"Clint, Rhodey, you two can go in first," Vision said. "You've known Steve the longest. Rose and I will be after."

"Then Tigra and Simon," Bobbi said. "Bonita and I will be last."

We fell silent, getting ready for the call from Bruce or Thor to start coming in.

When Bruce opened the door, Clint and Rhodey went inside.

We could hear Steve's raspy voice as he let out a cry of surprise as they came into the room.

"He doesn't sound good," Bonita whispered.

We nodded in agreement.

It was a few more minutes before Vision and I were allowed to come in.

"Vision, Rosalina," Steve whispered. His face was wrinkled and his hair was as white as snow. But despite the croak in his voice and his aged appearance, his eyes remained the same as when I first saw him: a leader, dedicated, and young.

"Steve," I said as we stepped up next to where Clint and Rhodey were.

"How are you feeling?" Vision asked.

"Relieved that you are alright," Steve replied. "There wasn't a day where we attempted to make contact with you again, in the hopes that we would find you. Many restless nights for everyone."

Once the others were in the room, Steve let a soft smile cross his face, making him look at least a little bit younger. "I knew one day I'd see you again," he said. "Either it was in life or death, I wasn't sure. But I'm glad it was while I was still alive."

"We are going to visit the others," Thor said. "Can you join us?"

"I wish I could, Thor, but my legs have decided to not cooperate with me now," Steve replied.

"What if I carried you?" Vision offered.

"To be helped by my team one more time," Steve said. He nodded. "One final time."

Vision picked up Steve's frail body and we went to where the graves of our friends were outside the base, a request that many of us made before going into a battle that we were pretty sure not all of us could come out alive.

All the headstones had one thing in common: below the name and dates was the Avengers "A". The team we had been a part of was closest to the wall, the others creeping farther and farther away.

"Vision, you can put me down here," Steve said, gesturing to where a chair was. "While I could still walk, I would sit there for a bit and think."

Vision nodded and set him down there before coming next to me.

Seeing all the names at once created an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over me. I bit my lip as all the memories I had with everyone overwhelmed my mind.

"So many," Bonita whispered, gazing down the rows at the headstones.

"There has been a lot that's happened," Steve said. "I try not to think about it too much, but when you're as old as me, it's hard to not do that."

We fell into silence, all showing our grief but at the same time, trying to hide our emotions from one another. We all knew that everyone was going through a difficult time, but at the same time, we wanted to keep our image that the others thought of us; strong.

I felt tears sting my eyes and I buried my face into Vision's shoulder. I thought I could hold myself better if I didn't see the twins next to each other, both having the exact same dates, meaning that they either died together in battle or they were lucky enough to share the same death bed.

Vision wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on mine, ignoring the tears that were now starting to run down his face.

We stayed there a long time, party leaders because we didn't have the energy to move, and partly because we just had to let this happen.

I glanced over at Clint, seeing him kneeling on the ground in front of Natasha's grave, tears in his eyes as he wordlessly cleaned the already-clean headstone.

Next to him, Rhodey was in front of Tony's grave, silently gazing at it, as if he was unable to believe that this was happening.

The others, though they didn't know the others as we did, still were struggling to understand this, knowing that they came after this team, and they had a lot to live up for.

That's when I noticed that our names were also there, the death date the day we disappeared.

"Steve, why are we here?" I asked softly.

"We assumed the worst," Steve said. "We hated to do that, but when we lost contact with you and you never responded, we had to put you here."

We only nodded, understanding that.

After awhile, we went back inside, Vision carrying Steve to his room like before.

"Have you guys thought of a way to get back to your time?" Steve said.

"I thought of something, but I don't know if it'll work or not," I said. "Since all we need is time, I could try to open a portal back. I don't think I could do the entire thousand years at once, but I could skip a couple hundred at a time. But since all I've been able to do is freeze time, I don't know if it'll work."

"It's better than nothing," Clint said. "We'd need a place where we wouldn't be disturbed."

"None of your rooms here have been used," Steve said. "We never let anyone move into them and we haven't touched them aside from cleaning them. It was our way to keep up hope that you guys weren't completely lost, even when we had to place the headstones."

We nodded.

"Thanks Steve," Clint said.

"Be careful," Steve said after we all said our goodbyes and started to walk out of the room.

"We will, Cap," Vision said.


	28. Time Travel

Chapter 27 Time Travel

We went into one of the rooms, everyone turning to me for what to do.

"I don't know how much power this'll take," I said. "I know I'll need to get rest between time jumps. If I faint in the middle of a time jump, at least keep me up until time's stopped. As long as I remain standing, then there will hopefully be no problems that arise. Only after the traveling is done will it be a good idea to let me rest."

The others nod.

"Don't hurt yourself, Rose," Clint said, Vision nodding in agreement.

"I'll try my best not to," I promised. "Like I said, I haven't done this before. Alright, everyone, make a circle and hold hands. That'll make it easier for me, and hopefully not use up as much energy. Whatever happens, make sure that you're constantly connected in at least one way, even if it's just a tiny bit of contact."

We formed a circle, Vision and Clint on either side of me, ready to react at a moment's notice.

I took a deep breath and allowed myself to open the time control part of my mind that I hadn't really touched unless I absolutely needed it. My eyes glowed gold along with the rest of my skin, the others starting to glow, as well, as my power moved through our circle.

Around us, everything started moving quickly backwards. Quick blurs were seen as people entered the room, moved around to clean it, and then left again every so often, paying us no attention.

When I felt a strain on my abilities, time slowed around us and came to a stop.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked, concerned, as I released his and Clint's hands, putting one to my forehead.

I nodded slowly. "I just need to take a break," I whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's the date?"

"2819," Vision said. "200 years closer to our time."

"Good, I might be able to make this in five rounds, then," I said. "Well, four now."

"Don't worry about how long it'll take to get this over with," Rhodey said. "Just worry about resting. It could take us a hundred rounds and we wouldn't care as long as you are alright."

The others agreed when I raised my head to look at them.

"Maybe you should divert some energy from other resources that you aren't going to use right now to help you," Vision suggested. "Your scanners aren't in use and we'll be your threat detection. Plus, we're in the base, so we won't have to worry about constantly scanning for traps or enemies."

"Diverting energy from shape shifting, thermal scanners, night vision, threat detection, and trap scanners to time control systems," I said, feeling the shift of energy in me. "Backup energy on standby for depletion of control systems." After a few moments, I pushed myself back to my feet. "Alright, round two."

We formed up the circle again and the same thing happened as last time.

Unlike last time, I felt the strain go from nothing to extreme immediately, easing up only as the backup energy started to kick in.

Vision and Clint both stepped closer to me as my knees buckled, keeping me up like what I said.

Time slowed to a stop again and the two gently brought me to the bed, sitting me down.

"D-date?" I managed to whisper, my eyesight blacking out around the edges, a sign that I was going to pass out.

"2219, only 200 years left," Vision said.

"I didn't mean to do such a big jump," I admitted before all I saw was black.

Clint caught me as I went forward and laid me down on the bed.

"What do we do?" Bobbi said as Vision performed a scan on me to see if I was only fatigued. "We can't ask the base for help."

"We just have to wait for her to wake up," Vision said. "She isn't hurt. She's only exhausted. There's not much that can be done until she wakes up."

"We're definitely benching her until she recovers," Simon said. "No matter the enemy."

"That's easier said than done," Bonita said. "There's no real way for us to keep her out of the action if she's determined. She can escape everything we've put her through for simulations."

"Hopefully we won't have any problems until after she's fully recovered," Tigra said.

The others fell silent as they waited for me to wake up.

After a few hours, I slowly began to awake.

"How are you feeling now, Rose?" Vision asked as I sat up slowly.

"Tired still, but I can get us back to our time," I said, getting to my feet, the others doing the same.

"Take it easy," Clint advised. "You still look a little bit unsteady."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "It's only 200 years," I said. "I already accidentally did most of the work."

We got back into the circle and for the final time my energy flowed through all of us, time going backwards a final time.

I stopped time again. "What's the date?" I said, looking at Vision. "Do I have to go forward or back a few years?"

"No, the year is 2019," Vision said. "We're home."

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Rhodey said.

"Come on, before anything else, we should let the others know that we're fine," Clint said. "Then we can rest and then head back to LA."

"And there's no possible ways that this reality can be different," Tigra said. "Everything that happened to us, it happened in the future. That doesn't change the past."

I felt a sway of dizziness go through me. "Guys, let's check in with the others," I said, putting a hand on my forehead. "The sooner we're resting, the better."

Before we could go out to tell the others that we were fine, Tony said in our communicators, "Iron Man to West Coast, do you come in?"

"West Coast to Iron Man, we're alright," Clint said. "Long story, but we're in the base."

"What?" Tony said.

"We'll meet you in the conference room to talk about what happened," Vision said.

"We're waiting for you here," Tony said.

With that, we walked to the conference room where, sure enough, the others were.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked as we all say down around the table.

"We are," Rhodey said.

As soon as we were sitting down, I put my head on the table, just feeling plain exhausted.

"Rose?" Wanda said. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, not lifting my head. "I used a lot of energy," I replied. "I just need rest."

Vision rubbed my back as the others began to explain what happened to us, from the cousins having no choice but to arrest us to the trial and the base.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," Pietro said.

"Rose, how did you know that you could time jump?" Sam asked me.

There was silence as a reply: sometime during the middle of the explanation, I had fallen asleep.

"She didn't," Vision said for me. "She said it as just a guess, with no idea if it would work or not."

"Well, thankfully it did," Natasha said.

"Thanks to you contacting me, I was able to bring Amora the Enchantress to Asgard and she's currently under trial for what she has done, both before and now," Thor said.

"That's great to hear," Clint said. "Thanks Thor."

"Get some rest before heading back to LA," Steve said. "You earned it."

The others nodded and Vision picked me up without waking, everyone going to get some sleep.

XXX

"I think we've had enough time travel in our life," Clint said as we flew back to LA, him piloting the jet and Vision sitting next to him.

"I certainly agree with you," I said as I leaned back in my chair, reading a book Wanda had given me before we left.

"Yea, I didn't like being in water too much," Tigra said.

Before we had left, Steve had told us that Fury was going to be in LA giving an address about global security, but the exact date was unknown. Fury wanted West Coast to be on-scene as his security guard. It was something we talked briefly about it but until we were given an exact date, it wasn't right the first thing on our minds.

As soon as we got back to the base, the alarm went off.

"The Staples Center, high energy readings," JARVIS reported.

"No break, no problem," Rhodey said as we started that way.

I smirked. "We're Avengers," I pointed out. "When are we ever supposed to get a break?"


	29. AmAZing Grace

Chapter 28 AmAZing Grace

"Guys," Bonita said as she ran into the room a few days later during dinner. She looked pale and she was out of breath.

"Bonita, what's wrong?" Clint asked as we all turned to her.

"I got a call from my mother," Bonita said, me going to her and guiding her to a chair and sitting her down. "Something happened. My father's gone."

"Gone how?" Bobbi said.

"Somebody kidnapped him!" Bonita exclaimed, accidentally causing a fire to light up in her hands.

"Hey, easy there," I said in a soothing voice, summoning a coat of water over my hands and taking her's in mine. "Bonita, we're going to find him. You can bet on that. Now tell us what your mother told you."

"Ok, ok," Bonita said. She took a deep breath and said, "I was in my room when my mom called me. She sounded distraught. I got her to calm down and tell me what was going on. She said that my dad was coming home from work when he called her, said that his truck broke down and that he was waiting for the tow truck to come pick him up, go on and have dinner without him. They were about to hang up when she heard a muffled cry from him. There appeared to be a struggle and then this voice said that they were coming for her next. Then the phone hung up. She tried calling the police for a missing person's report but they said that she had to wait I think she said 48 hours before filing. And without any known information, they can't go through the with an investigation for even the threat against her. Not knowing what to do, she called me."

"Your mother, where is she now?" Vision said.

"She's in Phoenix, but she's staying out of the house as much as possible," Bonita said. "She's terrified to go back home. She called me from the bathroom of a restaurant. She's thinking about driving back to New Mexico to stay with some friends, but I don't think that'll be enough."

"Next stop, Phoenix," Clint said. "Suit up. We have three objectives in this mission: one, find Bonita's father, two, keep her mother safe, and three, find the people responsible for this and make sure that they know they messed with the wrong family."

We all nodded as we quickly got ready to go.

"Bonita, call your mother back, tell her we're on the way and have her give us a location for us to meet her at," Clint said as he started the jet. "Her house is out of the question, but we need some place that's secure."

Bonita nodded as she moved to the back of the jet, calling her mother.

"Rose, Vision, I know you want to be a part of the action, but until we find her father's kidnapper, I want you two to protect her mother," Clint said. "Don't let her leave a different room without one of you being with her."

Vision and I nodded.

Bonita came back to us. "Will the Phoenix Botanical Garden work?" she asked.

"Your call on this, Bonita," Clint said. "This is your family involved. Not mine. If you think it'll work, then yes. If you think there's a better location, say it."

"The botanical garden it is, then," Bonita said.

"Inputting location," Vision said, typing in a few things. "Expected arrival is one hour."

"One hour," Bonita whispered as she sat down next to me. "That's so long. So much can happen in an hour."

"Hey, don't look at the negatives," I said as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at the positives. When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"A few weeks before I sent that distress call to you," Bonita said.

"Then it's one hour before you can see your mother again, and just a little bit more time before you can see your father again," I said. "It'll be a reunion."

"A reunion," Bonita repeated under her breath. "It's just an hour until I'll be seeing Mom again after so long. After almost a year."

"There we go," I said. "That's the spirit."

Bonita took a deep breath, her hands shaking slightly.

I frowned. "Hey, give me a hug," I said, holding my arms out to her.

She hugged me tightly and I could feel her shaking against me. "Rose, I'm scared," she muttered. "What if something happened to Mom? What if we can't find Dad?"

"We're going to find him," I said, rubbing her back. "And Vision and I are going to protect your mom at any cost. I promise you, while we're watching her, no harm will come to her."

"Thank you, Rose," Bonita said, putting away and wiping her tears that we're starting to form. "What would I do without a friend like you?"

"You're welcome, Bonita," I said, using my sleeve to wipe away her tears. "It's like what you said: we're friends. It's what we do for each other. I know you'd do the same thing for me."

Bonita let a small smile cross her face that didn't reach her eyes. "I would," she agreed.

"Entering the Phoenix skyline now," Vision reported. "Estimated arrival time is five minutes."

"See?" I said to Bonita. "That went quickly, didn't it?"

"It did," Bonita admitted.

We found a place near the botanical garden and put the jet onto stealth mode before we walked out and went to were a woman was, nervously turning the pages of a book she was reading.

Bonita went ahead of us, approaching the woman. "Mom," she said.

The woman jumped, dropping her book in fright, and then looked up at us. "Bonita!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"We came as soon as possible," Bonita said, returning the hug.

"Ma'am, we're going to help you find your husband and keep you safe," Clint said as he picked up the book and held it out to Bonita's mother.

She nodded as she took the book. "Thank you," she said. "It has been a very stressful evening for me. And the police aren't helping much."

"We understand," Clint said. "Thankfully, we aren't the police. Anyone that threatens or harms the family of one of our teammates threatens or harms us, and we won't stand for that."

"Clint," Vision said, who had performed a scan on the area as soon as we got there. "It would be wise for us to head back to the jet and talk there. We'll be undetected there and we can talk without the threat of interference."

Clint nodded. "Please, come to the jet," he said to Bonita and her mother.

Bonita led her to the jet, the rest of us following behind.

Once we were onboard, we did quick introductions so that she knew who we were and we knew who she was.

"Gabriella, I know it may be difficult, but can you please tell us what happened with the phone call," Clint said.

"Well, I was getting ready to start dinner, since it was about the time Joseph would be coming home," Gabriella said. "He called me, said that he would be home late. Car problems. Go ahead and eat without him. Just put his leftovers in the microwave so that he could warm them up when he got home. There has been issues in the past where this had happened. Having to stay later in the office, seeing someone else on the side of the road who needed a jump-start, remembering he needed to pick something up at the store. We were about to hang up when I heard him suddenly begin to struggle. I called out to him but someone, one of his captures, picked up his phone. Said they'd be coming for me next." It took all her power to not break down into tears, and Bonita looked the same way.

"Did you hear any names? Hints of a location?" Clint said gently.

"Right now, I cannot think of anything," Gabrielle whispered. "But give me some time and I'll try to remember."

"Thank you," Clint said. "We're going to help you. You can count on that."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"Two of the strongest on our team, Rose and Vision, are going to be protecting you," Clint said, gesturing to me and Vision. "They may look intimidating, but they have a good heart. The rest of us will be searching around for clues. When we find out stuff that will be useful, we'll pass the message onto the two and they'll give it to you. Also, if we find something that we have questions on, we'll have them as you the questions. We have a plan in mind for how to draw some of them out to give us a location. You'll return home with Rose and Vision, but they're going to stay hidden. If they come to try to take you away, they'll spring into action and take down the attackers. You have to have trust in them that they'll do that."

"Bonita told me about all of you," Gabriella said. "I trust all of you with my life. Whatever you have planned, I won't question it."

"Let's start our plan, then," Clint said. "Vision, Rose, keep us updated on stuff that happens at the house and we'll let you know what's going on. I want hourly updates, even if it's just saying what you guys are doing at the moment. If I don't get an update and you two aren't responding, then we're going to send Tigra and Simon to check on you. We'll go and find what we can."

We all nodded and Vision, Gabriella, and I walked out of the jet and to her car.

"Even though you can't see us, we're here," I said to her before I turned me and Vision invisible.

"Can one of you at least be in the car with me?" she asked. "I would feel better."

"I'll fly above. Rose, you can stay in the car with her," Vision said.

I nodded. "Alright," I said.

Gabriella opened the passenger door, setting her purse on the ground but keeping it open long enough that I could slip in. She got into the driver's seat and started to drive back to her house.

When she got there, I said, "Vision will go in first. Stay out here. Pretend you're talking on the phone as you look for your house key. He'll let us know if it's safe to go in."

Gabriella reached for her purse and pulled out her phone, acting as if she was answering a call. "I feel a little bit better knowing that I have someone here to protect me," she said.

"Just doing our job," I said, seeing Vision phasing through the door and making sure the house is safe. "It's our duty, not only as Avengers, but also as family."

"I know," Gabriella said, looking for her keys, which she had in her hand but was waiting for the signal. "But still, your should know just how much this means to some people. You don't get enough thanks for what you do."

A hint of a smile touched my lips. "Thank you," I said. "It's great to know that what we do is worth it."

"All is clear," Vision reported. "It is safe to come inside."

"You can head inside," I said. "I'll be behind you."

Gabriella nodded, put the phone away and got out. She looked in her purse for something and opened the passenger door to pretend to look on the floor, giving me the opportunity to get out. Then she walked to the door and opened it, me slipping inside before her and her closing the door behind her.

Once she was safely inside, I let the spell around me and Vision drop.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked, setting her purse down on a table. "I could make you two something to eat very quickly."

"No thank you," I said. "We ate this morning. We'll be fine for a few days."

"Oh, right, I forgot, androids," Gabriella said with a chuckle. "It's sometimes easy to forget."

"That is something we're hoping any would-be kidnappers wouldn't assume," Vision said, his skin changing from red to tan. "While we are here, it would be best to address me as my alias, Victor Shade. Most everyone knows who the Vision is."

"Understood," Gabriella said. She yawned. "I've had a long day. If you two need sleep right now, you can use the guest bedroom. I'm going to get to bed."

"Goodnight," I said. "Thank you for the offer."

Gabrielle bided us a goodnight and went to her room.

"They wouldn't try anything for the first day or so," Vision said as we went to the living room, sitting down. "It would be too obvious. But even they could pull something unexpected."

I nodded. "We have to be fully alert," I agreed. "No matter what."

We continued to keep watch throughout the night, occasionally checking on Gabriella to make sure she was alright without waking her.

When it was near sunrise, there was a knocking on the door.

Vision melted into the shadows as I went to wake Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella," I whispered, gently shaking her.

"W-what's going on?" she asked in a tired voice.

"There's someone at the door," I said. "It would be better if you were to answer it rather than Victor or I."

Gabriella nodded, getting up and throwing on her robe. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called as she walked to the door.

I went on the other side of Vision, ready to fight if need be.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole. She frowned, doing a tiny motion that she didn't know who was at the door, making Vision and I tense, and slowly opened it, saying in a tired voice, "Who is this at this time in the morning?"

"Are you Gabriella, wife of Joseph?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm Officer Lopez with the Phoenix Police Department," the man said. "I'm responding to the missing person's report you filed and I would like to ask you a few questions to help the investigation. May I come inside?"

"Where's your car, Officer?" Gabriella questioned, rubbing her eyes and not seeing it outside.

"I parked it down the block, a few houses down," Lopez replied.

"Let him in," I breathed just loud enough for her to hear but not enough for Lopez to hear.

Gabriella nodded. "Please, come inside," she said, unlocking the screen door. "Would you like some coffee? I can make a batch."

"No, thank you, Ma'am," Lopez answered, stepping inside. "I just have a few questions and I'll be on my way."

The two walked to the dining room and sat down, Vision and I staying behind Lopez, but making sure that Gabriella could see us so that her nerves were calmed down slightly.

"I thought the police said that I had to wait a day before filing," Gabriella said as she sat down.

"Our chief decided that it was serious enough to pass that rule, since you were threatened, as well," Lopez said. "I know you are still in distress based off of what happened, but answer my questions to the best of your ability. If you remember anything more after I leave, I leave you my card and you can give me a call."

Vision and I saw him inch for his belt and I silently moved forward, getting ready to grab his hand in a flash.

"Alright," Gabriella said, seeing me come out of hiding but not looking at me.

"Where was your husband's last known location? Did he say?" Lopez said.

"It was at the I-10 and I-17 exchange," Gabriella said. "The middle of rush-hour."

"And these people, you can't pinpoint any specific voices?" Lopez continued.

Gabriella began to shake her head but paused. "Wait, yes, I can," she said. "It sounded like…" her voice trailed as she got to her feet with a gasp, "you."

Lopez went to draw his gun but I grabbed his wrist, locking it behind him and kicking his knees in.

"Wrong move, buddy!" I growled as Vision came out of hiding and disarmed Lopez.

"This is only the beginning, Gabriella," Lopez said. "Just wait. You will regret ever getting the Avengers or attempting to get the police involved. Joseph will pay for it with his life!"

"Enough out of you!" I exclaimed, slamming an elbow into the side of Lopez's head with enough force to knock him out.

As Lopez slumped over, Gabriella collapsed into her chair, letting loose a shaky breath. "What have I done?" she whispered, burying her face into her hands.

"The right thing," I said as I tied the fake officer's hands behind his back. "If you didn't contact anyone, then not only will Joseph be found, but you would also be dead. Vision, report to Clint that we have someone."

Vision nodded and walked out of the room, contacting Clint.

I pulled up a chair next to Gabriella, rubbing her back. "Hey, everything's gonna be alright," I said. "That was just an empty threat. He has no way to communicate to the others. He has no trackers, communicators, or anything like that. I did a scan. When he doesn't turn up, they won't know that we are here. They won't assume that you took him out: in their eyes, you're weak and defenseless. They'd think he was gotten by the actual police or something like that."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, looking up at me with red, puffy eyes.

I grabbed a tissue from counter near us and handed it to her. "This isn't my first time being involved in something like this," I said. "I've been on both sides: the kidnapped and the worried family member. It's just something that happens, no matter if you're a superhero or a regular civilian."

Gabriella took the tissue and dried her tears away. "Thank you, Rose," she whispered.

I did a small smile. "You're welcome," I replied.

Vision came back into the room. "Clint is coming to interrogate him," he said.

I nodded. "How soon before he gets here?" I said.

"Not too long, about ten minutes," Vision said.

"So then we wait," I said.

"So we wait," repeated Vision as he sat down on Gabriella's other side, trying to reassure her that everything was alright.

After several minutes, Clint arrived. "We didn't find clues around where Joseph was taken," he told us as he pulled the man to his feet. "But now we have a credible source to get information from."

"Keep us informed," I said.

"Will do," Clint replied as he walked out of the room.

"There, one less thing to worry about," I said to Gabriella. "Something to hope for."

"But what if they send more?" Gabriella said.

"Then we'll do the same thing we did here," Vision said. "While we're here, we promise that you won't be hurt. We promised Bonita. We promised Clint. And we promised you. And we're not about to break our promise to any of you."

Gabriella looked at the time and suddenly jumped to her feet. "I'm going to be late for work!" she exclaimed, rushing to her room and quickly getting dressed.

Vision and I waited by the door for her.

"Ok, my work is really strict about having guests unless it is for really special cases, but I'm not about to say that the Avengers are looking for my husband and keeping me safe," Gabriella said as she walked outside, me turning Vision and I invisible and following her. "So here's what I'm going to say: you two are recent college graduates and close friends with my daughter who are interested in what I'm doing, being an elementary school teacher."

"Some schools won't let that slide without being told in advance," I said. "You can tell them that your husband is gone and that the police are undergoing an investigation and that they have reasons to believe you might be targeted so we're making sure nothing happens to you. And since you are a prime witness, they wouldn't have reason to argue. We'll just need to be dressed in casual clothes and say we're undercover, which is what we're in right now."

"If they ask for badges?" Gabriella said.

"We have badges to display," Vision said. "They might be our Avengers badges, but as soon as they see them, they'll know right away to not argue with our presence."

Gabriella nodded. "If you say so," she said.

We got into the car and Gabriella drove to her work. Some time along the ride, I turned me and Vision visible again.

When we got to the school, we followed Gabriella to the office where she checked her mail and also told the administration what was going on.

Like she suspected, they asked Vision and I for badges to prove that we were as she said.

We showed them our badges that we were given when we became Avengers and while they were a first very shocked and surprised, they let us go without complaining.

We followed Gabriella to her classroom as she started getting ready for her class.

"Would you like any help?" I offered as she walked back and forth across the room, setting up different stuff.

"I'm fine, thank you, Rose," she replied, setting some glue bottles on the tables. "You'll just need to prepare for all the questions from my first graders because that always happens when I bring in guests."

"We have two kids of our own," Vision said. "And when we had the time, we were at the career's day stuff that they had at their school. We know all about the questions part."

Gabriella looked surprised for a moment. "You have children?" she asked, surprised. "Not that I wouldn't think you'd try, but being android, I would think…" She let her voice trail off.

"Don't worry, you're not the first," I said. "We adopted. It's a long story, one that we can tell later."

She nodded and looked at the time while placing the last book in place. "I need to go get the kids," she said. "Do one of you want to stay here and the other come with me or what?"

"I'll go with you and Vision can stay here," I said.

With a nod from Vision, the two of us walked outside to where the students were lining up.

"Good morning students!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Juarez!" the kids sang.

"Who's ready for a fun day!?" Gabriella asked.

A chorus of "Me! Me! Me!" met her and I chuckled.

"Then let's go!" Gabriella said.

She led the class inside and once everyone was seated and I went next to Vision, she said, "We have a couple guests that will be joining us for a little bit of time. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Shade."

"Hello Mr. Shade, hello Mrs. Shade!" the kids said.

"Hello everybody," I said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good!" the class responded.

"And you?" a girl asked.

"We're doing good," Vision said.

Gabriella started the class after they asked us questions like if we were married, if we had children, and what we did (where we said we were family friends visiting for a little bit).

The day went by smoothly.

As we were going back to Gabriella's house, Clint contacted us with an update.

"We got some information on the base where we think Joseph is being held, and also that there will be more people coming for Gabriella. You have to be careful," he said. "Keep an eye out. She has to be within eyesight of either one of you at all times."

"Will do, Clint," I said. "So far, everything's safe here."

"Good, but I don't think it'll be that way for long," Clint said.

We broke connection and told Gabriella what Clint told us.

"I would be surprised if they didn't do that," she responded. "After all, after one attempt, they're not going to give up."

XXX

The next few days saw the same pattern: wake up early, go to the school, teach the class, go home, and repeat. There was no attempts at Gabriella's life, which made us question what they were planning to do. Plus, the others were struggling with trying to make another breakthrough on the case.

The fourth evening saw some action for Vision and I.

We got back home later than usual, since Gabriella needed to stop by the grocery store to get some stuff.

When we got back, we saw that all the lights were on inside the house.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Gabriella said slowly.

"Stay in the car," I said softly as Vision and I stepped outside. "We're going in."

"We will keep watch out here, too," Vision added. "Keep quiet."

Gabriella nodded silently.

Vision and I slowly approached the house.

I motioned that I was going to enter through the back and when he nodded, I turned invisible to avoid being seen and flew to the backyard.

We both silently entered the house, Vision phasing through the door while I froze time and opened the door so it wouldn't be heard.

We heard a few different people in different locations: one in the kitchen, one in the living room, and one in the back of the house.

I silently hovered in the doorway of the kitchen, seeing what there was to see. There was someone rummaging around, going through pots and pans. Over the island that overlooked the living, I saw another person who was also looking around.

" _These guys look like mere robbers_ ," I thought. " _It looks like they haven't been here long. Either way, it was stupid for them to come here._ "

The man in the kitchen turned to the doorway and saw me there. He was about to call out a warning while drawing his gun but I hit him with a plasma ball, rushing to him and catching him before he collapsed and made a loud noise to alert the other two.

In the room next to me, I heard the man let out a soft grunt and then collapse.

As I turned to walk out of the room, I noticed a bunch of pans wobbling unsteadily on the counter. I rushed to stabilize them but they fell clattering to the ground.

I heard footsteps at the doorway and looked up in time to see the third robber, his gun trained on me.

Before I had a chance to freeze time, the gun went off and a bullet struck me in the chest.

I let out a cry of pain, falling to my knees, but used enough energy to shoot a plasma ball at the man.

"Rose!" Vision exclaimed, appearing behind the man and rushing to me as I slumped against the wall. He held me in his arms as I placed a hand over where I was shot. "Stay with me Rosalina!"

"Is Gabriella safe?" I whispered, finding myself struggling to keep focused.

"I think," Vision said. "You need medical attention."

"Protect her," I said. "I'll be fine."

"But you were just shot!" Vision protested.

"Didn't pierce my heart," I replied.

"Then it'll be lead poison!" Vision said.

"Vision," I said gently, placing a hand on the side of his face. "I'll survive. Keep on with the mission."

"Rose, please, let me remove the bullet," Vision pleaded.

"Make sure she's safe first," I said. "We can't let Bonita down."

"Fine," Vision said. He kissed my forehead. "I'll bring Gabriella inside after I make sure everything's clear and _then_ I'll get the bullet out of you." He leaned me against the wall and quickly left the room.

I took a shaky breath after he left, feeling dizzy from my blood loss. I put a hand on my communicator and said, "Magemancer to Hawkeye, come in."

"Hawkeye here," Clint replied. "What's up?"

"There are what appears to be potential robbers that had broken in," I said, trying to keep my voice as strong as possible. "Vision and I have taken them out."

"How many?" Clint asked.

"Three," I answered. "They were easy to take out."

"Examine them for any clues," Clint said. "Was anyone hurt?"

"I just got a minor injury," I said. "Nothing too bad."

"What happened?!" Clint demanded.

"I was grazed by a bullet," I said, knowing that if Clint knew the extent of my injury, he'd have me return to the base and out for the rest of the mission.

"Rose, you sound more injured than that," Clint said sternly. "What happened? If you don't tell me, I'll ask Vision."

I bit my lip, knowing that Vision wouldn't hesitate to tell him my injury.

"Rose?" Clint said again.

"I got a little bit more than a graze on the arm," I said slowly.

"Meaning!?" Clint questioned.

"It didn't pierce my heart," I said.

"What?!" Clint exclaimed. "Rose-!"

"Hey, I'm not dead, am I?" I quickly cut him off. "I'll recover, Clint. You know I've been known to make quick recoveries."

"But this isn't a normal injury!" Clint said. "You've been _shot_ , Rosalina! You're lucky you aren't dead!"

"And also remember that I'm not a normal human," I replied. "And that my heart isn't flesh like your's, but metal. Tony never told you or Vision but while he was working on my heart, he got in contact with T'Challa. Though T'Challa didn't know who I was at the time, when Tony explained the situation, he was quick to prove vibranium for Tony to use. My heart is made of one of the strongest metals in the entire world." I put a hand to my forehead as I felt more dizziness wash over me. "Clint, I have to rest. Vision will prove an update when we find out what's going on."

"Alright," Clint said after a pause. "Be careful. We're so close to finding Joseph's location. We think it's at the Grand Canyon but we're not a hundred percent sure."

"Keep us updated," I said.

We broke connection and I lowered my hand as Vision came back into the room, kneeling down next to me. "She's inside, safe and sound," he said. "Now please, will you let me help you?"

I nodded. "Just be careful," I said.

"I will be," Vision promised. He carefully phased his hand into my chest, trying to get the bullet.

I remembered the last time this had happened, when Ultron had taken control of him and as a way for me to come quietly, he has Vision grab my heart.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself down so that it didn't mess him up.

"Alright, I have it," Vision said.

I opened my eyes and saw that he had the bullet in the palm of his hand.

"Now please, at least heal the wound part way before your self repairs kick in," Vision suggested.

"I'll do as much as I can," I said, starting to heal my wound partly before my energy decrease took it's toll and my self repairs kicked in.


	30. Bottom of the Canyon

Chapter 29 Bottom of the Canyon

When I woke up, Gabriella was immediately asking if I was alright, Vision in the back of the room, smirking to himself.

"I'm fine, Gabriella," I said when she fell silent. "Really, I am. I just got a bit battered up."

"A bit!?" Gabriella exclaimed. "That's not a bit!"

"Hey, I'm alive, right?" I replied.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Then I'm fine," I said.

"If you say so…" Gabriella said slowly.

"I know so," I said with a smile.

XXX

We had discovered that the robbers were actually sent after Gabriella as an attempt to get her out in the open.

Even though I was still recovering from my injury, that didn't stop me from joining the others when we found where Joseph was.

And because she was persistent, Gabriella also joined us.

My job for this rescue mission was to make sure no one got Gabriella. I knew why Clint appointed it to me: in his eyes, even though he knew that my wound didn't affect my abilities, he wanted to keep me protected so that I didn't get worse. He and the others would easily take down the others, but in case one of them slipped by their defenses, then I would be free to take them down.

"So they found a cave on the canyon floor?" Vision asked as we flew the jet to the Grand Canyon.

"Yes, and they currently have Joseph there," Clint answered. "We need to find him and get out of there before anything bad happens."

"Like the cave entrance collapsing and leaving us trapped," Bonita said.

"If it does collapse, then there will be no problems in me phasing through the rocks to get out and find help," Vision stated. "In fact, I, myself, might be able to move the rocks to allow us to leave."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Simon said.

"We'll wait for nightfall," Clint said as he landed the jet in a secluded part of the forest near the canyon. "Then we'll make our move. We have a few hours. Everyone, get some rest. You're gonna need it."

As the others took the time to rest, Vision noticed that I was staring outside, deep in thought. He sat down next to me and said softly, "Remember when we came here with the kids?"

I nodded. "We took a hike to the canyon floor, spent the night with one of the tribes, and came back up the next day," I said.

"The first time we come here, it's all for fun," Vision said. "But the next time, it's the complete opposite."

"No sight-seeing or white water rafting for us," I said this a sigh.

"Next time," Vision promised, grabbing the back of my hand and kissing it.

A slight smile crossed my lips and I rested my head on his shoulder, still looking outside. "Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"I have been since they took Joseph," Vision said as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head next to mine. "But with them hurting you, well, let's just say that they better flee before I can get my hands on them."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" I said.

"You were being yourself," Vision said. "That's what you did."

I kissed his hand. "Well, I'm glad to have you," I said. I paused for a moment before saying, "We're going underground. You once said that our energy came from getting natural sunlight. Do you think we'll be fine?"

"You'll do better than me, since you never were a machine," Vision said. "But as long as it's not too long, we'll be fine."

I nodded. "Alright," I said.

XXX

When everyone was awake, we went over the plan one final time and started our journey down into the Grand Canyon, careful to not be seen.

We approached a cave and I fell back to stand in front of Gabriella. "Stay behind me at all times, ok?" I told her. "Unless said so, do not go ahead of me for any reason."

Gabriella nodded. "Got it," she said.

The others started to head inside and the two of us waited for an ok from Clint before heading in.

When we got it, we slowly followed the others inside.

Clint and the others advanced deeper into the cave, Gabriella and I bringing up the back.

We entered what looked like a kind of conference room with tech that had Stark Industries on the sides.

"Tony won't be thrilled about this," Rhodey muttered as he scanned some of the computers.

"Come on," Clint said. "We'll return here after we rescue Joseph."

We nodded as we continued looking.

I glanced at one of the computers as I passed by and paused. "Um, guys, you should come check this out," I called.

The others looked at each other and then came back to look at the computers.

"How do they have all our files!?" Bonita gasped.

"They even have information on me and Rose that only Tony is supposed to possess!" Vision cried.

"This puts us in a very difficult situation," Clint growled. "We have to continue on, but we also need to wipe these computers."

Suddenly, the doors to either end of the conference room slammed shut.

"This isn't good," Tigra said as we circled Gabriella and got ready to fight.

"Mom, stay back," Bonita said.

"I will," Gabriella promised.

"Scanners detecting a gas coming into the room," Vision stated. "A knock-out gas."

"Everyone, masks on," Clint said as everyone but Rhodey and Vision put on our gas masks.

I saw that Gabriella didn't have one so I gave her mine, casting a spell around myself that would slow the gas's effects, but I knew that if this lasted too long, I'd be down.

"Rose, are you sure?" Gabriella whispered.

I nodded. "Put it on," I said. "You need it more than I."

She nodded and put it on.

"Anything Vision?" Clint asked.

"Waiting on either side of the door are members waiting for the gas to knock us out," Vision said.

"Then let's burst the doors open for a rude awakening," Clint said, getting an explosive arrow on his bow string and shooting it at one door, Bonita shooting a fireball at it, as well.

Vision sent an optic beam while I sent a plasma ball at the other door.

Both doors burst opened and the gas expanded to the hallways on either side, members starting to filing into the room.

We sprang into action, attacking them as they tried to stun us with laser guns.

"You have a lot answers you need to give us," Clint said as he took on down with his bow and punched another in the face.

"Like we'll tell you," one man replied, but then fell when I hit him with a plasma ball.

When the numbers started to thin down, Rhodey said, "You guys go ahead! I'll hold them off here!"

"Not without me, you're not!" Tigra added.

"Tell us if you need backup!" Clint said before leading the rest of us through the door and deeper into the cave.

I stayed by Gabriella's side as we advanced, my scanners constantly looking around for any kind of threat.

"We're getting close to my dad," Bonita said. "Just down this hallway and into the door on the right if our information is correct."

"Then let's go," Simon said.

I noticed Vision place a hand on his forehead but quickly drop it, realizing that he was starting to miss the natural sunlight and the effects it had on his body. I was beginning to feel it, too, but it wasn't keeping me down. It was just a slight nagging feeling that I could push away. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him.

He sensed that I was looking at him and he glanced back at me, giving me a small smile to try to reassure me that he was fine, but I wasn't buying it. He could tell that.

We reached the door and Clint took a moment to listen in to see if he could hear anything. He pointed us to different locations as he got an explosive arrow on his bowstring and took a few steps back. He released it at the door and dived to the side as the door flew off its hinges.

Bonita and Bobbi were the first two inside, Bobbi with her staff ready and Bonita ready to shoot fire.

"Dad," Bonita whispered as she ran to where Joseph was. She burnt off the chains that bound him and helped him to his feet before hugging him. "I was so worried!"

Gabriella ran to them and also hugged him. "Joseph, I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine besides being a bit battered up," Joseph replied, hugging them.

While they were having their moment, I went next to Vision, who was starting to look worse for wear, and whispered, "You don't look well. Are you alright?"

"I just need some sunlight," Vision said. "Then I'll be running at normal capabilities. How are you faring?"

"I do feel a decrease in energy, but right now, I can ignore it," I said.

"Good," Vision said. He suddenly fell to a knee.

"Vision!" I exclaimed as I kneeled next to him, the others turning to us.

"I-I'm fine," Vision tried saying.

"No, you aren't," Clint said. "What's wrong?"

"Sunlight, the lack of it," I said as I helped Vision back up. "Our energy mostly comes from the sun. Why do you think we aren't doing as well on cloudy days compared to sunny ones?"

"Let's get out of here," Simon said. "The sooner we're back outside, the better."

"I hope Tigra and Rhodey got a path clear for us," Bonita said as we started back outside.

As we retraced our steps, Tigra and Rhodey came to us.

"The way is clear and we erased the files about us completely from their hard drive," Rhodey said.

"Come on, let's go before more come!" Tigra said.

The ground began to shake as we started to run again.

"They're going to cause a cave in!" Joseph exclaimed. "We'll be trapped!"

"Not if we can help it!" I said. "Everyone, hold hands!"

Once everyone was holding hands, I froze time as we all continued to run, but it was only a few seconds as I felt the energy decrease immediately, causing me to almost collapse but I forced myself to keep running.

We saw the light from the cave entrance, but rocks were starting to come down now.

"We're not going to make it!" Simon reported.

"Get Gabriella and Joseph out of here first!" Clint said, shoving Joseph forward. "Bonita, go with them!"

Bonita grabbed both her parents' hands and continued going, just managing to get them outside as the rocks caused a cave in, trapping us in.

"Guys, are you alright!?" Bonita called, going to the edge of the rocks and trying to look in.

"We aren't hurt," Clint said. "Get them to the quinjet!"

"And leave you here?!" Bonita exclaimed. "No!"

"That's an order, Bonita! Go!" Clint said.

"We'll get out, but you have to protect them!" Vision added.

After a moment, Bonita nodded. "If you aren't back by nightfall, then I'm returning!" she replied, guiding Gabriella and Joseph to the jet.

"Vision, do you have enough energy to phase through the rocks?" Rhodey asked.

Vision nodded. "Once I get through, I will need to take a few minutes to allow my energy cells to recharge and then I can start lifting the rocks," he said.

I looked for a way to get out, knowing that if I could make myself small enough, I could squeeze through a tiny hole. "I see someplace I could get through," I said. "I can get outside and allow myself a few minutes to get my energy back before coming back inside and helping from in here."

"Be careful, you two," Clint said.

We both nodded and Vision phased through the rocks as I turned into a fly and flew through the tiny opening I found.

The sun was a warm relief. Already, I could feel my energy coming back, and by the way Vision looked, I could tell he was the same way.

"Alright, I'm going to start from the top and pull the rocks," Vision said. "Can you push them to me?"

I nodded. "I can do that. It'll be easier once we get the first few gone," I said.

"We'll start with that one," Vision said, pointing to the one to start with.

I went back in and put my hands on the rock. "I'm ready whenever you are," I called.

"Now!" Vision said, pulling the rock to him.

I pushed with all my strength.

It took a few moments, but the rock went tumbling down, Vision letting it phase through him so that he didn't get hurt.

We continue this until we made a hole big enough at the top that the others could climb through.

Once everyone was through, we took a deep breath. For now, we were in the clear.

"Let's get back to the jet," Clint said. "Then we can get them back home and when we get home, I'm ordering a break for everyone."


	31. The Sound of Fury

Chapter 30 The Sound of Fury

It was a few weeks after our break. Everything had been running smoothly, no problems or anything like that.

We got a date for when Fury would be in LA to give his speech.

"Rose, Vision, you two are going to be inside, undercover," Clint said the day before the address. "You will be our eyes inside. The rest of us are going to be stationed outside. If something happens, you two are allowed to use lethal force to keep Fury safe. He is our top priority."

We both nodded.

"Where is he staying?" Bobbi asked. "We can have patrols for around him wherever he's staying."

"I'm staying here," a voice said at the door and we all turned to see Fury standing there.

"Director Fury, welcome to the West Coast branch," Clint said as he got to his feet and shook Fury's hand. "Did you have a safe flight?"

"I did," Fury replied. "Thank you, Agent Barton."

"I'll show you where you room is," Clint said. "We'll be having lunch soon. We were waiting until you arrived."

"That would be great," Fury said. "I need to rest after that flight through part of the night."

Clint and Fury walked out of the room.

"Well we don't have to worry so much about his sleeping arrangements," Simon said.

"So what is he talking about again?" I said.

"Defense and the possibility of more expansions with the Avengers," Vision said. "Depending on what he's talking about, there might be a change on security but it would be for the others. The two of us will still be undercover."

I nodded.

"Plus, the others from New York are supposed to come be in the crowd, as guests," Vision added. "They will be ready to fight, but they know that West Coast will be the security."

"When we they getting here?" Bobbi asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Vision said.

When Clint came back into the room, we continued our talk until lunch, where we shifted to the dining room to eat, Fury joining us after getting a little bit of rest.

For the most part, it was a toned down day. Aside from training, we didn't do a lot.

The next day the West Coast Avengers but Vision and I went ahead to the venue to make sure it was secure before allowing Fury to arrive on scene. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, and Sam came to the base in the morning, as was said, and we discussed briefly with them what would be going on.

When it was after lunch, those of us who were still here got ready.

"Are you nervous, Rose?" Vision asked from the bathroom as I did my makeup in front of the mirror.

"Not really," I said as I put on my foundation. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not," Vision replied. "Just wondered if you were."

"What is there to be nervous about? Just blend in and make sure that no one tries to hurt Fury," I said. "And the others are now going to be in uniform scattered around the place at Fury's request."

Vision finished getting ready and waited patiently for me to finish, knowing that it took me awhile.

"Amazing as always, Rose," Vision said once I was done and grabbing my purse that hid my weapons.

"And you look dashing as ever," I replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Should we go out to where Fury is waiting?"

"Let's," Vision said, looping his arm through mine and the two of us walking out to the lounge where Fury is.

Fury got to his feet as we came into the room. "Took you two long enough," he said. "The escort is waiting for us. Let's go. The others went on ahead to the venue."

We walked out to where an armored car was waiting, a couple SHIELD agents along with Clint waiting there.

"Venue is secure, Director," Clint said. "The others are currently stationed along the route we'll be taking. It is currently an all clear." He turned to me and Vision and said, "You two know your position. You'll Fury's invited guests and will be behind him as he gives the address. Two completely new names so that any potential attackers don't know that they would actually be facing Vision and Magemancer."

The two of us nodded and all three of us got into the car and we went to the venue where Fury would be talking.

When we got there, Clint and Rhodey, who was waiting our arrival, escorted us inside and to a table before the two went to go patrol the area.

We sat at the table, waiting for everyone to arrive. Fury was looking at his note cards for his speech while Vision and I scanned the area around us to make sure there was no danger.

"You two need to make yourself look more at ease," Fury said without looking up. "I know you have to be alert, but do that without making it look like you're alert. You're a couple. Act like it. Technically speaking, you aren't on the clock."

Vision and I nodded as we forced ourselves to ease up, not used to showing any affection while we're doing something that's related to the Avengers.

"Do I need to teach you two how to be a normal couple?" Fury asked, amused, as he looked up from his cards to see the two of us not following the typical couple protocol when it comes to being at some kind of gathering. "Even if it is in front of the Director of SHIELD, you are doing a pretty poor job at making yourselves look like a convincing married couple."

"No Director, no need for that," I said quickly.

"We just aren't use to actually being allowed to show affection when we have something going on," Vision added.

"We'll get used to it and quickly," Fury said. "I go up in thirty minutes."

"We will, Director," Vision said.

"You better," Fury said as he went back to his note cards.

As it got closer to the address, Vision and I did start to show the part more which we noticed put Fury at ease a bit.

When it was time and everyone was gathered, the governor of California stepped up to a podium and started to talk, everyone quieting down. When he finished his speech, he introduced Fury and Fury walked up to the stage, me and Vision behind him.

"Thank you Governor," Fury said. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "Security, it is always on our mind as a person, as a family member, as a leader, as a nation, and as a world. Luckily, we have protectors, but they are currently only spread out in America and part of Europe. You already know who I mean just by who I am and what has been said in the news. The Avengers Initiative has already made an incredible impact in our nation, and once we talk of expansions, it will make the whole world a safer place."

I sensed some kind of disturbance but saw that the others were already getting on top of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Vision became slightly more alert, not enough to draw the attention of the crowd.

"Rose!" Clint exclaimed through my communicator. "It's our parents!"

As soon as he said that, I froze time without moving and turned to Vision, placing a hand on his arm so that he could move again.

"Rose?" Vision asked, confused.

"Vision, my parents are here," I said. "They're going to ruin everything."

"We have to make sure they don't hurt Fury," Vision said. "If they break through West Coast's defenses, then we need to make sure they're stopped before the others can take action."

I nodded as I got back into my position and letting time move again, now completely tuning out Fury's speech and scanning the room intently while keeping the same look on my face.

"Whoever these two are, they're broken through our security measures!" Rhodey said. "Vision, Rose, they're coming your way! Watch your backs!"

Vision and I passed a subtle glance at each other, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye, turning and seeing my mother standing there, a gun raised and pointed not at Fury, but at me. I looked at the weapon in her hands for a moment before looking up and meeting her eyes. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" I asked in a testing voice.

"I have my mission," my mother said. "Your father is already finding Clint."

The room grew dead quiet as she said that, everyone shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

"My parents are dead," I said simply. "You look like them and talk like them but beyond that, you are nothing to me. Now I will ask you once and only once: put your weapon down or face the consequences."

"And I will say this once and only once," my mother replied in the same tone, making it obvious where I got my demanding voice from, "let me shoot you and your suffering will end quickly. If you fight, then you will be experiencing a lot of pain."

"Wrong answer," I said, forming a plasma ball and casting it at her. "Vision, get Fury somewhere safe! That is your priority right now!"

Vision stepped up to Fury and guided him off the stage as my mother fell back, her gun dropping out of her hands.

I jumped off the stage and ran to her, kicking the gun away from her and pulling her to her feet. "That was too easy," I commented.

"It's not over yet," my mother replied in a sweet voice yet her face was the opposite. Before I could process what she was doing, I suddenly felt a shadow wrap around my body and yank me back.

"What?!" I whispered, looking around me to see shadows starting to enclose around me. "No! How!?"

"Oh dear Rosalina, don't think that you were the only one who had powers in the family," my mother said as she stepped to me, the shadows immobilizing me as I got to my knees. "HYDRA was much more... _obligating_ for us once we realized you had escaped. And since you've gone rouge, you need to be taken out, along with your brother to make sure this doesn't escalate."

There was a sudden blur and I was torn from the shadows, being carried away from the battle.

"She knows your weaknesses," Pietro said as he set me down. "Wanda and I can handle this. The other Avengers are already getting the civilians to safety. Find your brother and help him."

Before I could reply, he ran off.

I put a hand to my communicator. "Where's Clint?" I asked.

"We got separated from him and he's not answering his communicator!" Rhodey said. "He was fighting some guy!"

I mentally cursed as I tried scanning for his energy signals. I picked up his location and as I went there, I said to Vision through the communicators, "Vision, how's Fury?"

"He wants to know why that woman addressed you how she did and why you brought up your parents," Vision reported.

"Obviously he's not hurt then," I remarked. "I'm going to find Clint. Our father went after him. Then I'll explain, because I'm pretty sure that the others are wondering the same thing, as well."

"I will let him know," Vision said. "Be careful."

"I will," I said. "You also be careful."

"You know I will," Vision said.

We broke the connection and I reached Clint's location, immediately feeling a chill come around me as I see Clint fall to the ground, not moving.

"Clint!" I exclaimed, shooting a plasma ball at my father and rushing to my brother's side. I checked for his pulse and let out a sigh of relief as I felt one, along with seeing that he was still breathing. I got to my feet and turned to my father as he watched me, saying coldly, "You aren't going to win. You're _never_ going to win! We _will_ stop you!"

"Now that's not really something you can control, is it?" my father replied.

"It is something I can control," I said, forming another plasma ball. "Because I will fight to my last dying breath and I have my team to help me. What did you do to Clint?"

"The same thing I'll do to you," my father said.

I send the plasma ball at him but he moved to the side and ran to me. He grabbed my arm and I let out a cry of pain as electricity ran through me at his touch.

I collapsed to my knees as he let me go, feeling myself short-circuiting.

My self-repairs started to go but I fought to keep them from taking control, knowing that if I fell, then both Clint and I would be dead.

I forced myself back to my feet, knowing that I had to keep fighting. If I took one more hit like that, then I was done for.

I sent a distress call to the others, hoping that Wanda and Pietro were handling my mother alright.

"Rose, what's going on?" Rhodey asked in my communicator. "We got your distress call."

"Clint's down," I said as I shot a plasma ball at my father and then moved out of the way, keeping my distance from him. "If I get one more strong attack, I'll be down, too. I need backup."

"We're on the way," Rhodey said. "Hang in there."

"Hurry," I said. "I don't know how long I can fight my self-repairs."

"Your teammates won't be able to help you," my father said. "You're not going to be able to fight."

"And why's that?" I demanded, taking a step back as he took a step to me.

He took out a piece of metal from his pocket. I could see and hear it crackling with electricity. "I'll just wait until your whole team is here," he said. He threw the metal at me.

I put up a shield but since it was electricity, it easily shattered it and struck me in the chest, another surge of power going through me.

I fell to my hands and knees, hearing footsteps coming to me that echoed through a tunnel, my vision blurry.

"Don't shut down," I whispered, my own voice sounding distant. "You have to keep fighting, Rose. You can't shut down for self repairs."

I tried to push myself to a knee but every time I tried to get myself up, I would fall back down.

I heard the crackle of electricity as my father's hand reached out to me but something suddenly struck him and he went flying back.

"Rose," Vision said as he came next to me. "Rose, answer me."

"Vision," I muttered.

Right before I blacked out, I heard two screams that snapped through my dizziness and I snapped my head up to see a couple HYDRA soldiers holding Lucas and Lucy.

"No!" Vision and I screamed as the West Coast Avengers stopped in their tracks.

"Let them go!" I cried as I got to a knee.

"They've done nothing wrong!" Vision added, the distress easily heard in our voices.

"You are their parents," my father said with a chuckle. "That means that you've brought them into this."

"You monster," I growled. "How did you even get them!? They were in New York with…" my voice trailed off and my eyes widened. I whispered, "Laura."

"Don't worry about her," my father said. "Your mother took care of her."

I balled my hands into fists. "I swear, if you hurt any of them, Father, you _will_ suffer the consequences! No one messes with my family and gets away with it!" I growled.

"Yes, both you and Clint got my stubbornness and your mother's determination," my father said. "A curse and a blessing."

"Let the kids go," Simon said.

"Hmm, let me think," my father said. "No."

I froze time and placed my hands on my teammates so that they could move again. "I had no choice," I said. "I'm not letting my children stay in this situation for longer than necessary."

The others nodded and took out the HYDRA agents, bringing Lucas and Lucy to our side as I let time move again, the two hugging me and Vision tightly, scared.

"We told you," I said as my father looked confused for a moment but then remembered that I could control time, me placing a protective arm around Lucas. "You aren't going to stop us."

"And you will not harm our family," Vision added as he kept Lucy behind him, protecting her with his body.

"My mission has only begun," my father said. "This is only the beginning, the beginning of the end." He took some smoke bombs out of his pocket and threw them on the ground, causing smoke to billow up. When it cleared, he was gone.

"What do you think he meant?" Tigra asked us.

"No idea," Vision said as he hugged Lucy.

"I don't even know," I added as I hugged Lucas, starting to feel all my injuries catch up to me again.

"You look like you're going to faint, Rose," Bonita said.

I didn't reply: my self-repairs forced themselves in and I passed out.


	32. Fire and Ice

Chapter 31 Fire and Ice

When I woke up, I found myself at the base in the infirmary.

I slowly sat up, looking around. My muscles screamed in protest as I moved, causing me to gasp in pain.

There was still the traces of electricity crackling through my metal.

"Rose," Vision said as he walked into the room. "Are you feeling alright? You were supercharged with electricity. Some of your circuits were fried and Tony had to replace them. You were really bad."

I nodded slowly. "Yea, I'm fine," I said. I looked around, seeing Clint still asleep, but what really made my heart skip a beat was that Lucas and Lucy were also here. My immediate concern turned to them "Why are Lucas and Lucy here?!" I cried, looking at Vision with concern and worry.

"HYDRA hurt them," Vision said. "Gave them abilities."

"What?" I asked as I got to my feet, my body still protesting but me ignoring it as I walk to the two of them.

"Lucas can control fire and Lucy can use ice," Vision said. "Luckily they have only one powers each, not too much done to them."

I nodded again, still worried about them. They _looked_ fine but I knew that was far from the truth right now. Nathaniel and now Lucas and Lucy I had to teach to make sure they did lose control of their powers like what had almost happened to me more times than once.

Sensing what I was thinking, Vision said, "Wanda and Pietro said that they would help them. You already have enough on your plate. You don't have to worry about this."

"They're our children, Vision," I said. "How can I not worry? They're our family. I know what they went through, even if they have only one power and I have three. We saved them from HYDRA and because of us, we got them back into the mess they were trying to avoid."

Vision came to me, hugging me. "Rose, we had no idea they this was going to happen," he said. "We can't blame ourselves for this. That will only ruin our relationship, and that would make matters worse for the two."

I returned the hug, holding him tightly. "I know, I know," I said. "I'm just stressed. With everything going on, I just don't know what to do. Is Clint alright?" I pulled away and walked to my brother's side.

"He's fine," Vision said as he walked next to me. "He's just resting now. He was awake not too long ago, talking and making sure everyone's alright."

"And the others, are they looking for an explanation for our parents?" I said.

"They are," Vision said. "But they want both of you awake and in the right mind for the explanation. Just one of you either not present or not focused wouldn't be too good."

"Alright," I said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the day," Vision said. "It's almost twenty-four hours later."

"So enough to make the others worry," I said. "How are the-?"

I cut myself off as Lucas and Lucy started to wake up, going between their beds.

"You're ok!" Lucy exclaimed as she and her brother threw themselves into my arms.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said. "But are you two?" I looked at the both of them. "Your father already told me what happened."

"I feel a bit sick but other than that, I'm alright," Lucas said.

"I have a headache, but I'm fine," Lucy added.

I nodded, feeling relief that they were at least awake and talking.

"Rose, I think it would be best if you get some more rest," Vision said as the two went to hug him. "You need to take a break from the action for awhile."

"I wouldn't be able to get much rest now," I said. "Now that I'm awake and my systems are reactivating. I'll take it easy for the next few weeks, but as for completely stopping everything, you know I can't do that."

"Alright, you know I worry about you," Vision said.

I was about to respond when I heard footsteps and turned to see Laura walking in. "Laura," I said as I went to her, hugging her. "Are you alright? My father said that you had been hurt."

"No, Nathaniel thankfully helped us," Laura said as she returned my hug. "It caught your mother off guard and gave us the chance to escape. But we couldn't find Lucas or Lucy. I'm sorry, Rose. They separated us from them."

"It's alright, Laura," I said. "They weren't hurt too bad. They're going to make a recovery."

"How are you feeling?" Laura said as she pulled away. "You were the only one not awake when I came in before."

"I just needed to get some rest," I said. "I'm better now."

"That's a relief," Laura said. "When Clint wakes up, he'll be so relieved to hear that." She walked to his side. "I was coming to check on him. The others are all eating in the dining hall if you four want to join them. They'll want to know that you guys are awake and on your feet."

I nodded and turned to Vision, Lucas, and Lucy. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Lucas and Lucy both exclaimed, immediately dragging me and Vision out of the infirmary and to dinner.

When we reached the dining hall, the other Avengers let out sighs of relief when they saw that I was awake and walking.

"You really need to stop scaring us like that, Rose," Rhodey said as he came to us, Lucas and Lucy joining Cooper, Lily, Nathaniel, and Natasha at one table, him leading us to where the other West Coast Avengers were.

"If I had the ability to do that, trust me, I would," I said as Vision and I sat down.

"Now we just have to give Clint the same message," Simon said.

"He's not the one that's the trouble magnet," I commented.

After a few minutes, Clint came into the room, sitting next to me after going to greet his kids and Natasha.

"Clint, Rose, how come you Bartons always know how to keep us on our toes?" Tigra asked.

"No idea," Clint said.

"Clinton, Rosalina," Steve said as he walked to our table. "You two owe all of us an explanation now that you're awake and talking and walking."

"After dinner," Clint said. "We'll meet in the conference room and discuss what happened yesterday."

"Thank you," Steve said, going back to his seat.

I sighed, putting a hand to my forehead. "This week is just going fine," I said in a sarcastic tone.

Vision rubbed my back. "It will get better, Rose, I promise," he said.

"Yea it was just one bad mission," Clint added, patting my arm before he continued to eat.

After dinner, both Avenger teams went to the conference room, sitting down and waiting for Clint and I to give an explanation.

"We thought your parents were dead," Steve said. "It's even in your files."

"We thought so, too," Clint said. "Until the most recent family reunion."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Simon asked.

"They're still dead to us," I said. "For what they did while they were 'dead.' We could never forgive them for what they did."

"What did they do that was so bad?" Sam said.

"They were two of the people who experimented on me for two years, who didn't even move to revive me after my heart stopped, only doing something when Strucker yelled at them to bring me back to life," I said.

Wanda and Pietro both looked down.

"They did some of our experiments, as well," Pietro said from where he and his sister stood at the back of the room.

"And these powers, did they have them before?" Tony said after a moment of silence.

Both Clint and I shook our heads.

"They only got them after Rose escaped," Clint said. "Must've volunteered to get them."

"Which is something only crazy people do," Wanda said. "Something we were crazy to do."

"Well considering that they would let Rose die because they already had a child shows just how crazy they are," Clint said as he crossed his arms.

"Is this true?" Bonita said to me.

I nodded. "When we were in the other dimension, it was that way, as well," I said. "They said that Clint couldn't be experimented on but I was free game because they already had one kid. So what if I died?"

"That's horrible!" Tigra exclaimed.

"Horrible, but the truth," I said. "And now it looks like that our own parents are trying to kill us. Honestly, if you guys hadn't been there, we'd both be dead now, or worse. I've gone 'rogue,' according to our mother."

"But nothing about us?" Pietro asked. "When we fought her, she made no acknowledgement that we had had any past together."

"She ignores you when she's focused on something else," Clint said. "Always been that way. After us, I know they'll come after you two next."

"What did your father mean by this being the beginning of the end?" Vision said, who had been quietly standing in the corner, already know how this whole conversation would go.

"We haven't the faintest idea, or else we'd tell you," I said as I looked over at him. "We have just as much information as you guys do."

"Before I passed out, there was someone else there, a man," Clint said. "I don't know who he is but I think he plays a part in what our father said."

"A man?" Sam asked.

"How'd he look?" Tigra added.

"I only saw him for a moment so I don't remember too much," Clint said. "Just that he was a guy with my father."

"We're going to want to keep tabs on him," Steve said. "Both here and back in New York."

"Should the other bases be alerted, as well?" Bruce suggested.

"It would be wise, yes," Rhodey said.

"Clint, Rose, can you two create a file on your parents and upload it to the SHIELD database?" Tony said. "Add everything you know and as we find out more, we'll add to it. We're also for the time being make it a level 10 threat since the full extent of their powers are not well known, and if they were able to bring both of you down so easily, they're not to be messed with. It's getting late. Everyone should get some rest."

"I can start that right now," I said. "Clint can add anything else to it in the morning."

The others besides Vision left the room, Vision walking to me and giving me a smile as I looked up at me.

A ghost of a smile crossed my face as I went to the computer and opened a new file. "This isn't going away anytime soon, is it?" I asked as he came next to me, placing a hand on my back.

"Unfortunately not," Vision said. "But we're get through this as we have with everything else: together."

I nodded as I started typing in information. "I'm just glad I don't have to face this alone," I said. "That I have my teammates, my friends, my family behind me to help me."

"We'll always have your back, Rosalina," Vision said. "No matter what. And you know if you ever need a hand, just tell me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Vision," I said, not looking away from my work.

"You don't have to thank me for doing my job," Vision said, kissing the side of my head.

There was another ghost of a smile that crossed my lips as I continued to work, the two of us falling silent as he watched me while I worked.

I spent most of the night working on the file for Clint to edit in the morning.

Whenever he saw that I was getting overwhelmed with trying to remember something, Vision would always make me take a break for a few minutes, sometimes bringing me out of the room so I wasn't near the computer or having me sit down at the table and making me drink a cup of tea that he had made for me when he saw the first signs of me becoming distressed

The only reason I actually stopped was when he made me stop working and physically carried me out of the room and to the roof so that I could get some fresh air and allow myself some time without going back to the computer, saying that I had done more than enough and that Clint could do the rest.

"You've worked over six and a half hours on the file," Vision said when I tried to say I had to keep working. "You've more than earned your break. Let's watch the sunrise together and then we can wake up our kids for breakfast."

I nodded, taking a deep breath to try to force myself to calm down. "Alright, you're right: I need a break," I said.

We sat down on the edge of the roof together, like we had so many times in the past, Vision holding me in his arms while I leaned against him, the two of us looking up at the stars.

After a little bit, I looked down at my hands. "Do you think Steve still trusts us?" I said.

Vision turned to look at me, confused. "Rosalina, what do you mean?" he replied. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Clint and I lied to him," I said. "About our parents. We didn't tell anyone but you, Laura, and the twins about them being back. We kept it a secret, and it could've caused a lot of damage if they had decided to not target us but terrorize the city. I saw the look he had on his face while we were talking. I feel like he doesn't trust us, or that he's at least angry with us. When I first started my training all those years ago, I looked up to him. He was my role model. Sometimes, he still is, but I can't get over the fact that the man who would inspire me and I would follow to my death doesn't think well of me."

"He may be upset, but he will get over it," Vision said. "It isn't an easy thing with what happened. He doesn't not trust you. I can tell you that. I was observing everyone's reactions when you and Clint were talking. All of them still trust you, though some are going to be more distancing than others for the time being."

"Oh jeez, who?" I said, part of me needing to know but the other half dreading the answer.

"Steve's the biggest one," Vision started. "Rhodey and Sam are another two. And Bobbi, as well."

"Four of my teammates, two I had led into battle countless times and two that I am currently fighting alongside," I said. "Great. Just great."

"It'll just take time, Rose," Vision reassured, kissing the side of my head. "I promise. Before you know it, this will be all behind us and things will be back to how it was. The end is near for the West Coast, or at least for us. I can feel it. New heroes will take our place and we can go back to New York, with Lucas and Lucy, and continue to be a family."

I placed my hand into Vision's, grasping it tightly as I looked up at the sun slowly rising. "I hope you're right, Vision," I said. "Because right now, that sounds like a very good thing to do."


	33. Time for the Spotlight

Chapter 32 Time for the Spotlight

When he woke up, Clint finished the file and the two of us presented it to the team.

"Well now we have two more to add to the list of villains," Sam commented.

"You know, now that I think about it, many of the bad guys we've faced as a team have been awfully quiet," Bonita commented.

"You don't think they're planning something, do you?" Tigra added.

"Knowing them, they are," I said. "We just have to be prepared for whatever they do."

"I'll make sure Fury puts them on level 10 and to alert all the bases along with STRIKE," Natasha said. "The last thing we need is for these guys to kill someone of importance."

"That someone of importance possibly being us," Clint remarked.

I just rolled my eyes, going to my seat and sitting down.

"At least now that we have them in the files, we can run simulations where they're the final enemy we have to defeat," Rhodey said.

An alarm went off and Vision quickly went to the computer as the rest of us from West Coast got to our feet.

"AIM nearing LAX," Vision reported.

"We'll take this one," Steve said to Clint and Vision before either of them could say anything. "You've been fighting hard for a solid year. Let us take some action for you."

The rest of us looked at our two leaders to see what they were going to say.

Clint nodded. "Go for it," he said.

XXX

The others had returned to New York and the West Coast was running smoothly.

After a couple missions, I noticed that Rhodey and Bobbi were closing the distance between me and them again, which I was glad about considering that with this line of work, we could afford to be distant from one another.

One morning an alarm went off.

"Our bounty hunter alien friend is back," Clint said as we all gathered in the conference room.

"Then let's move," I said. "The sooner he's down, the better."

"Rose you're on point this time," Clint said. "This is your guy we're fighting."

I nod as I looked at the others. "What are you all standing around here for?" I asked. "Suit up."

The others nodded and we all went to get ready before heading out.

We reached Scythe's location and I got his attention by casting a plasma ball at him.

"Long time no see, Scythe," I commented as he turned to us. "I was beginning to worry: I thought you had given up the whole bounty hunter business. You've been so quiet."

"I've just been working up to my biggest thing yet," Scythe said. "I had to wait for it to come in. Specialty ordered."

"How come I don't like the sound of that?" Tigra muttered.

"It'll sure give you a kick," Scythe said, pulling out a laser we've never seen before. He pressed a button on the side of it and a robotic voice said, "Dimension, comic books. Ready for use."

We all glanced at each other.

"Scanning laser," Vision said. "Scan complete. It is an inter dimensional travel device. It can take you to different places, such as books, movies, and TV shows, to name a few. The only way to get back is to survive whatever you're in until the end."

"Well that's just fantastic," Clint commented. "I could finally live out my dream to be a movie star."

"Sarcasm later, Clint!" I said as I put up a shield that blocked one of the laser beams and then moved out of the way. "Everyone, break up into pairs! Stick together. If you do get struck, it's better to face this with someone else rather than being alone!"

The others nodded as they grouped up, surrounding Scythe on four different sides.

He looked around at our groupings: Clint and Rhodey, Simon and Tigra, Bobbi and Bonita, and Vision and myself. "Perfect," he said. "You've made yourself easy targets." He spun to Bobbi and Bonita, shooting the lasers at them.

The two moved out of the way, jumping behind a parked car to take shelter.

"Oh, we never said you could do that," Rhodey said as he released mini rockets at Scythe.

"Get him!" Tigra exclaimed as she jumped into the air, landing in Scythe's back.

Simon came in for a punch but Scythe grabbed Tigra and threw her into him, causing the two to go falling back.

"Have fun wherever you're going," Scythe said before shooting the laser at the two of them.

"Guys!" I exclaimed as they disappeared. "Oh, you're in for it now!"

I sent a plasma ball at him but he countered with the laser, Vision grabbing me and quickly taking me down before either of us could be hit.

"Let me switch things up just in case you try to pull any funny business," Scythe said, pressing a button on the laser gun.

"Dimension, television program," the laser said. "Ready for use."

Before Scythe could shoot it, Bonita and Bobbi suddenly emerged from their place, Bonita lifting Bobbi in the air and tossing her at Scythe, kicking him dead center in the chest as Bonita followed with a fireball.

"Don't leave the all-girl team out of the fight," Bobbi commented as she got to her feet, Bonita landing next to her.

"Oh, don't worry: I didn't forget about you," Scythe said as he got back to his feet. He enveloped the two with shadows and as they struggled to get out, he shot the laser at them.

"This is going too far!" Clint exclaimed, shooting an explosive arrow at Scythe before he, Rhodey, Vision, and I charged into battle.

"Dimension, literature," we heard the laser said. "Ready for use."

"Good luck wherever you're sent!" Scythe said mockingly as he shot the laser at point-blank range, striking Clint in the stomach.

Rhodey quickly reached out and grabbed Clint's arm, the two of them disappearing.

"Clint!" I exclaimed as Vision and I fell back.

"Dimension, cinema," the laser said as Scythe pressed the button again. "Ready for use."

"You won't be using that on us," Vision growled as the two of us got ready to fight again.

"Oh, you won't be the ones to decide that," Scythe said. "I've been studying you, Vision. Now even you can't escape my shadows."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a shadow reach out to grab me and spun to it, shining a light on it, causing it to race back into the darkness. "Fly, Vision!" I said as I took off into the air.

Vision flew after me but a shadow wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down.

"No!" I cried, seeing Scythe aiming for the shot at him. I flew back around and grabbed his arm tightly as he was hit and we both suddenly hit the ground in some kind of graveyard.

"This is definitely not good," Vision said as we looked around.

"We said we didn't have time for movies," I said as I looked over at Vision, the two of us slowly getting up. "Now we're in one."


	34. Web of Nightmares

Chapter 33 Web of Nightmares

We both looked up as we heard screams tear through the night and then looked at each other.

"I think I know what genre of film we're in," I said as we both scrambled to our feet, our sensors on high alert.

"What's that?" Vision said.

"Horror," I said. "I'm not the best when it comes to naming horror films: Clint can list off tons. But if I've seen enough based off of what he forced me to watch with him when I was a kid, this is one."

"Aren't horror films known for people dying because of stupid things?" Vision asked.

"Right on the mark," I said. "Come on, let's try to find someone who might be able to help us."

Vision nodded as we started walking, not too sure which direction to go in.

Feeling that I was alone, making me a bit paranoid, I reached over and grabbed Vision's hand.

Only it wasn't his, I realized as I grabbed something that was hairy.

I spun around quickly and let out a startled scream as I saw what was some kind of spider-human hybrid. I stepped back, tripping over my own feet and landing on my back as the spider-like man turned to me.

As it approached me, I did my first instinct, shooting a plasma ball at it and sending it flying back.

I _hated_ spiders.

While it got back to its feet, I quickly got to my feet and started running, no idea where I was heading but just wanting to get away from it.

"Vision!" I called out, not knowing where he went. "Vision, where are you!?"

I didn't realize that when we had started walking, we both went in different directions. No wonder I felt alone.

Something jumped out of the tree in front of me and I slid to a stop, seeing more of the spider people.

I felt my heartbeat quicken as I stepped back, my breath coming quick and short, shaking as I stepped back, my hands held out in front of me. "Stay away," I whispered as they approached me.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I glanced over my shoulder and saw more coming, surrounding me.

"Keep back!" I cried out, forming another plasma ball, starting to feel claustrophobic. "I'm warning you!"

"Rosalina!?" I heard Vision call.

I was going to reply but I was suddenly grabbed from behind, his name becoming a terrified scream of help.

"Rose!" Vision exclaimed.

His optic beam suddenly hit the creature that was behind me. Before the others could advance on us, he grabbed me and took off quickly into the air.

"This is _not_ the kind of Spiderman that I like!" I whispered, still shaking as I tried to calm myself down.

"You're shaking," Vision said. "Where did you go? You weren't with me."

"I thought you were walking with me," I said, burying my head into his chest, images of the creatures popping up into my mind despite how I tried to push them away. "Instead it was one of those _things_!"

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," Vision promised. "Whatever those things are, we'll stop whatever they're doing."

I only nodded as he landed in a park, setting me down. "I'm definitely feeling the fear now," I muttered, rubbing my arms as I shivered at the thought of their hairy arms.

"I won't let you face those things alone again," Vision said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "We messed up once. We're not going to do that again. I'll stay by your side."

I bit my lip. "Alright," I said. "We need to find someplace to camp out for the night. Being outside in this kind of movie is never a good idea."

"Let's move," Vision said, keeping a hand on my back to guide me as we walked through the streets. "Should we get a hotel room for the night?"

"Yea, that sounds like a plan," I said as we walked.

Seeing that I was still shaken up, as a way to take my mind off of things, Vision said, "Tell me a story, Rose."

"A story?" I repeated.

"Yea, a story," Vision said. "How about the time you got Clint to teach you archery?"

"You must've heard that story like a million times!" I said.

"I know, but I love it," Vision replied.

A hint of a smile appeared on my lips. "Alright," I said. "Well it started during the summer. Clint always went off to practice when Mom and Dad were gone at work but he always said that I couldn't come with him. One day I decided to follow him…"

As I told the story, we walked until we found a hotel. Some time along the way, it started to rain.

Vision changed himself into his alias of Victor Shade and we went inside.

We walked to the front desk but noticed that no one was around, even when we rang the bell for service.

"Let's just go to another place, Victor," I said. "I don't have a good feeling about this place."

Vision nodded and we went to the front doors, trying to open them but finding them locked.

"What?" I whispered as I tried to open the doors, even using my strength, but it not working.

"I could try phasing out but even splitting up for that brief moment may not be a good idea," Vision said. "Besides, if strength doesn't work, there might not be much else that can be done."

"I can try one final thing before we give up," I said as I took a bobby pin out of my hair and tried to pick the lock.

After a few moments, I shook my head. "We're stuck in here," I said as I placed the pin back in my hair.

"Mistake number two," Vision commented with a sigh.

We both suddenly felt a presence behind us and we turned to see a girl standing there wearing a floor-length white dress, long, black hair covering most of her face. Despite not being able to see her eyes well, we knew she was staring at us, watching our every move.

" _Mistake number three could be right now depending on how we handle this situation_ ," I thought. " _If we can at least get out of here without her coming at us, then we're good...for now._ "

Vision nudged my arm and when I looked at him, he motioned to walk into a nearby hallway.

I gave a small nod and we started to slowly walk in that direction.

While her body didn't move, her head turned to continue to watch us, her gaze becoming more and more intense as we moved.

She suddenly launched herself at us but I instinctively froze time as she was in midair, grabbing Vision's arm so that he could also move.

We darted into the hallway and turned a corner before I let time move again. We flattened ourselves against the wall and there was a pause as we waited to see what was going to happen.

There was a couple moments of silence where I thought my heart beat was deafening and then a high-pitched shriek pierced through the air.

Vision and I clapped our hands over our ears as we fell to our knees, trying to not make a sound and alert the girl to our location.

"It appears in this horror movie, we're the main characters," Vision said quietly as we got to our feet and continued down the hallway.

"Yay," I said sarcastically as we turned a corner but the girl from the lobby suddenly jumped at me and took me to the ground, one hand grabbing the front of my uniform and the other extended with nails shaped like claws.

She screeched again, Vision and I both covering our ears again.

"Get off of her!" Vision exclaimed, shooting her with his optic beam and helping me to my feet, the two of us running again.

"Is that already mistake three?" I asked as we ran.

"Yes," Vision said. "And it's starting to be stuff we can't control."

We opened the door for the stairs and Vision had me go up first, pausing only to damage the door handle so the girl couldn't get through before following me up.

"How far up do we go?" I asked between breaths, knowing that I could fly but having an instinctual urge to run instead.

"I don't know," Vision said as he flew behind me, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure the girl wasn't behind us. "We could go high enough up that we could jump out of a window and fly away from here. What about the tenth floor?"

We reached the tenth floor and ran to one of the windows but I stopped dead when I saw one of the spider things at the window, a web spun around it.

Vision stopped himself before he ran into me, looking down the hall to see if he could make out if the other window visible had the creature or not. "The roof," he said as he saw one, grabbing my arm and pulling me after him as he went back to the stairs. "We'll escape there."

"This place has like thirty floors," I said.

"You can fly, you know," Vision reminded me as he flew up a landing.

"Sometimes I forget I'm not entirely human," I remarked as I flew after him.

The two of us reached the roof and burst through the doors, ignoring the pouring rain as we flew into the air.

"We know what we have to do now to get back to our dimension," Vision said as we turned back and saw the girl there in the doorway, glaring at us but not coming out into the open.

"Yea, we have to defeat this demented girl and her demonic half-spider, half-human pets," I said sarcastically, which Vision knew was one of my defense mechanisms when I was stressed or freaking out about something. "Easiest mission of all. Just ignore how they have eight legs sprouting out of their backs and they have a spider head but human body, whose body never touches the ground. Oh, and they can also spin webs the size of a school bus!"

"Rose, I know this sounds daunting, and maybe it is, I don't know what it feels like to have a fear like this, but I do know that we'll get through this. One way or another, we're going to get back," Vision said.

I nodded, beginning to calm myself down when something suddenly hit me and I dropped from the sky, Vision diving down to catch me.

"They can _shoot_ webs, as well!?" I exclaimed, seeing my legs stuck together with web wrapped around them. "Oh this is just my day. Totally Spiderman now."

"It'll be alright, Rose, I promise," Vision said, using his optic beam to fry away the webbing. "We need someplace to hide. Maybe the subway? I noticed that it seems barren."

"You _never_ go into a subway in a horror film, especially if it's abandoned," I said immediately. "That would be our next and final mistake."

"Alright, not the subway," Vision said. "Where, then?"

"Someplace lit, someplace where there's people," I said. "Like a twenty-four hour restaurant or something like that. I know we don't have to eat but we can at least get some relief right now."

Vision nodded as he dived down to the ground and set me on the ground, turning back into his Victor Shade disguise, which he had let slip as soon as the girl jumped at us in the hotel lobby.

We found a diner we could go to and sat down at a table, ordering a couple teas to drink.

"Ok, let's look at what's happened so far, our mistakes, and work to change them," Vision said. "We've had three so far: separating at the graveyard, not getting out of that hotel sooner, and doing whatever we did to get that girl to attack us. Out of those three, two of them have resorted in near-death experiences."

"And for whatever reason, I'm being targeted," I said. "Those things came after me, the girl jumped at me, the girl pinned me to the ground. I hate to say it, but I could be the diversion so that you can stop these things."

The waitress came and placed our iced teas on the table, us mumbling our thanks before she walked away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Vision replied. "If something happens, I can't fight for whatever reason, you'll be totally alone."

"If it comes down to it, I'll do it," I said, squeezing the lemon into my tea and stirring it before taking a drink. "What we really need is a team, some people who can fight alongside us to get rid of whoever that was."

"It seems that this town doesn't even acknowledge that this is going on," Vision observed. "I would've thought there would've been some signs around that hotel."

"There probably was but they were taken down," I remarked.

"I'm going to the bathroom to splash my face off," Vision said as he got to his feet. "Maybe it'll help me think. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and walked off to the direction of the bathrooms.

I leaned back in my seat, looking out the window, listening to the soft music from the radio play as a background sound.

"Hey," a voice said.

I turned and saw a man there. "Yes?" I asked, slightly tense.

"I heard you and your husband talking," the man said. "We have a team. But we need a leader. You two sound like you know what you're doing." He gave me a piece of paper with a name on it. "Want to join us?"

I looked at the name, _Duran's Pest Control_ , thinking about this proposal. Since coming into this world, this is the first thing that has felt right.

"I'd need to talk to my husband about it, since we need to talk about all decisions together, but as of right now, count us in," I said.

"Rose?" Vision asked as he came back. "Who's he?" He passed a skeptical look at the man.

"The key to going home," I said. "They're fighting those things. We can trust them. I feel it."

After a moment, Vision nodded. "Alright, let's go, then," he said.

"Follow me," the man said, paying both his and our bills, though we tried to say he didn't have to, and walking out into the streets. The rain had stopped but there was now a fog. "This stuff has been making Duran unsafe, obviously. We used to be a popular tourist destination and now we're known as the City of Disappearances. Not a good thing. No one knows how that girl and her pets got here, but those us fighting all know one thing: they have got to go. I'm Jonah Jackson by the way. And you are?"

"Rosalina Barton, but I prefer Rose," I said.

"Victor Shade," Vision replied. "But I like to be called Vision."

"Rose, Vision, it'll be great to have you as part of the team," Jonah said. "We've lost a lot of fighters recently due to the Arachnid Men."

"Is that what you call those spider things?" I asked.

"Yea, Arachnid Men," Jonah said.

We reached a store that said _Duran's Pest Control_ and followed Jonah inside.

"I can't turn on any lights right now," Jonah apologized. "They cut through my electrical wiring. We have a light working in the basement, though."

"We can see just fine," I said.

"No need to worry," Vision added.

Jonah nodded as he went behind the counter and opened a door behind, leading us inside and down some stairs. "We've been here for two years waiting for the right people to show up and lead us. We aren't leaders: we just want to get rid of the Arachnid Men and their master," he said as he reached a door at the bottom. He then did a special knock and the door opened.

"Jackson, who are these two?" a woman asked as soon as everyone in the musty room saw Vision and I.

"Trying to be flashy with their capes and whatever they're wearing," added a man. He saw how heavily armed I was. "You think you can fight?"

"I've been fighting for my whole life," I replied. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"They've volunteered to lead us," Jonah said. "They want to take down the Arachnid Men just as much as we do."

"More," I corrected. "I _hate_ spiders. Set fire to all of them. Only thing I haven't gotten over."

"What makes them different from the rest of us?" another man said.

"We're not normal people," Vision said. "We're not from here. Where we come from, we're known for our fighting abilities, for saving the planet countless times, leading our teams through it."

"You both look pretty ordinary to me," the first woman said.

Vision and I looked at each other and nodded, making a mutual agreement.

"Fine, we'll show you something we can do," I said.

Vision let his Victor Shade disguise disappear and I turned into a cat, jumping into his arms.

The others were on their feet immediately.

"Didn't you ask these guys anything, Jonah!?" another woman exclaimed.

I jumped back to the ground and turned back into an android. "We're not the enemies here," I said. "You need a leader. Now you have two. And as soon as this is over with, we'll be gone from here. We were just visiting for vacation. Trust me, this is the only time you'll be seeing us."

"If I didn't trust them, do you think they'd be here?" Jonah added in our defense, taking a step up.

Vision turned as he heard something.

"Vision?" I asked as I looked at him.

He held up a hand to mean silence as he listened, closing his eyes to pinpoint a location. "A group of twenty incoming, the Arachnid Men. They're expected to be here in less than five minutes," he reported.

I looked at the others. "If you want to see how we do in a fight, then just watch us," I said. "Join if you want to. If not, we understand, but it would be your downfall." I started up the stairs, Vision a step behind me.

Jonah looked up at us and then the others. "I'm going to help them," he said, following us up the stairs.

"Vision, which entrance are they coming from?" I asked as we walked into the store itself.

"Fifteen the front and five the back," Vision said.

I looked around the room for stuff that may be of use. For a pest control business, there wasn't a lot of stuff around that had to do with actual pest control. "Ok, I need light," I said as I summoned a ball of light in my hand and lifting it up to the ceiling. "Much better."

"How did you do that?" Jonah asked.

"Magic," I replied. "We need traps. We don't have a lot of time. I can buy us some time, but not much."

"Already in place," Jonah answered. "For any attempts that they may break in."

"Front and back?" Vision said.

"Yes and no," Jonah said. "The back door has tons of stuff piled up in front of it."

I looked at Vision. "Is this the fourth one?" I said.

"Unless we can get a trap set up before they get here, yes," Vision said. "Even if there is stuff piled up in front of it, it won't stop them if they're determined."

"I need ten minutes," Jonah said.

"Rose, do it," Vision said as he came to me.

I nodded as I grabbed Vision's hand and Jonah's arm. "Don't freak out," I said right before I froze time. Then I let the two go and sat down to conserve my strength. "Go. I can hold it for three minutes now before I need to redo it."

"What do you-?" Jonah began but shook his head as he quickly grabbed the stuff he needed. "Questions later. Vision, help me move the stuff!"

"Rose, if it begins to become a strain then stop," Vision said as he followed Jonah. "We can't have you drained and unable to fight. Just tell us first."

"I will," I said, leaning back in the chair and trying to calm my mind before the battle against the Arachnid Men that I knew I was going to dread if I became overwhelmed.

When I felt the three minutes was almost up, I got to my feet and walked to where the two were. "Guys, pause for a moment," I said. "I need to redo the time freeze."

Vision and Jonah paused and came to me, me grabbing their hands as I let time move and then immediately froze it again.

"Three more minutes," I said.

"That should be more than enough," Vision said. "The most work was moving the stuff."

I nodded, stepping back so that I was out of their way.

"Alright, you can release your hold on time," Vision said when Jonah was done.

I let time move again. "We have to prepare for the fight," I said. "Jonah, take the back door. Vision and I will take the front door."

Jonah nodded. "Be careful," he said.

"We will," Vision said as we walked to the front of the shop. "Rose, think about these things as HYDRA agents or something like that, something that you hate but not in the way you hate spiders."

"I'll try," I said. "Some kind of experiment-gone-wrong who go with HYDRA."

"Exactly," Vision said. "And they're beyond the point where they will listen to reason. Just keep that train of thought."

I nodded. "So the twins before Ultron," I said.

"Yes, only we don't know these guys," Vision said. He became much more alert. "They're here."

I took a deep breath as I got ready to fight. "Together, right?" I asked him.

"Together," Vision repeated as he also got ready to fight.

Outside, we could make out the Arachnid Men coming at us, seeming to appear magically out of the fog.

As soon as I saw them, I felt panic begin to fill me. I formed a plasma ball, aware that the others had now came up from the basement and were watching, judging Vision and I on our performance. Seeing the pink glow brought some ease to me, but not much.

"Rose, I believe you can do this," Vision said before the Arachnid Men broke through the doors and windows, the traps set up apparently not doing anything to slow their advance.

"Go away!" I exclaimed, releasing the plasma ball at the Arachnid Men, Vision shooting his optic beam.

Behind me, I heard Jonah letting out a battle cry as he started to fight the Arachnid Men that came through the back.

I saw the Arachnid Men not falling to the attacks Vision and I were doing and started to feel a bit anxious, not being able to hide it in my voice as I said slowly, "Vision..."

"Just keep fighting!" Vision said, hearing how my voice sounded. "We can't back down! We'll be letting our team down! Use your arrows!"

I got my bow and notched an arrow, quickly shooting it at one of the Arachnid Men that had came too close for my liking and then shooting two more arrows at another two that tried to charge forward. I saw that Vision was becoming overrun and drew my knife, throwing it at one that was going to jump at him from the side.

He grabbed the knife, doing a brief nod at me before he started to use it to fight. It was obvious that he wasn't the one to use weapons, which is something I had told him would be his downfall one day, but he knew enough to allow him defend himself to an extent.

The last one we were facing fell and I raced to see if Jonah needed help, just in time to see him taking down his last Arachnid Man.

"Are you and Vision alright?" Jonah asked me as he walked to me.

I nodded. "Yea, we're fine," I said. "Are you?"

"Yea, though my traps didn't work," Jonah said. "Which is concerning."

As we walked to where Vision was, I said to the others who had seen the whole fight, putting my bow in the quiver on my back, "Do you trust us now?"

They all looked at each other and nodded to me.

Vision tried to give me back my knife but I shook my head.

"You're going to need it if your attacks aren't causing any damage," I said. "Give it back to me after this whole thing is over with."

"Alright," Vision said. "After we're back home, you're going to have to help me learn a weapon. I've learned my lesson."

"Of course," I said.

"How are you feeling after all that?" Vision said.

"Still anxious, but now that we have a team," I paused, looking over at where the others stood, "I feel a little bit more confident."

We looked outside as the sun started to rise.

"Everyone, get some rest. Tonight, we strike and end this," Jonah said. "Now that we have two leaders, both who are skilled in fighting, we're ready."

The others nodded as they went outside until it was only Jonah, Vision, and I.

"Sorry about the condition of this place," I said to Jonah.

"It's not the first time this has happened," Jonah said. "Do you two have a place to stay? If you're visitors, none of the hotels are open right now."

"We'll be fine," Vision said. "Just give us a time and place to meet and we'll be there."

"Here at sunset," Jonah said. "You two can obviously hold your own so I won't worry so much about you two."

"We'll be here," I said.

Vision and I walked out of the ruined store.

"What do we do until sunset?" I asked as the two of us walked.

"Could you teach me a bit of the basics with the knife?" Vision suggested. "I need to be better than how I am right now if we're going into the final battle tonight."

I nodded. "Yea, we can do that for a bit," I said. "Let's find someplace where we can do that without someone interfering."

We went into a park and I started to teach Vision a little bit about how to fight with a knife.

We did that for the morning and spent the afternoon resting and preparing for the fight we were going to be in. We sat at one of the park benches and discussed our plan.

"I want to be the one to finish this off," I said. "After all, I'm being targeted, so I might as well return the favor."

"I will not stop you from that," Vision said. "But how do we get inside to even begin the fight?"

"I could try to turn into one of the Arachnid Men," I said. "I could infiltrate the hotel and give you guys the signal the come in."

"You're terrified of them," Vision pointed out. "Do you think you could keep yourself calm long enough to do that? You'd be, literally, surrounded by the enemy. This could be the next huge mistake."

"As long as I have my disguise, I feel confident that I'll be able to keep my cool," I said. "And as long as you guys are ready as soon as I give the signal."

"If you think you can do it, then we'll go that way," Vision said. "I don't want to charge into this battle head-first without any information from the inside. You should at least try to change into an Arachnid Man before we tell the others the plan, just in case."

I nodded as I got to my feet and stepped away from the bench, taking a deep breath before trying to turn into an Arachnid Man.

The first time I turned into something was always the hardest, since it wasn't something I used to.

After a few moments, I saw that Vision tensed up, meaning that I must've been able to do a complete transformation.

"You're good, Rose," Vision said. "I kinda want you back to normal."

I changed back into an android and he eased up. "At least I know I can do it now," I said.

"I don't know whether to be happy or worried about that," Vision admitted.

"It's alright to feel both," I said. "It's understandable."

"So you'll go in there and once you think it's a good time, you'll give us the signal," Vision said. "What's the signal?"

"I'll blow out one of the windows," I said. "That way it'll be loud, and it'll be noticeable, both of those things stuff we need."

"So listen for breaking glass," Vision said. "Got it."

"While I'm getting inside, I expect you to go over a game plan with the others for what to do for fighting," I said. "You can always bring me up-to-date when I join you guys again."

"I can definitely do that," Vision said.

I looked up at the sky. "We should get going," I said. "It's almost sunset."

We got to our feet and walked to the store where the others were waiting.

"Where's Jonah?" I asked when we got there.

"Don't know," a man said. "He's usually the first one here."

"We'll wait a few minutes and if he doesn't show, then we'll explain our plan," Vision said. "It involves from infiltry work that Rose has been trained do."

The others nodded, glancing at each other.

When Jonah didn't show up, Vision and I told the others our plan.

"Don't try to tell me differently," I said. "I already know what I'm going to do. Plus, this might let me see if Jonah has been captured and if he has, rescue him before it's too late."

"Rose, we'll wait for your signal," Vision said.

I nodded as I turned into the Arachnid Man again and scurried off.

"That definitely was creepy," a woman remarked.

"Good thing she's on our side," another man said.

"Here's the plan for us," Vision said as he turned to the others after watching me disappear. "When she gives the signal, we're going to…"

XXX

I reached the hotel, suppressing a shiver as I saw the webs and some of the other Arachnid Men on them.

I went inside the hotel, the lobby barren like how it was before.

I listened for a moment to see what I could hear, maybe if I could find out of Jonah was here or not.

I heard the rustling of clothing along with hisses that I recognized from the Arachnid Men.

Following that sound, I saw a bunch of Arachnid Men surrounding a man on the ground, a man I recognized as Jonah, who was knocked out.

"Jonah," I whispered, going forward, but nail-like claws suddenly shot out of nowhere, just inches away from my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl from before asked in a voice that sent more shivers down my spine and was sure to haunt my nightmares for a long time, almost sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

I remained silent, not too sure about what to do or say.

"I asked you a question," the girl said as she walked in front of me. " _Speak._ "

The Arachnid Men were starting to close in on Jonah.

I had to think of something quickly. In the best Arachnid Man voice I could portray, I said, "I haven't had fresh meat in so long. There's plenty on that one for one more to join in."

"You will get your turn once they have finished," the girl said. Then I could feel that she became skeptical. "Or maybe you'll be their next feast."

Before I could react, she raked her nails down my face and I fell to the ground, my disguise slipping as pain overwhelmed my senses for a brief moment. A hand covered my face as blood seeped through my fingers.

"You thought you were sly," the girl growled as she kneeled in front of me. "You thought you could just come in here and get him. Well you thought wrong. We this time, you aren't going to escape."

My hand went to grab for my knife but I remembered Vision still had it, cursing my mistake to not get another one, even if it was just a cheaply-made one. Instead I closed my hand around my gun and quickly shot it at her, wiping blood out of my eyes as I got to my feet and barged into the room.

"Hey!" I called, drawing the attention of the Arachnid Men from Jonah, who was just starting to wake up. "You want someone? Come after me."

As the Arachnid Men came at me, I turned and ran down the hallway, the girl still trying to recover from being shot at point-blank range.

"Rose!" I heard Jonah call down the hallway. "The lobby! Get them to the lobby! I'll meet you there!"

"Break a window when you get there!" I replied, doing a small jump to get me into the air before flying, knowing that I had to conserve my energy for when I was going to be in the actual fight. I had to constantly wipe blood away from my eyes from the cuts, feeling the sting there was.

A sound of a window breaking reached my ears as I turned the corner and saw more Arachnid Men.

Not pausing, I froze time and flew over them, letting time move again as I went down the hall, hearing the now bigger group following from behind.

I reached the lobby and stopped next to Jonah, charging up a plasma ball and throwing it at the group that stood at the hallway I just came out of, throwing all of them back.

"So why'd you say to break a window?" Jonah asked.

"That was the signal," I replied moments before the front doors burst open and Vision led the others inside.

"Rose, what happened to you?!" Vision exclaimed the moment he saw me, shooting an optic beam at some Arachnid Men that tried come down from the ceiling.

"Basically I was found out and got scratched because of it," I replied, shooting my gun at a couple that tried to get us from behind. "By our _wonderful_ ball of sunshine."

"We'll hold them off here," Vision said. "You go on and finish this. Make her pay."

I nodded and was about to go but Vision called my name. I turned back to him and he threw my knife, hitting an Arachnid Man that would've gotten me from behind.

"Take it," he said when I grabbed it and looked back at him. "I got a few tricks up my sleeve right now."

"Right," I said as I started down the hallway I went down at the very beginning, seeing the girl not there.

" _Ok, let's think, if I was her, where would I go?_ " I thought as I walked down the hallway, alert to every movement and sound around me. " _Or more like if I was the creator of a horror film, where would I make the final epic battle that I can make it was creepy and scary as possible? There's only one choice with that logic: the basement._ "

I went down the stairs, my knife sheathed and gun holstered but my bow loaded with an arrow.

I opened the door and slowly advanced inside, aware of the smell of blood, decaying flesh, and death that immediately threatened to make me sick. It was the typical cliched area for a final battle in the basement: foggy, eerie, and silent. My heartbeat sounded unnaturally loud and my boots echoed with every step I took. Each breath I took made me feel like it was the last I would ever take.

"Alright, come out wherever you are!" I called, my voice unnaturally loud as I continued to walk forward.

The door I came in slammed shut and I heard the lock click.

Until one of us was gone, I was stuck in here.

"Switching to infrared," I stated, my scanners showing me heat now.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye some red that darted behind some crates and immediately shot my arrow in that direction.

Something came behind me and tackled me to the ground.

I managed to roll onto my back, only to stare directly into the face of an Arachnid Man.

My fight or flight response kicked in and I used all the strength I could muster to kick it off of me, pulling my gun out as it flew over me and shooting two rounds at it.

The girl suddenly dashed out to me but I was already on my feet and out of the way, shooting another round at her.

"Just you and me," I said. "And I know who's going to be the last one standing."

The girl didn't reply, only screech.

My gun dropped to the ground as I covered my ears with my hands, falling to my knees.

She ran at me and kicked my gun into the corner, running her claws along my face again to make my wounds look like overlapping "X"s.

As I doubled over, I grabbed my knife hilt, knowing that this time I could finish her off.

When she reached for me, I suddenly sprang up, grabbing her arm and holding it away from her body as I sank the knife into her chest.

For once, I could see her facial expression show shock as she staggered back.

The fog lifted from the room as she dropped.

I got to my feet and grabbed my gun and going to her and getting my knife, beginning to unsteadily head to the stairs and start up.

Dizziness passed over me with each step I took and I knew it was from how much blood I had lost.

I heard cheers of victory from the lobby as I reached the ground floor, a hand on the wall to guide me as I stumbled forward.

I don't know how, but I made it to the lobby.

The cheering died away and I had enough energy to raise my head to look at everyone before I passed out.


	35. Master of Dreams

Chapter 34 Master of Dreams

 _I couldn't stop the attack from striking me_.

I bolted upright, letting out a small cry of fear.

"Rose?" Vision asked as he came to my side.

I looked at him, breathing quickly. "Those dreams," I whispered. "They're my nightmares."

"One thing at a time, Rose," Vision said in a soothing voice, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from the dream, better," I said. I became aware of my surroundings now, seeing that I was at the infirmary in the West Coast base. "How did we get back?"

"A portal opened," Vision said. "I carried you through. We're the first ones back."

I nodded, putting a hand to my forehead but feeling the scabs from the cuts. "Vision, please be honest, I can take it," I said as I looked up at him. "How bad do I look?"

"You've seen better days," Vision admitted. "But you can always say jokingly that you ran into a fence."

I just rolled my eyes as I reached for the mirror on the bedside table so that I could see for myself how I looked.

Now that the blood was cleaned off, I realized that the cuts weren't as bad as I thought: they were deep and thin, and not the other way around.

"Bonita and Bobbi are returning," JARVIS announced.

I set the mirror down and got to my feet as Vision and I went to greet them.

"Ok, you have to admit: that was freaking awesome," Bobbi said as she and Bonita walked down the hallway.

"Vision, Rose, how did you two fare?" Bonita said as she saw us, immediately noticing my cuts. "What, pick a fight with a fence and lost?"

"Oh ha, ha," I remarked. "If you guys are already giving me stuff, I wonder what Clint's going to say."

"We had a pretty eventful time, obviously," Vision said as we walked to the lounge.

"What universe?" Bobbi said.

"Movie," I said. "Genre: horror."

"Oh jeez," Bonita said. "What was the horror you guys had to face?"

"Spiders and humans _don't_ mix," I said firmly as we all sat down. "If you want to see the atrocity that it makes, I can show you. But they should never mix at all, no way, no how, end of story."

"Maybe you should wait until the others have arrived," Vision suggested.

"I wonder what the others went through," Bobbi said, amused with my mini-rant about the unnamed Arachnid Men.

"Clint and Rhodey have returned," JARVIS reported.

"We'll go fetch the boys," Bonita said as she and Bobbi got up. "After all, you two got us."

The two left and returned with Clint in the middle of a possibly long rant except he trailed off when he saw my face.

"It's a bit early for Halloween to be trying out that kind of makeup, Sis," he said, chuckled, as he and Rhodey sat down.

"Oh shut it," I scolded. "At least I wasn't scared of the ghosts down the street and screamed like a girl when I saw them."

"Hey, they were spooky!" Clint protested.

"Simon and Tigra have returned," JARVIS interrupted.

"You're getting them," Bobbi said to Rhodey and Clint. "We got you and Rose and Vision got us."

"Fine, let's go Rhodey," Clint said as he got up.

"I _just_ sat down," Rhodey complained as he got to his feet and he and Clint walked out of the room.

"Did you see me out there, Simon!?" Tigra exclaimed as she, Simon, Clint, and Rhodey walked into the room. "They didn't know what was coming!"

"Yea, and they weren't expecting me for that follow-up!" Simon added.

"Ok, now that we're all here," Clint said when everyone was sitting down, "Rose, what fence did you make angry?"

I just raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I replied.

"How about we all just take turns telling the others what happened to them?" Vision suggested.

"Much better, before Rose attempts to choke out her brother," Rhodey said with a chuckle.

Clint and Rhodey had to fend for themselves in the Hunger Games, the book version, Clint portraying Katniss and Rhodey being Primrose. Simon and Tigra were sent to fight Slade with the comic book version of the Teen Titans, Simon taking Cyborg's place and Tigra taking over Beast Boy's role. And Bonita and Bobbi were shadowhunters from the TV show, Bonita as Clarissa and Bobbi being Isabelle.

Then when Vision and I said our part, the others had me show them what we meant when we had described the Arachnid Men.

"Ok, this is why I say humans and spiders should _never_ mix," I said before turning into one of the Arachnid Men, causing the others to jump. I turned back to normal and sat back down next to Vision, the two of us finishing up telling them what happened to us.

"Award for the scariest experience," Tigra said. "I definitely would've hated that."

"Incoming transmission," JARVIS said. "From Antman and Wasp."

We went to the conference room.

"Play it," Clint said when we were all ready.

The screen showed Scott and Hope, Hank behind them.

"Alright, next time you disappear to another dimension and you leave us to clean up, warn us," Hope said. "We got that guy's laser gun from him and he's currently locked up in the Raft."

"We owe you guys one," Clint said. "It wasn't our intention to go dimension-hopping but that's what happened."

"Yea we'll just send a bill your way," Scott said.

"Tony will cover it," Rhodey said. "Probably already paid it off and we just don't know about it."

"Just got a transaction from Stark," Hank said as he looked at a side screen.

"There's Tony for ya'," I said.

"We'll be transporting this laser to you through one-night," Hope said. "We trust you know what to do with it."

"Yea, we do," Vision said.

"Right, then we're done here," Hope said.

We both disconnected.

"Now, how about relaxing?" Bobbi suggested.

"Agreed," we all said.

"Uh Rose," Clint said. "There's a spider on your shoulder."

Without thinking, I start to swat at my shoulders to get the spider off, causing Clint to laugh.

"Only joking, Rosie," Clint said with a smirk, ruffling up my hair.

"I'll put a Great Horned Owl in your room, Hawkeye," I replied, slapping his hand away. "Or better yet, I'll _be_ the Great Horned Owl."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared," Clint said.

"Well they are predators for hawks," Vision pointed out. "It would only make sense."

"Whatever," Clint said as he walked to the lounge. "I'm going to be reading comics in the lounge if anyone needs me."

"You're getting him back, Rose?" Rhodey asked me after Clint was out of earshot.

I crossed my arms as I watched my brother go, saying, "Oh yea."

XXX

Several weeks later, I was still getting plagued by the nightmares that happened on an off while we had been resting at home.

It kept me tossing and turning all night, which made it difficult for Vision to sleep, which I felt bad about, especially since we didn't sleep every night. I only ever got an alias: the Master of Dreams.

During the day, I was teaching Vision how to use a knife, since we didn't want to have a repeat of what happened while we were in the movie dimension. At night when we weren't trying to sleep or on patrol, we walked through the base, talking together, like normal.

I had gotten Clint back very quickly for the spider incident, turning into an owl and hiding in his room before he went to bed one night. I told the others what I was going to do so if they heard Clint scream, which knowing him was going to happen, they could ignore it. When Clint came into the room and was falling asleep, I kept making a "hoo" noise, confusing him and causing him to walk around the room to see where the noise was coming from. When he walked by where I was hiding for the third time, I sprang out and flew into his face. His reaction was priceless: he let out a surprised and startled cry and waved his arms around, trying to get me away.

He wasn't amused, but needless to say, I thought it was hysterical.

Everything was calm, but we were preparing for the storm that we knew was coming, the final storm before we went separate ways from West Coast.

One day while we were having a training session, the alarm went off.

We looked at each other and darted to the conference room.

"Well look who it is," Clint remarked as we saw on the screen who the problem was. "If it isn't our beloved parents."

"They got lucky before," I said. "Now it's time to teach them what the real West Coast is all about."

We all ran out and to the location where our parents were.

"Carma and Gregory Barton, we will be giving you one chance and one chance only," Vision said when we got there. "Stop what you're doing and come peacefully or face the consequences."

"Oh but we're just getting started," Gregory replied.

"We still have a lot to do," Carma added.

"Wrong," Clint said. "You got lucky last time. We were split up and you took us by surprise. We're not going to make the same mistake."

"You've messed with the wrong team," Tigra growled.

Gregory sent a piece of charged up metal at us but I countered it with a plasma ball, sending a second one at him and knocking him off his feet.

"Not so easy now that you've got all of us together, is it?" Bobbi remarked as she shot an explosive arrow at Carma, also sending her to her back.

"You haven't met the third person on our team," Gregory replied as he got to his feet and helped Carma up.

"Third person?" Simon questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" added Rhodey.

"Exactly what he said," Carma said. She put a hand to her communicator and said, "Hawkmancer, it's time."

"Hawkmancer?" Clint and I both repeated, giving each other worried glances.

A man suddenly flew down in front of us and blew us all back with a gust of wind. He had a mask covering his face but we could make out Carma's eyes and Gregory's eyebrows.

"We have a brother?" I whispered as we got to our feet.

"He's the man I saw," Clint breathed. "The one right before I passed out."

"He's a good boy, unlike you two," Carma said. "Always listens to his parents, does what's best for the family."

"We were doing that in our own way," Clint retorted. "SHIELD was the best thing for me to help the family."

"Yet you left your sister behind," Gregory put in. "She had to fend for herself on the streets of New York."

"He still did what was best, with my well-being in mind!" I snapped, seeing Clint wince as if he was slapped. "He's a better father to me than you ever will be!"

Instead of replying, Gregory threw a small piece of charged-up metal that hit my shoulder, me biting back my cry of pain.

"Didn't I ever teach you to not talk back to your parents?" Gregory said simply.

I shot him a dark look and tried to shoot a plasma ball at him in retaliation but the man with the alias of Hawkmancer caught it and sent it back at me.

"Rose!" Vision said, kneeling next to me as I fell to my knees.

"I'm fine," I said gruffly, pushing myself to my feet.

"If only you had joined us," Carma said with mock sympathy. "We could've been a family again. Me, your father, Rosalina, Clinton, Alexander."

"We're not about to betray _our_ families," Clint said. "Our _real_ families, who actually support us in what we do, who want us to thrive and succeed, who have our backs through thick and thin. We're protecting the world. You're ruining it. Bonita, Bobbi, go!"

Bonita and Bobbi sprang forward and both attacked Alex, the rest of us ganging up on Gregory and Carma.

Or at least we would've except Alex suddenly ran in front of them and forced us to go flying back with a wave of pure energy.

"Quit hiding behind him!" Rhodey said as we got back to our feet.

"We're not hiding, we're just waiting for the right moment to strike," Carma said. "It's not our fault if the all-mighty Avengers can't fight one boy."

I balled my hands into fists. "Ok, I'm _really_ getting mad," I growled. "I've had just about enough of you guys." I froze time and blasted Alex away from Carma and Gregory with a plasma ball, running at him as I let time move again. "I've got Alex! Focus on your targets!"

Alex tried to move past me as the others started to actually fight Gregory and Carma.

"I never said you could go anywhere," I said as I sent an energy wave at him, similar to what he had thrown at us.

He glared at me, drawing his knife and charging at me.

I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, kneeing him in the stomach before slamming an elbow into the back of his head, causing him to let go of the knife.

As he stumbled, I kicked him in the chest and sent him falling onto his back.

Right after he hit the ground, he drew his gun and shot at me.

I pulled my cape in front of me and the bullets ricocheted off of it.

I heard footsteps and let go of the cape, bring my arms up just in time to do an X-hand block over my head to keep him from stabbing his knife into me. I brought my arms around in a circle and pinned his arm behind his back, kicking his knees out from under him.

When I thought he was going to give up, he suddenly elbowed me in the stomach, causing me to let him go and take a step back.

He sprung to his feet, doing three quick kicks: once to my stomach, once to my chest, and once in my face, each one causing me to give ground.

While I was dazed, he tripped me and pinned me to the ground, the knife pressed against my skin.

I took him by surprise when I shifted my weight and rolled so that he was on the ground and I was on top of him, jumping to my feet and taking a step away.

He got to his feet and sent a gust of wind at me.

In order to keep from being blown away, I turned into an elephant just long enough for the wind to stop before turning into a tiger and pouncing at him, my claws making contact with his face and ripping his mask away.

I turned back into an android, a plasma ball already formed and ready to release.

Alex put a hand over his face but let it drop, raising his head to look up at me.

I gasped when I saw his whole face, taking a step back as I remembered my nightmare. "You," I whispered. "You're the Master of Dreams."


	36. Dream Team

Chapter 35 Dream Team

"Alexander, Alex, Barton, the one with the ability to manipulate your dreams and make them become a reality," JARVIS said. "Hawkmancer and Mageeye is what he's known by for HYDRA. They kept his files even more classified as how Rose's files were kept when she first joined SHIELD. Rosalina is not his first victim: citizens across the nation have reported their dreams coming to life. Because of how ridiculous the dreams were, they have been placed in mental asylums."

"So much for happy thoughts," Clint remarked.

After I had found out who Alex was, I didn't do so well in my fight. The only reason I wasn't killed, since Alex had me on the ground at gunpoint, was because of Vision seeing that I was in danger and quickly racing over to give me a hand. Alex then attacked the others and we had no choice but to retreat.

I was mentally kicking myself as we were getting back to the base. I had an edge. I was doing well. But when I realized who Alex was, my whole momentum was thrown off. If it wasn't for me, then we would've had this problem settled with. Both Clint and Vision had told me to not be too hard on myself, but it was difficult not to, especially since there was the possibility that we could all be back home resting by now, taking a break from the crime fighting.

"That's great and all, but _how_ do we defend against him?" I said. "This is literally completely mental."

"Maybe I could do something about that," Vision offered. "I do have the Mind Gem."

"Unless it is your mind he's getting into, then you won't be much help," JARVIS replied. "Even with the Mind Gem. He can make himself completely hidden when he's provoking a mental attack."

"Great, so what do we do?" Rhodey said.

"Strike before he has the opportunity to do his thing," Bobbi said. "That's the only thing we _can_ do."

"If we can solo him, then chances are we can beat him, but if he's with Carma and Gregory, then we're not going to have much of a chance to even defeat one of them," Bonita said.

"Unless we're able to use each other's powers," Clint said.

"Use each other's powers," I repeated. perking up as an idea came to my head. "That's it! Clint, you're a genius!"

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'd appreciate it more if I actually understood what you meant by me saying that," Clint said.

"It's just an idea now, but what if we had a communicator that, when we went on to a channel to talk with just one person, we could also gain their powers and abilities temporarily, no matter how they got them?" I said. "For instance, if I went onto a channel with Vision, he could access my magic and I could access his phasing ability. Divided, yet not."

"That sounds all well and good and everything, but how are we supposed to get that kind of technology?" Rhodey said.

"I'd need some time, but I think I could do something," I said. I looked at Vision and added, "I'd need your help, though."

"Of course I'll help," Vision said. "If this falls through, then we will be in great shape next time we need to go into battle."

"That could also include the powers of the Mind Gem," I added. "Thus countering Alex's dream-manipulation powers."

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time," Simon remarked. "What do you need from us?"

"I just need time," I said as I got to my feet and went to the computer. "I may have to have each of you come in and tell me in detail about your powers and abilities if it comes to that. I don't know that I'm actually going to need."

"We'll just tell us if you need it and we'll help you," Clint said. "We're going to be running simulations against Alex to come up with different ways to fight as a backup plan."

The others got to their feet and walked out so that it was just Vision and I left, Vision watching as I started the blueprints for the communicators.

"JARVIS," I said without stopping in my work. "As I work on this, perform a scan to make sure there's nothing that will cause the program to crash."

"Already doing that," JARVIS replied.

"If you can get this done, Rose, then you will be one of the best superhero that I have ever met," Vision said. "This will definitely make a huge impact on the battle of good versus evil."

"Potentially," I said. "I don't know if it would work with AI depending on how their minds are. There it could potentially be just us there."

"Better than nothing," Vision said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Part of this will have to be focusing on the neurons, their connectors, and how they fire," I said. "I know about just as much about the actual science of that as a fish knows how to fly. I'll need you to help me understand that so that I can make this program perfect."

"Of course," Vision said. "I'll help you there."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said, giving him a quick kiss before I continued to type.

When it came to the part where I needed a better understanding of neuroscience, I paused what I was doing and Vision guided me through how the brain worked.

In the middle of his explanation, the alarm began to sound.

The others rushed into the room as Vision went to the computer and brought up a map. "It's them again," he said as he turned to Clint. "We're not ready with the communicators yet."

"We'll buy you time," Clint said. "Just hurry as much as you can."

"We believe that you two can do this," Tigra said as encouragement. "We're counting on you."

Vision and I nodded as the others rush out of the room.

"This put us under pressure, but it's a good thing," Vision said. "A little bit of pressure is good."

"Right," I said. "A little pressure, but not so much so that I'll become overwhelmed."

We sat down again and Vision continued his explanation, though I found myself struggling now to pay close attention to every detail he said.

"Rose, zoning out," Vision said, putting a hand on my shoulder and shaking me gently.

I blinked a couple times, not even realizing that I was even doing that. "Sorry," I said. "Didn't realize it."

"Would you like me to just go ahead and input the information into the program and explain it to you later?" Vision suggested.

I nodded after a moment. "Yea, I think that would be best," I said.

"Alright," Vision said as he got to his feet and kissed my forehead before going to the computer and picking up where I left off.

I got up and moved next to him as I watched what he typed.

"Rose, how we looking so far?" Clint asked into my communicator. "We're getting creamed out here without you or Vision!"

"We're almost done, but we're not going to have time to test it to make sure it works," I said.

"You _have_ to test out something like that," Clint protested. "We can last a few more minutes."

"We're going as fast as we can," I said. "I'll let you know when we're on the way."

"Roger that," Clint said.

We broke connection as Vision finished typing.

"I think we're good," he said.

I looked through the whole program again. "Let's test this thing out," I said. "JARVIS, program this into two fresh communicators."

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS replied as he started to upload the program into a couple spare communicators. "Upload complete."

We both grabbed one and replaced it with our old communicators.

"Let's hope this works," Vision said. "I'll try to turn into something."

"And I'll try to phase through a chair," I said.

We both clicked our communicators to a free channel and I took a deep breath before concentrating on Vision's phasing ability. I reached out to one of the chairs and let a smile cross my face as my hand went through it. I looked over at Vision and saw him as a bird moments before he turned back to normal.

"JARVIS, upload the program into the remaining communicators," I said as we smiled at each other.

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS said as he used the remaining communicators. "Upload complete."

We grabbed the rest of the communicators.

"Clint, heading your way," I said in his communicator. "Get ready for a huge shift in momentum."

XXX

"They're on the way, guys!" Clint called to the others as they tried to fight Alex, Carma, and Gregory. "We _have_ to buy them time!"

"You won't have time," Carma said.

Alex kicked back Bonita and Tigra as they charged at him and he placed his hands on their foreheads, them glowing for a moment before he released them and they fell to the ground. He did a wave to the sky and clouds suddenly began to form before it started to pour.

"No, no, no!" Tigra exclaimed as she tried to race to shelter, her coat becoming drenched.

"I can't use my powers!" Bonita cried as the rain put out the fire she summoned.

"We're not going to last long at this point, Clint!" Rhodey said.

"Tigra, Bonita, fall back!" Clint said as he shot an explosive arrow at Alex. "Wait until Rose and Vision get here!"

Tigra darted under an entrance to a store that was currently close to get some relief from the rain.

"Unless this is including the ability to fight in the rain, we're going to be no help!" Bonita replied as she went next to Tigra.

Before Alex could retaliate on the others, Vision and I suddenly phased up in front of him, both of us sending a plasma ball at him.

"It definitely works!" Simon said as Alex was thrown back.

"Everyone, put this in!" I said as we tossed each of them their new communicator.

The others switched out their communicators.

"Clint," I said as I switched from Vision's channel to Clint's. "Let's show them what Bartons can truly do."

"I hear you," Clint replied.

The two of us teamed up against Alex as the others took on Carma and Gregory.

"I see you in a totally new way," Clint remarked as he cast a plasma ball at Alex. "These powers are amazing!"

"I know they are," I replied, kicking at Alex. " _I_ have them."

"Well your sass comes from me," Clint said.

"That I'm not arguing with, because it's true," I said.

Alex got to his feet and tried to send a gust of wind at us but Clint sent a lightning bolt at him, causing him to collapse, knocked out.

As he fell, the rain stopped.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Bonita said. "Come on, Tigra! Let's join this fight again!"

"I hear you loud and clear!" Tigra replied as the two of them leapt out from where they were taking shelter and hitting Gregory and Carma from behind.

Clint went to Alex and handcuffed him from behind as Vision and Rhodey went to Gregory and Carma.

"Gregory, Carma, and Alex Barton, you three are under arrest," Clint said.

"It was a good run while it lasted," I said. "But you're through."


	37. New Beginnings

Chapter 36 New Beginnings

After the arrests of Carma, Gregory, and Alex, the end of the month came by and everything was running fine again.

The communicators were saved for emergencies only, since we didn't feel that we had to go into every battle being able to use everyone's abilities.

Near the end of October, Steve came to the base, himself, with a group of new heroes with him.

"Bonita, Simon,Tigra, Bobbi, Rhodey, Rose, Vision, Clint," he said in the meeting that we were called to, the current members on one side and the new ones on the other. "You have done a great job. You've proved that an Avengers base can run smoothly in the west coast. You've made us proud. But now it is time to pass the base onto a new team of heroes who are prepared to do whatever possible to make sure that everyone's protected: Scott, Hope, Carol, Kate, Jane, Jessica, Luke, and Danny. You all have earned a lot time off."

We greeted the new West Coast Members and joined Steve on the jet to go back to New York, him telling us the day before that we were leaving and to pack.

"How many months has it been?" Bonita asked, who we were going to drop off in Arizona along the way.

"Sixteen months," Steve replied. "And we have gotten nothing but good comments from your guys the entire time."

"How long do we have off?" I asked, Vision putting an arm around me and me resting my head on his shoulder, the two of us glad to be going back home to our kids.

"Until the world needs you guys again," Steve said. "There is no exact date when you'll be getting back into action."

"AI will be our next one," Vision said to me. "Whenever it's needed, if it's needed."

"As of right now, AI is on standby," Steve said. "The initiative has been made and we have the names down, but we have no need for it. For now, you two can just take a break and spend time with your kids."

"That sounds amazing," I said.

"You know, Nathan, Lily, and Cooper are going to be wanting to see you," Clint said to me.

"I know," I said. "And I want to see them, too."

We started to talk together as a team one final time until we made it to Arizona, touching down.

"Well this is my stop," Bonita said as she shouldered her bag.

"Bonita, if you need help, keep in touch," I said.

"Of course," Bonita said. "And if you ever need Firebird, you know who to call."

We said our goodbyes to Bonita and continued to New York.

A few hours passed as the rest of us continued to talk until we made it to Avengers base and Steve landed in the hanger.

"Alright, we're here," Steve said as he turned the jet off. "You all are officially on an extended vacation."

We all said our final goodbyes to each other before we went our separate ways.

"It's almost time for Halloween," I pointed out to Vision as we flew to our house. "Next week. Lucas and Lucy were telling us about their costumes the last time we talked to them."

"A firefighter and Queen Elsa," Vision agreed. "They even showed us their costumes."

"We could actually take them trick-or-treating this year," I said. "Last year we were at Lake Forest."

"That is true," Vision said. "They would be excited."

"And we could dress up with them," I said. "They'd love that."

"I think that's a plan," Vision said.

We landed in front of the house and we went in.

"Wanda! Pietro!" I called as we came in, setting our bags down by the door to unpack later.

"Rose! Vision!" Wanda exclaimed as she came to us. "We weren't expecting you! Pietro's off getting groceries right now and I was just starting to clean." She hugged each of us. "West Coast, is it just a break or…?" She let her voice trail off.

"We're done with West Coast," Vision said. "There's a new team of heroes. We've been given an extended vacation."

"So that means you and Pietro can continue your adventure across the globe," I said.

"Lucas and Lucy are going to love that," Wanda said. "They really have been missing you. There's no way Pietro and I can be you two in every single way." She paused and then remembered something. "Rose, I think you'd be glad to hear that the two of them are doing very well handling their powers."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good," I said.

"Pietro's back," Wanda said as he pulled up in the car.

"Oh, I'm so going to mess with him about driving instead of running," I said with a smirk.

"I already did that," Wanda chuckled as she went out to greet him and carry the groceries.

"You have no idea how long that line was," Pietro remarked as he went to open the trunk, not yet noticing Vision and I as we walked out to the lawn. "And it seemed like _everyone_ had some kind of coupon that just wouldn't scan for whatever reason but demanded the discount anyways. One guy had not only coupons, but ads and demanded rainchecks for every single item and refused to go to customer service!"

"Well I know something that will cheer you up," Wanda said as she lifted the groceries out of the trunk with her powers.

"What's that?" Pietro asked as he closed the trunk lid then noticed Vision and I, a surprised look on his face.

"You didn't see that coming?" I replied as we came to him and he hugged me and shook Vision's hand.

"No, I didn't," Pietro admitted. "When did you guys get back?"

"Not too long ago," Vision said. "About ten minutes."

"They haven't been here too long," Wanda added as she brought all the bags in.

"So is West Coast done?" Pietro said as we also went in.

"Not officially, but we're off the list," I said. "We have a lot of time to rest now."

"That's good," Pietro said. "You guys have been fighting for awhile. Even longer than we have as Avengers here in New York."

"There was some strain, but we pulled through," Vision said.

"And Pietro, you _actually_ had to use the car?" I said. "What, you starting to slow down?"

Pitero just chuckled as he lowered his head. He lifted it back up and said, "Wanda said the same thing."

"Because it's true!" Wanda called.

Pietro rolled his eyes as he went to help Wanda unpack the groceries.

"If you two need us, we're going to unpack from West Coast and then get some rest before Lucas and Lucy get back," I said as Vision and I grabbed our bags.

"Why not let us pick them up so we can surprise them?" Pietro suggested.

"You two can be watching their favorite movie when we come inside," Wanda added.

"A movie party?" Vision suggested.

"Let's do it," I said.

The two of us did our unpacking and then tried to help the twins with cleaning, but they chased us to the couch in the living room, saying that we didn't have to do anything and that they'd even stay a couple days to help out a bit while we took some much-needed rest.

When the two went to go to the bus stop, Vision put some popcorn in the microwave and grabbing some snacks while I put in the movie and got sodas for everyone.

I glanced up at Vision through the bar into the kitchen while he got stuff out of the pantry as I put the DVD into the DVD player and I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face.

I reminded myself that this was real, this was actually happening. I had a husband who I loved and who loved me, we were in our own house together and living comfortably, and we had two kids who we loved more than the world and would do anything to make sure they were protected. I was living the life I had once thought I would never be able to reach because I was scavenging for food in the streets and my only "house" was under a bridge that we sometimes had to run from because the police were passing through to make sure there were no trespassers. And on top of all that, not only was my beloved an Avenger, but so was I, and we were partners, a fearsome duo.

"Rose, I never got the time to tell you yesterday because we were busy packing, but I was some _huge_ news for us," Vision said, bringing me out in my self-reflections as he put some candy on the coffee table and turned to me, placing his hands on my sides.

"What's that?" I asked as I looked up at him, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"If there's ever a dire situation and he's in serious jeopardy, the President of the United States has personally requested _us_ to protect him," Vision said. "He actually said our names, both our usual names and our aliases."

"What!?" I replied, surprised. "He wants _us_ to be his bodyguards! He thinks we're the best for the job! When did you find this out?"

"Yesterday morning when Clint and I were in our monthly meeting with him to discuss national security," Vision said. "I would've told you last night but we were so tired we went right to sleep."

"Vision, that's still amazing!" I said, smiling. "The most important man in the entire country, and he thinks of us above everyone else, even the other Avengers, to protect him."

"I thought you'd like the news," Vision said. He gave me a quick kiss as the microwave went off, going to get the popcorn and pour it into a bowl.

We finished setting everything up as we saw Wanda and Pietro coming across the front lawn with Lucas and Lucy, who were joyously babbling away about their day and what they learned in school and what they had for lunch and what games they played with their friends.

Vision and I looked at each other as we sat down on the couch, both of us smiling.

"Pietro, did you leave the movie playing again?" Wanda asked as they walked into the entryway, the movie we put in playing the selection screen and the music going.

"I didn't put anything in," Pietro replied. "It must be our guests."

"Guests?" Lucas asked.

"Who?" Lucy added.

"Go on and find out," Wanda said, a smile in her voice.

"Incoming," I muttered as we got to our feet, ready for our kids to come running at us and tackle us to the ground with hugs.

The young brother and sister came around the corner and they suddenly tackled us back on the couch with hugs.

"You're back!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yea, we are," I said.

"How long this time?" Lucas asked. "A week?"

"A month?" Lucy guessed.

"A year?" Lucas put in.

"Forever?" Lucy questioned.

"Until we're needed again, whenever that is," Vision said. "But for now, we're home. We can be a family again, the four of us."

"Yay!" the two cheered.

"Are we watching a movie?" Lucy said, seeing everything on the coffee table.

"We are, the six of us," I said, looking at Wanda and Pietro who stood at the doorway.

"Good thing we finished our homework on the bus, Luce!" Lucas said.

"We had a feeling so we finished our math homework quickly!" Lucy said.

"Good work!" Vision said. "After the movie, we can look over your work."

With that, everyone sat down around the living room and we watch began to the movie as one big, happy family.

XXX

"After they hugged me and everything, they immediately asked where their Aunt Rose was," Clint told me on the phone the next day.

"I know," I said as I walked out to get the mail. "Vision told me the same thing. He said if I don't come visit tomorrow, he's going to carry me to the farm."

Clint chuckled. "And if you don't visit tomorrow, I'm going to come tie you up and bring you here," he replied.

"I'm coming," I said as I looked through the envelopes, muttering under my breath, "Just a bunch of bills."

"That's adulthood, Rosie," Clint said.

"I know," I said as I went back inside and placed the bills on the coffee table for Vision to look at while I leaned back. "What time would be best tomorrow? Vision and I are guests in Lucas and Lucy's class tomorrow morning, the whole 'career day' thing, you know?"

Vision looked through the stuff and saw the bills, rolling his eyes. A small smirk crossed my face at his reaction.

"They don't have fall break yet?" Clint said. "The kids here have fall break."

"That was last week," I said.

"Right, different school districts," Clint said. "Tomorrow afternoon would be fine. In the morning we're going to do a family hike. It's a tradition that every time I come back, after a full day's rest, we do the hike."

"Vision and I should do something like that," I said. "That sounds like a nice thing to do."

"You know, there's that park down the block," Clint said. "It would be nice to take the kids after school and play some soccer or football or something like that."

"I don't know about your kids, but our's are _really_ into hockey," I said. "They're begging us to let them try a hockey season. They watched the Rangers last season with Wanda and Pietro and even went to a few games in person. We could play some street hockey with them."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Clint said. "During Thanksgiving we can have our families face off against each other for a huge game. Speaking of which, who's doing the dinner this year? Laura's wanting to know so that she can decide whether to go shopping for everything or not."

"Let me ask what Vision thinks," I said before holding the phone away from my mouth and saying, "Vision, what do you want to do about Thanksgiving this year? Here or at the farm?"

"How about we host it this year?" Vision suggested. "Clint's family has never seen the house and we have more than enough room for everyone."

I nodded as I said to Clint, "We're gonna host it this year so just bring dessert."

"Alright," Clint said. "I've gotta go. The kids are finally waking up for breakfast and I'm cooking."

"Oh no, don't burn the house down," I teased.

"Laura's keeping a close watch on me," Clint said with a smirk. "Tell the family I said hi."

"I will. Tell them I'll be seeing them tomorrow afternoon," I replied.

"Alright," Clint said. "Love you, Rosie."

"Love you, too, Clint," I replied.

We both hung up and I set the phone down.

"So, tomorrow you're going to see your niece and nephews?" Vision asked.

"Yep," I said.

"And what was that about hockey?" Vision added.

"Clint had said that he has a tradition that they do a family hike the day after he gets back," I said. "Said that we should go to the park and play something with the kids."

"They have been telling us everything about hockey," Vision said. "It fits their schedule, and we have no plans. Why not let them do it?"

I nodded. "I was thinking of that last night," I said. "After school today, let's see about getting them gear."

"They already know a few places," Wanda said from where she and Pietro were having breakfast.

"They dragged us to a couple stores over fall break just out of curiosity," Pietro added. "They already can skate well."

"Well part of the work is out of the way, then," I said. "What positions are they interested in?"

"Lucas wants to be a defenseman and Lucy wants to be goal," Wanda said.

"I can see them in those positions," Vision said after a moment. "They fit really well."

"They played it at school for their PE class," Pietro said. "By far their funnest class, by what they said."

"Well, I think we have a consensus if I'm understanding you correctly, Vision," I said.

"If by a consensus you mean after school taking them to one of the hockey shops then yes, we have a consensus," Vision said.

"Alright then," I said. I looked at my watch. "And now I'm going to call President Scott to see if I can continue to attend Lake Forest in the spring to pick up where I left off."

"Art, right?" Wanda said.

"Ah, I decided to change," I said. "I'm deciding an Education major with a minor in art."

"You need a second major with Education," Vision pointed out.

"English with a focus in writing," I said. "Already got it planned out."

"Go on and call him," Vision said. "Proud of you, Rose."

I smiled as I scooped up my phone from the coffee table and went to the office.

I had my life planned out. And now I had time. I just needed to talk to Tony about financial aid since he had told me before that he would cover my education. A lot of things were working out for me right now: family, education, friends. I sometimes asked myself if this was true or if my past was true because they conflicted so much, but when it came down to it, this was my spot. This was where I belonged.

This was my home.

 **Author's note: Thank you to everyone who's read** _ **A Vision of a West Coast Rose**_ **! I really love doing these stories! I'll be bring Rosalina, Vision, and Avengers old and new into the third (and possibly not last, despite what I said after** _ **A Vision of a Rose**_ **) part of this series,** _ **A Vision of a Robotic Rose**_ **. Stay tuned for that!**


End file.
